Attentäter
by SpaceCowgirl1
Summary: Eine AU-Story über Liebe, Mut und Freundschaft, aber auch Verrat, Verzweiflung und Schmerz: Als Boromir einen Tag vor seiner Hochzeit entführt und ein Anschlag auf seine Braut verübt wird, nehmen Legolas und Aragorn die Verfolgung der Täter auf.
1. Liebliche Geheimnisse

***  
  
Diese Geschichte ist bereits auf Englisch auf Fanfiction.net vertreten (unter dem Titel "Assassins"), und das sogar schon seit dem 12.01.2002. Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum es so lange gedauert hat, aber letztens kam mir der Gedanke, daÃŸ ich eigentlich auch eine deutsche Version hinzufÃ¼gen kÃ¶nnte. Immerhin ist Deutsch meine Muttersprache, und vielleicht gibt es ja den einen oder anderen, der diese Geschichte gerne lesen wÃ¼rde, aber kein (oder nicht genÃ¼gend) Englisch kann, oder es einfach besser findet, auf Deutsch zu lesen anstatt auf einer Fremdsprache. Falls irgend jemand das hier liest und gerne weiter lesen mÃ¶chte, bitte hinterlaÃŸt ein Review damit ich weiÃŸ, daÃŸ ich mir die ganze Arbeit nicht umsonst mache. Das wÃ¤re sehr nett! Ansonsten werde ich versuchen, mÃ¶glichst schnell die deutschen Versionen der englischen Kapitel hinzuzufÃ¼gen, damit ich in Zukunft gleichzeitig auf Englisch und auf Deutsch ein Update machen kann.  
  
So, nun der lÃ¤stige Teil...  
  
DISCLAIMER: "Der Herr der Ringe" und seine Charaktere gehÃ¶ren JRR Tolkien, ich habe sie mir nur fÃ¼r ein biÃŸchen fanfiction ausgeliehen. Ich schlage kein Geld aus dieser Sache, sondern mache es nur zwecks SpaÃŸ und Unterhaltung.  
  
Die Charaktere, die ich mir selber ausgedacht habe, gehÃ¶ren aber mir: Aerilyn, Atalar, Inunyen und Ghorid.  
  
HINTERGRUND (wichtig, bitte lesen!!): Die Geschichte ist ein "Alternate Universe" (d.h. es hat drastische Handlungsabweichungen zu dem Original) und ist zu der Zeit angesetzt, nachdem die GefÃ¤hrten von ihrer erfolgreichen Reise zurÃ¼ckgekehrt sind. Aragorn hat auf die Krone verzichtet und Denethor herrscht immer noch Ã¼ber Gondor. Um einen besseren Status fÃ¼r Gondor zu erlangen und ihm zu mehr Reichtum zu verschaffen, wurde die Hochzeit von Boromir (der in dieser Version nicht gestorben ist) und der Tochter des Truchsess von Katalla (gibt's bei Tolkien nicht, ist von mir) arrangiert. Aragorn und Legolas sind eingeladen, um dem Ereignis beizuwohnen und an den Festlichkeiten teilzunehmen.  
  
P.S.: Warum Aragorn nicht KÃ¶nig geworden ist und warum Boromir in meiner Geschichte noch lebt wird in Kapitel 15 erklÃ¤rt. Seid also geduldig! ;o)  
  
Das erste Kapitel dient hauptsÃ¤chlich dazu, Charaktere vorzustellen. Ich hoffe, es ist trotzdem nicht langweilig.  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Woran denkst Du, Lyn?"  
  
"Nichts, Atalar. Du sollst Dich nicht stÃ¤ndig um mich sorgen und auf mich aufpassen. SchlieÃŸlich bin ich nicht mehr das kleine MÃ¤dchen, das ich einmal war."  
  
Atalar lachte sanft und trat nÃ¤her zu der jungen Frau, die am Fenster stand und nach drauÃŸen starrte.  
  
"Vergib mir, meine Schwester, aber fÃ¼r mich wirst du immer meine kleine Aerilyn bleiben," sagte er mit einem LÃ¤cheln und legte ihr von hinten die HÃ¤nde auf die Schultern.  
  
"Ich werde morgen verheiratet werden," sagte sie um aufzuzeigen, daÃŸ sie jetzt eine Frau war.  
  
Atalar schnaubte nur, nahm seine HÃ¤nde von ihren Schultern und durchquerte den groÃŸen Raum um sich ein Glas Wein vom Tisch zu holen.  
  
"Der Mann den du heiraten wirst ist viel zu alt fÃ¼r ein MÃ¤dchen wie Du es bist," sagte er mit einem verÃ¤rgerten Ton in der Stimme.  
  
"Der Mann den ich heiraten werde hat einen Namen, lieber Bruder," sagte Aerilyn ein wenig ungeduldig. Langsam ging er ihr auf die Nerven. Seit ihrer Ankunft in Gondor vor zwei Wochen brachte er das Thema jeden Tag auf den Tisch.  
  
"Der Name macht ihn auch nicht jÃ¼nger. Boromir ist nicht der richtige..."  
  
"Lord Boromir," unterbrach sie ihn, "ist der Mann, den unser Vater als mein Ehemann ausgesucht hat. Ich werde tun wie unser Vater wÃ¼nscht und Lord Boromir als liebende Ehefrau dienen."  
  
"Ihm als liebende Ehefrau dienen? Du bist doch noch nicht einmal reif genug es zu verdienen als Frau bezeichnet zu werden, wie kannst du da denken, daÃŸ du eine gute Ehefrau sein kannst?"  
  
Aerilyns Gesicht verdunkelte sich mit Ã„rger, aber sie gab es nicht ihrem Bruder zu erkennen und blieb mit dem RÃ¼cken zu ihm stehen.  
  
"Es ist unser Vaters Wunsch. Wenn du die Angelegenheit diskutieren muÃŸt, bitte tu es mit ihm und nicht mit mir," sagte sie und zwang sich, ruhig zu bleiben. Atalar war immer schon ein Ã¼bermÃ¤ÃŸig beschÃ¼tzender Bruder gewesen. Sie liebte ihn sehr, aber er muÃŸte lernen, daÃŸ sie in KÃ¼rze ein neues Leben beginnen wÃ¼rde. Ein Leben getrennt von ihm und ihrer Familie in Katalla. Ein Leben in Gondor, an der Seite von Lord Boromir. Sie wuÃŸte, daÃŸ der Gedanke an den Verlust seiner geliebten Schwester Atalars Herzen Schmerz zufÃ¼gte. Er versteckte sein MiÃŸfallen Boromir gegenÃ¼ber nicht, im Gegenteil sogar. StÃ¤ndig betonte er, daÃŸ er eine schlechte Wahl fÃ¼r Aerilyn war, viel zu alt, viel zu ernst, viel zu eingebildet.  
  
Wie sehr Aerilyn sich wÃ¼nschte, all die Sorgen und Ã„ngste aus ihres Bruders Herzen vertreiben zu kÃ¶nnen. Wie sehr sie sich wÃ¼nschte, ihm die Wahrheit Ã¼ber sich und Boromir erzÃ¤hlen zu kÃ¶nnen. Aber sie konnte es nicht.  
  
Ihr Vater Ribensis, Truchsess von Katalla, war ein VerbÃ¼ndeter von Denethor, Truchsess von Gondor. KÃ¼rzlich hatten sie beschlossen, ihre Kinder und damit auch ihre Reiche zu binden, um ihnen zu grÃ¶ÃŸerer Macht und Reichtum zu verhelfen. Als einzige Tochter sollte Aerilyn Denethors Ã¤ltesten Sohn, Boromir, heiraten. Am Anfang war sie selbst geschockt gewesen, sie war tatsÃ¤chlich sehr viel jÃ¼nger als er, und als sie sich das erste Mal getroffen hatten, hatten seine groben Manieren ihr Angst eingejagt. Sie konnte sich immer noch gut an seinen ziemlich verÃ¤rgerten Gesichtsausdruck erinnern, als er sie gesehen und zu seinem Vater gesprochen hatte: "Ich dachte ich soll eine Dame heiraten und nicht ein Kind adoptieren und aufziehen!" Heute konnte sie lÃ¤cheln Ã¼ber diesen Ausruf von ihm, der ihr in frÃ¼heren Tagen bittere TrÃ¤nen bereitet hatte.  
  
Sie beide hatten sich anfangs unwohl gefÃ¼hlt angesichts der arrangierten Hochzeit. Aerilyn war jung und unschuldig, sie wuÃŸte nicht was sie von der Zukunft, die ihr Vater fÃ¼r sie erwÃ¤hlt hatte, erwarten sollte. AuÃŸerdem hatte allein schon Boromirs Anwesenheit sie eingeschÃ¼chtert. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, den Rest ihres Lebens an der Seite dieses Mannes zu verbringen. Ein Mann, der in ihr bloÃŸ eine Belastung sah.  
  
Boromir wiederum hatte niemals den Drang verspÃ¼rt, einen festen Bund mit einer Frau einzugehen, geschweige denn mit einem MÃ¤dchen wie Aerilyn. Er war ein Krieger und kein Ehemann. Er wuÃŸte, er muÃŸte sie zur Gemahlin nehmen um Gondor zu helfen, es war seine Pflicht weil er der Ã¤lteste Sohn des TruchseÃŸ' war. Mehr war es fÃ¼r ihn nicht, nur seine Pflicht. Aber als die Zeit verging, begannen sie einander zu schÃ¤tzen.  
  
Was niemand wuÃŸte war, daÃŸ die beiden angefangen hatten, sich heimlich zu treffen sobald Aerilyn in Gondor angekommen war. Es war die einzige MÃ¶glichkeit fÃ¼r sie, sich zu sehen und miteinander zu reden, ohne daÃŸ andere Personen dabei waren, und beide empfanden die Notwendigkeit zu reden da die momentane Situation beiden unbehagliche GefÃ¼hle bereitete. Ihre geheimen Treffen waren immer recht kurz gewesen, und sie ereigneten sich nur wÃ¤hrend der NÃ¤chte, aber trotzdem lernten sie sich etwas besser kennen und fingen an, die gegenseitige Gesellschaft wertzuschÃ¤tzen. Die Unbehaglichkeit verflog schnell, und mit dem ersten KuÃŸ den sie vor nicht langer Zeit geteilt hatten, war ein Feuer der Liebe in ihren Herzen entzÃ¼ndet worden und bis jetzt noch nicht erloschen. Im Gegenteil, die Flammen wuchsen heiÃŸer und stÃ¤rker mit jedem Tag und jeder Nacht. Aber sie konnte ihrem Bruder nicht von der Liebe, die sie fÃ¼r Boromir entwickelt hatte erzÃ¤hlen. Ihre Treffen Wochen vor der Hochzeit muÃŸten geheim gehalten werden. Ihrer beider Ruf, und auch der ihrer Familien, wÃ¼rde immens leiden wenn irgendwer davon wissen wÃ¼rde.  
  
Aerilyn schnappte vor lauter Vorfreude, doch fast unhÃ¶rbar, nach Luft, als sie Boromir sich, auf seinem krÃ¤ftigen Pferd, dem Haus nÃ¤hern sah.  
  
"Du muÃŸt jetzt gehen, Bruder," sagte sie und drehte sich herum um ihn anzusehen.  
  
"Was sagst du?" fragte er und erhob sich, Ã¼ber ihre Dreistigkeit lÃ¤chelnd.  
  
"Lord Boromir kommt zu Besuch. Sicherlich wÃ¼nscht er, alleine mit mir den morgigen Tag zu besprechen," sagte sie und hoffte, daÃŸ sie nicht rot wurde.  
  
"Dann kann er mir das persÃ¶nlich sagen," sagte er. "Und ich werde dich nicht mit ihm alleine lassen bis Hyeira wieder zurÃ¼ck ist, um ein Auge auf dich zu haben."  
  
"Atalar, ich bitte dich. Streite nicht mit meinem Ehemann."  
  
"Er ist nicht dein Ehemann. Noch nicht," sagte Atalar bevor ein Klopfen an der TÃ¼r ertÃ¶nte. Aerilyn wollte sie Ã¶ffnen, doch ihr Bruder war schneller. Er schob sie mit seinem starken Arm zur Seite und, nachdem er die TÃ¼r geÃ¶ffnet hatte, genoÃŸ den recht verblÃ¼fften Ausdruck auf Boromirs Gesicht als es nicht seine Geliebte war, die vor ihm stand, sondern deren Bruder.  
  
"Lord Atalar..." sagte er und erlangte schnell die Kontrolle Ã¼ber sein Gesicht und seine Stimme zurÃ¼ck.  
  
"Lord Boromir," erwiderte Atalar kalt.  
  
"Ich wÃ¼nsche Lady Aerilyn zu sehen," verlangte Boromir mit einer dominanten Stimme.  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Ich muÃŸ mich nicht vor Euch rechtfertigen, nur weil ich die Frau sehen will, die mir versprochen ist," entgegnete Boromir. Atalars dunkle Augen funkelten vor Wut, aber der Rest seines KÃ¶rpers blieb vollkommen ruhig.  
  
"Meine Schwester muÃŸ sich ausruhen. Morgen wÃ¼rdet Ihr sicherlich gefallen finden an einer hÃ¼bschen, ausgeglichenen..."  
  
"Atalar!" zischte Aerilyn hinter seinem RÃ¼cken.  
  
"Nun..." sagte er zu Boromir, sah aber zu seiner Schwester hinab die jetzt neben ihm im TÃ¼rrahmen stand. "Die Kleine scheint aufgewacht zu sein."  
  
"Ja, bin ich. Bitte laÃŸ uns jetzt alleine, Atalar. Ich versichere dir, Hyeira wird sehr bald zurÃ¼ck sein."  
  
"Ich vertraue dir," sagte er, beugte sich nieder um ihren Kopf zu kÃ¼ssen und ging dann ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren.  
  
"Meine Dame," sagte Boromir mit einem kleinen Grinsen, hob ihre zierliche Hand an seine Lippen und kÃ¼ÃŸte sie sanft.  
  
"Mein Herr. Bitte kommt herein," entgegnete sie mit einem LÃ¤cheln.  
  
"Nein."  
  
"Nein?" echote sie und runzelte die Stirn.  
  
"Nein, obwohl es sehr verlockend ist, jetzt da Hyeira nicht hier ist um auf dich aufzupassen. Ich bin hier um dich zu bitten, mit mir auszureiten."  
  
"Ausreiten? Jetzt?"  
  
"Warum nicht. Ich habe bereits ein Pferd fÃ¼r dich vorbereitet."  
  
"Ich muÃŸ mich umziehen," sagte sie, auf ihr langes, kostbares Kleid herabblickend.  
  
"Ich werde hier warten."  
  
"Na schÃ¶n," sagte sie und wollte sich herumdrehen um zum Ankleidezimmer zu gehen, aber er packte sie zÃ¤rtlich am Handgelenk.  
  
"Du muÃŸt dich beeilen, wenn wir aufbrechen wollen bevor die anderen sich uns anschlieÃŸen," sagte er leise.  
  
"Die anderen?" fragte sie etwas verwirrt.  
  
"Mein Vater wÃ¼nscht, daÃŸ mein Bruder und mein Cousin uns begleiten," erklÃ¤rte Boromir, immer noch ihr Handgelenk mit Daumen und Mittelfinger umschlieÃŸend.  
  
"Aber," fÃ¼gte er mit einem bedeutungsvollen Unterton hinzu, ihren Arm loslassend, "ich glaube ich habe keine Vorfreude auf ihren Gesichtern sehen kÃ¶nnen als mein Vater es ihnen mitteilte."  
  
"Ich verstehe," sagte Aerilyn, ein kleines LÃ¤cheln auf ihrem Gesicht. "Ich werde mich beeilen." 


	2. Die Suche

*** Amleth, danke für's Review!!! Solange ich weiß, daß jemand diese Geschichte liest (und wenn es nur einer ist), werde ich gerne weiter übersetzen! Dann weiß ich, daß die Arbeit nicht umsonst ist. Danke!! *** 

Die Sonne ging bereits unter, als ein einsamer Reiter mit hoher Geschwindigkeit in Gondor eintraf. Er war von weit her gekommen, nicht nur um der Hochzeitszeremonie beizuwohnen, sondern auch um einen guten Freund wiederzusehen. Endlich die Tore Minas Tiriths erreichend, zwang er sein Pferd sanft dazu langsamer zu laufen. Die Winkel seines Mundes bewegten sich kaum merklich um ein winziges Lächeln zu formen, als er Menschen die Straßen und Häuser für die riesigen Festivitäten, die morgen beginnen sollten, schmücken sah. Langsam betrat er die Stadt. 

Er kam nicht weit, bis etwas seine Aufmerksamkeit erweckte. Eine kleine Gruppe von Reitern kam die Straße entlang geprescht und rief den Menschen zu, Platz zu machen. Der einzelne Reiter bewegte sein Pferd zur Seite der Straße wie alle anderen auch, aber als die Gruppe an ihm vorbei kam, trafen seine Augen die von einem der anderen. Augen, die ihm wohl bekannt waren. 

"Wartet!" befahl der männliche Mensch seinen Kameraden und brachte sein großes, dunkles Pferd genau neben dem Reiter, der gerade in Minas Tirith angekommen war, zum Stehen.

"Aber wir müssen..." fing einer der anderen zwei Männer an, wurde aber durch eine Handbewegung des Mannes, der sie hatte anhalten lassen, zum Schweigen gebracht. 

"Welch eine Freude, dich zu sehen, Legolas mein Freund," sagte Aragorn während der männliche Elb eine respektvolle Bewegung mit dem Kopf machte, um zurück zu grüßen. 

"Seid ihr in Not?" fragte Legolas und sah kurz zu den anderen beiden Männern, deren Gesichter besorgte und ungeduldige Ausdrücke an den Tag legten. Ein schwaches Lächeln breitete sich auf Aragorns Gesicht aus. 

"Du bist noch nicht einmal richtig angekommen und bietest bereits deine Hilfe an, nach so einer langen und anstrengenden Reise?" fragte er neckend. 

"Selbstverständlich. Also, was ist es, das euch Sorge bereitet?" verlangte Legolas zu wissen. 

"Boromir und seine Verlobte, Lady Aerilyn, sind diesen Mittag zu einem Ausritt aufgebrochen. Sie sind bis jetzt noch nicht zurück gekehrt und die Sonne geht bereits unter." 

"Verzeiht mir, Aragorn, aber wir verschwenden kostbare Zeit," gab einer der beiden anderen Reiter zu bedenken. 

"Ihr sprecht wahre Worte, Lord Atalar. Laßt uns gehen," sagte Aragorn, seine Augen immer noch mit denen von Legolas verbunden. 

"Ich werde mich euch anschließen," sagte der Elb sofort und so trieb die Gruppe, die jetzt aus vier Männern bestand, ihre Pferde wieder an. 

Es war wenige Stunden später und bereits dunkel, als sie den ersten Hinweis fanden. Sie hatten die Gruppe aufgeteilt, Atalar bei Aragorn lassend während Legolas und Faramir jeweils alleine ritten, aber sie blieben stets in Hörweite. 

"Was ist?" wollte Aragorn wissen, als Atalar plötzlich von seinem Pferd sprang und auf dem Waldboden niederkniete. Er hob ein Stück Stoff von violetter Farbe auf. 

"Das gehört meiner Schwester," sagte er, sich wieder erhebend und das Kleidungsstück Aragorn zeigend. 

"Es ist zerrissen," stellte Aragorn fest. Atalar nickte nur und erklomm eilig sein Pferd. 

Legolas bremste sein Pferd als er eine kleine Lichtung erreichte. Seine Augen hatten etwas eingefangen, das seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte; etwas, das im Gras lag, weich schimmernd, obwohl es recht dunkel war. Er stieg ab und näherte sich ihm, langsam zuerst, aber als er erkannte, daß es ein menschlicher Körper war, beschleunigte er seine Schritte. 

Sie lag auf ihrer Seite und bewegte sich nicht. Ihre blasse Haut, die einen scharfen Kontrast zu ihrem sehr dunklen, langen Haar bildete, reflektierte sanft den Mondschein. Legolas kniete neben ihr nieder und rollte sie vorsichtig auf den Rücken, ihrer Blöße keine große Beachtung schenkend. Er schluckte, als er den Dolch entdeckte, der tief in ihre Brust getrieben worden war. Das dunkle Blut, das aus der Wunde kam, war noch eher frisch, der Angriff konnte also noch nicht so lange her sein. Legolas sah sich beunruhigt um, bereit, seine Waffe zu ziehen, aber die Wälder blieben still. Er sah hinab zu der jungen Frau und hob dann erneut den Kopf, um nach den anderen zu rufen. Er wollte gerade die Frau und ihre Wunde genauer untersuchen, als Atalar vor Schmerz aufschrie und neben dem reglosen Körper seiner Schwester auf die Knie fiel. Als er ihren Namen sprach und ihr Gesicht berührte, öffnete sie plötzlich ein Stückchen ihre Augen. Sie mußte sehr kämpfen, schaffte es aber, sie für eine kurze Weile offen zu halten. 

"Lyn... Sprich, was ist dir zugestoßen?" fragte Atalar sanft, ein Hand über ihre blasse Wange streichend. 

"Boromir..." flüsterte sie erschöpft und blinzelte mit großer Anstrengung. Bevor sie ein weiteres Wort herausbringen konnte, hustete sie ein wenig Blut hoch und schloß dann ihre Augen, unfähig sie erneut aufzuschlagen. Legolas streckte eine Hand aus, doch bevor er ihren Hals erreichte, stieß Atalar ihn so heftig, daß er fast auf seinen Rücken fiel. 

"Faß sie nicht an, Elb!" rief er. 

"Ich wollte bloß..."

"Ich sagte, faß sie nicht an! Und wende deine Augen von ihr ab! Ihr alle!" unterbrach Atalar ihn und eilte sich, seinen Umhang abzustreifen und Aerilyns nackten und verletzten Körper damit zu bedecken. 

"Wir müssen Boromir finden," sagte Faramir und wollte wieder auf seinem Pferd aufsitzen, wirbelte dann aber herum als er Atalar sagen hörte: "Wir müssen ihn sehr schnell finden, damit ich ihn für das, was er getan hat, bezahlen lassen kann." 

"Wovon redet Ihr?!" zischte Faramir. 

Atalar funkelte ihn an, Tränen standen in seinen dunklen Augen. Er erhob sich während er sprach, seine Stimme voller Schmerz und Haß. 

"Boromir hat meine Schwester offensichtlich benutzt und sie dann rücksichtslos ermordet!" 

"Dafür habt Ihr keinerlei Beweise!" erwiderte Faramir wutentbrannt. 

"Keine Beweise sagt Ihr?! Sie sind ganz alleine ausgeritten, niemand sonst, der es getan haben könnte, war bei ihnen! Das letzte Wort meiner Schwester war Boromir!" 

"Der Name des Mannes, der ein guter Ehemann für sie sein wollte," sagte Faramir. 

"Der Name des Mannes, der ein Mörder für sie war! Bin ich denn der einzige, der die Wahrheit erkennt?!" rief Atalar. "Es ist Boromirs Dolch, der meiner Schwester den Tod gebracht hat! Ist das nicht Beweis genug?!" 

"Atalar, beruhigt Euch," sagte Aragorn, aufrichtiges Mitgefühl in seiner Stimme. 

"Nein! Boromir hat nicht nur meine Schwester mit dieser entsetzlichen Tat entehrt, sondern auch meine gesamte Familie! Ganz Katalla! Und Ihr müßt zugeben, ganz Gondor ebenfalls! Er verdient, durch meine Hand zu sterben!" 

"Dann müßt Ihr zuerst mich töten! Kommt und versucht es!" schrie Faramir und zog sein Schwert. 

"Hört auf jetzt!" rief Aragorn und trat zwischen die beiden. 

"Es ist noch nicht zu spät!" sagte Legolas plötzlich und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit aller drei Männer prompt auf sich. Er sah Atalar in die Augen und fuhr fort. 

"Eure Schwester ist noch am Leben, sie ist nur ohnmächtig. Wenn wir schnell reiten und sie zu den besten Heilern bringen wird sie vielleicht überleben. Ihr Herz ist jung und stark." 

Aragorn nickte. 

"Ich werde sie mit mir nehmen, mein Pferd ist das schnellste."

Atalar protestierte nicht, als Aragorn schließlich im Sattel saß, Aerilyns schlaffen, in Atalars Umhang geborgenen Körper sicher in seinen Armen haltend. 

"Wir werden wieder in Minas Tirith zusammentreffen. Legolas, paß auf, daß diese zwei sich auf eurem Rückweg nicht gegenseitig umbringen." 

"Ja, Aragorn. Viel Glück," erwiderte Legolas. 

"Wir werden es brauchen," antwortete Aragorn und war eine Sekunde später verschwunden. 

****


	3. Gruendung der Gemeinschaft

Aragorn wartete vor den Häusern der Heilung auf die Ankunft der anderen drei. Er saß auf den kalten Steinstufen, seine Ellbogen auf den Knien, sein Kinn auf seinen gefalteten Händen ruhend. 

'Sie ist so jung,' dachte er. Zu jung um zu sterben. Er hoffte, daß er es geschafft hatte, sie rechtzeitig zu den Heilern zu bringen, um ihr Leben zu retten. Jetzt konnte er nichts mehr für sie tun, nichts außer hoffen und beten. Er hoffte und betete auch für Boromir. Er fragte sich, ob es tatsächlich möglich sein konnte, daß Atalar recht hatte. Er hoffte, daß es das nicht war, aber er konnte nicht sicher sein. Boromir war sicherlich ein edler Mann, aber er trug auch Schwäche im Herzen. Er ließ sich schnell von seinen Gefühlen leiten und war nicht fähig, sie zu kontrollieren. Aber konnte es sein, daß diese Schwäche ihn dazu getrieben hatte, eine Frau zu töten? Er mußte zugeben, daß es Hinweise gab, die auf Boromirs Schuld deuteten, aber im Moment weigerte Aragorn sich, in Boromir einen kaltblütigen Mörder zu sehen, der einem jungen und unschuldigen Mädchen den Tod gebracht hatte. Es brauchte mehr als einen Dolch und ein geflüstertes Wort, um ihn zu überzeugen. Er war immer noch in seine Gedanken versunken, als er drei Pferde sich nähern hörte. 

"Was sagen sie? Wird sie leben?" wollte Atalar wissen als er von seinem Pferd gestiegen und an Aragorns Seite getreten war. 

"Ich weiß es nicht," sagte Aragorn und runzelte die Stirn als er sah, daß Legolas Boromirs Bruder dabei half, vom Pferd zu steigen, und ihn dann abstützte während Faramir vor Schmerzen aufstöhnte als er wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte. Die linke Seite von Faramirs heller Hose war teilweise zerrissen und mit Blut durchtränkt. 

"Was ist passiert?" fragte Aragorn und erhob sich von den Stufen. 

"Ein Unfall," murmelte Atalar und wollte sich in das Haus zurückziehen, aber Aragorn packte seinen Arm und zwang ihn zu bleiben. 

"Legolas?" fragte Aragorn und durchbohrte den Elb mit einem scharfen Blick. Bevor Legolas etwas erwidern konnte, sprach Faramir. 

"Ihr habt Lord Atalar gehört. Es war nur ein Unfall," sagte er. Aragorn wußte sowohl, daß er log, als auch daß er große Mühe hatte, seine Schmerzen zu verbergen. 

Atalar riß seinen Arm aus Aragorns Griff und ließ die drei allein auf der dunklen Straße stehen. 

"Kommt, Faramir, Ihr müßt ebenfalls von den Heilern untersucht werden. Dies scheint mir eine ernste Wunde zu sein," sagte Aragorn mit einem Seufzen und trat näher, um Legolas dabei zu helfen, den jüngeren Sohn Denethors zu stützen. 

Als Boromir wieder sein Bewußtsein erlangte, war das erste, was er feststellte, daß er geknebelt und seine Augen verbunden waren. Instinktiv straffte er seine Haltung und wollte die Hände zu seinem Gesicht heben um sich zu befreien, aber seine Handgelenke waren hinter seinem Rücken zusammengebunden. Ein erstickter Laut der Überraschung bahnte sich einen Weg aus seiner Kehle als er bemerkte, daß er auf einem Pferd saß, das sich langsam in eine Richtung bewegte, die er nur raten konnte. Er wußte nicht, wo er war und warum. Und mit wem. Oder war er alleine? Er versuchte, sich auf die umliegenden Geräusche zu konzentrieren. Es war nicht einfach, da sein Geist sich immer noch von der Bewußtlosigkeit zu erholen versuchte und er kaum etwas anderes spürte als Benommenheit und ein heftiges Schwindelgefühl, aber er konnte ausmachen, daß sich hier mehr als bloß vier Hufe bewegten. Plötzlich ertönte eine männliche Stimme zu seiner Rechten. 

"Er ist aufgewacht," informierte die Stimme jemanden. 

"Seht ihn euch an, immer noch die Haltung eines Adeligen, obwohl er gefesselt ist und sich sicherlich zu Tode fürchtet," sagte eine andere männliche Stimme, diesmal von der linken Seite. "Sag' mir, hast du Angst, Boromir von Gondor?" 

Boromir drehte seinen Kopf in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam, obwohl er nichts sehen konnte. Er hätte noch nicht einmal sagen können, ob es Tag oder Nacht war. 

"Ich habe dir eine Frage gestellt, Lord Boromir," sagte die Stimme mit einem amüsierten Unterton. Ein paar andere Männer lachten leise. 

"Willst du nicht antworten?!" 

Ein plötzlicher Schlag gegen seinen Hinterkopf ließ Boromir zusammenzucken und er bewegte seinen Körper abrupt als er sich aus Reflex duckte. Das Pferd, auf dem er saß, wurde nervös. Er versuchte, im Sattel zu bleiben, aber als das Tier anfing, sich unter ihm aufzubäumen, konnte er sein Gleichgewicht nicht länger ohne Hilfe seiner Arme halten. Er wurde vom Rücken des Pferdes geschleudert und schlug hart auf dem staubigen Boden auf, mit der Vorderseite voran. Ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen zwang sich seinen Hals herauf als seine Stirn hart gegen einen scharfen, soliden Gegenstand stieß, wahrscheinlich ein Gestein. Er hörte massives Gelächter mehrerer Männer um sich, aber er konnte immer noch nicht ermitteln, wie viele es genau waren. Er fragte sich ebenfalls, ob auch Aerilyn irgendwo hier war. Gefesselt, geknebelt und mit verbundenen Augen, so wie er. Die Besorgnis um seine Verlobte riß sein Herz in Stücke, aber es gab nichts, was er tun konnte. Er konnte sich kaum rühren, kaum atmen, und überhaupt nichts sehen. Noch nie zuvor war er in einer so entwürdigenden Situation wie dieser gewesen. 

"Schafft ihn wieder hoch auf das Pferd, schnell," sagte jemand, immer noch lachend. 

Boromir hörte zwei seiner Entführer von ihren Pferden springen und mit schweren Schritten auf ihn zukommen. Kräftige Hände packten ihn und zogen ihn grob auf seine Füße. 

"Er blutet aus einer tiefen Wunde," sagte eine Stimme nah an seinem Ohr, etwas besorgt klingend. 

"Das kümmert mich nicht. Wir müssen ihn sowieso loswerden, sobald die Zeit dazu gekommen ist. Und jetzt schafft ihn auf das Pferd!"

"Was werdet Ihr dem Volk sagen, Truchseß? Ich denke nicht, daß es weise wäre das Volk wissen zu lassen, was wirklich passiert ist. Dieser Vorfall könnte uns in einen Bürgerkrieg führen. Das Volk Katallas wird das Volk Gondors beschuldigen und bekämpfen, und anders herum ebenso. Aber Ihr müßt ihnen irgend etwas sagen, sie alle erwarten die Festivitäten," fragte Aragorn Denethor, als eine kleine Gruppe sich um einen großen Tisch versammelt hatte, um die Begebenheiten zu diskutieren. Als Denethor nichts erwiderte, sondern weiter über die Frage nachdachte, erhob Legolas seine sanfte Stimme. 

"Aragorn hat recht. Egal wie schnell unsere Pferde uns tragen werden, ich bezweifle, daß wir Lord Boromir rechtzeitig finden würden. Außerdem ist Lady Aerilyn dem Tode nah. Die Hochzeit kann nicht stattfinden." 

"Natürlich kann sie nicht stattfinden! Und sie wird es auch niemals! Meine Schwester wird sich nicht an einen Mörder binden!" fauchte Atalar von seinem Stuhl aus. 

"Mein Sohn ist kein Mörder, Lord Atalar! Etwas Schreckliches muß ihnen beiden zugestoßen sein, Lady Aerilyn und Boromir," sprach Denethor. 

"Und ich sage es ist er, dem wir die Schuld geben müssen! Boromir ist wohl bekannt dafür, nicht vertrauenswürdig zu sein!"

"Das ist nicht wahr!" sagte Ghorid, der älteste Sohn von Denethors Bruder. 

"So sprecht Ihr bloß, weil Ihr von gleichem Blut seid! Ich traue keinem Eurer Leute!" rief Atalar und bewegte seinen Blick zurück zu Denethor. "Weder traue ich Euch, Truchseß von Gondor, noch traue ich Eurer Brut." 

"Zügelt Eure vorlaute Zunge, oder Ihr werdet es bereuen!" donnerte Denethor, die Augen zu funkelnden Schlitzen zusammengekniffen. 

"Denkt Ihr, ich habe Angst vor Euch?!" entgegnete der junge Mann nicht weniger laut. 

"Atalar!" zischte Ribensis, Truchseß von Katalla, mit einem bedrohlichen Ton in seiner beeindruckenden Stimme um seinen hitzköpfigen Sohn zum Schweigen zu bringen. 

"Ich werde eine Truppe aussenden um herauszufinden, was passiert ist. Und hoffentlich wird sie nicht nur mit Antworten zurückkehren, sondern auch mit meinem lebenden Sohn," beschloß Denethor schließlich. 

"Lord Faramir ist verwundet, er kann nicht kommen. Ich werde an seiner Stelle gehen, im Namen der ehrenvollen Familie und Gondor," sagte Ghorid ohne zu Zögern. 

"Ich werde auch mitkommen. Und ich schwöre bei meines Vaters Reiches, Ich werde tödliche Rache nehmen wenn unsere Reise ans Licht bringt, daß Boromirs Hände mit dem Blut meiner Schwester besudelt sind!" entfuhr es Atalar. 

Während Aerilyns Bruder sprach, suchte Aragorns Blick die Augen Legolas'. Als sie sich schließlich ansahen, konnte Legolas leicht die stille Frage in Aragorns Augen lesen und nickte bloß einmal, zustimmend blinzelnd. 

"Wir werden uns der Truppe auch anschließen, denn Boromir ist ein Kamerad, der tapfer an unserer Seite gekämpft und sein Leben mehr als einmal riskiert hat, um eines der unseren zu retten," sagte Aragorn, den scharfen Blick Atalars auf seinem Gesicht spürend. 

"Gut. Je eher Ihr aufbrecht, desto besser," sagte Denethor und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl, um der Diskussion ein Ende zu setzen.


	4. Grashalme

*** Erst einmal ein dickes **Dankeschön **für die Reviews!! *freu***** Wäre cool, wenn ihr mir weiterhin eure Meinung mitteilt, ich bin auch immer offen für konstruktive Kritik! Aber gegen Lob habe ich auch nichts... ;o) 

Jetzt kommt erstmal ein "Boromir-Kapitel" (und zwar ein kitschiges! Aber es ist ja auch eine Liebesgeschichte...). Im nächsten Kapitel geht es dann um Legolas und Aragorn. Und dann wieder um Boromir, und so weiter... Ach ja, die Zeichen // sind immer vor und nach einer Rückblende. Viel Spaß beim Lesen! ***

Boromir wußte nicht, wie lange sie nun schon unterwegs waren. Es erschien ihm wie eine Ewigkeit und er fühlte sich mit jeder verstreichenden Minute elender. Er hatte furchtbare Dinge gesehen in seinem Leben, er hatte entsetzliche Schmerzen erfahren, sowohl körperlich als auch seelisch, er hatte viele überwältigende Emotionen durchlebt, positive wie negative. Aber was er jetzt fühlte war neu für ihn. Er war vollkommen hilflos, ein Umstand, der noch nie zuvor Besitz von ihm ergriffen hatte. Es machte ihn wahnsinnig, daß er nichts tun konnte, außer sitzen, warten und hoffen. Er war ein Mann der Taten, und ganz gleich, womit das Schicksal ihn konfrontiert hatte, er hatte stets die nötigen Maßnahmen ergriffen um das Leben seines Volkes, und damit sein eigenes Leben, zum Besseren zu wenden. Sein Herz war tapfer und er hatte keine Furcht vor Schmerzen und dem Tod. Aber der Gedanke daran, nicht eingreifen zu können, nichts unternehmen zu können, machte ihm Angst. 

Nach einigen weiteren Stunden, die Boromir wie Tage vorkamen, beschloß die Truppe der Entführer ein Lager aufzuschlagen. Jemand zog ihn von dem Pferd und zerrte ihn mit grober Entschlossenheit ein kurzes Stück, bis er Boromir schließlich runter auf die Knie drückte. 

"Nimm dich in acht, Boromir von Gondor," sprach der Mann mit drohender Stimme, "Wir werden dich die ganze Zeit im Auge behalten. Falls du versuchen solltest zu fliehen, ich schwöre dir, dann wirst du den qualvollsten Tod sterben, den du dir vorstellen kannst."

Boromir hörte den Mann zu den anderen gehen, die offensichtlich angefangen hatten, ein Lagerfeuer zu machen. Sie waren nicht sehr nah, aber auch nicht wirklich weit weg. Er wußte, daß es eine sehr närrische Idee sein würde, einen Fluchtversuch zu starten, also blieb er einfach auf dem kalten Boden sitzen und lauschte dem Knistern des Feuers und den Stimmen der Menschen, die ihn seiner Heimat entrissen hatten. 

Wieder kam es ihm wie ein niemals endender Moment vor, bis plötzlich einer der Männer zu ihm zurück kam. 

"Leg dich hin und schlaf," befahl er. Boromir reagierte nicht. Er konnte sie nicht bekämpfen, aber das hieß nicht, daß er machen mußte, was sie von ihm verlangten. Er würde nicht gehorchen. Er würde ihnen nicht erlauben, ihm das letzte bißchen seiner Würde zu nehmen. 

"Leg dich hin, sagte ich! Wir haben morgen noch einen langen Weg vor uns!" schrie der Mann wütend und gab Boromir einen starken Stoß, der ihn auf die Seite fallen ließ, aber er setzte sich nur Sekunden später wieder auf. 

Boromirs Trotz wurde mit einem heftigen Schlag ins Gesicht beantwortet. Ein scharfer Schmerz explodierte in seiner Nase und er fühlte Blut von seinen Nasenlöchern bersten. Aber er blieb in Position, nicht bereit sich zu unterwerfen, sehr zum Ärger des Mannes, der auf ihn einschlug. 

"Du adeliger Bastard!" schrie er aus purem Haß und trat Boromir in den Bauch. "Leg dich hin und ruh dich aus!" 

Boromir versuchte, die Schmerzen zu ignorieren und bemühte sich, das Gleichgewicht zu halten während er zusammengeschlagen wurde, aber einen Moment später brach er durch einen weiteren, sehr starken Tritt zusammen. Die Pein fand kein Ende, auch jetzt nicht, wo er besiegt am Boden lag. 

"Hör auf! Willst du ihn umbringen?!" rief ein anderer Mann von etwas weiter weg. 

"Warum nicht?!" war die wutentbrannte Antwort, begleitet von noch einem Tritt. 

"Nicht jetzt! Nicht hier! Und jetzt hör endlich auf!" 

Boromir wurde auf dem Boden liegend zurückgelassen, Flammen des Schmerzes durch seinen Körper leckend. Er bewegte sich nicht und lag einfach ganz still da, die kalten Grashalme die Haut seines Gesichtes kitzeln spürend, das bereits mit Blutergüssen anzuschwellen begann. Er konzentrierte sich auf dieses sanfte und zarte Gefühl und auf die lieblichen Erinnerungen, die dieses Gefühl mit sich brachte. Vielleicht konnten sie ihm helfen, die Schmerzen und Demütigungen zu vergessen... 

//

Grashalme kitzelten seine nackte Haut, die kühle Brise des Windes wehte über seinen Körper, aber ihm war nicht kalt. Ihre zärtlichen Liebkosungen und liebevollen Küsse wärmten ihn, brachten seinen ganzen Körper dazu, vor Leidenschaft zu glühen. Ihre Haut war so weich, ihr Körper so zierlich. Er inhalierte ihren süßen Duft, genoß ihren himmlischen Geschmack und labte sich an dem Gefühl ihrer Haut auf seiner. Er wußte, sie war jung, aber sie bewies ihm, daß sie in der Tat kein Kind mehr war. Ganz und gar nicht. 

Sie beide hatten nicht gewollt, daß es passiert. Nicht jetzt, ein Tag vor ihrer Hochzeit. Sie beide wußten, daß es nicht richtig war. Daß sie warten mußten. Sie beide hatten nicht damit gerechnet, daß letztendlich ihr Verlangen stärker sein würde als ihre Vernunft...

//

Das alles war seine Schuld. Wenn er seinen Bruder Faramir und seinen Cousin Ghorid mitgenommen hätte, wie sein Vater es gewünscht hatte, wäre dies alles niemals passiert. Sie waren beide großartige Kämpfer und gemeinsam mit ihnen hätte er Aerilyn beschützen können. Wenn ihr etwas zugestoßen war, würde er sich selbst für alle Zeiten hassen. 

Das Blut, das in und aus seiner Nase lief, begann langsam zu trocknen und erschwerte ihm zusätzlich das Atmen, aber er merkte es fast gar nicht. Die Erinnerungen allein füllten seine Gedanken. Alles, woran er denken konnte, war ihr hübsches Gesicht, ihre liebliche Stimme, ihre seidige Haut. Und ihr Lachen, das sein Herz zum Schmelzen brachte. Er fürchtete, daß er es niemals wieder hören würde. 

//

"Dieser Ort ist wahrhaftig wunderschön," sagte Aerilyn überwältigt. 

"Nichts im Vergleich zu deiner Schönheit," erwiderte Boromir. Sie errötete ein wenig und lächelte schüchtern. Sie ritten für eine Weile nebeneinander her, bis sie schließlich sagte: "Können wir schneller reiten, mein Lord? Ich bin nicht auf einem Pferd gesessen seit unserer Ankunft in Gondor." 

Als sie den Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht sah fügte sie hinzu: "Ich versichere Euch, ich bin eine ausgezeichnete Reiterin. Ich werde nicht stürzen." 

"Ich möchte nicht, daß du dir weh tust." 

"Ich werde nicht stürzen," wiederholte sie etwas beleidigt. "Laßt es mich beweisen. Oder habt Ihr Angst, daß meine Reitkünste besser sein könnten als Eure?" 

Er lachte und sagte: "Das glaube ich kaum, meine Liebste. Ich bin sehr erfahren auf diesem Gebiet." 

"Ist das so? Das will ich sehen. Laßt uns vergleichen," sagte sie neckend, ein kleines Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. 

Für eine Sekunde war er sprachlos, aber dann breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus.

"Wie Ihr wünscht, meine Dame, wir..." 

Er hatte noch nicht einmal seinen Satz beendet, als sie auf ihrem Pferd davon preschte, einen verdutzten Boromir hinter sich lassend. Er beschloß, ihr einen Vorsprung zu geben, damit sie im Vorteil war. Er würde sie sowieso schnell wieder einholen, da war er sich ganz sicher. Als sie schließlich hinter eine Gruppe von Bäumen verschwand und er sie aus den Augen verlor, trieb er sein Pferd hinter ihr her. 

Plötzlich ertönte ein Schrei, der große Besorgnis in seinem Herzen aufquellen ließ. Er ritt so schnell wie er konnte und eilte sich, von seinem Pferd zu steigen, als er sie auf dem Boden liegend entdeckte. 

"Aerilyn!" rief er, als er neben ihr auf die Knie gefallen war, befürchtend, daß sie von dem Sturz schwer verletzt sein könnte. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und sie rührte sich nicht. Er sagte erneut ihren Namen, und wieder gab sie keine Reaktion. Vorsichtig schob er seine Arme unter ihren Körper und hob sie mit Leichtigkeit hoch, als er sich wieder aufrichtete. 

"Dafür, daß Ihr ein ach so erfahrener Krieger seid, kann man Euch recht leicht hereinlegen," sagte sie plötzlich, ihren Kopf anhebend und ihn mit einem amüsierten Glitzern in den Augen ansehend. 

Er wollte etwas erwidern, aber für einen Moment war er so verdattert, daß er kein einziges Wort herausbrachte. Dann fing er an, sich zornig zu fühlen, da sie tatsächlich geschafft hatte, ihn an der Nase herumzuführen. Aber letztendlich war die große Erleichterung am stärksten und er konnte nicht anders als sie weiter auf den Armen zu halten und zu küssen. Während er sie langsam zurück auf den Boden legte, den Kuß nicht unterbrechend, schloß sie ihre Arme um seine Nacken und zog ihn zaghaft noch näher an sich. Nach einigen Momenten voller Zärtlichkeit löste er sich wieder von ihren Lippen und wich ein Stückchen zurück, so daß er ihr Gesicht sehen konnte. Als er seinen Arm bewegte, um mit einer Hand durch ihr lockiges Haar zu fahren, fiel eine Kette aus dem Ausschnitt seines Hemdes und fing an, vor ihrem Gesicht sanft hin und her zu schwingen. Vorsichtig nahm sie das Amulett, das an der Kette befestigt war, in die Hand und sah es sich genauer an. Er beobachtete sie schweigend. 

"Dies ist wundervoll," sagte Aerilyn schließlich. 

"Es gehörte meiner Mutter," erklärte er, seine Stimme leise. Sie sah auf zu ihm, den Anhänger immer noch in ihrer Hand. 

"Erzählt mir von ihr," verlangte sie mit einem sanften Ton in ihrer Stimme. 

"Da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen," sagte Boromir und räusperte sich, als seine Stimme anfing heiser zu werden. Als Aerilyn nichts erwiderte, sondern ihn weiterhin erwartungsvoll anblickte, fuhr er fort. 

"Ihr Name war Finduilas und sie war die Tochter von Adrahil, Fürst von Dol Amroth. Sie war sehr hübsch und warmherzig, meinem Vater eine gute Ehefrau und Faramir und mir eine gute Mutter."

"Wann ist sie gestorben?" 

"Ich war zehn, Faramir vier." 

"Es muß hart für Euch gewesen sein." 

"Es war mein Vater, der am meisten gelitten hat." Boromir nahm abrupt das Amulett aus Aerilyns Hand und ließ es wieder in seiner Kleidung verschwinden. 

"Ich entschuldige mich dafür, daß ich gefragt habe. Ich habe kein Recht so unverblümt zu sprechen, bitte vergebt mir," sagte Aerilyn und bewegte ihren Kopf zur Seite, um seinem Blick zu entgehen. 

"Aerilyn...," sagte er mit einem Seufzen und zwang sie sanft dazu, ihn wieder anzusehen, "du darfst mich fragen, was immer du wünscht zu fragen. Und ich werde immer ehrlich zu dir sein. Sag mir, daß du weißt, daß ich die Wahrheit sage." 

"Ja, mein Lord. Ich weiß, Ihr werdet mich mehr als gut behandeln." 

"Bitte, nenn mich bei meinem Namen," bat er, seine Hand immer noch auf der Seite ihres Kopfes ruhend. 

"Boromir," sagte sie mit einem zaghaften Lächeln, eine Haarsträhne von seinem Gesicht streichend. Er lächelte zurück und sie schloß ihre Augen, als er sich hinunter beugte und seine Lippen auf die ihren drückte um sie hingebungsvoll zu küssen. Diesmal war der Kuß inniger und er zog sie in einer liebevolle Umarmung nah an seinen Körper. Ihr Herz begann zu rasen, da sie niemals zuvor auf diese Art und Weise geküßt worden war. Als er sie sanft gegen seine Lippen stöhnen spürte, schob er eine Hand unter ihre Kleidung und ließ sie zärtlich über ihren nackten Rücken streichen, ihr eine Gänsehaut bereitend. 

"Was, wenn jemand vorbei kommt?" fragte sie plötzlich atemlos. 

"Niemand wird kommen," erwiderte Boromir, ihr Gesicht küssend. 

"Woher wollt Ihr das wissen?" 

Er wich erneut zurück und sah ihr in die Augen. 

"Du brauchst dich nicht zu fürchten," sagte er, meinte allerdings nicht die Leute, die sie womöglich entdecken konnten. "Ich werde dir nicht weh tun. Niemals." 

"Ich weiß," erwiderte sie, "Aber wir sind noch nicht verheiratet. Wir müssen warten." 

"Wir werden in weniger als nur einen Tag verheiratet sein. Ich bin es leid zu warten..." 

Er beugte sich wieder hinunter und fuhr sanft mit den Lippen über die empfindliche Haut ihres Halses. Sie schloß die Augen und genoß das schöne Gefühl. 

"Ich auch. Ich will ganz und gar Euer sein," sagte sie und fügte dann in einem Flüstern hinzu: "Ich möchte Euch Freude bereiten, aber ich weiß nicht wie." 

"Sorge dich nicht, Aerilyn. Ich werde es dir zeigen," sagte er und versiegelt dann, bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, ihren Mund mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuß.

Das Verlangen übernahm schnell die Kontrolle, und so fuhren sie fort, keinerlei Gedanken daran verschwendend, daß sie noch nicht verheiratet waren oder von jemandem entdeckt werden könnten. Und die Grashalme kitzelten ihre Haut während sie sich liebten...

// 

Die klaren Erinnerungen verwandelten sich langsam in verschwommene Bilder als er anfing, sich schwindelig zu fühlen, da er nicht genügend Luft zum Atmen bekam. Er kämpfte dagegen an, aber das getrocknete Blut blockierte seine Nase und er spürte, daß er bald ersticken würde. Als er begann sich, in dem Versuch den Knebel loszuwerden, heftig zu bewegen, zog er auf der Stelle die Aufmerksamkeit der Entführer auf sich. Er hörte noch nicht einmal, daß einer der Männer zu ihm kam, zu sehr war er mit seinem Todeskampf beschäftigt. Sobald der Mann ihn von dem Knebel befreit hatte, inhalierte Boromir tiefer, als er es vertragen konnte. Das plötzliche und massive Einatmen ließ ihn heftig husten und die kalte Luft schickte einen stechenden Schmerz seine Kehle hinunter, bis in die Lungen. Als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte und etwas kontrollierter atmete, sprach der Mann zu ihm. 

"Wenn ich nur ein Wort von deinen Lippen höre, werde ich dir die Zunge aus dem Mund schneiden." 

Wissend, daß die Drohung ernst gemeint war, blieb Boromir still auf dem Boden liegen, aber seine besorgte und gequälte Seele fand diese Nacht keinen Schlaf.


	5. Zurueckgelassen

Mehrere Tage und Nächte waren vergangen seit ihrem Aufbruch von Minas Tirith, Gondor. Die Spuren, die sie gefunden hatten, verrieten ihnen, daß Boromir nicht alleine unterwegs war. Es waren noch mindestens fünf weitere Männer bei ihm, wenn nicht sogar mehr. Die Frage war jetzt, ob diese Männer ihn gegen seinen Willen mit sich genommen hatten, oder ob Boromir mit ihnen unter einer Decke steckte. Aber egal wie es war, die Truppe war auf der richtigen Fährte. Das einzige Problem das auftrat war, daß sie offensichtlich zu langsam waren, obwohl sie so gut wie nie rasteten. Es war eigenartig. Die andere Gruppe schien ihnen stets einen Schritt voraus zu sein. 

"Wir müssen ein Lager aufschlagen," sagte Legolas leise zu Aragorn. "Wir sind jetzt fast zwei Tage lang durchgeritten, die Pferde brechen zusammen wenn wir nicht bald rasten." 

"Ich weiß, Legolas. Ich bin es nicht, den du überzeugen mußt," erwiderte Aragorn und blickte kurz zu dem Rücken Atalars, der vor ihnen ritt, während Ghorid hinter ihnen war. Die zwei Edelmänner empfanden nichts außer Mißtrauen füreinander und versuchten daher, sich zu ignorieren. Das verursachte zwar eine unangenehme Atmosphäre, aber Aragorn war einfach nur froh, daß er sie nicht mehr davon abhalten mußte, sich gegenseitig zu bekämpfen oder gar umzubringen. Die ersten beiden Tage ihrer Reise hatten sie sich die ganze Zeit über beleidigt und öfter als einmal ihre Schwerter gezogen, bereit bis zum bitteren Ende zu kämpfen. Glücklicherweise hatten sie sich langsam wieder beruhigt, und nun versuchten sie, sich einfach nur gegenseitig zu meiden. 

"Geh und sprich mit ihm, mir hört er ja nicht zu," sagte Legolas. Und das tat Aragorn dann auch. Atalar war nicht begeistert von der Idee ein Lager aufzuschlagen, er wollte keine kostbare Zeit vergeuden, aber schließlich fanden sie zu einem Kompromiß und nach zwei weiteren Stunden, als es dunkel war, hielten sie an um zu rasten. 

Während Atalar und Ghorid damit beschäftigt waren sicherzustellen, daß sie keinesfalls direkt nebeneinander schlafen würden, ging Aragorn hinüber zu Legolas, der gerade sein Pferd mit Wasser versorgte. 

"Ist dir etwas aufgefallen?" fragte er leise genug, so daß die anderen es nicht hören konnten. 

"Wovon sprichst du?" fragte Legolas, seinen Blick nicht von seinem Pferd abwendend. 

"Ich habe das Gefühl, daß wir verfolgt und beobachtet werden." 

"Ja," sagte der Elb ruhig, den Hals des weißen Pferdes streichelnd, "Wölfe. Sie folgen uns bereits seit gestern morgen." 

"Denkst du, sie werden uns angreifen?" fragte Aragorn, sich alarmiert umsehend, aber die Wälder waren still und es war zu dunkel um etwas zu erkennen. 

"Vielleicht. Sie sind hungrig, aus diesem Grund verfolgen sie uns. Sie werden nicht angreifen solange wir starke Gegner sind, aber sie spüren daß wir erschöpft werden, vor allem unsere Pferde. Sie warten nur auf den richtigen Moment." 

Legolas blickte auf und traf Aragorns Augen. 

"Wenn wir Glück haben, werden wir die Wälder hinter uns gelassen haben bevor ihr Hunger größer ist als ihre Furcht," fügte er hinzu. 

Die Wölfe verfolgten sie auch den nächsten Tag, und ihre Anzahl stieg mit jeder Stunde. Ab und zu konnten die Mitglieder der kleinen Truppe einen oder zwei der großen, aber eher mageren grauen Tiere zwischen den Bäumen verschwinden oder sich hinter dem Gehölz zu ihren Seiten bewegen sehen. Aber sie wagten nicht anzugreifen. Noch nicht. 

Der Augenblick kam während der Nacht, als sie ein weiteres Lager aufgeschlagen hatten. Aragorn hielt gerade Wache während die anderen schliefen, als plötzlich ein Knacken ganz in der Nähe ertönte. Etwas bewegte sich im Wald, und es kam näher. Aragorn erhob sich und lauschte, seinen Atem haltend. Auf einmal erklangen Geräusche von allen Seiten, und alle kamen schnell näher. Sie waren umzingelt. 

"Zu den Waffen!" schrie Aragorn und zog sein Schwert. Während Legolas sofort hellwach und auf den Beinen war, brauchten die anderen beiden ein paar Sekunden um zu realisieren, was geschah. Bevor irgendwer auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, begann die Attacke. 

Sie kamen von überall, und es waren viele. Es war nicht schwierig, einen einzelnen Wolf zu töten, aber diese große Anzahl drohte, sie zu überwältigen. Sie kämpften schnell und konzentriert, jeder von ihnen ganz für sich allein, ein Tier nach dem anderen erschlagend. Legolas war auf einen Baum geklettert, von dem aus er die Szenerie gut überblicken konnte, und verschoß seine Pfeile akkurat. Er sah, daß Aragorn sich sehr gut schlug und ließ seinen Blick zu Ghorid gleiten, der mit zwei Schwertern gleichzeitig kämpfte, in jeder Hand eines, und er führte beide mit purer und wunderschöner Perfektion. Legolas schätzte diese erstaunliche Fertigkeit von Boromirs Cousin sehr, aber es war keine Zeit zum Zusehen und Bewundern. Ghorid wurde von weitaus mehr Wölfen angegriffen, als er alleine abwehren konnte. Sie hatten sich bereits seine Beine und Arme geschnappt und versuchten, ihn zu Boden zu reißen, um seine Kehle und sein Gesicht erreichen zu können. Es war nur eine Frage von Sekunden, bis sie Erfolg haben und durch Ghorids Rüstung brechen würden. Legolas holte schnell zwei neue Pfeile aus seinem Köcher und ließ, aus keinem bestimmten Grund, seinen Blick für eine Sekunde zu einem anderen Ort wandern... 

Er spürte ein Stechen durch sein Herz fahren als er sah, daß mehrere Wölfe dabei waren, sein Pferd zu reißen, ihre scharfen Zähne tief in den weißen, kräftigen Körper des anmutigen Tieres schlagend. Er mußte eine Entscheidung fällen... Eine Entscheidung, die wohl über Leben und Tod bestimmen würde. Wenige Momente später sanken die angreifenden Kreaturen zu Boden, sterbend, und Ghorid war befreit. Legolas schaute wieder zurück zu seinem Pferd und erwartete, es zerfleischt daliegen zu sehen. Doch statt dessen erblickte er Atalar, der bereits mehr als die Hälfte der Wölfe, die das Pferd verletzten, losgeworden war, und gerade einen weiteren mit seinen bloßen Händen von dem blutenden weißen Körper riß und dann tötete. Er beseitigte auch noch die restlichen und blieb die ganze Zeit über neben Legolas' Pferd, um es vor den ausgehungerten Kreaturen zu schützen. 

Sie kämpften für eine kleine Ewigkeit, aber schließlich lag der Großteil des Rudels tot am Boden, und die wenigen die noch lebten zogen sich in die Tiefen der dunklen Wälder zurück. 

"Ist jemand verletzt?" fragte Aragorn, mit seinem Ärmel frischen Schweiß von der Stirn wischend. 

"Ghorid?" fügte er hinzu, als niemand antwortete. 

"Es ist nur ein Kratzer," erwiderte der große und stämmige Krieger. 

"Laßt es mich sehen," verlangte Aragorn. Er wollte helfen, aber Ghorid wiederholte: "Ich sagte doch, es ist nur ein Kratzer, Aragorn." 

Aragorn nickte und schob sein Schwert zurück in die Scheide. Für ihn sah es nicht wie ein Kratzer aus, aber er konnte Ghorid kaum dazu zwingen, es ihm genauer zu zeigen. 

Während sie sprachen, sprang Legolas von dem Baum und lief zu seinem Pferd. Blut floß das weiße Fell hinunter, aus tiefen Wunden quellend, die das muskulöse Fleisch des schönen Tieres zum Vorschein brachten. Es war an vielen Stellen verletzt, aber der größte Schaden war an den Flanken. Legolas ergriff die Zügel und versuchte, das verängstigte Pferd zu beruhigen, indem er sanfte Worte zu ihm sprach und vorsichtig sein Kopf berührte. Als es still stand, die weichen Nüstern gegen Legolas Handfläche geschmiegt, drehte der Elb seinen Kopf um seine Kammeraden anzusehen. 

"Ich werde mich um die Wunden meines Pferdes kümmern müssen, es kann mich im Moment nicht tragen," erklärte er. 

"Was glaubt Ihr, wie lange wird es dauern, bis Euer Pferd geheilt ist?" fragte Ghorid. 

"Das kann ich nicht sagen. Ich muß ein paar bestimmte Pflanzen finden. Und die Wunden müssen sich schließen, es wird seine Zeit brauchen," erwiderte Legolas. 

"Dann bleiben wir alle und warten," entschied Aragorn. 

"Nein!" platzte es aus Atalar. "Das ist Zeitverschwendung!" 

"Wir haben aber kein Ersatzpferd, wir brauchen _dieses _hier!" rief Aragorn, zu Legolas' Pferd gestikulierend. 

"Der Elb kann sich alleine um sein Pferd kümmern und dann wieder aufholen!" rief Atalar zurück. 

"Wir werden ihn nicht zurücklassen!" 

"Wenn wir für einige Tage hier bleiben werden wir die Spur verlieren!" 

"Ich sagte wir werden ihn nicht zurücklassen!" 

"Aragorn," unterbrach Legolas den Streit, "Lord Atalar hat Recht. Im Moment wäre ich nur eine Last für unsere Reise. Ihr müßt Boromir finden. Ich kann sehr gut alleine auf mich aufpassen. Geht und setzt die Suche fort, ich werde Euch bald wieder einholen." 

"Nein... Ich werde dich nicht mit einem verletzten Pferd und einem Haufen hungriger Wölfe alleine lassen," sagte Aragorn und trat näher an Legolas heran, der ein kleines Lächeln zeigte, berührt von Aragorns Sorge. 

"Wir werden uns in wenigen Tagen wiedersehen, mein Freund. Sorge dich nicht," sagte Legolas sanft. 

Aragorn nickte bloß und sagte dann: "Na schön, wir werden unsere Reise im Morgengrauen fortsetzen. Aber jetzt müssen wir einen neuen Platz finden, an dem wir den Rest der Nacht verbringen können. Ich verspüre nicht den Drang, zwischen Dutzenden von Kadavern zu schlafen." 

Sehr bald fanden sie ein angemessenes Plätzchen und während die anderen sich niederlegten um sich auszuruhen, begann Legolas damit, sich um sein Pferd zu kümmern. Er benötigte nicht soviel Ruhepausen wie die menschlichen Männer und er mußte schnell hiermit sein, wenn er tatsächlich wieder aufholen wollte. 

"Aragorn..." sagte er überrascht, als der Mann plötzlich neben ihm in der Dunkelheit stand. 

"Ich werde dir helfen", sagte dieser. 

"Du mußt dich ausruhen," erwiderte Legolas. 

"Dein Pferd muß schnell wieder genesen. Wir können es uns nicht leisten, lange ohne dich zu sein. Deine Fähigkeiten sind unerläßlich für die Truppe," sagte Aragorn. Und dann, nach einem kurzen, stillen Moment, fügte er hinzu: "Wir müssen die Gruppe zusammenhalten, diese Wälder sind gefährlich für einen einzelnen Mann. Und ich möchte dich nicht verlieren." 

Legolas nickte sachte. 

"Ich weiß deine Hilfe zu schätzen." 

Sie reinigten immer noch die tiefen Wunden und versorgten sie mit heilenden Essenzen, die sie aus Pflanzen des Waldes hergestellt hatten, als die anderen beiden aufstanden, um weiterzuziehen. 

"Möge Euer Pferd schnell heilen, Legolas," sagte Ghorid nachdem er sein eigenes Pferd bestiegen hatte. 

"Vergiß nicht, Du hast versprochen uns in ein paar Tagen wieder eingeholt zu haben. Wir werden dich erwarten," sagte Aragorn, seine Stimme immer noch besorgt klingend. 

"Ja, ich werde kommen," erwiderte Legolas und beobachtete dann, wie die beiden Männer fort ritten. 

"Leb wohl, Elb," sagte Atalar ohne Legolas anzusehen als er an ihm vorbei ritt, den anderen folgend. 

"Wartet..." sagte Legolas und ergriff die Zügel des dunklen Pferdes, um es zu stoppen. "Ich muß Euch sagen, daß ich Euch aus tiefstem Herzen danke, Lord Atalar." 

"Wofür?" fragte er mit einem eigenartigen Ton in der Stimme und senkte seinen Blick nieder zu Legolas.

"Mein Pferd lebt nur Euretwegen. Ich sah, wie Ihr es mit all Eurer Kraft verteidigt habt, und dafür werde ich Euch ewig dankbar sein," sagte Legolas, mit dem Kopf eine kleine Verbeugung andeutend, um seinen Respekt zu zeigen. 

Atalar starrte den Elb für einige Sekunden still an, seine dunklen Augen gaben nicht zu erkennen, was er fühlte. Schließlich sagte er: "Ich muß jetzt gehen. Lebt wohl, Legolas." 

"Lebt wohl," erwiderte Legolas, sich sehr bewußt darüber, daß Atalar ihn das erste Mal, seit sie sich getroffen hatten, bei seinem Namen genannt hatte.


	6. Erinnerungen

Langsam öffnete Aerilyn ihre Augen, konnte aber nichts erkennen außer ein verschwommenes Bild. Ihr ganzer Körper schmerzte und es fiel ihr äußerst schwer, ihre Augenlider offen zu halten. Ihr Mund war total trocken und sie hatte große Probleme zu schlucken. Sie stöhnte leise als sie versuchte, sich zu bewegen und eine Welle heißer Schmerzen durch ihren Körper fluten spürte. 

Wo war sie? Was war passiert? Sie lag still und versuchte, die schrecklichen Kopfschmerzen und den scharfen Schmerz in ihrer Brust zu ignorieren, um sich auf ihre Gedanken konzentrieren und ihren Geist nach Erinnerungen durchsuchen zu können. Langsam kamen einzelne Stückchen und Gedankenfetzen zurück. Sie erinnerte sich an Boromirs liebevolle Küsse, den leidenschaftlichen Ausdruck in seinen grünen Augen, seine zärtlichen Liebkosungen. Und seine Stimme, die so voller Tapferkeit, Stärke und Entschlossenheit war, aber doch so sanft und beruhigend für ihre Ohren. 

//

"Wir werden in weniger als nur einen Tag verheiratet sein. Ich bin es leid zu warten...," sagte er, seine Stimme voll von Verlangen, als er ihren Hals küßte. Seine Lippen fuhren sanft über ihre Haut und sein kurzer Bart kitzelte sie leicht. Sie schloß ihre Augen und konzentrierte sich auf dieses unerwartet wundervolle Gefühl. 

"Ich auch. Ich will ganz und gar Euer sein," hörte sie sich selber sagen, überrascht über ihre eigenen Worte. Aber es war wahr, sie wollte es unbedingt. Aber sie war nicht sicher, was sie tun sollte. Was erwartete er? Sie hatte Angst, daß es ihm nicht gefallen würde, oder daß er über ihre Ungeschicklichkeit lachen würde, die von ihrem Mangel an Erfahrung herrührte. Sie wollte ihn glücklich machen und fürchtete, dabei zu versagen. 

"Ich möchte Euch Freude bereiten, aber ich weiß nicht wie," flüsterte sie, Röte über ihr Gesicht kriechend. Er wich ein bißchen zurück und lächelte, als er die große Beunruhigung in ihren Augen sah. 

"Sorge dich nicht, Aerilyn. Ich werde es dir zeigen." 

Sie wollte irgend etwas erwidern, aber er fing schnell ihre Lippen ein und erstickte ihre Worte mit einem langsamen und tiefen Kuß. Er rief Gefühle in ihr hervor, von deren Existenz sie vorher nicht gewußt hatte. Aerilyn fühlte sich, als würde sie in seinen feurigen Küssen versinken und unter seinen streichelnden Händen schmelzen. Ihr Herz sprang beinahe aus ihrem Brustkorb als er seine Hände vorsichtig zu Stellen ihres zierlichen Körpers bewegte, die bis jetzt unberührt gewesen waren. Ein leises Stöhnen entwich ihren Lippen als seine Fingerspitzen zärtlich über die weiche Kurve ihrer Brust strichen. Seine Berührungen waren leicht wie eine Feder, aber die Effekte, die sie auf sie hatten, waren massiv. Sie fühlte, wie ihr Körper anfing, heftig auf seine Streicheleinheiten und Küsse zu reagieren. 

Sie wollte ihn berühren, wie er sie berührte, ihm Freude bereiten, wie er ihr Freude bereitete, aber ihre Hände waren zu zittrig um seine Kleidung zu öffnen. Ihre bebenden Finger kämpften mit Schnallen, Riemen und Knöpfen, bemühten sich, zu seiner Haut vorzudringen. Aber je heftiger sie es versuchte, desto nervöser wurde sie auch. Als seine Hände sich zu den ihren gesellten um ihr zu helfen, öffnete sie ihre Augen und hörte auf, ihn zu küssen. 

"Es tut mir leid," flüsterte sie.

"Was denn?" fragte er verwirrt, seinen Oberkörper entblößend. 

Sie schämte sich, daß sie durch ihre Aufregung so ungeschickt war und noch nicht einmal die größte Schnalle seiner Kleidung alleine lösen konnte. Dies war erst der Anfang von dem, was noch kommen würde, und sie versagte bereits kläglich. Er würde sicherlich sehr enttäuscht sein...

Sie konnte ihre Furcht nicht laut aussprechen, aber es war gar nicht nötig, weil Boromir es in ihren Augen lesen konnte. Er nahm eine ihrer Hände, hob sie zu seinem Gesicht um zärtlich ihre Handfläche zu küssen, und legte sie dann auf seine bloße Brust, sie fest gegen seine glühende Haut haltend. Ein kleines Lächeln zeigte sich auf ihrem Gesicht als sie sein Herz wild schlagen spürte. 

"Siehst du?" fragte er sanft, "Du bist hier nicht die einzige Person, die aufgeregt und nervös ist." 

Sie befreite ihre Hand von seinem zarten Griff und umrahmte sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen, seinen Kopf herunterziehend bis sich ihre Nasen berührten. 

"Ich liebe dich," flüsterte er plötzlich und Aerilyn spürte Tränen der Freude in ihre Augen steigen. Sie konnte nicht ein Wort herausbringen, also demonstrierte sie ihre starken Gefühle für ihn mit einem Kuß, der ihm den Atem raubte. 

//

Tränen fingen an zu rollen, als die Erinnerungen zurückkamen, aber diesmal waren es keine Freudentränen, sondern Tränen des Kummers und der Furcht. Würde sie ihn jemals wieder seine Liebe für sie erklären hören, und ihm im Gegenzug sagen, daß sie genauso fühlte wie er? Würde sie jemals wieder seine Haut auf der ihren spüren, seine Lippen auf den ihren? Und wenn nicht, würde sie jemals wieder lieben können? Sie wußte, sie würde niemals diese tiefen und reinen Gefühle für einen anderen Mann empfinden. Falls Boromir etwas zugestoßen war, würde er sie mit einem Herz zurücklassen, das bis in alle Ewigkeiten gebrochen sein würde, zu sehr zerrissen um jemals wieder zu heilen. 

"Darf ich mich zu Euch setzen und Eure Trauer teilen?" ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme. Sie drehte abrupt ihren Kopf und war überrascht, Faramir neben ihrem Bett stehen zu sehen. Sie war zu sehr in ihre Gedanken vertieft gewesen und hatte nicht gehört, wie er den Raum betreten hatte. 

"Ja," sagte sie nur, ihre Tränen wegwischend. Sie bemühte sich sehr, sie vom Fließen abzuhalten, da es ihr peinlich war, vor den Augen des Bruders ihres Zukünftigen zu weinen. Faramir setzte sich auf die Bettkante und nahm beide ihrer Hände in die seinen. Er starrte auf sie nieder, ihre Handrücken sanft mit seinen Daumen streichelnd. 

"Ich bin froh und erleichtert, daß Ihr aufgewacht seid," sagte er ihr. Sie erwiderte nichts, da sie sich immer noch darauf konzentrierte, ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten. 

"Erinnert Ihr Euch an irgend etwas?" fragte Faramir nach einem langen, stillen Moment und blickte in ihr Gesicht. Sie konnte die Anspannung und Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme hören, wenn er sprach, und er durchbohrte sie mit einem erwartungsvollen Blick voller Hoffnung. 

"Ja, ich erinnere mich," erwiderte sie, ihre Stimme nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. 

//

Fasziniert beobachtete sie, wie eine intensive Welle von Lust durch Boromir brandete und komplett von ihm Besitz ergriff, Schauder durch seinen Körper jagend während sich seine Muskeln heftig zusammenzogen und anspannten. Er schloß fest seine Augen und konnte nicht unterdrücken, daß sich sein Höhepunkt durch ein erleichtertes Stöhnen verlautbarte. Als das tiefe Geräusch sich aus seinem Mund zwang, kitzelte sein heißer Atem ihr Ohr und die Finger seiner rechten Hand verankerten sich mit den ihren, sie energisch drückend. Der starke Ausbruch was genauso schnell wieder verflogen, wie er angefangen hatte, und er sank nieder auf ihren Körper, schwer atmend. Sie spürte, daß sein Körper sich wieder zu entspannen begann, und als der Krampf in seiner Hand nachließ und sein Griff wieder lockerer wurde, zog sie ihre Hand aus seinen nun erschöpften Fingern um ihn mit beiden Armen zu umschließen. Als er ein wenig verschnauft hatte, wollte er seinen Körper von ihrem rollen lassen, aber sie hielt ihn fest und schlang eilig ihre Beine um seine Hüften um ihn daran zu hindern, sich zurückzuziehen. 

"Bitte, bleibt noch ein wenig länger so liegen," bat sie mit einer leisen Stimme. Sie wollte die pulsierende Hitze zwischen ihren Schenkeln und seine glühende Haut auf ihrer noch etwas länger spüren. Sie wollte, daß ihre Körper vereinigt blieben, und das Gefühl von inniger Nähe genießen. 

"Ich bin zu schwer für dich," erwiderte er und küßte ihre Lippen. 

"Darf ich dann nach oben?" fragte sie. Boromir mußte lächeln und drehte sich dann auf seinen Rücken, ihren Körper in seinen Armen haltend, bis sie auf ihm saß. Sie ließ ihren Oberkörper niedersinken und schmiegte sich an seine sich schnell senkende und hebende Brust, ihr Gesicht in seiner warmen und weichen Halsbeuge vergrabend. 

"Geht es dir gut?" fragte er besorgt, eine Hand über ihren schmalen Rücken fahrend, der teilweise mit Erde und Gras verschmiert war, da er sie so schwer zu Boden gedrückt hatte während der letzten Stunden. 

"Ja, sehr gut. Und Euch, mein Lord, geht es Euch gut?" fragte sie mit geschlossenen Augen zurück. Als sie ihn sanft lachen hörte, mußte sie auch lächeln. 

"Ich glaube, ich habe mich in meinem ganzen Leben nie besser gefühlt," sagte er verträumt, eine ihrer dunklen Locken um seinen Finger wickelnd. Und so blieben sie für eine wundervolle Weile zusammen auf dem Boden liegen, den Frieden und die Glückseligkeit des Augenblicks schweigend genießend. 

"Wir müssen bald zurückkehren," sagte Boromir schließlich. Aerilyn ließ nur ein kleines und enttäuschtes Seufzen verlauten, ihr Atem heiß auf seiner bloßen Haut. 

"Die Sonne wird bald untergehen und es wird kalt werden." 

"Mir ist nicht kalt, wenn ich Euch nahe bin," sagte Aerilyn und rutschte neben ihn auf das Gras. Als er sich erhob, glitt ihr Blick über seine Statur und versuchte, jede Kurve, jeden Muskel, jede Narbe einzufangen, die sein Körper offenbarte. Sie beobachtete ihn beim Ankleiden, wie er Schicht nach Schicht anzog, alle Schnallen und Riemen mit geübten Fingern eilig schließend. 

"Also, meine Dame, wünscht Ihr, völlig nackt zurück zu Minas Tirith zu gehen?" fragte er mit einem Grinsen. Sie errötete leicht, da er bemerkt hatte, daß sie ihn anstarrte. 

"Hier..." sagte er, hockte sich hin und reichte ihr ein violettes Stück ihrer Kleidung, die überall verstreut um den Ort lag, an dem sie sich Minuten zuvor noch geliebt hatten. Sobald sie es über ihren Kopf gezogen hatte, lehnte er sich zu ihr herüber und küßte sie, seine Hand um ihren Nacken legend. 

"Wenn Ihr mich jedesmal küßt, sobald ich das nächste Stück angezogen habe, werde ich mit dem Ankleiden nicht vor der Morgendämmerung fertig sein," sagte Aerilyn mit einem Lächeln. Boromir wich ein Stück zurück und kicherte, ein fröhliches Glitzern in seinen Augen. Sie griff noch mehr ihrer Kleidungsstücke, wandte aber nicht den Blick von seinem Gesicht ab. 

Plötzlich geschah etwas, das sie vor Verwirrung die Stirn runzeln ließ. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen änderte sich von glücklich zu schmerzerfüllt, sein sanftes Lachen ging in ein überraschtes und gequältes Keuchen über. Bevor sie fragen konnte, was los sei, wirbelte er herum und sie bedeckte ihren Mund mit einer Hand, um einen geschockten Schrei zu unterdrücken, als sie sah, daß ein Pfeil seinen oberen Rücken durchbohrte. Es war ein eher kleiner Pfeil, anscheinend nicht zum Töten gemacht. Boromir versuchte, sich auf seine Beine zu erheben um sein Schwert zu ziehen, aber sie trugen ihn nicht mehr und so fiel er wieder nieder auf seine Knie, brach vor seiner Verlobten zusammen. Die Welt fing an, sich um ihn zu drehen, und er blinzelte heftig um seine Gedanken klar zu halten. Das Gift wirkte schnell. 

"Aerilyn..." keuchte Boromir und packte ihr Handgelenk. 

"Was passiert hier?" flüsterte sie in Panik, als sie sah, wie mehrere Männer eilig auf sie zukamen. Zwei von ihnen hatten sich bereits ihrer Pferde bemächtigt. 

"Hör zu, Aerilyn. Du mußt weglaufen. Versuch zu fliehen." Ein Beben durchzuckte seinen Körper und sie sah, daß seine Augenlider flatterten während er versuchte, gegen die Ohnmacht anzukämpfen, die ihn zu überwältigen drohte. 

"Nein, ich werde dich nicht zurücklassen," erklärte sie und zuckte dann zusammen, als sein Griff um ihr Gelenk so fest wurde, daß es schmerzte und sein Blick sie zu durchbohren schien. 

"Tu, was ich dir sage!" zischte er, seine Augen plötzlich dunkel und einschüchternd. Sie wußte, daß er nicht bereit, sich Einwände anzuhören. Sobald er ihren Arm losließ, erhob sie sich und fing an zu laufen. Ängstlich blickte sie zurück und sah, wie ein paar Männer den ruhig gestellten Boromir bewußtlos schlugen und seinen erschlafften Körper hochhoben, um ihn davonzutragen. Und sie sah, daß einer der Männer hinter ihr her war. Sie merkte nicht, daß die Sohlen ihrer nackten Füße anfingen zu bluten, sie merkte nicht, daß sie keine Ahnung hatte, welche Richtung sie einschlagen sollte. Massive Angst war alles, was ihre Gedanken beschäftigte und sie am Laufen hielt.

Sie schrie auf, als der Mann den feinen Stoff ihres Oberteils erwischte und bemühte sich heftig, ihren Angreifer wieder loszuwerden. Der Stoff riß mit einem lauten Geräusch und sie fiel beinahe hin, als sie so plötzlich wieder frei war. Obwohl ihr Verfolger viel stärker und schneller war als sie, rannte Aerilyn weiter, angetrieben von purer Furcht. Als sie eine kleine Lichtung erreichte, warf sich ihr Angreifer auf ihren Rücken und brachte sie gemeinsam zu Fall. Ein Aufheulen kam aus Aerilyns Mund, als das große Gewicht des Mannes ihren Oberkörper quetschte und sie eine ihrer Rippen brechen hörte. Sie hätte aus Leibeskräften geschrien, aber sie hatte nicht genügend Luft, eine kräftige Stimme zu entwickeln. Der Mann drehte sie grob auf ihren Rücken, sie immer noch mit seinem schweren Körper an den Boden pressend. Sie versuchte ihn zu schlagen, aber er ergriff mit Leichtigkeit ihre Handgelenke und drückte sie mit nur einer Hand über ihrem Kopf zu Boden. 

"Bitte, laßt mich gehen," flehte sie während heftige Schluchzer ihren ganzen Körper schüttelten. Als sie den Dolch in der anderen Hand des Mannes sah, weiteten sich ihre Augen in Todesangst und sie holte tief Luft, um nach Hilfe zu schreien, aber bevor sie eine Chance hatte, wurde die Klinge mit einer kräftigen und abrupten Bewegung in ihre Brust gestoßen. Der überwältigende Schmerz raubte ihr den Atem und anstelle des Schreies entfloh nur ein winziges Wimmern ihrer Kehle. 

Alles verschwamm vor ihren Augen als Schwindel und Müdigkeit langsam von ihr Besitz ergriffen. Das letzte, was Aerilyn sah, war der eisige Ausdruck in den Augen des Mörders, so voll von Haß, daß sie es nicht ertragen konnte und ihre eigenen Augen fest schloß. Ihr Geist wurde schnell in die Bewußtlosigkeit gezogen, und sie konnte der Dunkelheit nur noch einmal für wenige Momente entfliehen, als sie die Stimme ihres lieben Bruders hörte. 

//

"Euer Bruder und mein Cousin sind aufgebrochen, um Boromir zu finden. Sie werden von Aragorn und Legolas begleitet, zwei Männer, die sehr erfahren auf dem Gebiet des Kampfes und der Schlacht sind. Sie werden meinen Bruder zurück nach Minas Tirth bringen, und er wird am Leben sein," sagte Faramir tröstend. 

"Wie könnt Ihr da sicher sein?" erwiderte Aerilyn mit einer leisen und zitternden Stimme. 

"Boromir ist tapfer und stark, er hat schlimmere Drohungen überlebt als diese." 

"Ich hoffe, Ihr habt recht, Lord Faramir," sagte sie und konnte nicht länger ihre Tränen unterdrücken. 

"So weint doch nicht, Lady Aerilyn. Tränen stehen einem so hübschen Gesicht wie dem Euren nicht." 

Sie mußte leicht über seine Aussage lachen, aber das leise Kichern verwandelte sich schnell in ein heftiges Schluchzen und sie befreite ihre Hände von seinem Griff um ihr Gesicht damit zu bedecken. Faramir spürte den Drang, sie in eine beschützende Umarmung zu ziehen, aber es war ihr nicht gestattet, sich zu bewegen oder bewegt zu werden, da die Wunde in ihrer Brust immer noch heilte und Gefahr lief, wieder aufzubrechen. Er legte eine Hand auf ihren Kopf und streichelte sie sanft, bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte. 

"Ich werde gehen und Eurem Vater berichten, daß Ihr wieder bei Bewußtsein seid. Er wünscht sicherlich, Euch zu sehen und auch einen Boten auszusenden, der die erfreuliche Nachricht über Euer Wohlbefinden Eurem Bruder Lord Atalar überbringt." 

"Bitte bleibt ein wenig länger, Lord Faramir. Ich möchte jetzt nicht alleine sein," flüsterte Aerilyn, erschöpft vom Weinen. 

Faramir erwiderte nichts, aber er blieb sitzen, ihr dunkles Haar tröstend streichelnd und ihre Hand haltend bis sie wieder eingeschlafen war. Sogar jetzt, wo sie schlief, versiegten ihre Tränen nicht.


	7. Unerwartete Begegnung

Seit dem Tag, an dem Boromir beinahe erstickt wäre, hatten die Entführer ihn nicht wieder geknebelt. Seine Augen waren immer noch verbunden und das Seil um seine Handgelenke scheuerte weiterhin seine Haut wund, aber sein Mund blieb erlöst. Boromir hatte seit den wenigen Tagen, die seit dem Vorfall vergangen waren, nicht ein einziges Wort gesprochen, aber er hörte aufmerksam zu. Die Kidnapper hatten langsam angefangen sich öfter zu unterhalten, während sie dahin ritten, wo auch immer sie Boromir zu bringen planten, und Boromir hatte jedes Wort verfolgt. Jetzt wußte er, daß es sieben Männer waren, er konnte ihre Stimmen auseinanderhalten und hatte ziemlich große Unterschiede zwischen ihren Charakteren entdeckt. Leicht hatte Boromir herausgefunden, wer der Anführer der Gruppe war. Und er hatte herausgefunden, welcher der Männer am wahrscheinlichsten seinen Kameraden untreu werden und ihm vielleicht zur Flucht verhelfen würde. Es war das jüngste Mitglied der Gruppe und vermutlich leicht zu manipulieren. 

"Ich kann den Fluß sehen," sagte der Anführer plötzlich, so als ob es von großer Bedeutung wäre. Nach einer Pause fügte er hinzu: "Wir werden für ein paar Minuten rasten, sobald wir ihn erreicht haben." 

Die anderen stimmten mit dankbarem Gemurmel zu. Bald konnte Boromir das Geräusch von schnell fließendem Wasser hören und er wurde sofort noch durstiger, als er sowieso schon war. Sie gaben ihm sehr wenig zu trinken, noch nicht einmal täglich. Es war viel zu wenig, um ihn ein wenig Energie zurückgewinnen zu lassen, aber genug, um ihn am Leben zu halten. Er hatte nichts gegessen seit dem Überfall in den Wäldern und er fühlte sich mit jedem Tag schwächer. 

Wieder einmal wurde er grob von dem Pferd gezogen und zu Boden geworfen. Als er merkte, daß alle Entführer und deren Pferde anscheinend am Ufer des Flusses verweilten und er alleine war, begann er sich an dem Seil zu schaffen zu machen, das ihn fesselte. Die Knoten waren äußerst gut gemacht und sehr fest, aber er schaffte es einen von ihnen ein kleines bißchen zu lösen. Bevor er die Chance hatte, einen weiteren Knoten zu öffnen, hörte er eilige Schritte auf sich zukommen. In Erwartung erneut geschlagen zu werden biß er die Zähne zusammen, aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Jemand hockte neben ihm nieder und legte eine Hand um die Hinterseite seines Kopfes. Als etwas Kaltes seine trockenen Lippen berührte, versuchte er zurückzuweichen, aber die Hand hielt ihn in Position. 

"Es ist bloß Wasser. Trink," sagte eine junge Stimme. Das Wasser war sehr kalt und es war schmerzhaft, als es seine Kehle hinablief, aber Boromir konnte nicht anders als gierig zu trinken bis nichts mehr übrig war. 

"Danke," zwang er sich zu sagen. Seine Stimme war heiser und leise, da dies das erste Wort war, das er seit Tagen gesprochen hatte. Er räusperte sich, während er auf eine Erwiderung wartete, aber es kam keine. Er spürte, daß der junge Mann ihn genau beobachtete, aber er sagte kein Wort. Boromir strengte sich an, sich etwas einfallen zu lassen, das den Mann zum Sprechen bringen würde. Dies war vielleicht seine einzige Chance, eine Konversation mit dem Entführer aufzubauen, der Zweifel gegen ihre Taten zu hegen schien und anscheinend ein Gewissen hatte. Oder wenigstens ein Herz, das fähig war mit dem Opfer zu fühlen. Boromir öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, aber plötzlich flüsterte der Mann: "Ich werde versuchen, dir etwas zu essen zu besorgen." 

"Warum?" fragte Boromir mit einer leisen Stimme zurück. "Warum tust du das für mich?" 

"Wir sollten nicht sprechen. Sei lieber still, Boromir von Gondor." 

"Wie ist dein Name?" wollte Boromir wissen. 

"Ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Ruhe jetzt," flüsterte er. 

"He! Was machst du da?!" rief eine verärgerte Stimme vom Ufer des Flusses. Es war die Stimme des Anführers. Der junge Mann an Boromirs Seite erhob sich auf seine Beine während der Kopf der Gruppe schnell zu ihnen kam. 

"Wie kannst du es wagen, mit ihm zu reden, du Narr?!" schrie er wutentbrannt als er angekommen war. 

"Ich habe nur..."

"Halt den Mund!" 

Die Ohrfeige war kräftig, aber der Geschlagene gab kein einziges Geräusch von sich. Er akzeptierte die Bestrafung schweigend. 

"Habe ich dir erlaubt, ihm Wasser zu bringen?!" rief der Anführer. Noch eine Ohrfeige, härter diesmal. "Ich habe dir eine Frage gestellt, Junge! Antworte gefälligst!" 

"Nein, Herr, habt Ihr nicht," war die leise Erwiderung. 

"Korrekt, habe ich nicht!"

Als der dritte Schlag das Gesicht des jungen Mannes traf, brachen Worte von Boromirs Lippen. 

"Hör auf ihn zu prügeln, er ist doch bloß ein Junge!"

"Du bist nicht in der Position, Befehle zu erteilen!" erwiderte der Entführer verärgert und trat Boromir in die Rippen. 

"Es tut mir leid, Herr. Aber er war durstig und..."

"Durstig sagst du?!" unterbrach der Anführer und zog Boromir auf seine Füße. "Du hast recht, wir sollten diesem armen Adligen helfen und es ihm so angenehm wie möglich machen! Komm, mein lieber Lord Boromir, und trink soviel wie du willst!" 

Er schleifte Boromir rabiat mit sich, bis sie das Ufer des Flusses erreichten und versetzte ihm dann einen starken Stoß. Boromir stolperte vorwärts, nicht fähig die Balance zu halten, und stürzte in das kalte Wasser. Der Fluß war nicht sehr tief und er konnte ohne Probleme den weichen Grund mit den Füßen erreichen, aber bevor er sich vernünftig aufrichten konnte, ergriff eine starke Hand seinen Nacken und tauchte ihn grob unter. Boromir versuchte heftig sich zu wehren und loszureißen, aber er konnte einfach nicht seinen Kopf befreien. Wasser drang in seine Nase, seine Lungen fingen an zu schmerzen und er spürte Panik in sich aufsteigen. Gerade als er dachte, er würde ohnmächtig werden, wurde sein Kopf abrupt wieder aus dem Wasser gezogen. Er atmete so heftig ein, daß er beinahe hyperventilierte. 

"Ich denke, er ist immer noch durstig!" kam die kalte Stimme des Anführers vom Ufer. Bevor Boromir auch nur einen weiteren Atemzug inhalieren konnte, wurde er wieder unter die Wasseroberfläche gezwungen. Während er unter vollem Einsatz seines Körpers versuchte, gegen die Hände seines Gegners anzukämpfen, bemerkte er, daß das Wasser ihm dabei hilfreich war das Seil um seine Handgelenke zu lockern. Er zerrte wie verrückt an ihm und schaffte es schließlich, mit großer Mühe und massiven Schmerzen, eine Hand herauszuziehen. Es kümmerte ihn nicht, daß die Haut seines Handrückens aufgerissen wurde, es kümmerte ihn nicht, daß einer seiner Finger zu brechen schien als er die Hand so rabiat befreite. Er würde sich nicht von diesem Mann ertränken lassen. 

Boromirs Hand schoß zu dem Handgelenk des Mannes, der ihn niederdrückte und packte es fest, es mit einer kräftigen und abrupten Bewegung so weit herumdrehend wie er konnte. Er spürte Knochen unter seinem starken Griff knacken und der Mann schrie vor Schmerz auf und ließ ihn los. Boromir war frei. Schnell riß er das Seil auch von seiner anderen Hand und zog sich die Augenbinde vom Kopf. Seine Augen schmerzten durch die grelle Sonne, da er seit Tagen nichts außer totaler Dunkelheit gesehen hatte. Dann, als seine Augen sich langsam wieder an das helle Licht gewöhnten, war das erste, was er sah, eine Faust die auf sein Gesicht zuflog. Ein heftiger Schmerz explodierte in seinem linken Wangenknochen und durch die massive Wucht des Schlages fiel er beinahe hinten über. Er konnte nur sein Gleichgewicht halten, weil er den Arm seines Angreifers packte. Boromir zog den Mann näher und schlug seinen eigenen Kopf gegen des anderen Gesicht. Ein Blutschwall strömte von des Entführers gebrochener Nase und er verzog schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht, kämpfte aber trotzdem weiter. Die anderen sahen sich die ganze Szene eher amüsiert an und mischten sich erst ein, als Boromir es geschafft hatte, die Oberhand zu gewinnen. Jetzt war er es, der einen Mann unter Wasser drückte und versuchte, ihn ihm kalten Fluß zu ertränken. 

Zwei Männer kamen zu ihnen ins Wasser, zogen Boromir vom Körper ihres Kameraden und zerrten ihn zurück zum Ufer. Als Boromir versuchte, auch diese beiden zu bekämpfen, zückte einer von ihnen einen Dolch und preßte ihn gegen Boromirs Hals um ihn ruhig zu stellen. 

"Warum habt ihr denn nichts unternommen, um mir zu helfen?!" fragte der Mann der mit Boromir gerungen hatte wütend als er auch am Ufer angekommen war. "Seht euch mal mein Gesicht an!" 

"Hör auf zu jammern! Der einzige Grund, warum ich ihn dich nicht töten lassen habe ist, daß es zu viel Aufwand ist eine Leiche mit uns zu herumzutragen und wir können deinen toten Körper nicht hier liegen lassen!" rief der Anführer und drehte sich dann herum um Boromir anzusehen. Es war das erste Mal, daß sie sich von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber waren, dem anderen direkt in die Augen blickend. 

"Nicht schlecht, Boromir von Gondor, wirklich nicht schlecht," sagte er und hockte sich hin. Dann hob er einen Arm und packte Boromirs Kiefer mit einer Hand, die in einem dunklen Handschuh steckte. Der Griff seiner starken Finger war fest und schmerzhaft, aber Boromir versuchte nicht zurückzuweichen. Er erwiderte das eisige Starren, das seine eigenen Augen durchbohrte. 

"Ich muß zugeben, daß ich von der Art und Weise auf die du dich weigerst dich zu unterwerfen ein wenig beeindruckt bin. Aber glaub mir, bald schon wirst du aufgeben. Ich werde deine Stärke zunichte machen, deinen Willen brechen, und dich zum Gehorchen bringen. Und wenn ich mit dem fertig bin, was ich für dich geplant habe, wirst du sterben wollen. Du wirst um Gnade betteln wie ein Feigling."

"Niemals," preßte Boromir die Worte zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, "Niemals werde ich um Gnade betteln."

"Bist du sicher, Boromir von Gondor?" fragte der Entführer und ein bösartiges, dunkles Lächeln zog sich über sein markiges Gesicht. 

Legolas spürte, daß er wieder verfolgt wurde, aber dieses Mal war es kein Wolf. Er fühlte Unbehagen seinen Nacken hinaufkriechen, so als wenn jede Minute jemand versuchen könnte, ihn von hinten anzugreifen. Nach ein paar weiteren Schritten beschloß er, daß es das Beste wäre anzuhalten, sich auf die Lauer zu legen und auf denjenigen zu warten, der ihm folgte, anstatt zu versuchen wegzulaufen. Er hätte wahrscheinlich sowieso keine Chance zu entkommen, da er ja nur zu Fuß unterwegs war. Eilig ließ er sein Pferd grasend zurück und versteckte sich hinter einer Gruppe von Bäumen, von wo aus er eine relativ große Fläche überschauen konnte. Mit seinem Bogen in den Händen wartete er still, den Geräuschen des Waldes lauschend. 

Er mußte nicht sehr lange warten bis ein Reiter vorbeikam. Er saß auf einem großen, kräftigen Pferd und trug einen langen, braunen Umhang mit einer großen Kapuze die sein Gesicht verdeckte. Er bremste seinen Hengst als er Legolas' Pferd entdeckte und ließ sich dann mit einem erstaunlich leichten Aufprall zu Boden nieder. 

Legolas beobachtete schweigend, wie der Fremde sich hinhockte und den Boden nach Spuren absuchte. Als er sich wieder erhob, wehte der weite Umhang bloß für eine Sekunde auf, aber es war lange genug für Legolas das lange Schwert zu sehen, das er unter dem Cape an seinem Gürtel trug. Der Mann ging hinüber zu dem weißen Pferd und betrachtete es eingehend. Dann tätschelte er den Hals des Tieres und sah sich um, anscheinend nach dem Reiter des Pferdes suchend, aber er entdeckte den Elb nicht. Seine Bewegungen waren fließend, beinahe anmutig, als er sich wieder in Bewegung setzte, eine Hand unter seinem Umhang versteckt, offensichtlich auf seinem Schwertgriff ruhend. Ohne es zu wissen näherte er sich Legolas' Versteck. Ganz vorsichtig nahm der Elb einen seiner Pfeile und spannte seinen Bogen, ohne ein einziges Geräusch zu machen. Er hatte nicht die Absicht den Mann zu töten, aber er wollte auch nicht selber getötet werden. Solange er nicht wußte, wer er war und was er wollte, mußte er sich verteidigen und bereit sein zu töten, sollte es von Nöten sein. 

Als der Fremde ziemlich nahe war, verließ Legolas sein Versteck abrupt, der gespannte Pfeil direkt auf den Kopf des Mannes zielend, der nur ein paar Schritte entfernt war. 

"Haltet ein!" sagte der Elb. Der Mann blieb stehen, unbeweglich. 

"Entfernt Eure Kapuze!" verlangte Legolas, aber der Fremde reagierte nicht. 

"Zeigt mir Euer Gesicht oder ich werde Euch töten müssen!" versuchte Legolas es noch einmal und trat sogar noch näher an den anderen heran, die Spitze seines Pfeiles nur noch Zentimeter von dem Gesicht entfernt, das in Dunkelheit verborgen war. Mit Handschuhen bekleidete Hände wurden zu der Kapuze gehoben und schlugen sie mit einer raschen Bewegung zurück. Legolas' Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung als der Kopf des Fremden entblößt wurde. 

"Eine Frau?" murmelte er verblüfft und ließ seine Waffe sinken. Sie nutzte die Gelegenheit und griff ihn schnell an, ihre Körper zu einer heftigen Kollision bringend als er für eine Sekunde in seinem Erstaunen gefangen war, und rang ihn erfolgreich zu Boden. Er ließ seinen Bogen los und versuchte, ihre Arme zu ergreifen um sie festzuhalten, aber sie war viel stärker als er gedacht hatte. Zuerst zögerte er gegen sie anzukämpfen, immerhin war sie eine Frau, aber als sie ihn heftig ins Gesicht schlug, seine Unterlippe zum Bluten bringend, reagierte er mit ähnlicher Entschlossenheit. Sie rollten zusammen über den matschigen Boden, um die Oberhand ringend, bis es Legolas schließlich gelang sich oben zu halten und sie niederzudrücken. Sie bemühte sich sehr, ihn wieder loszuwerden, aber er zog eilig einen seiner Dolche und hielt ihn nah an ihren Hals. 

"Bewegt Euch nicht oder ich werde Eurem Leben ein Ende setzen," sagte er ruhig, doch entschieden. Sie tat wie ihr geheißen, aber ihre Augen fixierten ihn mit einem wütenden Funkeln. Sie hatte keine Furcht. 

"Wer seid Ihr? Was tut Ihr in diesen Wäldern, so ganz alleine?" fragte Legolas, immer noch ihren Körper mit seinem eigenen zu Boden pressend, eine seiner Hände um ihr Handgelenk, sein Dolch gegen ihren Hals. 

"Und wer seid Ihr, alleine durch den Wald wandernd mit einem verletzten Pferd?" schoß sie zurück. Für eine Weile starrten sie einander wortlos an, bis Legolas sagte: "Ich bin auf einer Mission einen Freund zu retten." 

"Sagt mir, ist dieser Freund von Euch Lord Boromir von Gondor?" fragte sie. Er preßte die Klinge des Messers noch fester gegen ihren Hals, aber vorsichtig genug nicht ihre blasse Haut zu verletzten. 

"Sprecht, was wißt Ihr?" forderte er. 

"Nichts das helfen könnte Lord Boromir zu retten. Ich wurde von Truchseß Ribensis geschickt, ich habe Neuigkeiten für Lord Atalar und die Truppe, mit der er unterwegs ist."

"Ein weiblicher Bote?" fragte er ungläubig. 

"Ja. Mein Name ist Inunyen und ich laufe seit vielen Jahren Botengänge für Truchseß Ribensis von Katalla. Bringt mich zu Lord Atalar, er wird Euch bestätigen können, daß ich die Wahrheit sage, da er mich gut kennt."

Zögernd nahm Legolas seinen Dolch von ihrem Hals. 

"Ich bin Legolas, Prinz von Mirkwood," stellte er sich vor während er sich von ihr hob und sich wieder aufrichtete. Er bot ihr seine Hand an um ihr aufzuhelfen, aber sie ignorierte die Geste und erhob sich ohne seine Hilfe. Blut mit dem Handrücken von seinem Mund wischend, beobachtete er, wie sie ihre Kleidung straff zog und den Dreck aus ihrem Umhang klopfte. Für eine Frau war sie sehr groß und kräftig, und ihr Gesicht war hart. Ihre vollen Lippen und die weiche Kurve ihrer Brauen deuteten an, daß sie einst ein hübsches Mädchen gewesen war, aber über die Jahre aus irgendeinem Grund rauh und abgehärtet geworden war. Ihr langes, rotes Haar war zu einem strengen Pferdeschwanz zurückgezogen, lockig an den Enden, aber durch ihre kleine Rangelei hatten sich ein paar lange Strähnen gelöst und fielen nun über ihr blasses, grünäugiges Gesicht. 

"Wie kommt es, daß Ihr alleine seid? Wo ist der Rest der Truppe?" fragte sie plötzlich, ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkend. 

"Da mein Pferd verwundet ist haben sie mich zurückgelassen und die Suche ohne mich fortgesetzt. Aber ich habe versprochen, bald wieder aufzuholen."

"Ich verstehe," sagte sie und drehte sich um, um zu den Pferden zurückzugehen. Legolas folgte ihr schweigend. 

"Ihr dürft mit mir reiten, Prinz von Mirkwood," sagte sie als sie ihr Pferd mit einer einzelnen, eleganten Bewegung erklomm. 

"Mit Euch reiten?" echote er, die Zügel seines Pferdes ergreifend. 

"Ich dachte immer, Elben haben haben ein ausgezeichnetes Gehör..." neckte sie ihn und hob eine rote Augenbraue. 

"Das haben sie. Ich war nur... erstaunt." 

"Nun, kommt Ihr? Mein Pferd ist stark genug, uns beide zu tragen." 

Legolas zögerte zuerst, aber er mußte sich eingestehen, daß sie auf diese Art viel schneller voran kamen, da sein Pferd ihn immer noch nicht tragen konnte. Er traute ihr nicht, aber er mußte die Gelegenheit ergreifen. Er bezweifelte, daß er die Truppe ohne die Hilfe dieser merkwürdigen Dame und ihres Pferdes jemals wieder erreichen würde. Also kletterte er hinter sie, die Zügel seines eigenes Pferdes immer noch in der Hand. 

"Ihr wünscht, dieses verwundete Pferd mit Euch zu nehmen?" fragte sie ein wenig überrascht. 

"Natürlich. Es ist nicht nur ein Pferd sondern ein treuer Freund. Es kann mich nicht tragen, aber es kann immer noch schnell laufen, es wird uns nicht aufhalten," sagte Legolas. 

"Wie Ihr wünscht. Und nun haltet Euch gut fest."


	8. Wendepunkt

*** Dieses Kapitel besteht zum größten Teil aus Rückblenden. Ich hoffe, es ist nicht zu verwirrend. Viel Spaß beim Lesen! ***

Die Augen wieder verbunden und die Hände gefesselt, das Seil um seine Handgelenke fester und schmerzhafter als vorher, ließ Boromir die Zeit, die Aerilyn in Gondor gewesen war, Revue passieren. Die zwei Wochen die sie mehr oder weniger zusammen verbracht hatten bevor der Anschlag sie voneinander fortgerissen hatte. Bloß zwei Wochen. Es war eine so kurze Zeit, jetzt wo er darüber nachdachte. Und am Anfang hatten sie nichts anderes getan als sich zu streiten. Was für eine Verschwendung kostbarer Zeit. Vielleicht würde er sie niemals wieder sehen und diese zwei Wochen würden alles sein, was von ihrer Beziehung übrig blieb. Es lag ihm schwer auf dem Herzen, daß die Hälfte seiner Erinnerungen, die er von ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit hatte, von häßlichen Worten und haßerfüllten Blicken die sie einander an zugeworfen hatten dominiert wurden. Er wünschte, er könne ungeschehen machen, was er zu ihr gesagt hatte als er von seinem arroganten Zorn getrieben wurde. Er wünschte, er könne die Zeit zurückdrehen und zwei Wochen voller Freude mit ihr verbringen. Keine Tränen, keine Streitereien, keine verletzten Gefühle... 

//

"Ich habe es mir nicht ausgesucht, dich zu meiner Frau zu nehmen! Es war schließlich nicht ich, der diese absurde Heirat arrangiert hat!" explodierte Boromir, nicht fähig, seine Wut noch länger zu kontrollieren. 

"Ich war es auch nicht!" schoß Aerilyn zurück, ein zorniges Funkeln in ihren Augen. "Denkt Ihr etwa, ich sehne mich danach einen Mann zu heiraten, der doppelt so alt ist wie ich?!" 

Sie sah, daß er die Zähne zusammenpreßte und ihr mit einem ziemlich geschockten Ausdruck in die Augen starrte. Niemals zuvor hatte sie ihn angeschrien sondern war immer von ihm eingeschüchtert gewesen. Es war das erste Mal, daß sie sich gegen ihn verteidigte und zurückschlug anstatt seine aggressiven Ausbrüche still zu tolerieren. Ihr unerwartet feindliche Reaktion hatte ihn völlig überrumpelt. 

"Ich wünsche nicht Euch zu beleidigen, Lord Boromir, aber Ihr seid alt genug mein Vater zu sein," fügte sie etwas leiser, aber immer noch wütend hinzu. 

"Ich weiß," preßte er hervor, "du mußt mich nicht darüber unterrichten." 

Eine unangenehme Stille entstand zwischen ihnen und als Boromir es nicht mehr ertragen konnte, hob er seine Stimme und sagte: 

"Ob wir es mögen und nicht, wie werden bald verheiratet sein. Und ich erwarte von dir, deine Ablehnung dagegen nicht in der Öffentlichkeit zur Schau zu tragen. Ich bin der Sohn des Truchseß und ich habe Leute anzuführen. Ich brauche eine Gemahlin an meiner Seite, zu der mein Volk aufschauen kann und die mich unterstützt, nicht ein kleines Mädchen das sich mir gegenüber aufsässig verhält." 

"Ich bin auch ein Nachkomme eines Truchseß! Hört auf Euch zu benehmen als wäret Ihr höher gestellt als ich! Ich verdiene Euren Respekt!" schnappte Aerilyn. Boromir konnte nicht anders als über ihre letzte Bemerkung in leichtes Gelächter auszubrechen. 

"Ich finde das überhaupt nicht zum Lachen!" rief sie verärgert und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. 

"Naja, ich schon," sagte er, immer noch kichernd. 

"Ihr müßt mich ernst nehmen," verlangte Aerilyn. "Wenn Ihr eine Gemahlin wollt die Euch unterstützt, dann müßt Ihr mich mit Respekt und Achtung behandeln." 

Er wurde vom einen auf den anderen Moment wieder ernst und durchbohrte sie mit einem Blick, der physischen Schmerz in ihr hervorrief. 

"Ich behandele dich angemessen. Solange du dich so eigenartig verhältst wie du es zur Zeit tust verdienst du keine bessere Behandlung," sagte er mit einer harten Stimme. 

Sie öffnete den Mund um etwas zu erwidern, aber seine Grobheit machte sie sprachlos. Sie schloß ihren Mund wieder und richtete den Blick zum Fußboden damit er nicht sehen konnte, wie tief verletzt sie war. 

"Ich schlage vor, ich lasse dich jetzt alleine damit du darüber nachdenken kannst, was ich dir gerade gesagt habe. Vielleicht wirst du dazu in der Lage sein die Bedeutung meiner Worte zu begreifen, wenn du dich wieder beruhigt hast," hörte sie ihn sagen, seine Stimme arrogant und verletzend. 

"Ich bin nicht dumm," erwiderte sie still, ihre eigene Stimme brüchig werdend. 

"Ich hoffe, das wirst du mir eines Tages beweisen können," antwortete er kalt. 

Aerilyn spürte Tränen in ihre Augen steigen. Egal was sie sagte, er hatte stets eine Antwort parat die sie wie ein Idiot dastehen ließ. Er schaffte es, daß sie sich wertlos fühlte. 

"Wir werden morgen weiterreden. Ich sehe keinen Sinn darin, diese Konversation im Moment fortzusetzen," sagte Boromir. 

"Ich auch nicht," sagte Aerilyn mit einer sehr leisen Stimme und hob eine Hand zu ihrem Gesicht, um schnell eine einzelne Träne wegzuwischen, die ihrem Auge entflohen war obwohl sie ihr bestes tat, sich zusammenzureißen. Sie würde lieber sterben als vor den Augen dieses furchtbaren Mannes in Tränen auszubrechen. 

"Schlaf gut," sagte er mit steifer Höflichkeit und verließ den Raum. 

//

//

"Guten Morgen, Aerilyn," sagte Boromir nachdem er sie in einem der großen Ställe entdeckt hatte. Er bemühte sich, seine Stimme freundlicher als gewöhnlich klingen zu lassen, aber scheiterte offensichtlich. Aerilyn wandte sich von dem braunen Pferd bei dem sie war ab und funkelte ihn mit dunklen Augen böse an. 

"Sagt es einfach und laßt mich dann allein!" spuckte sie aus, an dem Striegel herum nestelnd, den sie in einer Hand hielt. 

"Was sagen?" fragte er, lehnte ich gegen einen der Pfeiler und kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust. Seine Lippen formten ein kleines Lächeln als er ihre Gesichtszüge etwas genauer einfing. Sie war hübsch, wenn sie wütend war. 

"Naja," fing sie an und fuhr dann mit einer plötzlichen Veränderung ihrer Tonlage fort, Boromirs Stimme beinahe perfekt nachäffend. "Aerilyn, du dummes kleines Ding, was tust du denn da?! Es ziemt einer Dame nicht, in den Ställen zu arbeiten! Willst du, daß mein Volk hinter unserem Rücken über uns lacht?! Ich brauche eine Gemahlin, die mich unterstützt, die sich den ganzen Tag lang im Haus versteckt und nichts macht außer an Stickereien arbeiten und hübsch aussehen, keine Gemahlin die sich mir gegenüber aufsässig verhält und ihre Tage damit verbringt, den Stallburschen zu helfen!" 

"Eigentlich wollte ich dich nur fragen, ob du mit mir einen Spaziergang machst," sagte Boromir ruhig als sie fertig war. Er konnte leugnen, daß er zufrieden war als sie errötete, aber er zeigte es nicht. Langsam wurde er ihrer Streitereien müde. Das mußte aufhören, immerhin war sie seine Verlobte und er wollte nicht eine Frau haben, die ihn abgrundtief haßte. 

"Oh," sagte Aerilyn überrascht und drehte sich wieder zu dem Pferd, um das sie sich kümmerte, um ihre Verlegenheit über ihren Ausbruch zu verbergen. 

"Kommst du?" fragte er die Rückseite ihres Kopfes. Er konnte sie seufzen hören, aber es war schwierig die Art des Seufzers zu bestimmen. Er konnte nicht sagen, ob sie wütend, erleichtert, verunsichert oder etwas anderes war, ohne ihr Gesicht zu sehen. Boromir verlagerte sein Gewicht auf sein anderes Bein und biß auf seine Unterlippe. Nach einem Moment quälender Stille seufzte auch er und zwang sich das Wort zu sagen, das er niemals zuvor zu ihr gesagt hatte, nicht ein einziges Mal. 

"Bitte."

Aerilyn drehte sich wieder um, um ihn anzusehen. 

"Und, war das jetzt so schwer?" wollte sie mit einem neckischen Lächeln wissen und hob ihre Augenbrauen. 

"Ich warne dich, treib es nicht zu weit," erwiderte Boromir düster. 

"Oder was?" fragte sie, den Striegel zur Seite legend. Boromir öffnete den Mund um ihr zu sagen, daß sie in großer Gefahr war, die Grenze zu überschreiten indem sie seinen Geduldsfaden zum Reißen brachte, aber entschied dann, es lieber sein zu lassen. 

"Laß uns gehen, oder es wird dunkel sein wenn wir fertig sind mit unserer..._ Diskussion_," sagte er nur, sein Bestes versuchend dem Drang zu widerstehen, ihr die Standpauke ihres Lebens zu halten. Anstatt sie zurechtzuweisen bot er ihr seinen Arm an. Sie zögerte für einen Moment, näherte sich ihm aber schließlich und hakte sich bei ihm ein, ihre Berührung leicht und schüchtern. 

"Und wohin wollt Ihr mich bringen?" fragte sie neugierig, ihre Laune plötzlich wieder besser. Vielleicht würde dies alles sich doch nicht als so furchtbar herausstellen, wie er es zuerst befürchtet hatte. Sie mochte jung, eigenwillig und aufsässig sein, aber wenigstens schaffte sie es immer wieder ihn zu überraschen. Und eine Sache die er verabscheute war Langeweile, ein Status, der wohl niemals Kontrolle über sein Leben erlangen würde, solange diese unvorhersehbare Frau bei ihm war. 

//

//

Sie saßen sich schweigend gegenüber, getrennt durch einen Tisch. Der Raum wurde nur von ein paar Kerzen erleuchtet, die sie beide in ein weiches und schwaches Licht badete. Aerilyn starrte herunter auf ihre Hände, die gefaltet in ihrem Schoß lagen. Sie hatten nicht mehr gestritten seit sie letztens zusammen spazieren gegangen waren, aber es herrschte immer noch eine komische Atmosphäre zwischen ihnen. 

"Haben sie dein Hochzeitskleid schon fertiggestellt?" fragte Boromir etwas unbeholfen, aber ihm fiel nichts besseres ein was er hätte sagen können, und er konnte diese ewige Stille einfach nicht ertragen. Aerilyn sah zu ihm auf und nickte langsam. 

"Ja, es ist wunderschön," erwiderte sie mit einer leisen Stimme. 

"Das glaube ich," sagte Boromir. 

Stille. 

"Möchtest du morgen einen weiteren Spaziergang machen?" versuchte er noch einmal, eine Unterhaltung zu starten. 

"Ja, warum nicht. Es war nett neulich," stimmte Aerilyn zu. 

"Ich wünschte bloß, wir könnten gehen ohne von deinem Bruder Atalar begleitet zu werden," sagte Boromir. 

"Wir könnten morgen zusammen mit Faramir gehen, wenn Ihr wollt."

"Nein, ich meine ohne irgend jemanden. Wir zwei ganz alleine." 

"Das geht jetzt noch nicht, mein Vater würde es nicht erlauben. Das wißt Ihr doch." 

Boromir nickte, hob eine Hand zu seiner Schulter und versuchte, den Schmerz aus einem verkrampften Muskel zu reiben. 

"Habt Ihr Euch verletzt?" fragte Aerilyn besorgt. 

"Nein, nicht wirklich. Ich bin nur ein bißchen steif, das ist alles." 

"Zieht Euch aus," sagte Aerilyn und erhob sich. 

"W...wie bitte?" stotterte Boromir, sie perplex anstarrend. 

"Nicht, was _Ihr _denkt!" erwiderte Aerilyn mit einem Kichern und errötete leicht. "Wenn Ihr wollt, werde ich Eure Schmerzen ein wenig lindern. Und Ihr braucht nicht Eure Hosen für das ausziehen, was ich vorhabe."

Etwas zögerlich am Anfang, machte er seinen Oberkörper bis auf die letzte Lage frei und sah sie mit einem erwartungsvollen Blick an. 

"Na schön, ich denke das wird reichen," seufzte sie als sie realisierte, daß er das letzte Stück Kleidung nicht ausziehen würde, und trat dich hinter ihn. Vorsichtig legte sie ihre Hände auf seine Schultern und begann, ihm eine sanfte Massage zu geben. 

"Eure Schultern fühlen sich an, als ob Ihr versuchen würdet, ganz Mittelerdes Last eigenhändig zu tragen," bemerkte sie während sie seinen Rücken und seine Schultern erforschte, die verspannten und gut ausgebildeten Muskeln unter ihren zärtlichen Fingern spürend. Sie konnte auch seine Körperwärme durch den dünnen Stoff spüren, der sie davon abhielt, seine bloße Haut zu berühren. Es fühlte sich unerwartet gut an. 

"Du hast Talent," sagte Boromir plötzlich. "Machst du so etwas oft?" 

"Naja, ab und zu," antwortete sie in Gedanken und fügte dann eilig hinzu: "Wenn Atalar von seinem Training zurückkommt."

"Du magst deinen Bruder sehr, nicht wahr?" 

"Natürlich. Er ist mein Bruder, ich liebe ihn," sagte Aerilyn und bewegte ihre Hände tiefer Boromirs Rücken hinunter. "Ich bin sicher, Ihr liebt Euren Bruder genauso." 

"Ja, schon, aber ich massiere ihn nicht wenn er von seinem Training zurückkommt," sagte Boromir. Aerilyn lächelte und arbeitete sich wieder hoch zu seinen Schultern, ihre Berührung fester jetzt. 

"Tut es weh?" fragte sie, als er ein winziges Stöhnen verlauten ließ. 

"Nein," sagte Boromir, schloß die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf das wundervolle Gefühl ihrer begabten Hände auf seinem Körper. Der Raum wurde wieder von Stille erfüllt, aber diesmal war es angenehm. Nach ein paar Augenblicken spürte er sie mit dem Ausschnitt seines Hemdes spielen, und plötzlich glitten ihre Hände nach vorne zu seiner Brust und fingen an, die Knöpfe zu öffnen. Er blinkte seine Augen wieder auf und sog vor Überraschung einen scharfen Atemzug ein, aber bevor er seine Stimme fand sprach Aerilyn. 

"Entspannt Euch," befahl ihre weiche Stimme. "Es wird Euch gut tun." 

Ihre Hände wurden unter sein Hemd geschoben, fanden zurück zu seinen Schultern und drückten sie vorsichtig, ihre Finger über seine nackte Haut gleitend. 

"Besser?" fragte sie. Boromir machte ein zustimmendes Geräusch und sie arbeitete weiter, seine Haut fest und heiß gegen ihre Finger und Handflächen, die versuchten seine verspannten Muskeln zu lockern. Boromirs Körper entspannte sich nicht so schnell wie der von Atalar es stets tat und Aerilyns Griff wurde fester. 

"Au!" rief Boromir als einer ihrer Finger einen scharfen Schmerz in seiner rechten Schulter produzierte. 

"Schh! Nicht so laut!" zischte Aerilyn leise. Beide hielten den Atem an und lauschten aufmerksam für ein paar Momente. Gerade, als sie dachten, daß niemand es gehört hatte, näherten sich eilige Schritte Aerilyns Zimmer. 

"Oh nein," stöhnte sie und ließ von Boromirs Schultern ab. Bevor Boromir auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, klopfte es an der Tür. 

"Das Fenster," flüsterte sie und durchquerte schnell den Raum. 

"Du willst, daß ich da herunterspringe?" fragte Boromir, als er zu Aerilyn getreten war, die eilig das Fenster öffnete. Es sah recht hoch aus von da, wo sie standen. 

"Habt Ihr einen besseren Vorschlag?" fragte sie. 

"Lyn? Ist alles in Ordnung?" tönte eine männliche Stimme durch die Tür. 

"Atalar. Irgendwie wußte ich, daß er es ist," sagte Boromir. 

"Er ist ein bißchen überfürsorglich," flüsterte Aerilyn zurück und ging dann zurück zu dem Tisch. 

"Mir geht es gut!" rief sie, während sie Boromirs Kleidung aufhob. 

"Darf ich hereinkommen?" fragte ihr Bruder. Boromir rollte mit den Augen. 

"Ja, in einer Minute! Ich... ich bin nackt!" sagte Aerilyn und kam zurück zu Boromir, der sich bemühte, ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. 

"Was denn?" fragte sie etwas beleidigt, "Mir ist so schnell keine bessere Ausrede eingefallen."

"Meinst du nicht er wird sich fragen _warum _du nackt warst?"

"Wieso, es ist eine warme Nacht. Und jetzt raus hier. Ich denke nicht, daß es eine gute Idee wäre, Euch im Schrank oder unter meinem Bett zu verstecken." 

"Warum nicht?" fragte Boromir. 

"Glaubt mir, ich kenne meinen Bruder," erwiderte Aerilyn mit einem Grinsen und warf Boromirs Sachen aus dem Fenster. Sprachlos sah er zu, wie sie hinunter auf die Straße fielen. Dann schüttelte er ungläubig seinen Kopf und seufzte schwer. 

"Das ist mit Sicherheit das Lächerlichste, was ich jemals in meinem Leben getan habe," entschied Boromir während er auf die Fensterbank kletterte. Als er Aerilyn kichern hörte sah er zurück zu ihrem Gesicht und entdeckte ein Augenpaar mit dem schönsten Glitzern, das er jemals gesehen hatte. Sie war tatsächlich hübsch, wenn sie wütend war, aber wenn sie fröhlich war, raubte ihr Anblick ihm den Atem. 

"Ihr beeilt Euch besser, mein Bruder wird nicht amüsiert darüber sein, Euch halbnackt und mitten in der Nacht in meinem Schlafzimmer vorzufinden," sagte Aerilyn mit einem Grinsen. 

Bevor er wußte was er tat, legte Boromir eine Hand um die Rückseite ihres Kopfes und zog sie abrupt an sich. Aerilyns Lächeln verblaßte, ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie keuchte vor Schreck als sie gegen seine breite Brust gedrückt wurde. Bloß eine Sekunde, nachdem er grob ihre Lippen zusammenbracht hatte, brach sie aus seinem Griff und starrte ihn beinahe entsetzt an. Was Boromir nicht wußte war, daß sie nicht über seine plötzliche Annäherung war, sondern über ihre eigenen Gefühle, die er mit diesem schnellen Kuß freigelassen hatte. Es machte alles keinen Sinn, dachte sie. Nur wenige Tage zuvor hatte sie ihn mehr als alles andere gehaßt, und jetzt fühlte sie sich wie elektrisiert durch einen einzigen kurzen und trockenen Kuß von seinen Lippen. Ihr Körper sehnte sich nach mehr. Sie konnte nicht gegen dieses starke Verlangen ankämpfen, egal wie sehr es sie verwirrte und beunruhigte. Gerade, als er sich bei ihr entschuldigen wollte, nahm sie plötzlich sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und brachte ihre Münder zu einer erneuten Kollision. Er fiel beinahe von der Fensterbank hinunter auf die Straße und packte schnell den Fensterrahmen als Halt, während Aerilyn ein Feuer in seinem Herzen entfachte, ihn innig und heiß küssend. Er reagierte mit rauher Leidenschaft, nicht genug von ihren süßen und weichen Lippen bekommend. 

"Aerilyn!" zerstörte Atalars Stimme den Moment, gefolgt von einem verärgerten Pochen gegen die Tür. 

"Ja, nur eine Sekunde!" rief sie zurück. Sie holte tief Luft und strich ein paar Haarsträhnen nervös hinter ihre Ohren. Ihre Wangen glühten rot und ihr Herz raste so heftig, daß sie fürchtete, selbst Atalat würde es hören, obwohl er noch nicht einmal im Raum war. 

"Geht jetzt," flüsterte sie atemlos und streichelte sanft Boromirs rauhe Wange. 

"Werden wir uns morgen sehen?" fragte er erwartungsvoll mit einer leisen Stimme. Sie nickte und ihre Lippen formten ein kleines Lächeln. 

"Gute Nacht, meine Aerilyn," sagte er und küßte sie ein letztes Mal. 

"Gute Nacht, mein Boromir," flüsterte sie glücklich zurück und sah zu, wie er mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag auf dem Boden landete, seine Kleidung aufsammelte und in der Dunkelheit verschwand. 

//

*** Liest überhaupt noch jemand??? Bitte melden, ich brauche Feedback!! Bitteeeee!!!***


	9. Eine neue Gemeinschaft

*** Arwen & Falka: Danke, daß ihr euch gemeldet habt! Das beruhigt mich, daß ich das hier nicht alles umsonst mache. Es freut mich, daß euch die Geschichte gefällt, und das obwohl ihr Boromir gar nicht mögt (was ich ja überhaupt nicht nachvollziehen kann...! *L*)! Das ist nun echt mal ein Kompliment! *freu* 

Also, weiter geht's... Ich hoffe, ihr laßt weiterhin euren Senf ab! Würde mich freuen!! ***

Als Legolas und Inunyen den Rest der Gemeinschaft wieder einholten dämmerte es gerade und Aragorn war dabei, mit Atalars Hilfe ein Feuer zu machen. Sobald er die Pferde näherkommen hörte, richtete er sich auf und sah sich um, bis er entdeckte, was er so sehr erhofft hatte. 

"Da kommt Legolas," informierte er die anderen erleichtert. "Aber er ist nicht allein." 

Atalar blickte auf und sprang dann auf als er die Frau erkannte, die mit dem Elb ritt. Schnell folgte er Aragorn, der den Pferden bereits entgegenging, aber bevor er ihm erklären konnte wer sie war, erreichten ihn Legolas und Inunyen und stiegen ab. Die hochgewachsene Frau erweckte sofort Aragorns Aufmerksamkeit auf so eine starke Art und Weise, daß er sogar vergaß, Legolas zu begrüßen und nur auf ihr interessantes Gesicht fixiert war, das für eine Frau ungewöhnlich strenge Züge aufwies. Falls sie bemerkte, daß er sie anstarrte, ließ sie es sich nicht anmerken, ihr Blick war nur auf Atalar gerichtet als sie auf ihn zuging. 

"Seid gegrüßt, Lord Atalar," sagte die Frau und senkte das Haupt um ihre Treue zu demonstrieren. 

"Komm hoch, Inunyen," erwiderte er, "Hat mein Vater dich geschickt?" 

"Ja, mein Lord," sagte Inunyen und richtete sich wieder auf. 

"Also ist es wahr? Sie ist eine Botin?" fragte Legolas, immer noch mißtrauisch. 

"Ja, sie hat ihre Loyalität meines Vaters Reiches gegenüber bereits für viele Jahre unter Beweis gestellt," erklärte Atalar. 

"Wenn Ihr eine Botin seid, kühne Dame, wollt Ihr uns nicht ausrichten, welche Neuigkeiten Ihr bringt?" fragte Aragorn, die rothaarige Frau mit durchbohrenden Augen ansehend. Sie lenkte ihren stolzen und starken Blick von Atalars Gesicht zu Aragorns, sein Starren erwidernd. 

"Ich werde mich Euch von nun an anschließen," verkündete sie. 

"Ihr? Uns anschließen?" fragte Aragorn und mußte lächeln. 

"Darf ich fragen wieso Ihr lacht?" fragte sie mit einer scharfen Stimme, die Aragorn wieder ernst werden ließ. 

"Ich möchte einen Beweis für der Richtigkeit Eurer Worte sehen," sagte Aragorn. "Ich bin sicher, Truchseß Ribensis hat Euch irgend etwas mit auf Euren Weg gegeben, das uns beweist, daß es auch wirklich seine Befehle sind, die Ihr weiterleitet." 

"Nein, das hat er nicht," erwiderte sie simpel, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. 

"Nein?" echote Aragorn, die Stirn in leichte Falten legend. "Jeder vertrauenswürdige Bote, oder Botin, trägt irgendeine Art von Beweis oder Beglaubigung mit sich. Wie können wir sicher sein, daß es tatsächlich Truchseß Ribensis war, der Euch geschickt hat? Woher wissen wir, daß diese Worte die aus Eurem Mund kommen auch wirklich von ihm gesprochen wurden?"

"Ich bin ihre Beglaubigung," sagte Atalar. "Ich kenne sie gut. Ich schwöre Euch, sie _ist _vertrauenswürdig."

"Warum sollte Euer Vater diese Frau schicken, sich unserem Team anzuschließen? Ich sehe darin keinen Sinn!" erwiderte Aragorn. 

"Vielleicht weil er möchte, daß jemand dem er vertraut seinen Sohn bewacht, damit er nicht von Leuten aus Gondor ermordet wird, so wie seine Tochter!" zischte Inunyen bevor Atalar selbst antworten konnte. 

"Was hast du gerade gesagt?!" preßte Atalar hervor, Inunyens Schulter mit einer kräftigen Hand packend. Nervöse Angst war quer über sein junges und hübsches Gesicht geschrieben. 

"Mein Lord, ich muß Euch leider mitteilen, daß ich traurige Nachrichten bringe," sagte sie ruhig und richtete ihren Blick zum Boden, damit sie ihm nicht direkt in die Augen sehen mußte. 

"Nun sprich schon!" drängte Atalar ungeduldig, seine Stimme wackelig werdend. "Was ist geschehen?!"

"Die Verletzung, die von den Attentätern verursacht wurde, konnte nicht geheilt werden. Eure Schwester, Lady Aerilyn, ist tot." 

Schreckliche Stille kam über sie, und alles, was in diesem Moment gehört werden konnte, war das Knistern des Feuers. Nach einigen Sekunden, die allen wie Jahre erschienen, war Aragorn der erste, der seine Stimme wiederfand. 

"Ich will einen Beweis," sagte er. 

"Hört auf, Beweise für alles zu verlangen!" schrie Atalar ihn an. "Wir haben keine Beweise! Ich glaube Inunyen ohne so einen dummen Beweis! Ich vertraue ihr viel mehr als ich jemals einem von Euch vertrauen werde! Meine Schwester ist tot, laßt es uns akzeptieren! Und Inunyen wird sich uns anschließen, ob Ihr es wollt oder nicht! Ihr drei seid doch alle auf einer Seite, während ich ganz auf mich allein gestellt bin! Ich brauche ihre Unterstützung wenn ich nicht von Ghorid niedergemetzelt werden will während ich schlafe!" 

"Er wird Euch nicht töten!" erwiderte Aragorn. 

"Genauso, wie Boromir Aerilyn nicht getötet hat, richtig?!" erwiderte Atalar sarkastisch. 

"Ja, genau so!" 

"Ich wünschte, mein Vater hätte niemals dieser Allianz mit Gondor zugestimmt, denn sie bringt nichts als Tod und Schmerz über meine Familie! Ich verfluche Gondor und jeden seiner Bürger! Und ich verfluche Euch weil Ihr Freunde von diesen kranken Menschen seid!" 

"Atalar, ich bitte Euch, Eure Worte machen keinen Sinn," versuchte Aragorn ihn zu beruhigen, aber es funktionierte nicht im geringsten. 

"Meine Worte machen keinen Sinn sagt Ihr?! Laßt mich Euch sagen, was keinen Sinn macht, Aragorn! Es macht keinen Sinn, daß meine liebliche Schwester sterben mußte! Es macht keinen Sinn, daß sie, mit dem reinsten aller Herzen, in solch jungem Alter gnadenlos ermordet wurde! Niemals hat sie etwas getan, wodurch sie einen solch grausamen Schicksalsschlag verdient hätte! Sie war aufrichtig, gerecht, wohlerzogen; Eine Kostbarkeit für jeden, der jemals die Freude hatte, ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen. Sie war...sie..."

Atalars Stimme verklang und er hob eine Hand zu seinem Gesicht als er spürte, wie Tränen zu fließen begannen. 

"Wir teilen Eure Trauer und..." fing Aragorn an, wurde aber schnell wieder von Atalar unterbrochen. 

"Das tut Ihr nicht!" schrie Atalar, mit seinen überwältigenden Emotionen kämpfend. "Und ich würde niemals wollen, daß Ihr es tut! Ich brauche niemanden wie Euch, um meine Trauer zu teilen! Mit Eurem geheuchelten Mitleid entehrt Ihr bloß das Andenken an meine geliebte Schwester!"

Für einige Momente starrte er Aragorn an, seine Augen voller Schmerz und Haß, seine Nasenflügel leicht bebend während bittere Tränen sein gerötetes Gesicht näßten. Dann drehte er sich abrupt um und zog sich zurück, nicht ein einziges Mal zurückblickend. 

"Vielleicht sollten wir ihm lieber folgen," sagte Legolas besorgt. 

"Er muß jetzt für eine Weile für sich sein," erwiderte Inunyen. "Lord Atalar ist sehr introvertiert und darf nicht gestört werden, wenn er trauert."

Als sie Aragorns stechenden Blick auf ihrem Gesicht spürte, drehte sie ihren Kopf zu ihm und starrte zurück, seinen Blick haltend. 

"Wollt Ihr auch dafür einen Beweis?" fragte sie ironisch und hob eine Augenbraue. 

"Macht Euch nicht über mich lustig, wenn Ihr mein Vertrauen wollt!" erwiderte Aragorn rauh und wandte sich ab um zurück zum Lagerfeuer zu gehen. 

"Hat er denn keine Manieren?" fragte Inunyen Legolas sobald Aragorn außer Hörweite war. "Er hat sich noch nicht einmal vorgestellt."

"Ich würde sagen, er hat auch nicht weniger Manieren als Ihr," erwiderte Legolas ruhig. Inunyen funkelte ihn für einige Sekunden wütend an und schloß dann mit einem leisen Seufzen ihre Augen. Sie strich eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht und versuchte, sich eine Erwiderung einfallen zu lassen, die sie Legolas' Kommentar entgegenbringen konnte, aber als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete stellte sie fest, daß sie ganz alleine bei den Pferden stand. Legolas war Aragorn hinterher zurück zum Lagerfeuer gegangen. 

"Du denkst, wir können ihr trauen?" fragte Aragorn leise und setzte sich mit einem kleinen Seufzer auf den Boden. 

"Ich bin nicht sicher. Aber immerhin haben wir es ihr zu verdanken, daß ich wieder bei euch bin," sagte Legolas und ließ sich neben Aragorn niedersinken. Er wollte noch mehr über Inunyen sagen, aber seine Worte zerstreuten sich als er Ghorid erblickte, der mit dem Rücken zum Feuer auf dem Boden lag, völlig regungslos. 

"Was ist mit Ghorid?" fragte Legolas besorgt, er konnte spüren daß er nicht bloß schlief.

"Ich fürchte, er wurde mit irgendeiner Krankheit infiziert, als er von einem der Wölfe gebissen wurde," sagte Aragorn, Legolas' Besorgnis in seiner Stimme reflektierend. 

"Dann muß er nach Minas Tirith zurückkehren," sagte Legolas. 

"Das habe ich ihm auch schon gesagt, aber er will nicht hören. Er ist fest entschlossen, Boromir zu retten." 

"Hat er dir wenigstens erlaubt, die Wunde zu sehen?" 

Aragorn nickte langsam. 

"Es ist nicht die Wunde selbst, die meine Sorge nährt, da sie nicht ernst genug ist ihn zu töten. Aber ich befürchte, daß er durch die Infektion mit jedem Tag schwächer werden wird, bis..."

"Könntet Ihr es bitte unterlassen, über meinen Tod zu reden?! Ich kann Euch hören, Ihr Narren!" kam Ghorids verärgerte Stimme von der anderen Seite des Lagerfeuers. 

"Ihr solltet nach Minas Tirith zurückkehren, damit Eure Wunden vernünftig versorgt werden können," sagte Legolas. "Es ist sehr unklug, mit einem Körper weiterzureisen, der sehr bald schon von einer ernsthaften Krankheit eingenommen sein wird."

"Mir geht es gut. Ich muß mich nur ein wenig ausruhen," erwiderte Ghorid. 

"Aber Aragorn sagt..."

"Aragorn redet viel zu viel!" zischte Boromirs Cousin, die Worte des Elben unterbrechend. Als Legolas seinen Mund öffnete, um etwas zu erwidern, legte Aragorn seine Hand auf seines Freundes Unterarm und schüttelte sanft den Kopf. 

"Laß ihn schlafen," flüsterte er. Legolas nickte, richtete seinen Blick zu den kleinen Flammen, die vor ihnen knisterten, und fing an wieder über Inunyen nachzudenken. Er war von ihr fasziniert, da etwas an ihr war, das er nicht greifen konnte. Es gab nicht viele Leute, die Legolas verwirren konnten, aber sie war eindeutig eine der wenigen, die es schafften eine Mauer um sich zu errichten, die seine elbischen Sinne nicht durchbrechen konnten. Er wußte einfach nicht, was er von ihr halten sollte, aber er würde genügend Zeit haben ihre Mauern einzureißen während sie von nun an gemeinsam reisten, in einer Gruppe von Fünf.


	10. Kapitel 10

Boromir blinzelte schwerfällig seine Augen auf. Er hatte schreckliche Kopfschmerzen und fühlte sich, als ob er gerade aus einem tiefen, aber unruhigen Schlaf aufgewacht wäre. Er war benommen und jeder einzelne Knochen in seinem Körper schien zu schmerzen. Er brauchte etwas Zeit bis er schließlich bemerkte, daß er mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden lag und nicht mehr auf einem Pferd saß. Langsam ließ er die Hände über den Boden gleiten, nach nichts bestimmten suchend. Seine Hände berührten eine kalte, rauhe Oberfläche aus Stein und... Er setzte sich abrupt auf und starrte auf seine Hände hinab. Er war nicht mehr gefesselt, das Seil war weg. Und auch die Augenbinde. Er schluckte als er das erste Mal seit Tagen einen Blick auf seine Handgelenke werfen konnte. Sie als wund zu beschreiben wäre eine Untertreibung. Die permanente Reibung mit dem rauhen Seil hatte tief in sein Gewebe geschnitten. Seine Haut war praktisch nicht mehr vorhanden, statt dessen war entzündetes Fleisch freigelegt, das mit einem ekelerregenden Gemisch aus dickem Blut und klebrigen Eiter bedeckt war. Es brannte wie Feuer, aber es war bei weitem nicht der einzige Schmerz, der durch seinen Körper leckte. Er hob eine Hand zu seinem Gesicht und berührte es vorsichtig, leicht zuckend von dem scharfen Schmerz der durch seinen Kopf fuhr als er seine Fingerspitzen auf seine rechte Braue legte. Er zog seine Finger schnell wieder zurück und entdeckte, daß sie mit dunklem Blut beschmiert waren. Er fing an, sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen zu erkunden, die Schmerzen die er sich selber zufügte ignorierend. Es fühlte sich eigenartig und fremd an. Geschwollen, weich, und klebrig von dem langsam trocknendem Blut, das aus Wunden getreten war, die ihm vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hinzugefügt sein worden mußten. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, daß sie ihn so schwer zusammengeschlagen hatten, aber er konnte sich ja noch nicht einmal daran erinnern, wie sie ihn hierher geschafft hatten. Offensichtlich hatte er ein Gedächtnisverlust was die letzten paar Stunden anging, oder vielleicht sogar mehr. 

Boromir erhob sich auf seine Füße und sah sich genauer um. Er war in einer Art Verlies und in einer mittelgroßen Zelle eingesperrt. Er nahm an, daß sie ihn entweder unterirdisch oder irgendwo im Gebirge festhielten, da sein Gefängnis nicht mehr war als eine kleine Höhle, die in massiven Fels gegraben worden war, eine Reihe dicker Gitterstäbe entlang des Einganges damit er nicht hinaus gelangen konnte. Das schwache Licht das diesen Ort erleuchtete kam von ein paar Fackeln, die an den Wänden der Korridore befestigt waren, die zu und weg von seiner Zelle führten. Boromir fragte sich, wohin genau diese Korridore führten und was nun mit ihm geschehen würde. Er war immer noch ratlos über die Motivation seiner Entführer und auch über ihre Identität. 

Er zog sich in die dunkelste Ecke seiner Zelle zurück und setzte sich mit einem kleinen, gequälten Stöhnen hin, seinen schmerzenden Rücken gegen die kalte, steinige Wand lehnend. Er schloß die Augen, um sich besser darauf konzentrieren zu können die Benommenheit zu bekämpfen, er mußte vollkommen wach sein wenn er irgendeine Art Fluchtplan entwickeln wollte. Es war wahrscheinlich unmöglich sich herauszuschleichen ohne mit den Entführern konfrontiert zu werden, aber er mußte etwas tun solange er in der Lage war zurückzuschlagen. Er konnte nicht einfach herumsitzen und darauf warten, daß sie zurückkamen und ihn schließlich zu Tode prügelten. Nach ein paar Momenten holte er tief Luft und ging zurück zu den Gitterstäben um sie genauer zu untersuchen. Sie hatten ihn hier hereingeschafft, dann mußte es auch einen Weg geben, wieder herauszukommen. Schnell fand er heraus, daß der Weg nach draußen durch eine einfache Tür führte, die auch aus Stäben bestand und mit einem massiven Vorhängeschloß verriegelt war. Doch bevor er es auch nur versuchen konnte es aufzubrechen, näherten sich Schritte aus einem der Korridore. Boromir schloß seine Hände um zwei der Gitterstäbe und wartete auf denjenigen, der ihm einen Besuch abstatten wollte. 

"Ich sehe du bist wieder aufgewacht," sagte einer der drei Männer als sie Boromirs Zelle erreichten. 

"Ich hoffe, du hast in der Zwischenzeit deine Meinung geändert," sagte ein anderer. Boromir erkannte ihn als den Anführer der Gruppe die ihn entführt hatte, während die anderen beiden ihm fremd waren. 

"Ich weiß nicht wovon du sprichst," sagte Boromir, das kalte Starren des Mannes haltend, der ihn vor kurzer Zeit in den Fluß gestoßen hatte. Nach ein paar Schweigemomenten atmete der Anführer hörbar ein und wandte sich an seine Kammeraden. 

"Holt ihn raus und macht weiter bis er etwas Nützliches ausspuckt. Paßt auf, daß ihr nicht wieder seinen Kopf so stark verletzt, sein Gedächtnis muß perfekt funktionieren. Ist das klar?" 

"Ja, Herr."

"Gut," sagte der Anführer und drehte sich wieder zu Boromir. "Und dieses mal gibt es keine Gnade, verstehst du? Diese mal werden wir dich zum Reden bringen! Wir werden dich nicht noch einmal in eine Ohnmacht entwischen lassen!" 

"Mich zum Reden bringen? Über was?" fragte Boromir. Sein Kopf war leer, egal wie sehr er sich bemühte, er konnte sich einfach nicht daran erinnern was kurz bevor er in dieser Höhle aufgewacht war passiert war. 

"Keine Sorge, Boromir, du wirst dich bald erinnern. Und du machst diesmal besser den Mund auf, meine Geduld ist begrenzt. Entweder sagst du uns, was wir wissen wollen, oder du wirst Schmerzen erfahren, von denen du dich bis jetzt nicht zu träumen gewagt hast. Es ist eine simple Wahl. Sprich oder stirb. Fälle deine Entscheidung mit Überlegung."

Aerilyn saß auf der Fensterbank ihres Schlafgemaches und starrte nach draußen. Sie hatte nichts anderes getan seit sie aus den Häusern der Heilung entlassen worden war, nichts außer am Fenster sitzen und die Straße beobachten, in der Hoffnung daß sie jeden Augenblick die sicher und mit Boromir zurückkehrende Truppe entdecken würde. Aber es geschah nicht. 

Sie hob ihre Füße auf die Fensterbank und zog die Beine nahe an ihren Körper, sie mit ihren eigenen Armen umschlingend, und legte ihr Kinn auf die Knie. Sie schloß die Augen und sofort drehten sich ihre Gedanken um schöne Erinnerungen. Erinnerungen, die mit genau dieser Fensterbank auf der sie saß verbunden waren. Ihr erster Kuß. Sie würde ihn niemals vergessen. Sie würde niemals Boromir vergessen. Ihre Hoffnung ihn wiederzusehen fiel mit jedem Tag weiter in sich zusammen, aber ihre Erinnerung an ihn würde niemals verblassen. 

Ein Klopfen an der Tür lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit von ihren schmerzhaften Gedanken. 

"Herein," sagte Aerilyn obwohl sie nicht in der Stimmung war, irgend jemanden zu sehen. Die einzigen Menschen, die sie sehen wollte, waren Boromir und Atalar, und sie bezweifelte, daß es auch nur einer von ihnen war, der an ihre Tür geklopft hatte. 

"Milady, ich bringe Euch ein Kleid das Ihr heute Abend tragen sollt. Euer Vater möchte, daß Ihr kommt und gemeinsam mit Eurer lieben Mutter, Truchseß Denethor und Lord Faramir das Abendmahl einnehmt," sagte ihre Zofe nachdem sie das Zimmer betreten hatte. 

"Sag meinem Vater, daß ich nicht kommen werde," sagte Aerilyn und ließ ihren Blick wieder zurück auf die Straße schweifen. 

"Lady Aerilyn," sagte das Dienstmädchen, "Ihr müßt doch etwas essen."

"Ich bin nicht hungrig."

Das Dienstmädchen seufzte und legte dann das Kleid, das sie trug, auf Aerilyns Bett. 

"Falls Ihr es Euch anders überlegt, laßt mich rufen damit ich Euer Haar machen kann."

"Ja, danke," erwiderte Aerilyn abwesend. 

Etwa eine Stunde später ließ sich Aerilyn von der Fensterbank gleiten und ging zu ihrem Bett. Dort lag eines ihrer schönsten Kleider, von schwachem Blau und aus Seide. Es hatte viele modische und komplizierte Details und es brauchte daher über eine halbe Stunde, es anzuziehen. Sie würde auch Hilfe dabei benötigen, da sie die Rückseite des Kleides nicht selbst zuschnüren konnte. Sie sah hinab zu dem Kleid, das sie im Moment trug und biß auf ihre Unterlippe. Der Stoff war einfach und grau, ein Nichts verglichen zu dem prachtvollen und eleganten Material, aus dem das blaue Kleid gemacht war, das auf ihrem Bett wartete. Es war auch ziemlich formlos und betonte überhaupt nicht die Zartheit ihrer Taille, die ansprechenden Kurven ihrer Brüste oder irgendeinen der anderen Reize ihrer hübschen weiblichen Formen. Aber letzten Endes war es doch auch ein Kleid. Sie sorgte sich nicht um ihr Haar und ließ es einfach lose hängen, ihre widerspenstigen Locken über ihren Rücken und ihre Schultern fallend, und verließ ihre Gemächer um zu dem großen Speisesaal zu gehen. 

Als sie ihn betrat, saßen alle anderen bereits am Tisch. Die Unterhaltung, die zwischen ihren Eltern, Denethor und Faramir stattgefunden hatte, erstarb in der Sekunde, in der sie ihren Fuß in den Raum gesetzt hatte, und vier Augenpaare sahen sie an. Sie fühlte sich wie ein Eindringling und drehte sich beinahe um, um sich wieder zurückzuziehen, aber ihr Vater erhob sich eilig und streckte eine Hand in ihre Richtung aus. 

"Aerilyn, meine Süße. Ich bin froh, daß du dich dazu entschlossen hast, mit uns zu Abend zu essen. Komm und setz dich," sagte Ribensis mit einem sanften Ton in seiner Stimme. Normalerweise war er ein ziemlich rauher Mann, aber letzten Endes war er auch ein Vater, der seine Tochter liebte. 

"Ich kann mich selbst setzen," sagte Aerilyn mit einer schwachen Stimme und ging an ihm vorbei, ohne seine angebotene Hand zu ergreifen. 

"Na schön," murmelte er nur, einen besorgten Blick mit seiner Frau wechselnd, und setzte sich wieder hin während Aerilyn ohne seine Hilfe Platz nahm. Sie hob ihren Kopf und blickte in Faramirs Gesicht. Er saß direkt vor ihr auf der anderen Seite des Tisches und lächelte sachte als ihre Blicke sich trafen. Sie reagierte nicht und lenkte ihren Blick zur Seite, aus irgendeinem Grund konnte sie sein Starren nicht ertragen. Ihre Augen richteten sich auf den leeren Stuhl neben Faramir, der auf dem Boromir gewöhnlich gesessen hatte wenn sie alle zusammen gegessen hatten. Sie biß die Zähne zusammen um Tränen zurückzuhalten und starrte auf ihre Hände, die in ihrem Schoß gefaltet lagen. Sie hörte die anderen über Dinge reden, die sie nicht interessierten, und blieb stumm bis das Essen serviert wurde. 

"Aerilyn," sagte ihr Vater als sie beinahe fertig waren mit Essen. "Gestern hat eine von Truchseß Denethors Stuten gefohlt. Warum bittest du nicht Lord Faramir, dich zu den Ställen zu begleiten um dir das Neugeborene anzusehen."

Sie blickte auf, ihre Augen naß vor Tränen, denen sie nicht zu fallen gestattete. 

"Ich bin nicht daran interessiert, fröhliche Spaziergänge mit Lord Faramir zu machen, um mir ein neugeborenes Fohlen anzuschauen," sagte sie mit einem ablehnenden Ton in der Stimme. Sie fühlte den verblüfften Blick ihrer Mutter, und sie sah wie ihr Vater sich versteifte. Sie wußte was das bedeutete und preßte ihre Lippen zusammen als Ribensis sich ein wenig vor lehnte um sie zurechtzuweisen. 

"Aerilyn! Du wirst nicht in diesem Ton von Lord Faramir sprechen, ich will, daß du dich auf der Stelle bei ihm entschuldigst."

"Truchseß Ribensis, ich bin sicher, Eure Tochter hat nicht beabsichtigt, mich zu beleidigen," versuchte Faramir, Aerilyns Vater zu beschwichtigen, aber er hörte ihm gar nicht zu. 

"Fange endlich an dich zu benehmen, Aerilyn! Du bist schließlich kein Kind mehr! Du beleidigst nicht nur Lord Faramir, du sitzt hier ohne einen Bissen zu essen und stocherst bloß in deinem Essen herum. Wofür habe ich dir Manieren beigebracht, wenn du sie nicht einmal zeigst?! Und sieh dich an! Ist das etwa, wie eine Dame an einem Essen mit dem Truchseß teilnimmt, der in naher Zukunft ihr Stiefvater sein wird?!" 

"Ich sehe keinen Sinn darin, hübsche Kleider zu tragen!" schrie Aerilyn, plötzlich eine überwältigende Wut in den Tiefen ihres kleinen Körpers aufsteigen spürend, und erhob sich so abrupt, daß der Stuhl überkippte. "Ich sehe keinen Sinn darin, mein Haar machen zu lassen! Der einzige Mann, für den ich hübsch aussehen wollen würde, ist nicht hier!" 

"Setz dich!" bellte ihr Vater, geschockt über ihr Verhalten. 

"Nein!" 

"Lady Aerilyn," versuchte Faramir sie zu beruhigen. "Ich bin sicher, daß wir sehr bald schon ein Lebenszeichen erhalten werden. Vielleicht haben sie Boromir bereits gefunden und werden in den nächsten Tagen zurückkehren und Eure Besorgnis wird sich als grundlos erweisen."

"Meine Besorgnis ist ganz und gar nicht grundlos! Ihr müßt bedenken, daß unsere Botin noch nicht wiedergekehrt ist. Etwas Schreckliches muß geschehen sein! Ich kann mir nichts anderes vorstellen, was sie abgelenkt haben könnte, außer ein tödlicher Kampf oder Überfall in den alle verwickelt worden sind."

"Vielleicht hat sie die Truppe einfach noch nicht gefunden, ich bin sicher sie kommt bald zurück," sagte Ribensis. 

"Nein, Inunyen ist der beste Bote den wir haben. Und das weißt du auch. Du weißt, daß sie die Truppe längst gefunden haben muß! Wenn alles in Ordnung wäre, dann würde sie längst wieder hier sein um uns gute Nachrichten zu überbringen! Aber Inunyen ist nicht hier! Und weder Atalar, noch Boromir! Sie sind wahrscheinlich alle tot, und ihr sitzt hier und führt heitere Gespräche über Pferdezucht! Ihr widert mich an!" 

Und damit stürmte sie davon, Tränen der Trauer und des Zorns über ihr Gesicht strömend. 

"Entschuldigt mich," sagte Ribensis leise und erhob sich um seiner Tochter nachzusetzen. Er holte sie schnell ein und packte ihren Oberarm um sie zum Stehen zu bringen. 

"Laß mich allein," sagte Aerilyn und wischte ihre Tränen mit ihrer freien Hand weg. 

"Dieses Mal werde ich dich gehen lassen, aber ich wünsche zu sehen, wie du dich morgen bei Truchseß Denethor und auch bei seinem Sohn Faramir entschuldigst. Siehst du denn nicht, daß du unsere Familie mit deinem kindischen Benehmen entehrst? Es ist furchtbar, was dir und Lord Boromir zugestoßen ist, und ich werde trauern wenn es erwiesen ist, daß er im Kampf gegen die Entführer gefallen ist. Aber sein Tod wird nicht die Abmachung zwischen Denethor und mir zu Nichte machen, verstehst du?"

Aerilyn sah ihren Vater mit großen Augen an und schluckte heftig. Sie konnte sich bereits vorstellen, was er ihr gleich sagen würde, aber als sie es ihn laut aussprechen hörte, war es wie ein Schlag in ihr Gesicht. 

"Denethor und ich haben vereinbart, dich mit Lord Faramir zu verheiraten wenn Boromir für tot erklärt wird. Ich erwarte von dir, daß du dich angemessen verhältst, wenn er in der Nähe ist, denn vielleicht wird er sehr bald schon dein Ehemann sein." 

"Nein, das kann nicht wahr sein," sagte Aerilyn, ihre Stimme vor Entsetzen zitternd. "Ihr beide behandelt eure Kinder, als wären sie eine Art Handelsgut! Was hättet ihr denn getan, wenn ich bei dem Anschlag getötet worden wäre?! Hättet ihr die Hochzeit von Faramir und Atalar arrangiert?!"

Sie spürte den Griff ihres Vaters fester werden, ihren zierlichen Arm quetschend. 

"Meine Geduld mit dir ist langsam am Ende, meine liebe Tochter!" zischte er. "Du scheinst zu vergessen, wer du bist! Du hast Pflichten wie jeder andere in dieser Familie auch! Du hast beinahe zwanzig Jahre lang alle Privilege genossen, die du als Tochter eines Truchseß beanspruchen kannst, jetzt wird es Zeit, daß du anfängst dich auch um die Verantwortungen und Verpflichtungen zu kümmern, die mit solch einer Position verbunden sind! Das Leben geht nicht immer genau den Weg, den wir bevorzugen würden. Wir alle müssen Opfer erbringen um das Leben unseres Volkes und den Status unseres Reiches zum Besseren zu wenden. Es ist unsere Pflicht dies zu tun, und zwar ohne uns zu beschweren. Und du wirst keine Ausnahme sein. Hast du das verstanden?" 

Aerilyn erwiderte nichts sondern schloß fest ihre Augen. Sie spürte, daß sie nicht mehr lange schaffen würde, ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken. 

"Hast du das verstanden, Aerilyn?!" wiederholte ihr Vater autoritär, sie leicht schüttelnd.

"Ja, Vater," wimmerte sie nur. 

"Jetzt geh in deine Gemächer und bleibe da. Ich will nicht, daß du mir heute Abend noch einmal vor die Augen kommst."

Sobald er ihren Arm freigab, rannte Aerilyn zu ihrem Schlafzimmer wo sie als erstes wutentbrannt das blaue Kleid in eine der Zimmerecken schleuderte. Dann verwandelte sich ihr brennender Zorn in massive Verzweiflung die sie komplett erfüllte. Ihr Herz schmerzte mehr mit jedem Schlag. Sie hatte sich noch nie zuvor so elend und hilflos gefühlt, und so kuschelte sie sich in ihr Bett und versuchte ein kleines bißchen Trost aus der Weichheit der Bettwäsche zu ziehen, die sie mit ihren Tränen näßte. 

Inunyen kniete am Boden, über Atalars schlafenden Körper gebeugt, und hielt den Atem an. Sie zögerte, die scharfe Klinge ihres Dolches nur wenige Zentimeter vor Atalars Hals. Eilig blickte sie einmal mehr auf um sich davon zu überzeugen, daß keiner von den anderen kam. Seit Atalar sich weigerte, in der Nähe von Ghorid, Aragorn und Legolas zu schlafen, hatten sie angefangen sich in zwei Gruppen aufzuteilen sobald sie ein Lager aufschlugen, so daß Atalar alleine mit Inunyen war. Sie waren außer Sicht-, aber nicht wirklich außer Hörweite und Inunyen mußte schnell handeln wenn sie nicht Gefahr laufen wollte, von einem der anderen ertappt zu werden. Sie schluckte hart und festigte den Griff um die Waffe. Sie hatte nur einen Versuch, sie mußte ihn mit nur einem Stoß töten, damit er keine Chance hatte zu schreien... Nur ein einziger heftiger Stoß in die weiche Haut seines Halses an dem sie sich einst in Ekstase festgesogen hatte, als sie beide ihrem Verlangen nachgegeben hatten, verborgen in einem der Ställe in Katalla, verhüllt von der Dunkelheit der Nacht. Es war ihre erste und letzte Begegnung mit dem Akt der Liebe gewesen, und sie erinnerte jede Sekunde dieses Erlebnisses als wäre es erst gestern gewesen und nicht vor Jahren. Verzweiflung quoll in ihrem Herzen empor als sie bemerkte, daß ihre Hand leicht zitterte. Sie konnte ihre wahren Gefühle nicht verleugnen. Sie verfluchte ihre Schwäche, ihre Unfähigkeit zu tun was getan werden mußte. Sie wünschte, sie könne ihre Emotionen einfach ausschalten, aber sie konnte es nicht natürlich nicht. Inunyen zwinkerte heftig um die Tränen zurückzukämpfen, die sich in ihren Augen sammelten. Sie war von sich selbst enttäuscht, von ihrem Versagen. 

Als Atalar leise stöhnte und sich bewegte, ließ sie schnell den Dolch unter ihrem Umhang verschwinden. Nur eine Sekunde später zwinkerte er seine Augen auf und schien überrascht, sie so nah vor seinem Gesicht zu sehen. 

"Inunyen, was tust du denn da?" fragte er verschlafen. 

"Über Euch wachen während Ihr schlaft, mein Lord," erwiderte sie leise. Sie wußte nicht, wie oft sie ihn schon angelogen hatte, den Mann den sie liebte. Das einzige menschliche Wesen, für das sie jemals tiefe Gefühle entwickelt hatte. Für sie war er das Liebste auf der Welt, und doch war sie entschlossen ihn zu ermorden. 

Er setzte sich langsam auf, und als sie zurückweichen wollte ergriff er ihren Oberarm um sie in Position zu halten. 

"Hast du geweint?" fragte er erstaunt und besorgt, seine dunklen Augen ihr Gesicht einfangend. 

"Nein, habe ich nicht," erwiderte sie, noch einmal lügend. "Legt Euch wieder hin, Ihr müßt Euch ausruhen." 

"Würdest du dich zu mir legen?" fragte er, seine Stimme bloß ein Flüstern. Ihr Mund wurde ganz trocken und sie konnte nicht anders als ihn anstarren, der sehnsüchtige Ausdruck in ihren Augen die Wahrheit über ihre tiefen Gefühle, die sie so sehr zu unterdrücken versuchte, ans Licht bringend. 

"Ich bin froh, daß du hier bist, bei mir," sagte er und fuhr seine Hand von ihrem Arm hoch zu ihrem Kopf. Sie schloß die Augen als seine sanften Finger auf ihrem Nacken verweilten und mit ihrem weichen Haar spielten. Viel Zeit war vergangen, seit er sie das letzte Mal berührt hatte, und es machte ihr fast Angst wie sehr sie es vermißt hatte. Obwohl sie für über zehn Jahre in derselben Festung gelebt hatten, hatten sie kaum Zeit unter vier Augen geteilt, ganz zu schweigen von körperlichem Kontakt. Die Angst entdeckt zu werden war riesig. Es war nicht leicht, eine heimliche und verbotene Liebe zwischen dem Erbe des Truchseß und einer einfachen Botin seines Vaters zu verbergen. 

Inunyens Augen sprangen wieder auf als Atalars weiche Lippen auf die ihren gedrückt wurden, sie in einen innigen, glühenden Kuß ziehend auf den zu teilen sie beide eine Ewigkeit gewartet hatten. Er öffnete ihren Pferdeschwanz und ließ seine Hände in ihr volles Haar tauchen, ihren Kopf noch enger zu seinem Gesicht ziehend. Sie ließ sich von der Leidenschaft gefangennehmen, erlaubte ihm sich an ihren Lippen zu laben und ihren Mund mit flammendem Verlangen zu erforschen. Ihr Atmen beschleunigte sich als sich ihre Zungen trafen und sie legte eine Hand flach gegen seine Brust, noch nicht ganz sicher ob sie es tat um ihn näher an sich zu ziehen oder um ihn wieder wegzustoßen. 

"Ich habe mich so sehr danach gesehnt," flüsterte Atalar, sein Atem heiß gegen ihren Lippen. "Es ist so lange her, seit ich das letzte mal deine Lippen schmecken durfte." 

Er küßte sie noch einmal, heftiger jetzt, und fing an, an ihrer Kleidung zu zerren. Tränen begannen von Inunyens Augen zu entwischen. Warum war das Schicksal so grausam? Warum hatte sie sich in den Mann verliebt, den sie zu ermorden bestimmt war? Und warum erwiderte er ihre Gefühle? Emotionen machten alles nur schwer und kompliziert. 

Sie spürte, daß er versuchte Trost in den Küssen zu finden, daß er verzweifelt versuchte den Schmerz über den Verlust seiner Schwester abzuarbeiten. Sie verabscheute sich selbst dafür ihm diese unwahre Nachricht überbracht zu haben, die sein Herz in Stücke gerissen hatte, aber es war notwendig gewesen. Ihrer beide Gesichter mit heißen Tränen nässend und seine liebevollen Küsse erwidern, ließ sie eine Hand zurück zu ihrem Dolch gleiten. Sie schloß ihre Finger um ihn, bereit die Waffe zu ziehen und Atalars Leben ein Ende zu setzen... 

Aber etwas hielt sie zurück. Etwas, das stärker war als die Angst vor dem, was ihr bevorstand wenn sie es nicht tat. 

"Ich kann nicht," flüsterte sie, brach aus seiner zärtlichen Umarmung und erhob sich abrupt. Sie meinte, daß sie ihn nicht töten konnte, aber er dachte sie meinte, sie könne ihn nicht lieben. 

"Warte!" platzte es aus ihm und er war in nur einer Sekunde auf den Füßen, ihren Arm ergreifend damit sie nicht davonlaufen konnte. 

"Wieso möchtest du diese Gelegenheit nicht nutzen? Wir haben viele Jahre darauf gewartet," sagte er leise und hob ihre Hand zu seinem Mund um sie sanft zu küssen. 

Sie wollte, aber sie konnte nicht. Sie wollte sich ihm hingeben, ihm erlauben sie mit seiner feurigen Natur und brennenden Leidenschaft, die sie so sehr an ihm liebte, zu nehmen. Aber es konnte und durfte nicht sein. 

"Es tut mir leid, Atalar," flüsterte sie und entfloh seinem Griff. Er lief ihr nicht hinterher. Inunyen wußte nicht, ob sie erleichtert oder enttäuscht darüber war. Im Moment empfand sie nichts als Verwirrung. Sie mußte wieder zur Vernunft kommen. Sie hatte ihre Befehle die erfüllt werden mußten, ganz gleich ob diese Befehle den ehrlichen Gefühlen widersprachen, die sie im Tiefsten ihrer Herzen trug.

*** Falka: So, dieses Kapitel war jetzt länger. Zufrieden? Und Aerilyn ist doch gar nicht tot... 

Arwen: Danke für deine lieben lobenden Worte! :o) 

Ich hoffe, euch gefällt es noch!! ***


	11. Mit vereinten Kraeften

*** Arwen: Hast Recht, daß "Kapitel 10" nicht gerade ein sehr kreativer Titel für ein Kapitel ist, aber mir wollte einfach kein passender einfallen. Ich bin dankbar für Vorschläge!!! Zu deiner Frage: Bei der englischen Version bastele ich gerade an Kapitel 18, bin aber noch nicht fertig. Insgesamt sollen es 21 Kapitel werden. Ich hoffe, ihr haltet so lange durch mit Lesen! 

So, genug gelabert. Weiter geht's...

****

Aragorn wurde von einem schrecklichen Schrei, der die friedliche Stille der Nacht zerschnitt, aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Er schlug sofort die Augen auf und fuhr abrupt hoch, sich alarmiert umsehend, seine Hand bereits an dem Griff seines Schwertes. Er erblickte Legolas, der Wache gehalten hatte während die anderen sich ausruhten. Der Elb war auf den Beinen und anscheinend kurz davor, ihr Lager zu verlassen. Aragorn fixierte seinen Freund mit einem fragenden Blick in den Augen. 

"Das war Atalar," erklärte Legolas ruhig. "Ich werde gehen und nach ihm sehen." 

"Soll ich mitkommen?" fragte Aragorn besorgt und wollte aufstehen. Er hatte ein extrem schlechtes Gefühl, was die Situation anging. Der Schrei, so voll von Entsetzen und Schmerz, war ihm durch Mark und Bein gegangen und nun fragte er sich mit Unbehagen, was geschehen war. Aber Legolas kam näher und legte eine Hand auf Aragorns Schulter um ihn dazu zu bringen, sich wieder zu setzen. 

"Nein, es muß jemand bei Ghorid bleiben. Ich werde bald zurückkehren."

"Sei vorsichtig," sagte Aragorn. 

"Ich bin immer vorsichtig," erwiderte der Elb, ging davon und wurde schnell von der Dunkelheit der Nacht verschluckt. 

Legolas runzelte die Stirn als er Atalar zusammengerollt auf dem Boden liegend entdeckte. Er war ganz allein. Inunyen war nicht da. Eilig kniete Legolas neben dem jungen Lord, der auf seiner Seite lag, nieder und legte sanft eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper und atmete schwer, ab und zu leise Geräusche der Qual von sich gebend. 

"Atalar... Könnt Ihr mich hören?" fragte Legolas besorgt. Als keine Reaktion kam, rollte er Atalar vorsichtig auf seinen Rücken. Sein gesamtes Gesicht war schweißbedeckt und seine Haut war weiß wie Schnee. Sein schwarzes, kurzes Haar war so naß, daß es ihm Mondlicht schimmerte, und flüssige Tropfen liefen von seinem Haaransatz über sein Gesicht, das intensive Angst und Schmerzen zeigte. 

"Atalar!" versuchte Legolas es noch einmal, seine Stimme diesmal lauter und angespannt. Als der Mann langsam die Augen öffnete, spürte der Elb Erleichterung und fuhr wieder mit einer etwas ruhigeren Stimme fort. 

"Seid Ihr verletzt? Hat Euch jemand etwas angetan? Wir haben Euren Schrei gehört."

Atalar schüttelte schwach den Kopf und schluckte hart. 

"Nur ein böser Traum," flüsterte er und schloß seine flatternden Augenlider wieder. 

"Wo ist Inunyen?"

"Ich weiß es nicht."

Legolas legte sanft eine Hand auf Atalars nasse Stirn und hielt für einen Moment inne. 

"Ihr habt Fieber," stellte er fest, ergriff Atalars Handgelenk und wickelte den Arm des jungen Mannes um seinen Nacken. Atalars Augen flogen wieder auf und er bewegte seinen Kopf, um Legolas anzusehen. 

"Was tut Ihr denn da?" fragte er mit einer zitterigen Stimme. 

"Ihr kommt mit mir, ich werde Euch nicht in dieser schlechten Kondition hier allein zurücklassen," erklärte Legolas, zog Atalar auf die Beine und stützte ihn, indem er einen Arm um seine Taille schlang. Die Kleidung des jüngeren Mannes war völlig durchnäßt, Legolas fühlte die kalte Feuchtigkeit gegen seine Finger als er an ihm festhielt. 

"Was ist mit den Pferden?" flüsterte Atalar. 

"Ich werde wieder zurückkehren wenn ich Euch erst einmal zu unserem Lager gebracht habe. Sorgt Euch nicht," antwortete Legolas und ließ seinen Blick zu den Tieren schweifen. Er fragte sich, wo Inunyen war und warum sie nicht ihr Pferd mitgenommen hatte als sie gegangen war. Etwas Eigenartiges ging hier vor sich. Etwas, was Legolas ganz und gar nicht gefiel. 

Aragorn erhob sich und wollte etwas sagen, als er Legolas zurückkommen sah, aber die Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken als er Atalar erblickte. Er sah aus, als würde er bereits mit einem Bein im Grab stehen. Schweigend beobachtete er, wie Legolas Atalar nahe am Lagerfeuer vorsichtig zu Boden ließ und ihn fest in eine Decke wickelte. Er hörte, daß der Elb dem jungen Mann tröstende Worte zuflüsterte, aber Aragorn konnte nicht verstehen, was genau er sagte. Und er bezweifelte, daß Atalar die Bedeutung von Legolas' Worten begreifen konnte. Seine schlechte Verfassung schien ernst zu sein. 

"Was ist geschehen?" fragte Aragorn, als Legolas schließlich den zitternden Körper verließ und zu seinem Freund hinüber kam. 

"Er leidet unter furchtbaren Alpträumen," erklärte Legolas leise. "Der seelische Schmerz über den Verlust seiner Schwester macht ihn krank. Er hat sehr hohes Fieber, aber trotzdem friert er. Er hat sich auf unserem Weg hierher auch übergeben." 

"Wieviel Pech können wir denn noch haben?" sagte Aragorn und Falten der Besorgnis zeichneten sich auf seiner Stirn ab. "Als erstes wurde Faramir verwundet und konnte nicht mit uns kommen. Dann ist Ghorid von mehreren Wölfen gebissen worden und trägt eine ernste Infektion im Körper, und dein Pferd wurde beinahe zerfleischt. Und jetzt das!" 

"Inunyen ist weg," informierte Legolas Aragorn, eine Addition zu den negativen Geschehnissen machend, die bis jetzt auf ihrer Reise passiert waren. 

"Was?"

"Ich weiß nicht wo sie ist, und Atalar auch nicht. Er war alleine als ich ihn gefunden habe."

"Ich hoffe unsere Reise wird sich bald zum Besseren wenden, oder wir werden versagen," sagte Aragorn düster. 

"Ich werde zurückgehen um Atalars Pferd zu holen," sagte Legolas, Aragorns letzte Bemerkung ignorierend. "Ich denke es wäre gut, wenn du nach ihm siehst solange ich fort bin. Vielleicht gibt es etwas, was du tun kannst um sein Leiden zu lindern." 

"Ich fürchte da gibt es nichts, Legolas. Ich kann physische Wunden behandeln, aber Atalars Wunden sind in seinem Herzen und seiner Seele. Ich kann nicht seinen Geist heilen." 

"Dann setz dich zu ihm und gib ihm Trost," sagte Legolas. Er sah ein Zögern in Aragorns Augen und es war ein leicht scharfer Unterton in Legolas' normalerweise sanften Stimme als er fortfuhr. "Aragorn, ich weiß, daß wir nicht gerade gut mit ihm befreundet sind, aber du mußt deine Abneigung gegenüber Atalar ignorieren und..."

"Wir sind nicht nur nicht _gut_ mit ihm befreundet, wir sind überhaupt nicht mit ihm befreundet!" unterbrach Aragorn ihn. "Und ich bin es nicht, der diese alberne Feindseligkeit zwischen uns hervorruft! Also gib nicht mir die Schuld!"

Langsam hatte er das Gefühl, Legolas würde die Seiten wechseln und dieser Gedanke gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. 

"Natürlich bist nicht du es! Ich habe niemals behauptet, daß du es bist!" zischte Legolas zurück. "Ich schlage vor, du hörst vernünftig zu bevor du anfängst, mir Sachen anzuhängen, die ich gar nicht gemeint oder gesagt habe!" 

Sie starrten sich für einige Sekunden lang an bis der Elb wieder seine Stimme erhob und etwas ruhiger fortfuhr. 

"Ich weiß, daß es schwer ist Atalars Benehmen zu entschuldigen, aber er leidet sehr. Ich bitte dich, vergiß was bis jetzt vorgefallen ist und konzentriere dich auf das Hier und Jetzt. Er braucht uns. Und du mußt zugeben, daß wir ihn auch brauchen. Aber wir brauchen ihn in einer besseren Verfassung. Er kann uns nicht helfen Boromir zu retten, wenn er in den nächsten Tagen zusammenbricht." 

"Du hast Recht," gab Aragorn zu, sich wieder beruhigend. 

"Ich bin froh, daß du es einsiehst," sagte Legolas. "Ich möchte nicht mit dir streiten."

"Ich will auch nicht mit dir streiten." 

"Gut. Dann laß es uns auch nicht tun. Geh und bleibe bei Atalar, ich werde gehen und das Pferd holen."

"So sei es, mein Freund," sagte Aragorn und beobachtete einmal mehr, wie Legolas in der Dunkelheit der Nacht verschwand. 

Inunyens Herz raste und ihr Atem kam und ging in schnellem Keuchen. Als sie von dem Ort an den sie sich früher in dieser Nacht zurückgezogen hatte zurückgekommen war, hatte sie ihr kleines Lager erreicht, nur um zu entdecken, daß Atalar nicht dort war. Panik war über sie gekommen als sie ihn nirgends in der umliegenden Gegend finden konnte. Als sie sich wieder von ihrem Kuß beruhigt hatte, war sie entschlossen gewesen, ihre Befehle auszuführen. Sie war entschlossen gewesen, es schließlich zu tun, ihn zu töten. Und nun war er verschwunden, und das erste Gefühl, das sich in ihr ausbreitete, war Besorgnis. In der einen Minute wollte sie ihn ermorden, und in der nächsten wurde sie vor lauter Sorge um ihn ganz verrückt. Das machte alles keinen Sinn, aber sie konnte es nicht ändern. Sie suchte schon eine ganze Weile nach ihm, war schon völlig durchnäßt von Schweiß und total außer Atem, aber er war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Langsam gab sie auf und kehrte schnell zu ihrem Lager zurück. Als sie hastig an einem weiteren Baum vorbeilief, stieß sie mit jemandem zusammen, der ebenfalls mit hoher Geschwindigkeit durch den Wald eilte. Sie konnte einen überraschten Schrei nicht unterdrücken. Beinahe wäre sie durch den heftigen Aufprall ihrer Körper niedergeworfen worden, aber Arme schlossen sich um sie und hielten sie fest, so daß sie nicht fiel. Für eine Sekunde dachte sie es wäre Atalar, aber als sie ihren Kopf hob war es nicht das Gesicht ihres heimlichen Geliebten, in das sie blickte. 

"Legolas!" keuchte Inunyen als sie ihn erkannte. Sie klammerte sich an seine Kleidung und sah ihm mit einem verzweifelten Blick in die Augen. 

"Was ist los?" erwiderte er, seine Hände immer noch auf ihrem Rücken liegend. "Warum seid Ihr so außer Atem?" 

"Atalar ist weg! Ich kann ihn nicht finden..." erzählte sie ihm und schluckte hart. 

"Er ist in Sicherheit," sagte Legolas und ein sanftes Lächeln zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht. "Er ist bei Aragorn." 

"Bei Aragorn?" echote Inunyen ungläubig. Das war der letzte Ort, an dem sie Atalar vermutet hätte. 

"Ja, ich habe ihn zu unserem Lager gebracht weil er krank ist." 

Legolas ließ sie wieder los und runzelte leicht die Stirn. 

"Was ist mit Eurem Haar passiert?" fragte er. 

"Mein Haar?" fragte Inunyen verwundert zurück und erinnerte sich dann, daß Atalar ihren festen Pferdeschwanz gelöst hatte. Bevor sie Legolas eine ausgedachte Erklärung geben konnte, stellte er eine weitere Frage. Eine Frage, die schwieriger zu erklären war als die über ihre Haare. 

"Warum wart Ihr nicht bei Lord Atalar?" wollte der Elb wissen. "Wo wart Ihr und warum?"

"Ich...ich will ihn sehen. Laßt uns zu Eurem Lager gehen," sagte Inunyen, Legolas' Fragen stur ignorierend. Der Elb nickte langsam und wandte sich dann ab, um Atalars Pferd zu holen, aber sie hatte in seinen Augen gesehen, daß er nicht so schnell aufgeben würde. Er wußte, daß hier etwas Schreckliches vor sich ging und war entschlossen herauszufinden, was genau es war. Die Zeit drängte. Inunyen mußte schnell handeln, wenn sie nicht bald zwei Männer auf der Liste der von ihr zu ermordenden Leute haben wollte. 

Wieder zurück beim Lager, nahm Inunyen Aragorns Platz an Atalars Seite ein. Sie kniete sich mit dem Rücken zu den anderen hin, aber sie konnte hören, daß sie nicht zu weit entfernt auf der anderen Seite des Lagerfeuers saßen. 

"Wie geht es dir?" flüsterte sie leise genug, um Aragorn und Legolas am Lauschen zu hindern. Er beantwortete nicht ihre Frage, sondern sah sie mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck in seinen Augen an, der sie zur gleichen Zeit glücklich und traurig machte. 

"Es tut mir leid," flüsterte er, seine blassen Lippen kaum bewegend während er sprach, "Ich wollte dich vorhin zu nichts drängen."

"Ich weiß," flüsterte sie zurück und versuchte zu lächeln. Sie hob eine Hand und streichelte sanft seinen Kopf, die kalten, nassen Locken seines dunklen Haares zwischen ihren zittrigen Fingern spürend. 

"Wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind," sagte er mit einer schwachen Stimme, "werde ich zu meinem Vater gehen und ihm von uns erzählen. Wir werden uns nicht länger verstecken." 

Für einen Moment war Inunyen wie gelähmt und sprachlos, und nicht dazu in der Lage sofort etwas auf seine Bemerkung zu erwidern. Ihre Hand hörte auf sich zu bewegen und lag regungslos auf seinem Kopf. 

"Wir haben bereits so viele Jahre verschwendet. Ich bin nicht bereit so weiterzumachen. Ich will, daß wir zusammen sein können," fuhr er fort und blinzelte langsam, große Erschöpfung quer über sein verschwitztes Gesicht geschrieben. 

"Dein Vater würde das niemals erlauben," flüsterte Inunyen zurück, sich bemühend die Kontrolle über ihre Stimme, die zu brechen drohte, zu behalten. 

"Es ist mir egal, was mein Vater sagt." 

"Atalar, du weißt, daß das nicht möglich ist. Es ist hoffnungslos." 

"Nein," sagte er, seine Stimme lauter werdend. "Nein, es ist nicht hoffnungslos. Wie kannst du so etwas sagen? Ich dachte..."

"Shhh," unterbrach sie ihn und legte sanft einen Finger auf seine Lippen, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. Sie wollte nicht, daß einer der anderen einen Fetzen ihres Dialoges einfing. Sie wußte, daß sie von ihnen beobachtet wurden, sie konnte ihre Blicke auf ihrem Rücken spüren. 

"Wir könnten weggehen," flüsterte Atalar, Inunyens Finger immer noch auf seinem Mund liegend, und die Entschlossenheit in seinen Augen sagte ihr, daß es ihm sehr Ernst war. 

"Weg?" echote sie und nahm ihre Hand von seinen Lippen. 

"Warum nicht? Wir könnten überall hingehen, wohin wir wollen. Zu einem Ort weit weg von meinen Eltern, wo ich nicht der Sohn des Truchseß bin und du nicht des Truchseß' Botin. Ein Ort, an dem wir zusammen sein können, nur du und ich, und niemand könnte uns jemals wieder voneinander trennen." 

"Du sprichst Unsinn. Das würde niemals funktionieren."

"Aber..."

"Nein, Atalar, hör jetzt auf damit!" zischte sie leise. Seine lieblichen Versprechungen machten alles nur noch schlimmer. Sie hatte davon geträumt seit sie ihm vor vielen Jahren verfallen war. Wie oft schon hatte sie sich ausgemalt, wie es sein würde ein sorgenfreies Leben zusammen mit Atalar zu führen, ein Leben frei von Lügen, Intrigen und gebieterischen Vätern, von denen sie beide kontrolliert wurden... Aber nun, als er ihre Phantasien in Worte gefaßt und versprochen hatte, ihre Träume in Erfüllung gehen zu lassen, wünschte sie sich, daß ihr Leben wieder so sein könnte wie früher, als sie nicht mehr gewesen waren als zwei Jugendliche die nicht aneinander interessiert waren. Sie war verzweifelt und hatte Angst vor der Zukunft. Sie wußte nicht, was sie tun sollte, oder was sie erwarten konnte. Ihre innere Zwickmühle brachte sie um. 

"Du hast sehr hohes Fieber, du weißt ja nicht, was du sagst. Du phantasierst," fügte sie mit einer weicheren Stimme hinzu. 

"Ich weiß sehr wohl was ich sage," erwiderte er, sein Ton auf einmal scharf. Dann holte er tief Luft und sah sie mit dem traurigsten Ausdruck den sie jemals in eines Mannes Augen gesehen hatte an. 

"Also ist es Unsinn für dich, daß ich alles aufgeben würde, nur um mit dir zusammen sein zu können?" fragte er, seine Stimme vor Schmerz zitternd. "Es ist Unsinn für dich, daß ich dich liebe?" 

"Nein! Nein, das ist es nicht, was ich dir sagen wollte..." erwiderte sie verzweifelt, den gebrochenen Ausdruck in seinen dunklen Augen beobachtend. Sie hatte nicht vorgehabt ihn so zu verletzen. Aber sie war davon überzeugt, daß seine Pläne bloß ein Luftschloß waren. 

"Schlaf jetzt, wir haben morgen einen weiten Weg vor uns," flüsterte sie während sich Tränen in ihren Augen sammelten. Sie küßte ihre eigenen Fingerspitzen und berührte dann zärtlich Atalars Stirn mit ihnen. Sie konnte ihn einfach nicht richtig küssen, wenn Legolas und Aragorn zusahen, obwohl sie sicher war, daß die beiden bereits vermuteten, daß zwischen ihnen mehr war als die formale Beziehung, die normalerweise zwischen Herr und Bedienstetem zu finden war. 

Es war früh am Morgen als Aerilyn auf dem Weg war sich bei Truchseß Denethor zu entschuldigen, so wie ihr Vater es ihr gesagt hatte. Sie trug ein wunderschönes Kleid und ihr widerspenstiges, wildes Haar war mit vielen kleinen Spangen und Bändern gezähmt worden. Trotzdem fühlte sie sich keineswegs anders als gestern Abend und ihr äußeres Erscheinungs-bild reflektierte in keiner Weise ihre inneren Gefühle. Ihr Vater konnte sie hübsch machen lassen, er konnte sie zwingen, sich für ihr Benehmen zu entschuldigen, aber niemals würde er dazu in der Lage sein, ihre Gefühle zu ändern. Sie war entschlossen, sich nur für ihren unangemessenen Ton zu entschuldigen, den sie während ihres Ausbruches benutzt hatte, nicht aber für die Bedeutung ihrer Worte. 

Sie bog um eine Ecke der langen Korridore und hielt für einen Moment inne, als sie die Tür sah, die sie zu dem Mann führte, der ihr Schwiegervater werden würde, egal ob Boromir jemals lebendig zurück nach Minas Tirith kehrte. Sie mußte zugeben, daß sie etwas Angst davor hatte, ihm ganz alleine von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüberzustehen. Denethor war immer höflich zu ihr gewesen, aber trotzdem hatte er etwas an sich was sie nicht mochte. Aerilyn seufzte und ging eilig auf die Tür zu. Je früher sie damit begann, was sie tun mußte, desto schneller würde sie auch wieder damit fertig sein. Aber bevor sie auch nur die Tür erreichen konnte um höflich anzuklopfen, hörte sie daß Denethor nicht alleine war. Faramir war bei ihm und es war unmißverständlich, daß sie heftig miteinander stritten, da sie sich gegenseitig wütend anschrien. Aerilyn entschied, daß es ein höchst ungünstiger Moment war, einen der beiden Männer mit ihren Entschuldigungen zu belästigen und drehte sich um, um schnell wieder zu gehen, aber dann hörte sie ihren eigenen Namen fallen und blieb wieder stehen. Sie hielt ihren Atem an und versuchte mehr von dem Dialog zwischen Vater und Sohn zu verstehen. Normalerweise lauschte sie nicht, aber diesmal konnte sie einfach nicht anders. Als sie hörte, daß die beiden Männer sich tatsächlich über sie und die geplante Hochzeit stritten, ging sie wieder näher zu der Tür und folgte der Auseinandersetzung mit einem rasenden Herzen und einem trockenen Mund. 

"Das kannst du nicht von mir verlangen!" rief Faramir, Wut und Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme anschwellend. 

"Ich kann und ich werde! Und du wirst gehorchen, du bist schließlich mein Sohn!" schrie Denethor autoritär zurück. 

"Ich werde nicht die Verlobte meines Bruders heiraten!" zischte Faramir. 

"Faramir! Du mußt sie ehelichen! Boromir kann es nicht, weil er in ewigem Frieden ruht! Wage es ja nicht zu denken, das hier wäre leicht für mich! Das wertvolle Leben meines Erstgeborenen wurde genommen! Das ist eine wahre Tragödie für unsere Familie und für Gondor! Das mindeste, was du jetzt tun könntest, ist zu versuchen zu vollenden was Boromir hätte vollbringen sollen, obwohl ich bezweifle, daß du jemals das erreichen wirst, was er erreicht hätte... Aber Gondor braucht diese Allianz! Gondor braucht einen Erben, der aus dieser Verbindung hervorgehen wird!" 

"Niemals werde ich mit der Liebsten meines Bruders ein Bett teilen und einen Erben produzieren!" rief Faramir entsetzt. 

"Du mußt!"

"Du kannst mich nicht zwingen! Ich bin nicht einer deiner Zuchthengste!"

Aerilyn zuckte zusammen als sie das laute Geräusch einer sehr harten Ohrfeige hörte. Geschockt und gelähmt verharrte sie vor der Tür, nicht fähig sich zu bewegen und nicht wagend zu schlucken oder auch nur zu atmen. 

"Mein Bruder ist nicht tot!" sagte Faramir nach ein paar stillen Augenblicken, seine Stimme immer noch laut aber dennoch brüchig. "Du hast keinen Beweis für seinen Tod! Ich werde unter diesen Umständen nicht in Boromirs Fußstapfen treten und seine Position an mich reißen! Solange ich nicht die Leiche meines Bruders mit meinen eigenen Augen sehe, werde ich nichts von dem machen, was du von mir verlangst! Und selbst wenn sein Fall bewiesen wird, werde ich niemals Hand an die Frau legen, die er geliebt hat, und damit sein Andenken entehren!" 

Aerilyn zuckte noch einmal, als ganz plötzlich die schwere Tür mit einem lauten Knall aufflog. Erschrocken und verängstigt fand sie sich Angesicht zu Angesicht mit Faramir, der sich so aggressiv den Weg aus dem Zimmer frei gestoßen hatten. Er starrte zurück, mindestens so erschrocken wie sie war. Auf seinem Gesicht mischte sich die Wut über seinen Vater mit der Überraschung, Aerilyn vor der Tür zu entdecken. 

"Was macht Ihr denn hier?" fragte er sie leise, ein wenig außer Atem von dem ganzen Geschrei. 

"Ich wollte bloß...Ich..." stotterte Aerilyn, sein Gesicht anstarrend, das so plötzlich ganz fremd wirkte, so voll von tiefen Emotionen. Normalerweise war er eher ruhig und reserviert. 

"Kommt," sagte Faramir, ergriff zart ihren Ellbogen und führte sie mit sich den Korridor hinunter. 

"Es tut mir leid, daß ich gestern so unhöflich war," sagte sie plötzlich etwas tolpatschig, als sie die Worte ihres Vaters erinnerte. 

"Ihr braucht Euch nicht zu entschuldigen. Ihr habt wahr gesprochen," erwiderte Faramir, ohne sie anzusehen. Für eine Weile durchquerten sie schweigend die Korridore bis Aerilyn es nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. Sie fühlte sich, als würde sie explodieren wenn sie nicht etwas sagte. 

"Ich habe gehört was Ihr und Euer Vater gesagt habt. Es tut mir leid, es ist unverzeihlich, daß ich gelauscht habe, aber ich wollte Euch nur sagen, daß..."

"Schweigt, Aerilyn. Wir müssen erst zu einem Ort gehen, an dem wir ungestört reden können," sagte Faramir. Sie nickte bloß und ließ sich von ihm durch die Flure führen bis sie zusammen in einem großen Raum waren. Faramir verriegelte die Tür und bot Aerilyn an, sich zu setzen. Sie nahm Platz, ohne den hübschen und teuren Möbeln Beachtung zu schenken. Ihre Gedanken waren zur Zeit mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt. 

"Ich wollte Euch sagen, daß ich diese Heirat zwischen uns auch nicht wünsche," beendete sie ihren Satz, den sie schon früher auf den Korridoren hatte sagen wollen. "Es liegt nicht an Euch... Ich meine, ich bin sicher, daß Ihr ein sehr guter Ehemann sein würdet. Aber... aber mein Herz gehört Boromir. Ich liebe ihn." 

"Ich weiß," sagte Faramir, "und ich kann Euch nur das gleiche sagen, was Ihr mir gesagt habt. Ich bin sicher, Ihr werdet einmal eine bezaubernde Ehefrau sein, aber nicht ich werde es sein, der davon profitiert. Auch ich liebe Boromir. Ich könnte niemals etwas tun, was ihn verletzen würde."

"Aber was sollen wir denn jetzt machen?" fragte Aerilyn während Faramir im Raum auf und ab ging. "Wir können uns doch nicht einfach weigern. Oder?" 

"Doch, das können wir," erwiderte Faramir entschlossen. "Wir müssen nur an unserer Entscheidung festhalten. Wir müssen in dieser Angelegenheit zusammenhalten. Wir werden das mit vereinten Kräften durchstehen." 

"Das hat mein Bruder auch immer gesagt. Wir müssen zusammenhalten. Wir werden unsere Kräfte vereinen," sagte Aerilyn und mußte über die Erinnerungen lächeln. "Meine Eltern sind keine leichten. Atalar hat sie oft belogen um sie davon abzuhalten mich zu bestrafen. Zum Beispiel wenn ich etwas kaputt gemacht habe, oder wenn ich vom Spielen nach Hause kam und alles dreckig gemacht habe. Dann hat er gesagt, er wäre es gewesen und nicht ich. Und dann hat er die Bestrafung erhalten, die eigentlich für mich bestimmt war, und wahrscheinlich sogar noch eine härtere. Ich war niemals Zeuge, wie unser Vater ihn geschlagen hat, aber ich habe hinterher den Schaden gesehen, den er angerichtet hat. Atalar hatte immer blaue Flecke als er ein Kind war, während ich niemals auch nur einen hatte. Manchmal hat er ganze Nächte lang geweint, aber er hat niemals mir gegenüber zugegeben, wie groß seine Schmerzen und seine Verzweiflung waren. Ich glaube, er hätte sich eher von unserem Vater zu Tode prügeln lassen als damit aufzuhören, mich vor ihm zu beschützen." 

Aerilyn schwieg für einen Moment, in ihren Erinnerungen gefangen, und blickte dann auf zu Faramir, der ihr still zugehört hatte. 

"Entschuldigt, ich weiß nicht wieso ich Euch davon erzählt habe. Ich möchte Euch nicht mit Geschichten aus meiner Kindheit belästigen. Es ist nur weil... Ich..." Aerilyn holte tief Luft und wischte eine Träne von ihrer Wange. "Ich vermisse ihn so sehr."

"Ich weiß genau was Ihr fühlt, Aerilyn," sagte Faramir und setzte sich neben sie. Er vermißte auch einen großen Bruder. 

"Ihr zwei habt also auch ein wirklich inniges Verhältnis zueinander, ja?" fragte sie. 

"Ja, ich würde mein Leben dafür geben, Boromirs zu retten. Und ich bin sicher, er würde das seine für meines geben. Er hat auch versucht, mich vor einigen Bestrafungen zu bewahren, als wir noch Kinder waren. Möchtet Ihr, daß ich Euch davon erzähle?" 

"Bitte," sagte Aerilyn und ein kleines Lächeln zeigte sich auf ihrem Gesicht. "Ich würde liebend gern ein paar Geschichten aus Eurer Kindheit hören."

"Oh, ich habe eine gute," sagte Faramir nachdem er ein paar Sekunden lang gegrübelt hatte. "Boromir war gerade vierzehn geworden und ich war acht..." 

Und so saßen sie zusammen, teilten Erinnerungen aus ihrer Kindheit, und beide mußten ab und zu lachen obwohl sie voller Trauer über den Verlust ihrer Brüdern waren.


	12. Unter Attacke

*** Juhuuu, _fanfiction.net_ funktioniert wieder!! Endlich können wir wieder lesen und updaten! *freu* 

Amleth, Lil, Falka, Kat und Arwen: Ich hoffe, ihr seid noch mit von der Partie! 

Avenahar: Willkommen in unserem bescheidenen Kreise! ;-) Und danke für dein Lob. 

Reviews sind wie immer erwünscht! ***

Ungefähr zur selben Zeit, zu der Aerilyn bei Faramir saß und den Geschichten aus der Kindheit der Brüder lauschte, machte sich die kleine Truppe für den Aufbruch bereit. Die Nacht war für alle ziemlich erschöpfend gewesen und sie waren immer noch müde, als sie die Rücken ihrer Pferde bepackten. Legolas war als erstes fertig, da Aragorn noch die Wunden von Ghorid, der mit jedem Tag träger wurde, reinigte, und Inunyen sich nicht nur um ihre eigenen Sachen kümmerte, sondern auch um die von Atalar. Währenddessen saß der junge Lord auf dem Boden und starrte geradeaus, sein Blick nicht direkt auf irgendwas gerichtet, sondern durch die Bäume zu denen sein Gesicht gewendet war hindurchgehend. Anscheinend war er tief in seinen Gedanken versunken. Die Decke, in die Legolas ihn letzten Nacht gewickelt hatte, war immer noch um seine Schultern gelegt und sein Gesicht war immer noch sehr blaß, aber sein Fieber war wieder etwas zurückgegangen. Während Aragorn, Ghorid und Inunyen alle abgelenkt waren, nahm Legolas etwas von den Wasservorräten, die sich langsam dem Ende zuneigten, und ging zu Atalar. 

"Wie fühlt Ihr Euch?" fragte er ruhig und hockte sich neben den Mann. Er reagierte überhaupt nicht, er zuckte noch nicht einmal mit einem Augenlid. Legolas seufzte beinahe unhörbar und öffnete den Wasserbehälter. 

"Hier, Ihr müßt etwas trinken," sagte er und reichte Atalar das Wasser. 

"Ich bin nicht durstig," erwiderte der junge Mann mit einer belegten Stimme. 

"Atalar, ich bitte Euch. Ihr werdet zusammenbrechen, wenn Ihr nicht..."

"Ich sagte ich bin nicht durstig!" zischte Atalar und schlug Legolas' ausgestreckte Hand so heftig fort, daß das Gefäß aus dem Griff des Elben flog und zu Boden fiel, wo das Wasser in die dunkle Erde sickerte. Obwohl Legolas schnell reagierte war ein großer Anteil des wertvollen Wassers verloren. Nachdem er den Behälter eilig wieder geschlossen hatte, starrte der Elb Atalar für einen langen Moment an, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, aber ihn mit einem intensiven Blick durchbohrend. 

"Es tut mir leid," sagte Atalar schließlich mit einer Stimme, die sein Unbehagen zum Ausdruck brachte, und lenkte seinen Blick zu Boden da er Legolas' durchdringendem Blick nicht mehr standhalten konnte. "Vergebt mir, ich wollte Euch gegenüber nicht gewalttätig werden. Es ist nur, weil... Ich..."

"Atalar, seht mich an," befahl Legolas, seine Stimme ruhig aber mit einem scharfen Unterton. Der jüngere Mann gehorchte zögernd. Als seine Augen die von Legolas trafen, fuhr dieser in einer sanfteren Tonlage fort. 

"Ich weiß, daß das alles sehr hart für Euch ist. Und auch, wenn Ihr es nicht wahrhaben wollt, Aragorn und Ghorid wissen das auch. Wir sehen, daß Ihr wegen dieser furchtbaren Tragödie leidet und Ihr habt unser aufrichtiges Mitgefühl. Ich kann gut verstehen, daß Ihr Zorn, Verzweiflung und Schmerz über den Verlust Eurer Schwester empfindet, und ich sehe, daß es sehr schwer für Euch ist, diese Emotionen zu kontrollieren. Aber Ihr müßt Euch mehr zusammenreißen. Versucht es wenigstens, oder diese Reise wird früher oder später scheitern weil wir uns gegenseitig bekämpfen anstatt die Attentäter, die das Leben Eurer Schwester genommen haben." 

"Aber ich versuche es doch," erwiderte Atalar verzweifelt. 

"Dann müßt Ihr es noch stärker versuchen," sagte Legolas. Seine Worte waren sanft, aber trotzdem war es ein Befehl. Atalar nickte langsam und schlug seine Augenlider nieder, seinen Blick wieder zu Boden richtend. 

"Ich weiß, daß meine Wut die Falschen trifft," gab er leise zu. "Natürlich weiß ich, daß Aragorn und Ihr nicht diejenigen sind, die am Tod meiner Schwester Schuld sind. Aber ich fühle mich, als würde ich explodieren wenn ich es nicht irgendwie herauslasse. Meine Gefühle bringen mich noch um." 

"Dann hört auf, ganz alleine mit ihnen fertig werden zu wollen. Laßt uns Euch helfen." 

"Ich glaube kaum, daß Ihr mir helfen könnt." 

"Woher wollt Ihr das wissen? Ihr habt es noch nicht einmal ausprobiert," gab Legolas zu bedenken. "Alles, was Ihr tut, stößt uns vor den Kopf. Wir alle würden Euch unterstützen, aber Ihr müßt es auch zulassen." 

"Ich will keine Hilfe von Euch allen," sagte Atalar. Gerade, als Legolas resigniert seufzen wollte, hob Atalar seinen Kopf um Legolas ins Gesicht sehen zu können und fügte leise hinzu: "Ich denke, nur Eure Unterstützung müßte im Moment ausreichen." 

Legolas nickte langsam und drückte sanft Atalars Schulter. Eine Geste, die Zuversicht und Optimismus ausdrückte. 

"Es ist ein Anfang," sagte Legolas mit einem schwachen Lächeln. "Und vielleicht werdet Ihr auch bald mit Aragorn und Ghorid Frieden schließen können." 

Atalar zuckte sachte mit den Schultern. 

"Vielleicht. Nicht so bald, aber vielleicht eines Tages." 

"Kommt jetzt, wir müssen weiter," sagte Legolas, ergriff Atalars kalte Hand und half ihm auf die Füße. 

Boromir lag wieder auf dem kalten Boden seines Gefängnisses. Sie hatten ihn nicht getötet, obwohl er ihnen nicht ein einziges Wort gesagt hatte. Er war immer noch am Leben, aber er fühlte sich nicht so. Er bemühte sich, absolut still zu liegen, da ihm jede einzelne Bewegung, wie winzig sie auch sein mochte, unerträgliche Schmerzen bereitete. Sie hatten ihn stundenlang gefoltert und gedemütigt, und sie hatten sich viel Mühe dabei gegeben, ihn diesmal am Bewußtsein zu halten. Aber sie waren nicht fähig gewesen, auch nur einen Fetzen an Informationen aus ihm herauszuquetschen, und dafür war Boromir dankbar. Er war dankbar, daß er es geschafft hatte stark und schweigsam zu bleiben, obwohl sein ganzer Körper ihn anschrie, er solle endlich alles ausspucken damit sie aufhörten. Was sie ihm angetan hatten war schwer zu ertragen, doch Gondor zu verraten und seinem Volk in den Rücken zu fallen wäre weitaus schlimmer gewesen. 

Die Fragen, die sie ihm wieder und wieder gestellt hatten, hallten immer noch in seinen Ohren. Wieviele Soldaten stehen zur Verfügung, um Gondor zu verteidigen? Wieviele von ihnen sind in Minas Tirith stationiert? An welcher Stelle der Grenzen ist es am leichtesten, eine Invasion zu starten? Welche Schwächen gibt es in den Taktiken? Wieviele Wächter gibt es am Tag, wieviele in der Nacht? Wann genau ist Wachablösung? Wo werden die Waffen und die Rüstungen gelagert? Sie machten so weiter für Stunden, versuchten jedes Detail über Gondors militärische Macht aus Boromir herauszukriegen, aber sein Mund war versiegelt. Er hatte erwartet getötet zu werden, und er wäre in Frieden und Einklang mit sich gestorben, da er wußte, daß er alles in seiner Macht liegende getan hatte, sein Volk zu verteidigen, aber seine Zeit war noch nicht gekommen. Sie ließen ihn am Leben, mehr oder weniger, und warfen ihn zurück in seine Zelle. 

Er wußte nicht wie lange er jetzt schon so dalag, sich überhaupt nicht rührend. Er wünschte, er könne einfach nur einschlafen, er war so müde und erschöpft, aber die schrecklichen Schmerzen hielten ihn wach. Er lag für eine Ewigkeit einfach nur da, den langsamen, raspelnden Geräuschen seiner flachen Atemzüge lauschend, die sich mit viel Mühe einen Weg aus und in seine schmerzenden Lungen bahnten. Irgendwann überkam ihn der Schlaf doch noch, aber er wachte schon bald wieder auf, als er von einer Stimme, die seinen Namen rief, zurück in die Realität gerissen wurde. Anfangs war er ein wenig desorientiert, konnte aber wieder klarer denken als die Stimme erneut zu ihm sprach. Boromir bemühte sich, auf die Beine zu kommen und humpelte zu den Gitterstäben, wo er wieder zurück zu Boden sank. Er sah das Gesicht des jungen Mannes an, der ihm gegenüber auf der anderen Seite der Gitter saß. Es war derjenige, der ihm während ihrer Reise Wasser gegeben hatte und dafür von dem Anführer der Gruppe bestraft worden war. 

"Wie geht es dir?" fragte der Junge. Boromir konnte nicht anders als schwach zu lachen, obwohl es sich anfühlte als würden davon seine Lungen explodieren und seine Rippen brechen.

"Wonach sieht es denn aus?" fragte er zurück, seine Stimme nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. 

"Ich fühle mich wundervoll. Einfach wundervoll," fügte er sarkastisch hinzu. 

"Ich habe dir Wasser gebracht," sagte der junge Mann, Boromirs Bemerkung ignorierend. "Ich habe versucht, etwas zu Essen aufzutreiben, aber es war einfach unmöglich, ohne daß die anderen es merken. Vielleicht morgen."

Boromir bemerkte, daß der Jugendliche ihn nicht ansah, noch nicht einmal als er das Wasser durch die Gitterstäbe reichte. 

"Bin ich denn wirklich so schlimm zugerichtet?" fragte Boromir und ein kleines Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, wovon seine trockene Unterlippe aufriß. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, das Blut wegzulecken und ließ es einfach sein Kinn entlang laufen. Es war bereits so viel Blut auf seinem Körper, da kümmerte ihn ein zusätzlicher kleiner Tropfen auch nicht mehr. 

"Was?" fragte der Jüngere und hob schließlich den Kopf um Boromir in die Augen zu sehen. 

"Nichts," flüsterte dieser und trank langsam. Jeder einzelne Schluck sandte eine Welle von Schmerzen durch seine Kehle runter bis zu seiner Brust, aber der Durst war stärker. 

"Also, wirst du mir jetzt endlich deinen Namen verraten?" fragte Boromir als er fertig mit Trinken war und etwas Energie in seinen Körper zurückkehren spürte. Der junge Mann zögerte, sagte ihm aber dann, daß sein Name Ralvan sei. 

"Freut mich dich kennenzulernen, Ralvan," sagte Boromir. "Ich wünschte nur, ich hätte unter anderen Umständen deine Bekanntschaft gemacht." 

"Ich auch," erwiderte der Junge. Boromir sah ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an und versuchte zu erkennen, was in seinem Kopf vor sich ging. Für ein paar Sekunden überlegte er, ob es zu früh war um ernsthaft zu versuchen, den Jungen auf seine Seite zu ziehen, aber andererseits wußte Boromir nicht, ob er in den nächsten Tagen noch einmal eine derartige Chance bekommen würde. Vielleicht würden sie ihn töten bevor er noch einmal die Möglichkeit hatte, mit dem jungen Mann zu reden. Mit diesem bedrohlichen Gedanken im Kopf kam er sofort auf das Thema zu sprechen und konfrontierte Ralvan abrupt mit seiner extrem unverblümten Frage. 

"Warum hilfst du mir nicht, hier herauszukommen?" fragte Boromir und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die Gitterstäbe, so daß sein Gesicht näher bei dem des anderen war. "Ich sehe doch, daß du das hier für falsch hältst. Du bist ein anständiger Junge, nicht so wie die anderen." 

"Bitte laß das," sagte Ralvan leise. 

"Warum? Weil die anderen dich wieder bestrafen werden wenn du mit mir redest?" Es war nicht wirklich eine Frage, mehr eine Aussage. 

"Ich weiß, daß du Angst hast," fuhr Boromir fort. "Ich habe auch Angst. Wir haben gute Gründe dafür, Angst zu haben, und deswegen müssen wir hier herauskommen. Sie werden uns töten." 

"Sie werden mich nicht töten."

"Vielleicht nicht im Moment, aber wenn sie erst einmal herausgefunden haben, daß du mir Wasser und Essen gebracht hast, werden sie es tun," flüsterte Boromir und legte eine Hand um einen der Stäbe. Ralvan schüttelte langsam den Kopf, aber seine Augen offenbarten, daß er sich überhaupt nicht sicher war. 

"Ich sage es dir, sie werden dich umbringen. Wahrscheinlich werden sie dich auch foltern, genauso wie mich. Willst du das? Sieh mich an. Willst du genauso aussehen? Du wirst es nicht schaffen zu entkommen wenn es erst zu spät ist," versuchte Boromir, Ralvan dazu zu bringen, ihm zu helfen. 

"Ich sollte dir nicht zuhören. Ich darf dich ja eigentlich noch nicht einmal sehen," flüsterte der Jugendliche zurück und wollte sich abwenden, aber Boromir packte durch die Gitterstäbe seinen Arm und hielt ihn fest. 

"Du darfst mir auch kein Wasser bringen, tust es aber trotzdem."

"Es ist ein großer Unterschied, ob man einen Gefangenen mit Wasser versorgt oder ihm zur Flucht verhilft. Wenn sie herausfinden, daß ich es war der dir geholfen hat zu entkommen, dann werden sie..." Seine Stimme verstummte und er schluckte heftig als er realisierte, daß Boromir wahrscheinlich recht hatte mit seinen düsteren Prophezeiungen. 

"Wir können zusammen fliehen. Ich werde dich beschützen," versprach Boromir. 

"Du hast doch noch nicht einmal eine Waffe," sagte Ralvan. 

"Du wirst mir eine besorgen."

"Nein, und jetzt laß mich los..."

"Ich verspreche dir, ich werde dich mit mir nehmen, nach Gondor. Ich werde dafür sorgen, daß du..."

"Nein!" unterbrach der jüngere Mann und riß seinen Arm so heftig aus Boromirs Griff, daß er beinahe auf seinen Rücken gefallen wäre als er freikam. 

"Ich kann nicht," fügte er etwas leiser hinzu. 

"Natürlich kannst du!" sagte Boromir barsch. Langsam wurde er wütend. 

"Nein, ich kann nicht... Es tut mir leid."

Boromir schnaubte enttäuscht und durchbohrte den Jungen mit einem intensiven Blick. Offensichtlich konnte er Ralvan nicht dazu bringen seine Meinung zu ändern, indem er ihn mit schönen Versprechungen lockte. Es war Zeit, die Taktik zu ändern. 

"Wenn du nicht so ein Feigling wärst, dann würdest du dich zusammenreißen und mich hier herausholen!" zischte Boromir. 

"Ich bin kein Feigling, ich..."

"Dann beweise es!" unterbrach Boromir ihn. Ralvan starrte ihn sprachlos an. 

"Warum gibst du nicht zu, daß du auch hier weg willst? Ich kann es in deinen Augen sehen, Ralvan. Tief in deinem Herzen weißt du, daß du auch vor diesen abartigen Menschen fliehen willst. Aber du kannst nicht, weil deine Furcht dich lähmt. Du hast Angst, daß du es nicht schaffen würdest, und selbst wenn du es schaffen würdest, wüßtest du nicht wohin du gehen könntest. Ist es nicht so?"

Als keine Reaktion kam, wiederholte Boromir mit einer beinahe bedrohlichen Stimme: "Ralvan, ist es nicht so?!" 

"Ja," flüsterte der Junge, seine Stimme leicht zitternd. Boromir seufzte schwach und fuhr in einer sanfteren Tonlage fort, seine Stimme ruhig aber bestimmend. 

"Hör jetzt zu. Wir werden zusammen fliehen. Ich verspreche, daß ich nicht ohne dich gehen werde. Wir werden uns gegenseitig helfen. Du wirst mir helfen, aus dieser Zelle zu kommen, ich werde dafür sorgen, daß du unversehrt von diesem Ort wegkommst und ein neues Leben in Gondor anfangen kannst. Ich werde ihnen nicht erlauben, dir irgend etwas anzutun. Aber als erstes mußt du die Schlüssel für das Schloß holen, und wenn es möglich ist ein paar Waffen. Oder wenigstens eine Waffe. Und beeile dich." 

"Es wäre nicht sehr klug zu versuchen, während dieser Tageszeit zu entkommen. Wir sollten warten, bis die meisten der Männer schlafen und nur wenige Wachen postiert sind, die überwältigt werden müssen." 

Boromir nickte. 

"Na schön. Ich vertraue dir in dieser Sache," sagte er leise. Normalerweise dauerte es ziemlich lange, bis er sein Vertrauen in jemanden steckte, aber dieses mal hatte er keine Wahl. Es schien, daß dieser Junge seine einzige Hoffnung und einzige Chance war, jemals wieder das Tageslicht zu sehen. 

"Für wie lange dient Ihr schon unter Truchseß Ribensis?" fragte Legolas mit der Absicht, eine Unterhaltung mit Inunyen in Gange zu bekommen. Er hatte vor, ein paar Details über sie herauszufinden, um hinter ihre eher kühle, emotionslose Fassade blicken zu können, die sie die meiste Zeit über zeigte. Er war überzeugt, daß es nur eine Maske war. Sie trieb ein Spiel mit ihnen, und wahrscheinlich kein faires. 

"Hat Aragorn Euch geschickt um mich zu verhören?" fragte Inunyen schroff zurück. 

"Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich bin nur neugierig. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich Euch zu nahe getreten bin, indem ich Fragen über Euer persönliches Leben gestellt habe," sagte Legolas. "Außerdem gibt Aragorn mir keine Befehle. Niemand kommandiert mich herum."

"Ihr könnt Euch glücklich schätzen. Ich hoffe, Ihr wißt was für eine große Kostbarkeit es ist, so frei zu sein wie Ihr es seid," sagte Inunyen. Legolas konnte nicht den Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht sehen, da er wieder hinter ihr auf ihrem Pferd saß, aber er hörte klar und deutlich, daß der Ton in ihrer Stimme etwas niedergeschlagen war. Er versuchte, sich eine Antwort zu überlegen, die er erwidern konnte ohne dabei arrogant zu klingen. Er wollte nicht, daß sie glaubte, er würde sie bemitleiden oder auf sie herabsehen weil sie eine Bedienstete war, während er der Sohn eines Königs war. Bevor er sich aber etwas Angemessenes ausdenken konnte, sprach Inunyen wieder. 

"Ich wurde zur Waisen als ich ungefähr dreizehn war," fing sie plötzlich an ihm zu erzählen. "Meine Eltern und ich waren immer auf Reisen, ich kann mich nicht an eine einzige Stadt oder ein Dorf erinnern, in dem wir länger als vielleicht zwei Wochen gelebt haben. Eines Tages, als wir gerade durch die Wälder reisten, wurden wir von Dieben angegriffen. Sie haben meine Mutter und meinen Vater umgebracht, aber mich ließen sie leben. Ich nehme an, ihre Moral war nicht tief genug um ein Kind zu ermorden. Dabei zuzusehen, wie sie die Kehlen meiner Eltern aufgeschlitzt haben war das Schlimmste, was ich jemals erleben mußte." 

"Es tut mir leid, das zu hören," sagte Legolas sanft als Inunyen für einen Moment inne hielt. Er fragte sich, ob sie mit den Tränen kämpfte. 

"Wie auch immer," fuhr Inunyen fort, ihre Stimme wieder fester. "Ich bin davongelaufen und habe mich schnell im Wald verirrt. Tage und Nächte vergingen und letztendlich brach ich zusammen. Ich denke, ich wäre gestorben, wenn ich nicht im letzten Moment von Reitern aus Katalla gefunden worden wäre. Sie waren Kundschafter von Truchseß Ribensis und sie lasen mich auf, um mich zu seinem Imperium zu bringen. Truchseß Ribensis entschied, mich in Katalla leben zu lassen. Schließlich hatte ich kein zu Hause und keine Verwandten, zu denen er mich hätte bringen lassen können. Ribensis war sehr großzügig. Ich hatte stets saubere Kleidung, genug zu essen, ein warmes Bett... Ich hatte großes Glück, daß seine Kundschafter mich gefunden haben."

"Da ist noch etwas, was ich mich gefragt habe. Darf ich fragen?" 

"Ihr dürft, aber ich kann nicht versprechen, daß ich Eure Frage auch beantworten werde."

"Wie kommt es, daß Ihr sein Bote seid?" fragte Legolas. "Ich meine, es ist äußerst ungewöhnlich einen weiblichen Boten zu haben. Es hätte dem Truchseß eher ähnlich gesehen, Euch zu einer Kammerzofe oder etwas ähnlichem zu machen." 

"Ihr müßt bedenken, daß ich in seiner Festung gelebt habe und zusammen mit seinen eigenen Kindern aufgezogen wurde, da sie ungefähr im gleichen Alter sind wie ich. Natürlich habe ich nicht all die Privilegien genossen, die Lady Aerilyn und Lord Atalar hatten, aber ich habe eine bessere Behandlung und Erziehung erhalten als die Kinder, die später einmal in den Ställen arbeiten oder Mägde und Zofen werden sollten. Als Ribensis herausfand, daß ich recht talentiert mit Pferden war, bekam ich Reitstunden. Und als ich älter war, lehrte Atalar mich heimlich das Kämpfen mit dem Schwert. Ich habe hart trainiert und als ich neunzehn war, bat ich Truchseß Ribensis einfach, den nächsten Botengang für ihn laufen zu dürfen. Er wußte von meinen Fähigkeiten und er vertraut mir, also sagte er ja. Ich enttäuschte ihn nicht ein einziges Mal, und so wurde ich sein vorrangiger Bote." 

"Ich bin sicher, daß Ihr diese Position auch verdient," sagte Legolas. Von dem, was er bis jetzt gesehen hatte, konnte er schließen, daß sie tatsächlich eine exzellente Reiterin, fähige Kämpferin, und auch sehr scharfsinnig war. 

"Ihr seid dran," sagte Inunyen, der letzten Bemerkung des Elben keine Beachtung schenkend.

"Ich bin dran?" fragte Legolas, nicht verstehend was sie meinte. 

"Meint Ihr nicht, es wäre nur gerecht wenn Ihr mir etwas über Eure Vergangenheit erzählt, jetzt da ich Euch von der meinigen berichtet habe?" fragte sie. Legolas mußte lächeln. 

"Wahrscheinlich habt Ihr recht, aber Euch alles über meine Vergangenheit zu erzählen würde eine Ewigkeit dauern." 

"Ich habe nie gesagt, daß ich _alles _über Euch erfahren möchte." 

"Also gut, was genau wollt Ihr denn wissen?" 

"Ich weiß nicht... Seid Ihr verheiratet?" 

Legolas hatte jede Frage erwartet, nur nicht diese. Für eine Sekunde war er sprachlos und dann mußte er beinahe über sein eigenes Erstaunen lachen. 

"Nein, bin ich nicht," erzählte er ihr. 

"Wie kommt es? Ich meine, wie alt seid Ihr? Ein paar tausend Jahre wahrscheinlich. Wie kommt es, daß Ihr in all diesen Jahren nicht die richtige Frau getroffen habt?" 

"Das ist wahrlich eine gute Frage. Ich weiß es nicht. Es ist einfach noch nicht passiert." 

"Das ist sonderbar. Menschen finden, in den meisten Fällen, in nur wenigen Jahrzehnten einen passenden Partner, und Ihr schafft es nicht in Jahrtausenden." 

"Das liegt vielleicht daran, daß Menschen noch nicht einmal für ein Jahrhundert leben, in den meisten Fällen, und Elben unsterblich sind und sich deswegen mit nichts beeilen müssen, auch nicht damit, einen Lebenspartner auszuwählen." 

"Vielleicht liegt es auch daran, daß Ihr zu anspruchsvoll seid was Frauen angeht," gab Inunyen mit einem Lächeln zu bedenken. "Ist Euch diese Möglichkeit schon einmal in den Sinn gekommen?" 

"Ihr seid ganz schön dreist. Ist Euch das schon einmal in den Sinn gekommen?" fragte Legolas zurück. 

Für eine Weile neckten sie sich und fielen in eine unbeschwerte Konversation während sie weiter ritten. Atalar war gleich neben ihnen, aber er schenkte ihren Worten keinerlei Beachtung. Er war, wieder einmal, völlig in seine Gedanken versunken. Aragorn und Ghorid waren ganz vorne, beide ebenfalls vollkommen still. Ghorid hatte aufgehört zu reden um zu verbergen wie schlecht es ihm ging. Er schaffte es, das Gesicht nicht zu verziehen und aufrecht im Sattel zu sitzen, aber seine schwache und zitternde Stimme hätte verraten, wie groß die Schmerzen tatsächlich waren, die ihn plagten. Aragorn hatte aufgehört zu bitten und zu betteln. Er wußte, daß Ghorids Verfassung mit jeder Stunde schlimmer wurde, aber er wußte auch, daß er niemals erfolgreich damit sein würde, Boromirs Cousin dazu zu überreden nach Gondor zurückzukehren. Er wollte nicht seine ganze Energie darauf verschwenden, sinnlose Diskussionen mit einem dickschädeligen Krieger zu führen, also kümmerte er sich schweigend um die Fleischwunden und verlor kein einziges Wort mehr darüber, daß Ghorid besser die Reise abbrechen und die Gemeinschaft verlassen sollte. 

Das Pech, das sie zu verfolgen schien, wog schwer auf Aragorns Herz und er spürte, daß er langsam anfing ernsthaft zu bezweifeln, daß sie jemals Erfolg mit dieser Suche haben würden. Er befürchtete auch, daß die anderen an Hoffnung verlieren würden wenn sie seine Zweifel sahen und gab deshalb sein Bestes, sie nicht offen zu zeigen. Er war dankbar und erleichtert, als sie endlich die dunklen Wälder verließen und bald schon auf einen breiten aber flachen Fluß zuritten, an dem sie ihre schwindenden Wasservorräte auffüllen konnten. Zu guter letzt waren sie nun doch einmal mit einem Ereignis konfrontiert, das sie nicht näher zu einer Niederlage trieb, sondern ihnen auf der Reise half. Ein Ereignis, das keine Tränen zum Fließen und keine Temperamente zum Überkochen brachte, sondern ein Lächeln auf erschöpfte und verzweifelte Gesichter zauberte. 

Alle saßen ab und gingen näher zu dem Fluß. Während Aragorn, Ghorid und Atalar sofort direkt in das Wasser stapften und anfingen, ihre Vorräte aufzufüllen, führte Inunyen ihre Pferde zum Fluß um sie trinken zu lassen. Legolas sah ihr mit lächelnden Augen zu, sein eigenes Pferd hinter ihr her führend. Als die Tiere erst einmal tranken, legte sie ihren Umhang ab, faltete ihn sorgfältig und packte ihn auf den Boden. Es war das erste Mal, daß sie ihn abgenommen hatte seit sie sich der Gemeinschaft angeschlossen hatte und Legolas bemerkte, daß jeder sie ansah. Es gab jedoch nicht viel zu sehen, sie trug dicke Kleidung und schwere Rüstung, was ihre weiblichen Formen äußerst gut verdeckte, aber trotzdem starrten die anderen sie an. Letztendlich waren sie ja auch nur Männer. 

"Kommt Ihr mit zum Wasser?" fragte Inunyen und Legolas schwenkte seinen Blick von seinen drei Kammeraden zurück zu ihr. 

"Ja," sagte er bloß während sie fortfuhr, Kleidung abzulegen. Sie zog die meisten Teile ihrer Rüstung aus und eine weitere Schicht gewöhnlicher Kleidung, so daß ihre Arme entblößt waren. Sie war ziemlich muskulös für eine Frau und Legolas ertappte sich selbst dabei, wie er sich fragte, wie oft sie wohl schon gezwungen gewesen war von ihrer Kraft Gebrauch zu machen. Er lächelte schwach als er realisierte, daß auch er selber einen Platz in der Liste ihrer Gegner hielt. Zusammen gingen sie zu den anderen, langsam in das kalte Wasser watend. Inunyen beugte sich nieder und spritzte etwas kühles Wasser in ihr Gesicht und legte dann mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen ihre nassen Hände um ihren Nacken. Nach ein paar Sekunden fing sie an, ihre Hosenbeine hochzurollen und lange, geschmeidige Waden von einem blassen, milchigen Weiß zu entblößen. 

"Inunyen!" entfuhr es Atalar auf einmal, so als hätte er schon viel früher protestieren wollen aber es bis jetzt zurückgehalten. "Muß das denn sein?!" 

Sie richtete sich schnell auf und stemmte die Hände in die Seiten. Atalar, Aragorn und Ghorid starrten sie mit einer Mischung aus Erstaunen, Entzücken und Befangenheit an. 

"Vergebt mir meine Unverfrorenheit, aber ich sehne mich nicht gerade danach, so schlecht zu riechen wie Ihr," sagte sie zu den drei Männern und hob eine Augenbraue. 

"Schlecht riechen?" wiederholte Aragorn langsam, als hätte er nicht verstanden was sie meinte, drehte dann seinen Kopf um Ghorid anzusehen, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte. 

"Ja, Ihr habt richtig gehört. Es würde Euch gut tun, wenn Eure Haut auch einmal in näheren Kontakt mit Wasser treten würde. Aber wenn ich mir so Eure erstaunten Gesichter anschaue, sehe ich, daß Ihr offensichtlich nicht wißt, wovon ich überhaupt rede. Würdet Ihr mich also entschuldigen?" fragte sie fordernd. 

"Du willst, daß wir vorgehen?" fragte Atalar und gestikulierte in die Richtung, in die sie nach ihrer kurzen Pause am Fluß weiterziehen wollten. 

"Genau," sagte Inunyen und nickte. "Ich nehme an, Ihr seid fertig damit die Wasservorräte aufzufüllen. Warum seid Ihr also nicht so zuvorkommend und laßt mir eine Minute?" 

"Selbstverständlich," sagte Aragorn, immer noch ein bißchen verstört über die Dreistigkeit dieser Frau, und folgte Ghorid und Atalar zu den Pferden. Als sie alle wieder in den Sätteln saßen und den Fluß überquert hatten, brachte Aragorn sein Pferd zum Stehen und drehte sich wieder zu Inunyen um. 

"Was ist mit Legolas?" fragte er und hob eine Hand über die Augen um sie vor der brennenden Sonne zu schützen. 

"Er kann bleiben," sagte der weibliche Bote in einem Ton der zum Ausdruck brachte, daß Aragorns Frage wirklich dumm war. 

"Und warum?" wollte Aragorn wissen. 

"Er starrt nicht so wie Ihr, so einfach ist das." 

Aragorn erwiderte nichts sondern sah zu seinem Freund, der offensichtlich versuchte, ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Aragorn schüttelte bloß ungläubig den Kopf und ritt dann voraus, schnell mit den anderen aufschließend. 

"Glaubt Ihr, ich war zu grob?" fragte Inunyen als die anderen außer Hörweite waren. 

"Nein, sie haben tatsächlich gestarrt," erwiderte Legolas. 

"Und sie riechen tatsächlich schlecht, oder nicht?" 

"Ich werde nicht hinter den Rücken meiner Freunde schlecht über sie reden," sagte er, konnte aber das Grinsen nicht länger zurückhalten. 

"Naja, das ist auch eine Antwort!" erwiderte sie mit einem Kichern. Dann füllten sie schweigend und nebeneinander etwas Wasser ab, bis etwas Inunyens Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Sie runzelte die Stirn und richtete sich ein wenig auf. 

"Was ist das?" fragte sie und deutete zu der anderen Seite des Flusses. Legolas folgte ihrem ausgestreckten Arm und schließlich sah auch er es. Dort lag etwas im Gras, anscheinend war es an das Ufer geschwemmt worden, und es glitzerte stark, da es die Sonne reflektierte. 

"Hier, bitte fülle das auf, ich werde hinüber gehen und einen Blick darauf werfen," sagte Legolas, reichte ihr seinen Wasserbehälter und fing dann an, durch den Fluß zu waten. Der Gegenstand ihres Interesses war nicht nur auf dem gegenüberliegenden Ufer, sondern auch ein ziemliches Stück weiter den Fluß hinunter, und so brauchte es seine Zeit bis Legolas es endlich erreichte. Er beugte sich nieder und hob es auf, es in seiner Hand wendend und es sich genau anschauend. Es war eine goldene Schnalle, wunderschön dekoriert mit feinen Linien aus Silber, die den Baum von Gondor formten. Legolas fragte sich, ob dies ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen war. Vielleicht hatte Boromir sie absichtlich zurückgelassen, um ihnen dabei zu helfen seine Spur zu verfolgen, aber es war ebenso möglich, daß sie während eines Kampfes von seiner Kleidung gerissen worden war. Legolas schloß seine Finger um die Schnalle und hoffte, daß Boromir noch am Leben war. 

"Legolas!" riß ihn Inunyens Stimme aus seinen Gedanken und brachte ihn zurück zur Realität. Er hörte das Geräusch von sich mit hoher Geschwindigkeit nähernder Pferde und wirbelte herum, die Umgebung mit angehaltenem Atem absuchend. Er legte die Stirn in leichte Falten als er fünf Reiter erblickte, die schnell auf sie zukamen. Man brauchte keine elbischen Sinne um ihre Feindseligkeit zu spüren, es war offensichtlich, daß sie nicht mit freundlichen Absichten kamen. 

"Inunyen!" rief Legolas zurück. "Beeilt Euch und warnt die anderen!" 

"Nein!" schrie sie zurück. "Ich werde Euch nicht hier zurücklassen!" 

"Geht jetzt, schnell! Ich werde Euch folgen!" erwiderte er und kämpfte sich so schnell er konnte zurück durch das Wasser, während Inunyen aus dem Fluß eilte und ihr Schwert packte. Ihre übrigen Sachen ließ sie zurück, da nicht genügend Zeit war, alles wieder anzuziehen. Sie erklomm eilig ihr Pferd und preschte davon, einen letzten besorgten Blick dem Elb zuwerfend. Das Wasser spritzte heftig zu allen Seiten als sie ihr Pferd durch den Fluß trieb, und dann verlor Legolas sie aus den Augen nachdem sie das steile Ufer hinaufgeeilt war. 

Er biß die Zähne zusammen und begann zu rennen sobald er aus dem Wasser gekommen war. Sein Pferd schien so weit weg, und die Fremden kamen schnell näher. Er fragte sich, wer sie waren und was sie wollten, aber er würde froh sein wenn er es nicht tatsächlich herausfinden müßte. Als er endlich sein Pferd erreichte, sprach er ihm entschuldigende Worte zu und saß das erste mal auf, seit es von den Wölfen verletzt worden war. Legolas spürte, daß er ihm große Schmerzen bereitete. Es begann nervös auf der Stelle zu tänzeln, machte protestierende Geräusche und warf verängstigt den Kopf hoch. Aber er hatte keine Wahl, es gab keine andere Möglichkeit, diesen Männern zu entkommen, die ihn offensichtlich angreifen wollten. Und so trieb er sein verwundetes und schwaches Pferd durch den Fluß, Inunyen und den anderen hinterher, obwohl sein Herz daran zerbrach, es so quälen zu müssen. 

"Etwas stimmt nicht," sagte Ghorid, als er Inunyen sich ihnen mit extrem hoher Geschwindigkeit nähern sah. Sie konnten nicht ihren Gesichtsausdruck erkennen, aber was ihnen merkwürdig vorkam war, daß sie nicht ihre Rüstung und ihren Umhang wieder angelegt hatte. Aragorn runzelte die Stirn während sie ihre Pferde zügelten. 

"Wo ist Legolas?" fragte er, mehr sich selbst als die anderen. 

"Wir sind unter Attacke!" rief Inunyen als sie nahe genug war, von den anderen verstanden zu werden. 

"Unter Attacke?" echote Atalar und legte die Stirn in Falten. "Wer sollte uns angreifen? Und wieso?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, Lord Atalar," sagte Aragorn und zog sein Schwert. Noch bevor sie anfangen konnten zurück zum Fluß zu reiten, brach eine weitere Gruppe von Reitern aus den Wäldern, die zu ihrer Linken waren, und näherten sich schnell und mit gezogenen Waffen. Aragorn verfluchte einmal mehr diese Reise während er seinen Körper in eine bessere Kampfposition verlagerte, die Zügel seines Pferdes mit einer Hand haltend während er die andere fester um den Griff seiner Waffe legte. Inunyen würde sie nicht vor den Angreifern erreichen, Ghorid hatte bereits Probleme die Balance im Sattel zu halten ohne ein Schwert in der Hand zu haben, Atalar war völlig übermüdet und Legolas war überhaupt nicht da. Sie würden riesiges Glück benötigen, um die Angreifer unter diesen Umständen zu besiegen. Aragorn wollte gerade sein Schwert erheben und auf die näher kommende Gruppe zustürmen, bereit die Schlacht zu beginnen, als er Legolas erblickte, dessen Pferd offensichtlich damit zu kämpfen hatte, das steile Ufer hinaufzukommen. Aragorn erfror in seiner Bewegung, zügelte sein Pferd und hielt den Atem an als er sah, wie Legolas sein verletztes Pferd dazu antrieb, so schnell zu galoppieren wie es nur konnte, während plötzlich fünf weitere Reiter hinter ihm erschienen und versuchten ihn einzuholen. Irgendwie erwartete Aragorn bereits, daß etwas Schreckliches passieren würde, aber als er schließlich mit ansehen mußte, wie das weiße Pferd seines Freundes ins Stolpern kam, konnte er nicht anders als Legolas' Namen auszurufen. 

"_NEIN_!" fügte er mit einem weiteren Schrei hinzu als das Pferd des männlichen Elb zu Boden stürzte, Legolas mit sich reißend, während die fünf Angreifer mit hoher Geschwindigkeit näher kamen. Aragorn wollte zu Hilfe eilen und trieb sein Pferd auf Legolas zu, aber bevor sein Hengst auch nur die Gelegenheit hatte, sein Tempo zu beschleunigen, schnitten drei der Fremden ihnen den Weg ab und griffen an, Aragorn dazu zwingend sein eigenes Leben zu verteidigen anstatt Legolas zu retten. Für eine Sekunde hörte Aragorn, daß Ghorid und Atalar bereits kämpften, und dann waren die einzigen Geräusche, die seine Ohren erreichten, die seines eigenen Schwertes, wie es mit den Klingen seiner Angreifer zusammenkrachte. 

Legolas verletzte sich nicht ernsthaft als er fiel und war sofort wieder auf den Füßen. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte er die Situation analysiert und seine Optionen erwägt, und zog dann einen Pfeil aus seinem Köcher um ihn mit tödlicher Genauigkeit auf einen der fünf Männer zu schießen, die ihn verfolgten. Der Pfeil traf ihn direkt in den Kopf und sein erschlaffter Körper fiel von dem galoppierenden Pferd. Sie waren schneller als Legolas gedacht hatte und kamen mit jeder Sekunde näher, fest dazu entschlossen den Elb zu töten sobald sie ihn erreichten. Legolas hielt den Atem an als er noch einen Pfeil verschoß um einem weiteren Reiter den Tod zu Tod zu bringen, drehte sich dann um und rannte. Der Wald war nicht weit entfernt und wenn er sich beeilte würde er vielleicht, mit viel Glück, dazu in der Lage sein die Bäume zu erreichen, bevor die übrigen Angreifer ihn einholten. Er sah nicht zurück sondern rannte, so schnell seine Beine ihn tragen konnten, sein Blick auf die Bäume die vor ihm lagen konzentriert. Er hörte Hufe, die mit jeder Sekunde näher kamen, und die angsteinflössenden Geräusche von Schwertern, die aus ihren Scheiden gezogen wurden. Der Boden unter seinen Füßen begann zu beben als die massigen, starken Pferde direkt hinter ihm waren. Sie waren so nah, daß er bereits die Körperwärme der großen Tiere spüren konnte. 

Legolas schloß seine Augen, immer noch laufend obwohl er wußte, daß er es nicht schaffen würde, und wartete darauf, daß eine Klinge in seine sensible Haut drang und sich tief in sein Fleisch bohrte.


	13. Befreite Seelen und gebrochene Herzen

*** Nurtholiel: Jetzt geht's (endlich) weiter, sorry daß Du so lange warten mußtest! 

Arwen: Ja, mich gibt es auch noch. Habe bloß viel um die Ohren, daher bin ich etwas langsam mit den Updates. Ist aber lieb, daß Du Dir Sorgen gemacht hast!

Sihrina Tinuviel: ENDLICH!! Ein Boromir-Fan!! Ich kann es kaum glauben! Hiermit hast Du meine offizielle Erlaubnis, mein treuester Fan zu werden. ;-) Ich hoffe, die Geschichte wird Dir auch weiterhin gefallen.

Alle anderen: Schön weiterlesen, und wenn ihr mir eine Freude machen wollt, schreibt ein Review, OK? ***

Legolas stockte der Atem und er riß seine Augen wieder auf, als zwei Hände ihn grob packten, festhielten und dann hochhoben, so daß seine Füße den Kontakt zum Boden verloren. Inunyen versuchte, ihn zu sich auf ihr Pferd zu ziehen, das mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit über das Feld preschte. Plötzlich spürte er, wie der Griff ihrer linken Hand so fest wurde, daß es übermäßig schmerzte und er glaubte, ihre Finger würden jeden Moment seine Haut durchdringen, während ihre rechte Hand von ihm abließ und eilig nach dem Dolch griff, mit dem Inunyen gestern noch versucht hatte Atalar zu töten. Mit einer kräftigen und konzentrierten Bewegung warf sie die kleine Waffe dem ihrer Verfolger entgegen, der ihnen am dichtesten auf den Fersen war. Die scharfe Klinge durchbohrte den ungeschützten Hals des Mannes und verletzte ihn tödlich, so daß er von seinem Pferd fiel. Inunyen blickte wieder zurück zu Legolas, der damit kämpfte nicht wieder hinunterzufallen, und bot ihm ihre nun freie Hand an. 

"Hier, Legolas! Nehmt meine Hand!" rief sie und er ergriff sie dankbar, unaufhörlich versuchend sich irgendwie an der Seite des sich schnell bewegenden Pferdes festzuklammern. Bevor Inunyen es schaffte, ihn richtig zu sich hochzuziehen, sah Legolas Verzweiflung in ihren Augen als sie ihren Blick wieder auf die Angreifern hinter Legolas' Rücken richtete. 

"Nein!" entfuhr es ihr vor Furcht und sie zwang ihr Pferd abrupt die Richtung zu wechseln. Legolas hörte ein Schwert mit erschreckender Wucht an seinem Kopf vorbei fliegen, sein Gesicht nur um wenige Zentimeter verfehlend, und dann das laute, schmerzerfüllte Aufstöhnen aus Inunyens Kehle. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen als er sah wie die Klinge, die ursprünglich seinen Kopf treffen sollte, nun stattdessen ihren Oberkörper durchbohrte. Sie glitt ohne Widerstand in ihr Fleisch, da ihre Rüstung immer noch am Ufer des Flusses lag. Das Schwert wurde genauso gewaltsam wieder herausgezogen wie es auch schon in den menschlichen Körper hineingetrieben worden war, und Legolas fiel beinahe zurück zu Boden als Inunyens Kraft schwand und ihr Griff schwach wurde. Ihre Blicke kreuzten sich und er sah pure Angst in ihren Augen. Angst vor den Verfolgern, die so nahe hinter ihnen waren, beinahe schon neben ihnen, aber auch Angst davor, Legolas fallen zu lassen. Sie wußten beide, daß Legolas getötet werden würde, entweder durch die Schwerter der Angreifer, oder durch die Hufe ihrer Pferde wenn sie über seinen Körper ritten. 

Legolas legte einen Arm um ihre Taille, klammerte sich mit der anderen Hand an den Sattel, und schaffte es schließlich, sich ohne ihre Hilfe hinter sie auf den Rücken des Pferdes zu ziehen. 

"Inunyen!" rief er, die Arme eilig um ihren erschlaffenden Körper legend, damit sie nicht hinunterfiel. "Ihr müßt uns in Aragorns Nähe bringen! Bitte, gebt nicht auf!" 

Als er sah wie ihre Hände wieder nach den Zügeln griffen, und auch spürte wie sie sich in eine sicherere Position verlagerte, ließ er sie los und zog einen weiteren Pfeil aus seinem Köcher. 

"Legolas, nein! Haltet Euch fest, ich bitte Euch!" hörte er ihre Stimme, die vor Schmerzen zitterte. Er tat den Pfeil eilig zurück und sobald er seine Arme wieder um ihren Körper schloß, trieb sie ihr Pferd dazu an, sogar noch schneller zu galoppieren. Legolas preßte automatisch seine Hände auf ihre Verletzung um das Blut zurückzuhalten, als er die warme Flüssigkeit seine Handflächen befeuchten fühlte. Er wußte, daß es hoffnungslos war, daß die Wunde zu groß war und sie zuviel Blut verlor. Er spürte die warme Flüssigkeit durch seine Finger quellen, aber er mußte wenigstens versuchen dagegen anzukämpfen. Es war alles, was er im Moment tun konnte. 

Als ein kräftiger Windstoß Inunyens Haare in Legolas' Gesicht peitschen ließ und auch an den seinen zerrte, rote und blonde Strähnen miteinander verwirrend, neigte Legolas seinen Kopf und drückte seine Wange gegen Inunyens Rücken. Er versuchte, noch näher an sie heranzurücken und sich komplett an sie zu pressen, damit der starke Wind nicht dazu in der Lage sein würde, nicht nur sein Haar sondern auch seinen Körper zu erfassen und ihn somit einfach vom Pferd zu blasen. Er fühlte, daß er sich bei der gegenwärtigen Geschwindigkeit nicht mehr lange auf dem Pferd halten konnte, egal wie sehr er sich an Inunyen klammerte. Wenn er sie nicht bald losließ, würde er sie nur mit sich reißen und ihnen beiden den Tod bringen. 

Als er zurückblickte entdeckte er zu seiner Erleichterung, daß Ghorid ihnen zu Hilfe eilte. Er holte sehr schnell auf und lenkte einen der Verfolger erfolgreich ab indem er ihn in einen Schwertkampf verwickelte. 

"Es ist nur noch ein Mann übrig," informierte Legolas die Botin, aber sie reagierte nicht. Er sagte laut ihren Namen und rüttelte sie sanft, erhielt aber keine Reaktion. Als er über ihre Schulter hinab zu ihren Händen blickte entdeckte er, daß sie die Zügel losgelassen hatte, also nahm er eine seiner blutbefleckten Hände von ihrem Leib und ergriff sie selbst. Mit dem anderen Arm hielt er den weiblichen Körper, der nun komplett erschlafft war und drohte, das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Legolas zwang Inunyens Pferd in die Richtung, in der Aragorn bereits zwei seiner drei Angreifer niedergekämpft hatte. 

"Aragorn! Hilfe!" rief Legolas, als er ihn beinahe erreicht hatte. Gleich nachdem er dem dritten Mann den Tod gebracht hatte, zog Aragorn seinen Bogen und schoß Legolas' und Inunyens Verfolger mit dem ersten Versuch von seinem Pferd. Während er sich danach eilte, Ghorid und Atalar bei ihren Kämpfen zu unterstützen, ritt Legolas in die sichereren Wälder, wo er Inunyen vorsichtig vom Pferd hob sobald sie hinter Bäumen und Büschen versteckt waren. Behutsam legte er sie auf den Boden nieder und kniete sich direkt neben sie hin. Sie stöhnte vor Schmerzen auf, als er sanft ihre Kleidung zur Seite schob, um die Wunde freizulegen. Legolas zog die Brauen zusammen und konnte nicht anders, als selbst ein leises Geräusch der Qual von sich zu geben als er die Verletzung genauer untersuchte. Er konnte beinahe selbst einen Teil der physischen Schmerzen spüren, die sie in diesem Moment durchlebte. Das vergossene Blut bedeckte ihren muskulösen Bauch und lief und tröpfelte langsam ihre Seiten hinunter, wodurch eine Lache roter Flüssigkeit unter ihr entstand. Legolas wünschte, er könne mehr tun als nur die Hände gegen die Wunde zu halten in dem verzweifelten Bemühen, den Blutfluß zu stoppen. Als sie ihre grünen, wässerigen Augen öffnete und ihn mit einem Ausdruck ansah, der sein Herz zum Brechen brachte, sagte er:

"Seid stark, ich werde Aragorn holen, sobald der Feind überwältigt ist. Seine Heilkunde wird vielleicht Eure Rettung sein."

"Nein," erwiderte Inunyen schwach und schluckte heftig. "Es ist zu spät mein Leben zu retten, das Schwert wurde zu tief gestoßen. Aber es ist nicht zu spät Boromir zu retten..."

"Was sagt Ihr?" fragte Legolas verwirrt und kniff die Augen ein wenig zusammen. 

"Kommt näher, meine Stimme verliert ihre Kraft," flüsterte sie und hob schwach ihren Unterarm an, wortlos um eine tröstende Berührung bittend. Legolas nahm eine seiner Hände von ihrer Wunde, ergriff sanft ihre kalte Hand und beugte sich tiefer hinab, näher zu ihrem erschreckend blassen Gesicht. 

"Was wißt Ihr, Inunyen?" fragte er, fest ihre Hand haltend um ihr wenigstens auf diese Art eine Stütze zu sein. 

"Vergebt mir, Legolas... Ich bin nicht, wer ich zu sein scheine. Ich habe Böses getan."

"Ihr habt mein Leben gerettet," erwiderte Legolas. 

"Nicht genug, um meine Schulden auszugleichen," sagte Inunyen und schüttelte schwach den Kopf, um ihre Worte zu unterstreichen. "Hört mir zu, Legolas. Ich wurde nicht zu einer Waisen gemacht, als ich ein Kind war. Das war eine Lüge. Mein ganzes Leben ist eine Lüge. Die Wahrheit ist, daß ich die Tochter des Truchseß von An'Dorias bin."

"Ich wußte nicht, daß er eine Tochter hat," sagte Legolas erstaunt. 

"Niemand weiß das. Ich wurde nicht als Tochter sondern als Waffe erzogen. Eine Waffe, Katalla dazu zu zwingen sich mit An'Dorias zu verbünden. Oder es wenigstens daran zu hindern, dies mit einem anderen Imperium zu tun." 

"Ich verstehe nicht," sagte Legolas verzweifelt. Er fürchtete, daß sie dahinscheiden könnte, bevor er nachvollziehen konnte, wovon sie sprach. 

"Mein Vater hat sich immer gewünscht, daß Katalla sich mit seinem Reich verbündet. Als Ribensis ablehnte, wurde es zu meiner Aufgabe, meinen Vater mit jeder möglichen Information über Ribensis' Zukunftspläne zu versorgen."

"Ihr seid eine Spionin?" fragte Legolas, der langsam einen Durchblick bekam. 

"Ja. Es war alles geplant. Es war geplant, daß die Kundschafter mich im Wald gefunden haben und dachten, ich wäre ein verirrtes Kind, das sie retten mußten. Aber in Wirklichkeit hatte ich die ganze Zeit über heimlichen Kontakt zu meinem Vater, all die Jahre über. Und nun hört gut zu, denn ich werde diese Worte nur einmal laut aussprechen können. Alles war eine furchtbare Intrige, die sehr klug geplant wurde, um die Allianz zwischen Gondor und Katalla zu zerstören. Ich habe Lord Boromir und Lady Aerilyn beschattet, ich wußte über alles Bescheid. Die arrangierte Hochzeit, die Abneigung der beiden gegenüber dieser Vermählung, und dann... die heimlichen Treffen in den Nächten, die Liebe die zwischen ihnen gewachsen ist... Ich wußte, daß er sie mit sich auf einen Ausritt nehmen wollte, ganz alleine. Ich war es, die den Mordanschlag geplant hat. Die Leute meines Vaters, Männer aus An'Dorias, versuchten Aerilyn zu ermorden und nahmen Boromir mit sich, genauso wie ich es ihnen im Namen meines Vaters befohlen hatte. 

Meine Aufgabe auf dieser Reise war es, Atalar zu töten und hinterher Truchseß Ribensis zu berichten, daß es Ghorid gewesen ist, der ihn umgebracht hatte. Wenn er gedacht hätte, daß beide seine Kinder von engen Verwandten von Denethor ermordet wurden, hätte Ribensis ihm sicher den Krieg erklärt und sich dann, vielleicht, mit An'Dorias verbündet, da unsere Soldaten geholfen hätten Gondor zu besiegen. Ich habe Euch auch angelogen, als ich die Neuigkeiten über Aerilyns Wohlbefinden überbracht habe. Sie lebt. Ich habe Euch erzählt, daß sie tot ist, weil ich geglaubt habe es würde dabei helfen den Haß und das Mißtrauen anzufachen, welches Atalar für Ghorid und Boromir empfindet."

"Lady Aerilyn lebt?" fragte Legolas mit einem Ton, der darauf hinwies, daß er Inunyens Worten keinen Glauben schenkte. 

"Ja. Ihr müßt mir vertrauen, dieses mal sage ich die Wahrheit. Aber ich fürchte, daß Aerilyn in großer Gefahr schwebt, da sie die einzige ist, abgesehen von Boromir, die die Attentäter identifizieren könnte und damit meines Vaters Pläne ruinieren würde. Ich bin mir sicher, daß er bereits neue Männer damit beauftragt hat, ihrem Leben ein Ende zu setzen."

Sie hielt für einen Moment inne, um etwas Energie zu sammeln, bevor sie hinzufügte: "Diese Männer, die uns angreifen... Sie sind Männer aus An'Dorias. Mein Vater muß sie geschickt haben, um mich und Atalar töten zu lassen, oder sogar alle von uns. Ich nehme an, er hat Verdacht geschöpft, weil ich noch nicht seine letzten Befehle ausgeführt habe. Bitte Legolas, ich möchte, daß Ihr mein Pferd nehmt. Reitet gen Norden, zu den Bergen, und Ihr werdet finden, wonach Ihr sucht. Ihr seid beinahe schon da, es ist nicht weit von hier, wo sie Boromir festhalten. Ihr habt sie sehr gut verfolgt."

Ihre Stimme verblaßte und sie sah dem Elben mit einem flehenden Ausdruck tief in die Augen. Gerade, als Legolas etwas erwidern wollte, teilten sich ihre blassen Lippen und sie sog einen schwachen, zitternden Atemzug ein.

"Bitte, sagt Atalar..." fing sie an, aber hörte dann abrupt mit dem Sprechen auf und kämpfte mit den Tränen, die sich in ihren Augen sammelten. Nur eine einzige entkam, als sie mit einem Flüstern fortfuhr, das so leise war, daß sogar Legolas es schwer fand ihre Worte zu verstehen. 

"Sagt Atalar, daß ich ihn von ganzem Herzen geliebt habe, und daß ich das immer tun werde. Ich verabscheue mich selbst dafür, daß ich versucht habe ihn umzubringen. Ich habe es öfter als nur einmal versucht, aber ich konnte es einfach nicht tun, weil er der einzige ist, der mein grausames, dunkles Leben aufgehellt hat. Er hat mein Leben lebenswert gemacht." Inunyen lächelte schwach über einige Erinnerungen, die Legolas nur raten konnte, und verlor ein paar mehr Tränen. "Sagt Atalar, daß seine Worte die liebevollsten waren, die jemals an mich gerichtet wurden und daß ich mit ihm gegangen wäre. Er wird verstehen." 

"Ja, ich werde es ihm sagen," versprach Legolas und drückte sanft ihre Hand. 

"Richtet allen aus, daß ich Euch meine tiefsten Entschuldigungen schulde. Ich habe nicht verdient, unter solch ehrenhaften und loyalen Männern wie Ihr es seid zu reisen." 

Legolas schüttelte langsam den Kopf, ihre Anmerkung für falsch erklärend. 

"Euer Herz ist mutig und gut. Euch ist vergeben, Inunyen. Ihr sollt in Frieden ruhen," sagte er sanft, wissend, daß ihr Ende nah war. Sie nickte dankbar und vergoß weitere Tränen während ihr Atem mit jeder Sekunde langsamer und schwächer wurde. Ihre letzten Worte kamen mit einem sehr leisen, heiseren Keuchen. 

"Danke, Legolas aus Mirkwood," flüsterte sie, ihre blassen Lippen sich kaum bewegend. Ihre Atmung ermattete, ihre Hand verlor ihren schwachen Druck und das wilde Funkeln in ihren Augen war für immer verloren, als sie endgültig in den ewigen Schlaf eintrat. Nach so vielen Jahren voll von Verrat, Unterwerfung und Selbstbetrug war Inunyen endlich frei. 

Mit einem winzigen Seufzen hob Legolas seine Hände zu ihrem blassen Gesicht, schloß zärtlich ihre Augen und faltete dann ihre Hände über ihrer Brust. 

"Ruht in Frieden," wiederholte er mit einer leisen Stimme und fuhr mit seinen Fingerspitzen über ihre Wange, rote Blutspuren auf ihrer weißen Haut hinterlassend. Er erhob sich wieder, als er Schlachtgeräusche von den Feldern hörte. Er konnte nichts mehr für sie tun, aber seine Freunde brauchten Hilfe. Er drehte sich herum, erklomm Inunyens Pferd und eilte zurück zu den anderen, unterwegs ein paar Pfeile und seinen Bogen ziehend. 

Die Feinde waren bald besiegt und die vier Kammeraden sammelten sich um zu sehen, ob einer von ihnen verwundet war und Hilfe brauchte. Ihnen allen ging es gut, abgesehen von großer Erschöpfung und einigen blauen Flecken. Niemand hatte ernsten Schaden davongetragen. Zumindest niemand der männlichen Mitglieder der Gruppe. 

"Wo ist Inunyen?" fragte Atalar als er bemerkte, daß sie fehlte. 

"Legolas?" fügte er in einem ängstlichen Ton hinzu, sein Blick über Inunyens Pferd streifend, auf dem der Elb saß. Als Legolas nichts erwiderte, richtete er seinen Blick wieder auf das Gesicht des Bogenschützen, aber nicht ohne vorher das Blut an Legolas' Händen und Unterarmen zu bemerken. 

"Nein..." sagte Atalar mit brüchiger Stimme und schüttelte langsam den Kopf, sich weigernd zu akzeptieren, daß ihr etwas Furchtbares zugestoßen war, obwohl es mehr als offensichtlich war. Er benötigte keine ausgesprochene Antwort, er konnte es in Legolas' traurigen Augen lesen. 

"Wo ist sie?" fragte Atalar. "Bitte, ich will sie sehen." 

Legolas nickte nur und führte die anderen wortlos zu den Wäldern. Als Inunyens lebloser Körper in Sicht kam, hielten Legolas, Aragorn und Ghorid ihre Pferde an, während Atalar so schnell abstieg, daß er beinahe hingefallen wäre. 

"Vielleicht ist es noch nicht zu spät," sagte Aragorn und wechselte einen besorgten Blick mit Legolas, der traurig seinen Kopf schüttelte. 

"Es gibt nichts, was du noch tun könntest, Aragorn. Sie ist tot."

Aragorn nickte langsam, richtete seinen Blick zu Boden und fragte sich, ob Inunyen noch am Leben wäre, wenn sie die Gruppe nicht aufgeteilt hätten als sie am Fluß gewesen waren. Ein herzzerreißender Laut ließ ihn seine Überlegungen vergessen und wieder in die Gegenwart zurückfinden. Er drehte seinen Kopf zu der Quelle der leisen Geräusche und wurde Zeuge wie Atalar, der neben Inunyens totem Körper auf die Knie gesunken war, sie in einer liebevollen Umarmung fest an seine Brust zog. 

"Der arme Junge," murmelte Aragorn und sah dann wieder zurück zu Legolas. "Er ist so jung und muß schon soviel Leid und Schmerz ertragen." 

Ohne darüber nachzudenken wollte Aragorn absteigen um zu Atalar zu gehen, aber Legolas packte ihn an der Schulter und hielt ihn zurück. 

"Ich werde gehen," sagte der Elb. 

"Ich werde mit dir kommen," erwiderte Aragorn, aber Legolas schüttelte sachte den Kopf. 

"Ich habe ihm etwas zu sagen, das nur für seine Ohren bestimmt ist."

Aragorn nickte verständnisvoll und schwenkte seinen Blick zurück zu dem trauernden, jungen Mann. 

"Ich möchte nicht herzlos erscheinen, aber du mußt daran denken, daß wir sehr bald mit unserer Suche fortfahren müssen," erinnerte er den Elb. 

"Ich fürchte, sein Herz wird nicht leicht und schnell zu trösten sein, Aragorn." 

"Er muß sich zusammenreißen."

"Er ist nicht so erfahren wie wir es sind, er kann noch nicht ganz alleine mit derart intensiven Emotionen umgehen. Er ist doch gerade erst fünfundzwanzig, du verlangst zuviel von ihm."

"Ich würde nicht so viel verlangen, wenn es nicht dringend notwendig wäre," erwiderte Aragorn.

"Ich weiß, verzeih," entgegnete Legolas und seufzte geräuschlos. "Laß mich sehen, was ich tun kann." 

"Laß mich wissen, wenn ich irgendwie helfen kann. Wir werden in Hörreichweite bleiben," sagte Aragorn und folgte dann Ghorid, der sich zurückgezogen hatte, um Atalar etwas Privatsphäre zu gewähren. 

Legolas stieg anmutig ab und näherte sich langsam Atalar, der sich noch immer an die Leiche seiner heimlichen Geliebten klammerte, ihre kalte und leblose Haut mit stillen und beherrschten Tränen nässend. Legolas war nicht sicher, was er sagen oder tun sollte, als er zu Atalar hinabblickte, der so gebrochen aussah, daß er vom bloßen Hinsehen einen Stich in seinem eigenen Herzen spürte. Während er noch versuchte, sich angemessene Worte einfallen zu lassen, sprach plötzlich Atalar, ohne seinen Blick von Inunyens Gesicht zu wenden. 

"Warum, Legolas?" fragte Atalar mit wackeliger Stimme voller Schmerz und Trauer. "Warum wurde sie mir genommen?" 

"Darauf habe ich keine Antwort, Atalar," sagte Legolas sanft und hockte sich langsam hin, seine braunen Augen den Schmerz widerspiegelnd, den er im Gesicht des jungen Mannes sah. "Aber ich habe Euch etwas Wichtiges zu sagen." 

Als Atalar seinen Kopf hob und Legolas verzweifelt ansah, seine dunklen Augen mit noch nicht vergossenen Tränen gefüllt, die sie wie zwei tiefe und traurige Seen aussehen ließen, fuhr der Elb fort zu sprechen. 

"Inunyens letzten Worte waren an Euch gerichtet." 

"Was hat sie gesagt?" flüsterte Atalar und schniefte leicht. 

"Sie bat mich Euch auszurichten, daß sie Euch von ganzem Herzen geliebt hat, und daß sie es immer tun wird. Sie sagte, sie wäre mit Euch gegangen," sagte Legolas mit der sanftesten Tonlage, die er zustande bringen konnte, und er sah, daß Atalar tatsächlich verstand, was Inunyen gemeint hatte. Er ließ sie behutsam zurück zu Boden gleiten und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen zärtlich über ihr Gesicht während seine Unterlippe zu zittern begann. Er schloß fest die Augen, sich darauf konzentrierend, ein schweres Schluchzen zu unterdrücken, das sich in den Tiefen seines Körpers aufbaute und drohte, aus seiner Kehle zu explodieren. 

Legolas konnte nicht anders als näher zu dem jungen Mann zu rücken und ihm Unterstützung anzubieten. Er erwartete, daß Atalar ihn wegstoßen oder ignorieren würde, zu oft hatte Legolas schon erlebt, daß er ein eigensinniger und introvertierter Mann war, der nicht viel von Menschen hielt, die er nicht gut kannte. Aber zu seinem Erstaunen ließ Atalar sich gegen den Körper des Elben sinken und drückte sein Gesicht in Legolas' Schulter. Jetzt, wo er Trost fand, konnte er es nicht mehr zurückhalten und massive Traurigkeit brach aus ihm hervor wie eine Lawine, die mit jedem einzelnen Schluchzen kraftvoller wurde. Legolas schloß vorsichtig seine Arme um den jüngeren Mann und hielt sanft dessen stark zitternden Körper, seine Hände leicht wie Federn auf dem weinenden Menschen ruhend. Er bemerkte, daß Atalar viel zierlicher war, als er tatsächlich wirkte. Sein Körper war zwar muskulös, aber sehr schlank, ähnlich wie der seiner Schwester. Legolas fand ihn beinahe zerbrechlich, so wie er in seinen Armen zusammensackte, seine Augen aus dem Kopf weinend. Die Geräusche, die aus seinem tiefsten Innern kamen, klangen beinahe unmenschlich, so voll von Verzweiflung und Kummer. Die herzzerreißende Atmosphäre gewann schnell Kontrolle über Legolas und bald ertappte er sich dabei, wie auch er weinte. Nicht annähernd so heftig und laut wie der jüngere Mann, aber er konnte nicht verhindern, daß ein paar stille Tränen seine glatten Wangen hinabfielen. Heiße Nässe kroch über seine Schulter, als Atalars Tränen langsam zu Legolas' Haut durchsickerten und er spürte starke Finger in sein Fleisch drücken als Atalar sich in roher Verzweiflung an den Körper des Elben klammerte, aber er rührte sich nicht ein bißchen. Legolas saß still, bereit so lange Trost zu spenden, wie es gebraucht werden würde. 

Plötzlich fühlte Legolas, wie einer seiner Dolche hastig gezogen wurde und es war nur seiner schnellen Reaktion zu verdanken, daß er Atalars Handgelenk packen konnte, bevor er die Chance hatte die scharfe Klinge tief in seine Brust zu rammen, direkt in sein schmerzendes Herz. Die Spitze des Dolches kam nur wenige Zentimeter vor Atalars Körper zum Halt und Legolas mußte große Kraft aufwenden, um Atalar daran zu hindern das zu tun, was er vorhatte. 

"Laßt los," sagte Legolas, seine Augen auf das nasse Gesicht des Mannes fixiert, das enorme Verzweiflung aber auch Entschlossenheit ausdrückte. 

"Nein," flüsterte Atalar, seine Faust fest um die Waffe geschlossen. Legolas war überrascht, beinahe geschockt, daß Atalar unter diesen Umständen eine derartig hohe körperliche Kraft entwickeln konnte. 

"Laßt los!" wiederholte der Elb, seine Worte diesmal ein barscher Befehl. "Selbstmord ist keine Lösung. Niemals." 

"Laßt es mich doch tun! Bitte, ich will sterben!" 

"Atalar! Kommt zur Vernunft und laßt den Dolch los! _Jetzt_!" rief Legolas zurück, ein gefährlichen Unterton in seiner Stimme. 

"Aber ich kann nicht mehr," schluchzte Atalar und ließ den Dolch fallen, sehr zu Legolas' Erleichterung. "Mein Leben zerbricht und ich kann noch nicht einmal etwas dagegen tun. Mein Leben hat seinen Sinn verloren... Jeder, der mir lieb war, wurde mir genommen."

"Nein, Atalar, hört mir zu," sagte Legolas während er zügig den Dolch außer Atalars Reichweite warf und legte dann sanft die Hände um die Oberarme des Jüngeren. Atalar sah den Elben mit großen, blutunterlaufenen Augen an, dicke, flüssige Tropfen in seinen langen und dunklen Wimpern hängend, nur auf ein Zwinkern wartend um auf sein gerötetes Gesicht zu fallen. 

"Eure Schwester ist am Leben," sagte Legolas mit weicher Stimme. 

"Was?" fragte Atalar fast unhörbar. 

"Aerilyn lebt, sie ist nicht tot. Sie ist in Minas Tirith und wartet auf Eure Wiederkehr."

"Aber wie... Ich meine... Ich verstehe nicht, Legolas," flüsterte Atalar verzweifelt. 

"Vertraut mir, Atalar, es ist die Wahrheit. Ich werde Euch später alles erklären. Ihr müßt nun von Inunyen Abschied nehmen, wir müssen unsere Suche fortsetzen." 

"Wir können sie hier nicht so liegen lassen," sagte Atalar, seine Stimme noch immer wackelig, aber nicht mehr so leise wie zuvor. "Würdet Ihr mir helfen? Bitte?" 

"Ich wäre geehrt, Euch bei dieser Sache zur Hand zu gehen," erwiderte Legolas. 

"Ich danke Euch, Legolas." 

Und so arrangierten sie auf den weiten Feldern ein Fundament aus Steinen, auf dem Inunyens Körper verbrannt werden konnte, ohne daß die Flammen die umliegende Natur in Gefahr bringen würden. Sie wickelten Inunyen vorsichtig in ihren großen Umhang, legten sie sanft auf das steinige Bett nieder und zündeten den groben Stoff des Capes an. Legolas sang ein kurzes aber hübsches Klagelied, da Atalars Kehle mit Trauer zugeschnürt war und er kein einziges Wort hervorbringen konnte als er beobachtete, wie hungrige Flammen um den Körper seiner Liebe leckten. Aragorn und Ghorid sahen aus diskretem Abstand zu, beide schweigend an den Gebeten teilnehmend. Als Legolas fertig war legte er behutsam eine Hand auf Atalars Schulter und drückte tröstend. 

"Der Wind wird ihre Asche zu all den schönen Orten tragen, zu denen ich gemeinsam mit ihr gereist wäre," sagte Atalar, gefangen in seinen Erinnerungen. 

"Ich bin sicher, das hätte sie sehr gemocht," sagte Legolas und zog Atalar sanft mit sich. 

"Wir müssen weiter," erklärte er während sie dem Feuer, das Inunyens leblosen Körper nun für sich beanspruchte, den Rücken kehrten. "Oder würdet Ihr lieber zurück nach Gondor reiten um Eure Schwester zu treffen? Wir würden Verständnis dafür haben." 

"Nein. Wir sind bereits einen so weiten Weg gegangen, ich möchte nicht, daß all die Anstrengungen und Verluste dieser Reise umsonst waren," sagte Atalar und seine Stimme klang wieder etwas fester. "Zu viel unschuldiges Blut wurde bereits vergossen. Wir müssen Boromir finden, bevor auch noch sein Leben genommen wird. Laßt uns gehen."

*** Im nächsten Kapitel kommt auch wieder Boromir vor, versprochen! (Wobei ich aber denke, der Großteil von euch hat gar nichts dagegen, auch mal was mit Legolas zu lesen... oder???) ***


	14. Ueberraschende Wendungen

*** Na, es hat wohl keiner von euch damit gerechnet, dass es überhaupt jemals weitergeht mit dieser Geschichte, oder? Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber ich habe irgendwie immer so viel vor, dass ich gar nicht weiß, was ich als erstes machen soll. Aber hier ist nun endlich das nächste Kapitel, und ich werde mich bemühen, für das nächste nicht wieder beinahe acht Monate zu brauchen. 

Dieses Kapitel bekommt eine Warnung verpasst: Wer empfindlich gegen graphische Gewalt ist, sollte es vielleicht lieber nicht lesen, oder zumindest die Folter-Sequenz überspringen. 

Ein besonderer Dank gilt Stella und Alanya für ihre ermutigenden e-mails, und natürlich allen, die bis jetzt so liebe Reviews geschrieben haben. Vielen Dank!! ***

Boromir wartete für Stunden, aber nichts geschah. Schließlich kam der Schlaf über ihn und er erwachte erst wieder, als er hörte, wie die Tür zu seiner Zelle aufgeschlossen wurde. Er beeilte sich auf die Beine zu kommen und näherte sich rasch der Quelle des Geräusches, wofür er seinen Körper zwingen musste die überwältigende Müdigkeit und unerträglichen Schmerzen zu ignorieren. Aber bevor er die Tür erreichte, blieb er die Zähne aus Verzweiflung zusammenbeißend wie erstarrt stehen. Keine Worte konnten die Enttäuschung ausdrücken, die er in dem Moment empfand, als er entdeckte, dass es nicht sein junger Helfer war, der gekommen war um seine Zelle zu öffnen. 

"So begierig darauf, mit uns zu kommen?" fragte einer der zwei Männer, sich mit einem boshaften Grinsen auf Boromirs rasche Bewegung beziehend. Der Mann aus Gondor erwiderte nichts sondern wich schweigend zurück als seine Entführer näher kamen, aber natürlich gab es keine Möglichkeit ihnen zu entkommen und nur Minuten später befand er sich in einem anderen Raum.  Er lag auf einem Tisch, Vorderseite unten, Handgelenke auf seinem Rücken gefesselt. Je zwei Männer zu seinen Seiten sorgten dafür, daß er an seinem Platz blieb und nicht versuchte aufzustehen oder gar zu fliehen. 

"Ich werde dich ein letztes Mal fragen," erklärte der Anführer seinem mißhandelten Opfer. "Beantworte die Fragen oder jemand wird einen äußerst schmerzvollen Tod sterben." 

Boromir konnte nicht anders als schwach zu grinsen, was seinen Feind dazu verleitete, ihm einen Schlag quer über das Gesicht zu verpassen. 

"Grins mich nicht so an! Denkst du etwa, es ist lustig zu sterben?"

"Denkst du etwa, dass deine Drohungen auch nur ein kleines bisschen Einfluss auf mich haben?" fragte Boromir mit einer leisen, heiseren Stimme zurück. "Du hast mir schon zweimal angedroht, mich zu töten, aber ich bin immer noch am Leben. Denkst du tatsächlich, dass ich befürchte, du würdest ausgerechnet jetzt deine Drohungen wahr machen? Nein, ich habe keine Angst vor deinen Worten. Du hast schon lange deine Glaubwürdigkeit verloren." 

"Boromir, Boromir," sagte der Anführer mit einem sanften Seufzen und schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Du musst lernen, nicht immer so ichbezogen zu sein. Die Welt dreht sich nicht nur um dich." 

Boromir hob seinen Kopf ein bisschen an, um in das Gesicht des Entführers sehen zu können. Er runzelte die Stirn als er das kalte, nichts Gutes verheißende Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Mannes sah. 

"Wer hat denn gesagt, dass _du_ es sein wirst, der getötet wird?" Der Anführer straffte seine Haltung und gab einem seiner Männer ein Zeichen. "Bringt ihn raus!" 

Das letzte Fünkchen an Hoffnung das in Boromirs Herzen gewesen war erstarb, als er sah wie zwei Männer Ralvan in den Raum zerrten und ihn nur wenige Schritte vor dem Tisch auf dem Boromir lag plazierten. Der Jugendliche war ebenfalls gefesselt und  pure Furcht war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. 

"Wenn du sprichst lassen wir ihn am Leben," sagte der Anführer ruhig. "Aber wenn du dich weiterhin weigerst auszuspucken, was wir wissen wollen, wirst du deinem kleinen Freund beim Sterben zusehen." 

Er gab einem der Männer die Ralvan festhielten ein Zeichen, woraufhin dieser einen Dolch gegen den jungen Hals presste. Die Klinge stach gerade stark genug in die Haut, dass ein paar Tropfen Blut Ralvans Kehle hinabliefen. Boromir sah die Panik in den Augen des jungen Mannes, den Angstschweiß, der sich auf seinem Gesicht bildete. 

"Er ist nicht mein Freund," erwiderte Boromir, seine Stimme emotionslos und monoton. 

"Ist er nicht?" fragte der Anführer und hob eine Augenbraue. "Denkst du, wir sind dumm genug diesen unberechenbaren, närrischen Jungen in diesem Kerker herumlaufen zu lassen, ohne ihn ununterbrochen im Auge zu behalten? Und ich meine _ununterbrochen."_

Als Boromir nichts erwiderte fuhr sein Gegner fort, Boromirs Tonfall imitierend. 

"_Wir können gemeinsam fliehen... Ich werde dich beschützen... Ich verspreche, ich werde dich mit mir nach Gondor nehmen._.." Seine dunklen Augen verengten sich und er hockte sich wieder hin um seinem Gefangenen direkt ins Gesicht sehen zu können. "Kommt dir das nicht irgendwie bekannt vor?" 

"Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst," sagte Boromir stur.  

"Lügner!" Ein zweiter Schlag traf Boromirs Gesicht, härter diesmal. "Warum gibst du es nicht zu? Wir wissen, daß du geplant hast mit der Hilfe dieser dreckigen Göre zu fliehen, also tu nicht so als würde er dir überhaupt nichts bedeuten! Sag uns was wir wissen wollen und er wird leben..." 

"Ich werde euch überhaupt nichts sagen, ganz gleich wie grausam eure Drohungen sind," sagte Boromir und lenkte seinen Blick zu Ralvan, eine stille und verzweifelte Entschuldigung in den Augen. 

"Bist du dir darüber im Klaren, dass es deine Schuld sein wird, wenn es in einigen Sekunden mit einem jungen Leben zu Ende gehen wird?" 

"Ich werde euch nichts sagen," wiederholte Boromir fest entschlossen und senkte die Augen wieder zu Boden. Er konnte Ralvans flehenden Blick nicht länger ertragen. Der Anführer der Gruppe sah zu seinen Kammeraden und nickte kurz. Boromir zuckte ein wenig zusammen und schloß die Augen als er einen Schrei voller Schmerz hörte, der laut durch die Verliese echote. 

"Sieh ihn an!" rief der Anführer, packte fest Boromirs Kopf und drehte sein Gesicht zu Ralvan, dessen eigenes Gesicht vollkommen blass geworden war, während grelles, rotes Blut aus einer Wunde an der linken Seite seines Halses strömte. Die Klinge, die immer noch in dem jungen Fleisch steckte, war nur wenige Zentimeter eingedrungen. 

"Noch ist er nicht tot, Boromir. Willst du ihn denn nicht retten? Sieh genau hin! Sieh ihn dir gut an und dann sag mir, ob du ihn wirklich umbringen willst!"

"Ihr bringt ihn um, nicht ich!" schrie Boromir zurück, fühlte aber die gnadenlosen Schuldgefühle in seinem Herzen aufsteigen.  

"Aber du könntest leicht sein Leben retten! Es ist doch bloß ein Wort, Boromir. Ein Wort oder eine Zahl die du aussprechen mußt. Tausch dein militärisches Wissen gegen das Leben eines unschuldigen Jungen. Das ist ein faires Geschäft, findest du nicht?" 

"Nein..." keuchte Boromir, seine Stimme schwächer werdend. Er spürte den entsetzten Ausdruck in Ralvans Blick direkt in sein Herz und seine Seele stechen. Die Verzweiflung in seinen Augen war schwer zu ertragen, aber Boromir wußte, dass er nicht nachgeben durfte. Er wünschte er könnte Ralvan retten, aber es war nicht möglich. Das Wohl seines Volkes war von höchster Priorität. Er konnte es nicht aufs Spiel setzen, nur um das Leben eines einzelnen Jungen zu retten. Oder sein eigenes Leben. 

"Sag es, Boromir!" 

"Nein! Halt den Mund!" 

"Sag es oder wir werden den Jungen genauso abschlachten wie wir es mit dem Mädchen getan haben, das neulich mit dir in den Wäldern war!" 

Die Worte trafen Boromir härter als jeder Schlag es jemals könnte. Das Grauen musste über sein gesamtes Gesicht geschrieben sein und den Schmerz offenbaren, den er spürte, denn auf dem Gesicht des Anführers breitete sich ein gehässiges, zufriedenes Grinsen aus. 

"Es war wirklich ein Jammer. Sie war so lieblich, jung und wunderschön," fuhr er fort, das Grinsen immer breiter werdend. 

"Du Bastard! Was hast du ihr angetan?!" schrie Boromir völlig von Sinnen. Er versuchte von dem Tisch zu kommen um sich auf seinen Gegner zu stürzen, aber starke Hände packten ihn und zwangen ihn brutal zurück in seine ursprüngliche, unterwürfige Position. Boromir biss vor Wut stark und schwer atmend die Zähne zusammen. 

"Sie versuchte davonzulaufen, aber natürlich hatte sie keine Chance. Sie bettelte um ihr Leben. _Bitte_, winselte sie, _bitte lasst mich gehen. Aber das tat ich nicht. Ich tötete das süße, kleine Ding mit deinem Dolch, Boromir. Und glaube mir, es war ein höchst schmerzvoller und sehr langsamer Tod." _

"_Nein!" schrie Boromir während ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen. _

"Oh doch, und sie hat es nicht anders verdient! Sie war nicht nur eine verzogene, weinerliche Göre, sondern auch eine verdorbene Hure, die nicht fähig war, ihre unsittliche Lust zu bändigen!" 

"Wage es nicht, so über sie zu reden!" rief Boromir wutentbrannt. 

"Aber ich sage doch bloß die Wahrheit. Wir haben euch gesehen, Boromir. Wir haben gesehen, wie sie ihre Beine für dich geöffnet hat, und während wir unseren Anschlag vorbereiteten, hast du sie bestiegen... Wir waren die ganze Zeit über da. Wir haben alles mit angesehen."  

"Ich werde dich töten," presste Boromir zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, seine Augen nichts als puren Hass reflektierend. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er gerade gehört hatte. Wie konnte das sein? Wie hatte er nicht bemerken können, dass sie die ganze Zeit beobachtet worden waren? War er so sehr in ihrem Liebesakt gefangen gewesen, dass seine Kriegerinstinkte und Sinne versagt hatten? Was für ein Fall, was für eine Schande... 

"Ich werde dich töten, da kannst du dir sicher sein," wiederholte Boromir, seine Stimme leise aber bedrohlich. Der Anführer lachte sanft. 

"Ja, natürlich wirst du das," sagte er sarkastisch und erhob sich. "Aber zuerst bin ich an der Reihe Blut zu vergießen," erwiderte er und gab seinem Komplizen ein weiteres Zeichen. 

"Bitte, nicht..." schluchzte Ralvan, seine Stimme rauh und heiser da sein Hals verletzt war, "Ich habe doch nichts getan... Bitte." 

Aber es gab keine Gnade. Boromir sah mit Grauen zu, wie der Dolch, der in der Seite von Ralvans Hals steckte, durch das zarte Fleisch gezwungen wurde, die komplette Kehle des Jungens aufschlitzend. Ralvans Augen weiteten sich vor Schmerz und er versuchte nach Luft zu schnappen, konnte es aber nicht. Das Blut war überall, erstickte ihn und ließ ein makabres, rotes Muster auf seinen Kleidern und dem Boden entstehen. Boromir schloss die Augen und hörte nur eine Sekunde später, wie der leblose Körper des Jungen zu Boden fiel. 

"Ich schätze ich habe meine Glaubhaftigkeit zurück erlangt, oder?" fragte der Anführer kalt und trat dann näher an den Tisch, seine Hände Boromirs dreckiges, durchweichtes Hemd ergreifend. 

"Reicht mir das Messer!" kommandierte er und riss mit einer einzelnen, starken Bewegung den wertvollen Stoff entzwei, Boromirs nackten und blaugeschlagenen Rücken entblößend.  

"Ich frage dich jetzt ein letztes mal: Wie viele Soldaten stehen für Gondors Verteidigung zur Verfügung?!"

Boromir antwortet nicht. 

"Wie viele?!" rief die Stimme zornig. Als Boromir immer noch nichts erwiderte, begann kaltes Metall auf seinem bloßen Rücken zu kratzen. 

"Dieses Mal werden wir nicht so sanft zu dir sein wie beim letzten Mal, verstehst du?"  

Die scharfe Klinge schnitt tief in sein Fleisch, teilte es als wäre es weicher als warme Butter. Boromir biss die Zähne zusammen um ein Geräusch des Schmerzes zu unterdrücken. Sein Kiefer tat bereits so sehr weh, es fühlte sich an, als würden jede Sekunde seine Zähne zerbrechen. Heißes Blut floss langsam und in dicken Strömen seine Seiten hinab. 

"Wie viele?!" 

Boromir wusste nicht, wie oft sie ihn bereits gefragt hatten. Er hatte aufgehört zu zählen, genauso wie er aufgehört hatte die Schläge und Tritte zu zählen. Ein zweiter langer Schnitt wurde von seinem linken Schulterblatt aus seinen kompletten Rücken hinuntergezogen, direkt neben seiner schmerzenden Wirbelsäule. Ein zitterndes Wimmern erfüllte den Raum und Boromir brauchte etwas Zeit bis er realisierte, dass dieses weinerliche Geräusch aus seiner eigenen Kehle gekommen war. 

"Gebt mir das Salz," hörte er seinen Peiniger kalt sagen. Boromir spürte Panik in sich aufsteigen und er versuchte, sich aus den Händen seiner Entführer zu winden, aber es bestand noch nicht einmal eine winzige Möglichkeit, der Folter zu entfliehen. Und dann erfuhr er so extreme Schmerzen, von denen er nicht gewußt hatte, dass ein menschlicher Körper sie überhaupt ertragen konnte. Zuerst dachte er, er würde ohnmächtig werden oder vielleicht sogar sterben, der überwältigende Schmerz ließ alles in ihm erstarren und erlöschen. Er konnte nicht sehen, riechen, schmecken, hören, atmen, sprechen, denken. Nichts. Da war nur der Schmerz, sonst nichts. Er kämpfte gegen die Dunkelheit an, die ihn umgab und seine Sinne betäubte, aber als er erfolgreich seiner Benommenheit entfloh und alles wieder zurückkehrte, wünschte er sich plötzlich, dass er tatsächlich bewusstlos geworden wäre. Ein Geräusch brach aus ihm heraus, von so gewaltiger Natur, dass es nicht als einfacher Schrei bezeichnet werden konnte. Instinktiv versuchte er sich davon zu bewegen, aber kräftige Hände hinderten ihn daran und die Folter hielt an. Bald schon war er zu schwach um irgendwelche Versuche zu unternehmen sich zu verteidigen. Er lag einfach nur da, auf dem Tisch, gelähmt, sein gesamter Körper taub vor Schmerzen. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen, nicht einmal seine Lippen, und er fühlte wie das klebrige Gemisch aus Blut und Speichel von seinem Mundwinkel auf die harte Tischplatte tröpfelte und sich dort mit salzigen Tränen die aus seinen Augen rannen vereinte. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal in seinem Leben geweint hatte, und er schämte sich dafür, dass diese grausamen, kaltherzigen Menschen es geschafft hatten, Tränen aus ihm - einem zähen, starken und stolzen Krieger - zu zwingen. Letztendlich musste er sich eingestehen, dass der Anführer recht gehabt hatte. Er hatte tatsächlich Boromirs Stärke zunichte gemacht. 

Boromir keuchte auf, als er von dem Tisch gezerrt und auf den kalten, harten Boden geschleudert wurde. Verzweifelt bemühte er sich, die Kontrolle über seinen Körper zurück zu erlangen, und schaffte es schließlich, sich in eine kniende Position zu manövrieren. Wenn er schon sterben musste, dann würde er dabei nicht mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf dem Boden liegen. 

"Hast du einen letzten Wunsch, Boromir von Gondor?" fragte der Anführer und richtete die Klinge seines Schwertes auf Boromir, bis sich die Spitze in die zerrissenen Überreste von Boromirs Hemd bohrte.

"Dann sprich jetzt, denn in nur wenigen Augenblicken wirst du für immer zum Schweigen gebracht werden!" Mit diesen Worten zog er sein Schwert zurück wodurch die Stofffetzen von Boromirs Hemd von seinem geschundenen Körper gezerrt wurden. Die Augen des Entführers verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen als sein Blick die Kette einfing, die um Boromirs Hals hing. Er näherte sich und hockte sich hin, um einen genaueren Blick darauf zu werfen. Ein Lächeln breitete sich über sein Gesicht aus als er die vielen winzigen Juwelen und Edelsteinen beäugte, die im Licht der Fackeln, die den Raum erleuchteten, funkelten. Sein Grinsen wurde sogar noch breiter, als er das Amulett herumdrehte und die feine Gravur auf der Rückseite sah.

„Ach wie niedlich!" sagte er laut. Die anderen Männer stimmten in sein Gelächter ein. „Es ist eine Halskette die einst seiner Mutter Finduilas gehörte... Wie herzzerreißend."

„Du überrascht mich," wisperte Boromir erschöpft, „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du lesen kannst."

Boromir fühlte Genugtuung in sich aufsteigen als er den verblüfften und verärgerten Ausdruck in den Augen des Anführers sah. Er hatte es geschafft, ihn für eine Sekunde lang sprachlos zu machen, ihn vielleicht sogar ein wenig verletzt. Es war bloß ein kleiner Triumph, aber es tat gut. Boromir lächelte zynisch. Der Handrücken des Anführers traf sein Gesicht so hart, dass sein Kopf zur Seite flog und das Blut, das sich inzwischen in seinem Mund angesammelt hatte, zwischen seinen Lippen hervorplatzte und gegen die naheliegende Wand geschleudert wurde. Aber das schwache, selbstzufriedene Lächeln war immer noch da, als Boromir sein Gesicht wieder seinem Entführer zuwandte. 

„Das wirst du noch bereuen!" schrie ihn der Anführer an als er seine Sprache wiedergefunden hatte und riss abrupt die Kette von Boromirs Hals. 

„Gib das zurück!" sagte Boromor aggressiv, die Augen des anderen Mannes mit einem stechenden Blick durchbohrend. Sein Gegner stopfte die Halskette in eine Tasche seiner Kleidung und erwiderte Boromirs eisiges Starren. 

„Deine Mutter hat Glück gehabt, dass sie gestorben ist als du noch ein kleiner Junge warst," sagte er, „So musste sie nicht mit ansehen, wie ihr erstgeborener Sohn zu dem feigen Schwächling herangewachsen ist, der er heute ist."

Boromir hätte alles dafür gegeben, das Leben aus diesem Mann zu prügeln, aber seine Fesseln machten es ihm unmöglich, physische Gewalt auszuüben. Und so tat er das einzige, was er in seiner momentanen Lage zu tun fähig war. Er spuckte seinem Gegner ein dickes Gemisch aus Blut und Speichel direkt ins Gesicht. 

„Ich hätte dich schon viel früher töten sollen!" presste der Anführer zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor während er mit seinem Hemdsärmel über sein rechtes Auge wischte, um es von der brennenden Mischung zu befreien. Boromir senkte den Blick nicht zu Boden,  als er sah wie das Schwert des Entführers über seinen Kopf geführt wurde. Ja, er würde getötet werden... Aber er würde erhobenen Hauptes getötet werden, mit offenen Augen und mit dem Wissen, dass er bis zum bitteren Ende versucht hatte, gegen sie anzukämpfen. Er war vieles, aber kein feiger Schwächling. 

Das Schwert kam schnell und kraftvoll nieder und ein schmerzerfülltes Aufstöhnen echote in Boromirs Ohren. Zu seiner großen Verwirrung kam das gequälte Geräusch aber nicht aus seiner eigenen Kehle und mit Erstaunen realisierte er, dass der brennende Schmerz, der durch die Klinge verursacht worden war, nur in seinem linken Oberarm pulsierte. Er war noch immer am Leben...

Er fuhr zusammen, als der Anführer der Truppe direkt vor ihm auf die Knie fiel, in seinen Augen Entsetzen und Schmerz. Boromirs Augen verengten sich als er sah, dass ein Pfeil den Hals seines Gegners durchbohrt hatte. Was geschah hier? Warum sollte einer der anderen seinen eigenen Anführer umbringen?

Im selben Moment, in dem der nun leblose Körper des Anführers komplett zu Boden ging, berührte eine behutsame Hand Boromirs Schulter. Boromir keuchte auf und fiel beinahe, aber ein Mann packte ihn vorsichtig und hielt ihn vor dem Sturz rettend fest.   

„Aragorn?" fragte Boromir ungläubig und blinzelte ein paar mal um besser durch die verschwommene Unklarheit vor seinen Augen sehen zu können.  

„Ja, ich bin es. Sei unbesorgt, wir werden dich hier herausholen," flüsterte Aragorn und legte beide Hände an die Seiten von Boromirs Kopf  als dieser sein Gleichgewicht wiedergefunden hatte. 

„Legolas, Lord Atalar und dein Cousin sind auch hier. Wir werden dich zurück nach Minas Tirith bringen."

Boromir öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, aber Aragorn unterbrach ihn hastig. 

„Shhh," flüsterte er und strich sanft ein paar blutgetränkte Haarsträhnen aus Boromirs verletztem und geschwollenem Gesicht. „Sprich nicht. Wir müssen uns beeilen. Wir haben es geschafft die Männer, die sich in diesem Raum befanden, schnell und leise loszuwerden, aber es ist bloß eine Frage der Zeit bis andere kommen werden und bemerken, dass wir hier sind um dich zu befreien." Aragorn schluckte schwer und sah dann tief in Boromirs Augen. Er spürte sein eigenes Herz schmerzen, als er den gebrochenen Ausdruck in des anderen Mannes Blick sah. 

„Dir wird es bald schon besser gehen," versprach Aragorn während er begann, Boromirs Handgelenke zu befreien. „Ich werde dich hier herausholen, und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tun werde. Ich werde dich hier herausholen."

Aerilyn lag wach in ihrem Bett und wälzte sich in dem verzweifelten Versuch eine bessere Schlafposition zu finden hin und her, von einer Seite auf die andere, immer wieder. Aber egal wie sehr sie sich bemühte, sie kam einfach nicht zur Ruhe. Ihre Gedanken kreisten um nichts außer um Boromir und Atalar und hielten sie davon ab, Schlaf zu finden. Die Möglichkeit, dass sie womöglich keinen von beiden jemals wiedersehen würde flößte ihr mehr Angst ein als alles andere. Atalar hatte sie beinahe jeden Tag ihres gesamten Lebens um sich gehabt, sie waren fast nie länger als ein oder zwei Tage voneinander getrennt gewesen. Es wäre hart für sie gewesen in Gondor zu bleiben, während ihr Bruder nach Katalla zurückkehrte, aber noch nicht einmal die Chance zu haben ab und zu mit einem seiner Besuche beschenkt zu werden riss ihr Herz in Stücke. In dem Augenblick, in dem sie von seinem Tod erfuhr, _falls_ er tot war, würde auch ein Teil von ihr sterben und nichts und niemand könnte es jemals wiederbeleben, da war sie sich sicher. Sie bezweifelte, dass sie jemals wieder unbeschwert lachen konnte, wenn er tatsächlich umgebracht worden war. Niemand würde jemals dazu fähig sein ihr genügend Trost zu spenden und den überwältigenden Schmerz des Verlustes zu vertreiben. Atalar war nicht nur ihr Bruder, er war ihr bester, vertrautester Freund, ihr Beschützer, Lehrer, Ratgeber, Seelenverwandter... Er war ihr ein und alles. Niemand könnte ihn jemals ersetzen. Niemand. Noch nicht einmal Boromir. 

Boromir... Sie liebte ihn sehr, aber es war so anders als das, was sie für Atalar empfand. Sie kannte diesen Mann aus Gondor noch nicht einmal besonders gut, und auch er kannte sie nicht wirklich. Sicher, sie hatten Zeit zusammen verbracht und sie hatten stundenlang geredet, aber es brauchte mehr als das um sich richtig kennen zu lernen. Ihre heftigen Gefühle für ihn waren beinahe aus dem Nichts entstanden. Sie waren einfach da, tief in ihrem Herzen, und sie konnte nicht erklären wieso. Ihre Zuneigung für ihn war in nur wenigen Tagen entflammt, während ihre Hingabe ihrem Bruder gegenüber über viele, viele Jahre gewachsen und tiefer geworden war. Doch liebte sie beide mit Emotionen, deren Reinheit und Eifer sich gleichkamen, und sie hatte das Gefühl verrückt zu werden, wenn sie noch einen Tag länger ohne einen von ihnen sein musste. 

Mit einem langsamen Seufzer voller Traurigkeit stieg Aerilyn schließlich aus ihrem Bett, zog sich schnell an und verließ leise ihr Gemach. Vielleicht würde sie müde werden und später schlafen können wenn sie einen Spaziergang machte anstatt sich ewig auf der Matratze herumzurollen. Sie verließ das Gebäude und atmete tief ein, die frische und kalte Luft der kühlen Nacht inhalierend. Die Straßen waren dunkel, still und leer. Beinahe gespenstisch. Für eine Sekunde zögerte Aerilyn und erwog, in ihr Schlafzimmer zurückzukehren, setzte sich dann aber in Bewegung und bahnte sich eilig einen Weg durch die schlafende Stadt. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie sich in den Schatten eines Torbogens verstecken musste, um den aufmerksamen Augen einer kleinen Gruppe Wachen  zu entgehen, die durch die privilegierten Viertel Minas Tiriths Patrouille lief. Sie wollte nicht unbedingt jemandem in die Arme laufen, der sie zurück zu ihren sicheren Gemächern bringen und ihrem Vater berichten würde, dass sie sich davongeschlichen hatte, und so wartete sie, bis die Garde außer Hörreichweite war und eilte schnell zu den großen Gärten. Jetzt wo sie dunkel und verlassen waren wirkten die Gärten noch größer als sie sowieso schon waren, aber Aerilyn drang noch weiter in das Zentrum der Parkanlagen vor um so weit wie möglich von den Straßen und Wachen entfernt zu sein. Sie ließ sich auf einer Holzbank nieder und zog ihren Umhang fester um sich als sie leicht zu zittern begann. Sie saß für eine lange Zeit und dachte nach, wobei ihre Augenlider immer wieder gegen ihren Willen zufielen. Vielleicht wäre sie hier auf der ungemütlichen Bank in der Kälte eingenickt, doch bevor sie in tiefen Schlaf verfallen konnte, ließ ein plötzliches Geräusch sie wieder aufschrecken. Sie setzte sich auf, hielt den Atem an und wartete. Gerade als sie dachte, sie hätte bloß geträumt, ertönte es noch einmal. Ein Geräusch, als wenn Zweige unter schweren Schritten knickten und brachen. Aerilyn sprang auf und wandte sich schnell zu der Richtung, aus der die Geräusche gekommen waren. 

„Hallo?" fragte sie mit einer leisen Stimme, die ihre Furcht offenbarte. Plötzlich wünschte sie, dass sie tatsächlich den Wachen in die Arme gelaufen wäre anstatt in die verlassenen Gärten zu schleichen. 

„Ist da jemand?" fügte sie hinzu und schluckte. _Vielleicht ist es nur ein Hase oder ein Eichhörnchen, _versuchte sie sich selbst zu beruhigen. _Das wird es sein, und morgen wirst du über deine Feigheit lachen..._

Das dritte Geräusch war schon viel näher, und Aerilyn begann aus Reflex zu rennen obwohl sie immer noch an der Idee festhielt, dass es bloß ein kleines Tier war, das es verursacht hatte. Dieser Gedanke wurde endgültig zunichte gemacht als sie realisierte, dass sie nicht nur ihre eigenen laufenden Füße auf den Boden aufprallen hörte, sondern auch die schweren, raschen Schritte einer weiteren Person. Aerilyn wagte nicht sich umzudrehen, aber sie konnte mit Leichtigkeit ausmachen, dass diese Schritte schnell näher kamen. Sie wurde verfolgt. Mit einem Geräusch voller Furcht und Verzweiflung ließ sie ihren Umhang zu Boden fallen und steigerte ihre Geschwindigkeit zum Äußersten. Ohne darüber nachzudenken wechselte sie abrupt die Richtung, durchquerte ein kleines Blumenbeet und zwang ihren Körper durch ein paar Büsche bis sie sich von nichts außer Bäumen umgeben wiederfand. Zweige schnitten in ihre Haut als sie durch das Gestrüpp und Gehölz hindurchbrach, sich selbst durch die engen Lücken und Öffnungen zwischen den Bäumen und Büschen treibend. Aber es hatte den Effekt, auf den sie gehofft hatte, denn da er zu groß war, ihr hierher zu folgen, wurde ihr Jäger zurückgelassen. Als sie bemerkte, dass ihr Verfolger nicht mehr hinter ihr her war, fiel sie erschöpft zu Boden und blieb schwer um Atem ringend für einen Moment liegen. Sie konnte nicht fassen, was gerade geschehen war und kämpfte heftig mit den Tränen. Würde dieser Alptraum denn niemals enden? Es schien, als wolle jeder ihren Tod, um jeden Preis, und sie hatte keine Ahnung wieso. Aber vielleicht würde es gar nicht so schlecht sein, umgebracht zu werden. Denn wenn sie tatsächlich sowohl den geliebten Bruder als auch Verlobten verloren hatte, wollte sie sowieso nicht weiterleben... 

_Wein jetzt nicht los, _befahl sie sich selbst. _Reiß dich zusammen, du musst irgendwie zurück zu deinem Gemach kommen, oder wenigstens eine Garde finden. _

Den Weg durch die Bäume und das Buschwerk bahnte sie sich langsam und vorsichtig, um nicht noch mehr Schnitte und Kratzer zu erleiden. Sie fragte sich gerade, wie sie am nächsten Morgen das völlig ruinierte Kleid ihrem Vater erklären sollte, als sie aus der Baumgruppe heraustaumelte und einen der vielen Pfade erreichte, die durch die Gärten führten. Sie hatte die Orientierung verloren und wusste nicht, in welche Richtung sie gehen sollte um so schnell wie möglich hier herauszukommen, aber sie war erleichtert wieder auf einem Weg zu sein und raffte hastig ihr Kleid etwas hoch, um sich flinker bewegen zu können. Sie war noch nicht weit gekommen, als etwas sehr Großes in ihre Seite stieß und sie zu Boden geschleudert wurde. 

Von purer Angst angetrieben war sie im Bruchteil einer Sekunde wieder auf den Beinen und fing an zu laufen, obwohl ihr Knöchel durch den Sturz gestaucht war und wie verrückt weh tat. Die Schmerzen verlangsamten sie sehr und nur einen kurzen Moment später wurde sie von hinten gepackt und ihr verzweifelter Versuch zu fliehen erwies sich als zwecklos. Sie wollte schreien, aber eine behandschuhte Hand bedeckte schnell ihren Mund, während ein starker Arm sich grob um ihre Taille legte. Sie wurde mit einer raschen und gewaltsamen Bewegung hochgehoben, ihre Füße verloren den Kontakt zum Boden und sie bekam keine Luft mehr. Panisch um sich schlagend versuchte sie, sich zu befreien, aber egal wie heftig sie strampelte, schlug and trat, der Griff ihres Angreifers blieb kraftvoll und fest. Er trug sie weg von dem Pfad, zurück zu den tieferen und versteckten Plätzen der Gärten. Aerilyn versuchte, in seine Hand zu beißen, aber die Handschuhe waren aus dickem Leder gefertigt und ihre Bemühungen beeindruckten ihn nicht im geringsten. Sie spürte Tränen in ihre Augen steigen. Das alles musste ein furchtbarer Alptraum sein. Sie musste nur aufwachen und alles würde gut werden. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass so etwas zweimal hintereinander geschah... oder doch?

Plötzlich ließ der Arm von ihrer Taille ab und Aerilyn versuchte sofort davonzulaufen, aber die Hand auf ihrem Gesicht riss sie so grob zurück gegen die Schulter des Mannes, dass sie glaubte ihr Genick würde brechen. Ihr Kiefer schmerzte von dem festen Griff seiner starken Finger, und das Fleisch der Innenseiten ihres Mundes begann bereits zu bluten, da es so brutal gegen ihre Zähne gepresst und gerieben wurde. Aber alle Schmerzen waren vergessen, als sie sah wie der andere Arm des Verfolgers vor ihren Augen, die sich aus Entsetzen weiteten, erhoben wurde. Sie sah den dunklen, smaragdgrünen Hemdsärmel des Mannes, den schwarzen Handschuh den er trug, und den großen Dolch den er in der Hand hielt. Aerilyn fühlte sich, als wenn die Zeit zurückgedreht worden war, sie durchlebte dieselben furchtbaren Emotionen, dieselben Todesängste, die sie gefühlt hatte als sie erst vor kurzem in den Wäldern angegriffen worden waren. 

Sie hielt den Atem an und schloss die Augen, als die funkelnde Klinge zu ihrer Brust niederfuhr. Ohne darüber Nachzudenken riss sie ihre Hände hoch, um sich zu schützen und den Stoß abzufangen, der auf ihr Herz gezielt war. Heißer Schmerz durchflutete sie als sie die Waffe in ihr Fleisch schneiden spürte, während sie versuchte die Hand oder den Arm des Angreifers zu packen. Sich bemühend, den brennenden Schmerz in ihrem zerschnittenen Arm zu ignorieren, schaffte sie es irgendwie den Angreifer dazu zu bringen, die Waffe fallen zu lassen. Als er sich rasch bückte um sie wieder aufzuheben, zerrte sie mit all ihrer Kraft und entfloh endlich dem Griff seiner Hand. Sie blickte nicht zurück, sah sich nicht ihre Verletzungen an, kümmerte sich nicht um die furchtbaren Schmerzen in ihrem Arm und Knöchel. Sie rannte nur so schnell sie konnte. Rannte, rannte, rannte... bis sie mit jemandem zusammenstieß. Sie schrie auf und erhob die Fäuste, bereit zu kämpfen, aber als sie mit panischen Augen aufblickte erkannte sie ein vertrautes Gesicht. 

„Was ist passiert, Aerilyn?" fragte Faramir und schloss sanft seine Hände um ihre Oberarme. 

„Oh Faramir!" schluchzte sie und drückte sich nach Schutz und Geborgenheit suchend an ihn. 

„Du bist ja verletzt," sagte er als er ihren blutenden Unterarm entdeckte. 

„Was ist Euch zugestoßen?" fügte er hinzu als er bemerkte, dass sie schrecklich aussah. Überall Schnitte und Kratzer, das Kleid zum größten Teil zerrissen, vor Dreck starrende Haut und Kleidung, durchnässt von Schweiß. 

„Da war ein Mann..." erzählte sie ihm mit leiser Stimme, die etwas erstickt war da ihr Gesicht so fest gegen seine Brust gepresst war. 

„Ein Mann?" fragte Faramir und legte beschützerisch eine Hand auf ihren Hinterkopf. 

„Ja, er hat mich angegriffen," fuhr Aerilyn fort, ihre Stimme voller Furcht. Es war so gut, seine starke Hand zärtlich auf ihrem Kopf zu spüren. Seine Berührung war wie ein Versprechen sie zu schützen, sie vor jedem zu bewahren, der ihr etwas antun wollte. 

„Ihr seid jetzt sicher. Ich werde nicht von Eurer Seite weichen," garantierte Faramir und streichelte über ihr Haar während er die Umgebung mit verengten, aufmerksamen Augen absuchte. 

„Ich hatte solche Angst, ich dachte er würde mich töten."

„Wie sah er aus?" wollte Faramir wissen. 

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe sein Gesicht nicht gesehen," sagte Aerilyn und wich etwas zurück um Faramir, der sie mit einem mehr als besorgten Ausdruck in den Augen musterte, ansehen zu können.  

„Ich weiß nur, dass er –" Sie beendete ihren Satz abrupt und starrte Faramir auf eine Art an, die ihm unangenehm war, ihm beinahe Angst machte. 

„Dass er was?" fragte Faramir und folgte ihrem Blick, der auf ihre eigenen, blutverschmierten Hände gerichtet war, die sich an sein Hemd klammerten. 

„Dass er ein smaragdgrünes Hemd mit braunen Ornamenten getragen hat... genauso eines wie dieses..." flüsterte Aerilyn und hob ihren Blick, der so voll von purem Entsetzen war, zurück zu seinem Gesicht. Sie hatte das Gefühl, Ohnmächtig zu werden, sie konnte kaum atmen und ihre Beine gaben nach. 

_Das kann nicht sein, das kann einfach nicht sein..., _versuchte sie, sich von Faramirs Unschuld zu überzeugen, aber sie wusste, was sie gesehen hatte. 

„Nein, Aerilyn... bitte..." sagte Faramir verzweifelt als er verstand, was sie dachte. Er wollte wieder ihre Arme ergreifen und ihr versichern, dass er nichts mit diesem Angriff zu tun hatte, aber sobald er seine Hände bewegte, wich sie in Panik vor ihm zurück. 

„Bleibt mir vom Leib!" schrie sie und wollte vor ihm fliehen, aber er packte sie beim Arm und zwang sie zu bleiben. 

„Ich schwöre, ich war es nicht," sagte er, aber sie hörte gar nicht zu. Bevor er überhaupt merkte, dass sie sich bewegte, trat sie ihn in einer für ihn sehr unglücklichen Art und rannte dann davon, während er beinahe mit einem schmerzerfüllten Aufstöhnen zu Boden ging.

„Aerilyn, wartet!" rief er ihr nach als er wieder zu Atem kam, aber es war zu spät. Sie war fort.

Tränen strömten über ihr Gesicht während sie in keine bestimmte Richtung rannte. Sie lief einfach nur. Sie wollte vor allem und jedem davonlaufen. Sie wusste nicht, was sie denken oder glauben sollte. Konnte es wirklich Zufall sein, dass ihr Angreifer und Faramir dieselbe Kleidung trugen? Oder konnte es sein, dass Faramir in einer Art Verschwörung gegen seinen eigenen Bruder verwickelt war? Konnte es vielleicht sogar sein, dass Faramir und Boromir beide an einem grausamen Plan teilnahmen und die Entführung des älteren Bruders nur eine Täuschung gewesen war? Sie hatte geglaubt, dass Boromir sie wahrlich liebte, aber konnte sie sich sicher sein? Natürlich nicht. Sie war jung und unerfahren. Für einen Mann wie Boromir wäre es ein Leichtes, sie mit gespielter Zuneigung zum Narren zu halten. Sie fühlte sich so dumm... Wie hatte sie nur auf so eine starke Art und Weise auf seine verlogenen Liebesschwüre hereinfallen können, dass sie bereit gewesen war, ihm bereits nach so kurzer Zeit ihren Körper und ihre Unschuld zu schenken? Plötzlich ekelten sie die Erinnerungen an die intimen Momente die sie neulich mit Boromir geteilt hatte an, aber auf der anderen Seite konnte sie nicht leugnen, dass sie es eigentlich genossen hatte. Wahrscheinlich nicht so sehr wie er, aber trotzdem war es eine wunderschöne und sehr besondere Erfahrung gewesen. 

_Nein, nein, das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein! s_agte sie sich immer wieder, aber große Zweifel wuchsen in ihr und sie konnte sie nicht wegargumentieren. Mehr und mehr Fragen stellten sich ihr... Was hatte Faramir mitten in der Nacht in die Gärten getrieben, wenn nicht die Absicht sie zu jagen und umzubringen? Aber andererseits konnte er ja auch aus den gleichen Gründen dorthin gegangen sein wie sie selbst. Schließlich vermisste auch er seinen Bruder und musste sich mit dem großen Schmerz des Verlustes auseinandersetzen... 

Sie dachte über Millionen von Möglichkeiten, Alternativen und Gründen bezüglich dieser ganzen Sache nach, bis ihr ganz schwindelig wurde. Ihre Geschwindigkeit nahm ab, ihr Atem ging hastig, laut und keuchend, und sie spürte ein plötzliches, schmerzendes Stechen in ihrer Brust. Sie hob eine Hand an die Stelle, die so sehr weh tat, und spürte warme Feuchtigkeit an Handfläche und Fingern. Abrupt blieb sie stehen und sah hinunter. Ihre Hand war mit frischem Blut bedeckt, das aus der alten Wunde in ihrem Brustkorb kam. Die Front ihres Kleides war bereits getränkt von der roten Flüssigkeit, die aus der Wunde quoll, die durch die Anstrengungen des ganzen Laufens wieder aufgebrochen war. Aerilyn drückte eine Hand auf die Wunde und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, sehr langsam diesmal. Sie wusste, dass sie rasch zu den Häusern der Heilung gelangen musste, aber sie hatte komplett die Orientierung verloren und wusste nicht, welchen Weg sie nehmen musste. Die überwältigende Verzweiflung trieb ihr Tränen in die Augen und jedes Schluchzen jagte unerträgliche Schmerzen durch ihren Oberkörper. Sie wanderte durch die dunklen Gärten, durch die Flut der Tränen alles nur noch verschwommen sehend, und irrte umher bis ihre Beine sie nicht mehr tragen konnten. Sie brach erschöpft zusammen, und dann war alles schwarz.

~ to be continued ~


	15. Amon Hen

*** Ersteinmal danke für die lieben Reviews, es ist gut zu wissen, dass es noch ein paar Leute da draußen gibt, die tapfer meine Geschichte weiterlesen! Danke! *freu*

Ich habe ja gesagt, dass in Kapitel 15 erklärt wird, wieso Boromir überhaupt noch lebt und Aragorn auf die Krone verzichtet hat. Es kommt also ein Amon Hen-Flashback. (Zwischen diesen zeichen: //) Ich habe Sätze von der Filmversion und von der Buchversion benutzt, weil ich beides mochte, und natürlich auch mit meinen eigenen Ideen gemixt. Dies ist also die Version, die ich gerne gelesen/gesehen hätte. Ich hoffe, sie ist einigermaßen glaubwürdig und gefällt euch. Viel Spaß beim Lesen! ***

„Kannst du gehen?" wollte Aragorn wissen und verfluchte sich eine Sekunde später dafür, dass er gefragt hatte, als er Scham in den Augen des anderen Mannes glitzern sah. 

„Es tut mir leid..." entschuldigte sich der Mann aus Gondor und senkte die Augenlider um den mentalen Schmerz zu verbergen, den er verspürte da er zugeben musste, dass er zu geschwächt war um sich ohne Hilfe fortzubewegen. 

„Es ist in Ordnung, Boromir. Mach dir keine Sorgen," sagte Aragorn tröstend und hob den Kopf um zu sehen, wie es den anderen erging. Während Aragorn selbst den Pfeil durch den Hals von Boromirs Folterknecht geschossen hatte, hatten Ghorid und Atalar einigen anderen Männern den Tod bringen können. Sie hatten sie völlig überrascht, da diese völlig darin verfangen gewesen waren zuzusehen, wie ihr Anführer dem zukünftigen Truchsess von Gondor den Kopf abschlagen wollte. Legolas hatte ihnen zuerst geholfen, zweimal hatte er Pfeile verschossen und zweimal zielsicher getötet, aber dann hatte er sein Interesse auf Ralvans bewegungslosen Körper gerichtet, um herauszufinden ob noch Hoffnung auf Rettung bestand. Aber nun stand Legolas wieder aufrecht und hochgewachsen, sein Blick den Aragorns kreuzend, und schüttelte traurig den Kopf. 

„Ich schätze, das wird jetzt etwas weh tun," sagte Aragorn besorgt während er sanft einen von Boromirs Armen um seinen Nacken schlang. 

„Es kann nicht schlimmer sein als das, was ich in den letzten Tagen durchstehen musste," flüsterte Boromir zurück und versuchte seinem Freund zuversichtlich zuzulächeln. 

„Fertig?" fragte Aragorn und als Boromir nickte erhob er sich langsam, den anderen Mann mit sich hochziehend. Er spürte, wie Boromirs Körper sich versteifte und wie er die Zähne heftig zusammenbiss, sich vollkommen darauf konzentrierend die Schmerzen auszuschalten, die durch seine Muskeln, Adern und Knochen fuhren. Als sie sich endlich in einer stehenden Position befanden, legte Aragorn einen Arm um Boromirs Taille, damit dieser nicht einfach wieder wegrutschen konnte. 

„Lasst uns von hier verschwinden, und zwar schnell," gab der dunkelhaarige Mann den Befehl, die Kerker wieder zu verlassen. 

„Lasst mich helfen," schlug Ghorid vor während er näher kam, „Ich nehme an, dass er ziemlich schwer ist."

„Ghorid..." keuchte Boromir schwach aber erfreut und ein winziges Lächeln erschien auf seinem verletzten Gesicht, als er realisierte, dass er in die Augen seines Cousins blickte. 

„Ja, ich bin hier, Boromir," sagte Ghorid sanft und ergriff Boromirs freien Arm um ihn um seinen Nacken zu legen, so dass Boromirs geschwächter Körper praktisch zwischen ihm und Aragorn hing, von beiden Seiten gestützt. 

„Atalar, kommt," drängte Legolas den jüngeren Mann ungeduldig als er sah, dass dieser keinerlei Anstalten machte, den anderen in die Richtung des Ausgangs zu folgen. 

„Gebt mir eine Sekunde," flüsterte Atalar zurück und ging mit vorsichtigen und leisen Schritten auf den toten Körper des Anführers der Entführer zu.

„Atalar! Was tut Ihr denn da?!" zischte Legolas beunruhigt und legte verwirrt die Stirn in Falten. „Wir müssen uns beeilen!" 

„Wir haben noch etwas vergessen," sagte er, sich für einen kurzen Moment zu Legolas zurückwendend. „Geht schon einmal vor, ich werde nachkommen."

Legolas blieb für eine Sekunde stehen, hin- und hergerissen zwischen den Möglichkeiten entweder bei Atalar zu bleiben oder Aragorn zum Ausgang des Kerkers zu folgen. Eine Entscheidung wurde schnell gefällt, als er einen dumpfen Aufschlag hörte, als wenn etwas – oder besser gesagt jemand – zu Boden gefallen war, und dann einen tiefen, frustrierten Seufzer von Aragorn. Legolas warf Atalar einen letzten besorgten Blick zu und durchquerte dann die Tür, Atalar auf sich alleine gestellt zurücklassend. 

Er ereichte die anderen innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden und war erstaunt zu sehen, dass nicht Boromir zu Boden gegangen war, sondern sein Cousin Ghorid. Denethors Sohn stand immer noch auf seinen Beinen, mehr oder weniger in Aragorns Armen hängend. 

„Ich wusste, dass er früher oder später zusammenbrechen würde, aber wieso ausgerechnet jetzt?!" zischte Aragorn im Flüsterton.  

Legolas erwiderte nichts sondern hockte sich hin um sich den kräftig gebauten Krieger näher anzusehen. Bevor er ein Wort sagen konnte, hörte er Atalar aus dem Raum stürmen, in dem er ihn zurückgelassen hatte. 

„_Lauft!_" echote Atalars Stimme durch die langen Korridore während er die Tür, durch die er gerade gelaufen gekommen war, hinter sich zuschlug. 

„Macht nicht so einen Lärm! Wollt Ihr, dass sie wissen, dass wir hier sind?" fragte Aragorn verärgert und schob Boromir vorsichtig von seinem linken in seinen rechten Arm. 

„Sie wissen es längst! Und jetzt bewegt Euch endlich!" erwiderte Atalar während er mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit auf sie zulief. 

„Oh nein..." murmelte Aragorn als er Schritte von etwa einem halben Dutzend Männer in dem Raum hörte, aus dem sie gerade gekommen waren. Der Ausgang war nicht weit entfernt, aber mit zwei schweren Männern die getragen werden mussten war es schlicht und einfach unmöglich ihn zu erreichen, bevor die Feinde sie einholen würden. 

„Nein, wir werden bleiben und kämpfen!" entschied Aragorn und ließ Boromir schnell aber behutsam zu Boden gleiten. 

„Wir sind doch bloß zu dritt!" entgegnete Atalar als ob er protestieren wollte, aber er zog sein Schwert noch während er sprach. 

„Wir haben keine Wahl," seufzte Aragorn und bereitete eilig seinen Bogen vor. Legolas machte wortlos das gleiche, nur dass er zwei Pfeile auf einmal in seinen Bogen spannte.

„Sie werden uns töten," prophezeite Atalar düster. 

„Ihr unterschätzt uns," sagte Aragorn während er sich auf die Tür konzentrierte, die zu dem Raum führte in dem sie Boromir gefunden hatten. „Wir sind schon mit Schlimmerem fertig geworden." 

„Das hoffe ich," bemerkte Atalar und festigte seinen Griff um seine Waffe. „Das hoffe ich..."

Die Tür flog mit großer Kraft auf und in weniger als einer Sekunde lag die erste Welle von Männern tot am Boden, ihre Hälse oder Köpfe mit jeweils einem Pfeil durchbohrt. Die folgenden Männer teilten dasselbe Schicksal und kollabierten tödlich verwundet bevor sie auch nur die Chance hatten, die kleine Gruppe, die gekommen war um ihren Freund zu retten, zu erreichen. Aragorn warf Atalar einen _‚Siehst du, ich habe es ja gesagt'-Blick zu und wandte sich dann wieder Boromir zu. _

„Irgendwie fürchte ich, es werden noch mehr folgen," sagte Aragorn während er sich zu dem zukünftigen Truchsess von Gondor hockte. Als er Boromir über seine Schulter legte und sich wieder erhob, hörte Aragorn wie er vor Schmerzen aufstöhnte, aber es gab keine andere Möglichkeit ihn so schnell wie möglich hier herauszubringen. Während Legolas Ghorid abstützte, der langsam wieder zu sich kam, umklammerte Atalar sein Schwert noch immer fest mit beiden Händen, bereit, vom Fliehen ins Kämpfen zu wechseln. Er konnte es nicht fassen, als sie schließlich ohne weitere Schwierigkeiten den Ausgang ereichten und hinaus in das Tageslicht stolperten. Er steckte sein Schwert zurück in die Scheide und rannte voraus, um die Zügel ihrer Pferde zu lösen, die sie versteckt hinter Dickichten an Äste gebunden hatten. Als die anderen aufgeholt hatten, schwang Atalar sich rasch in den Sattel seines Pferdes. 

„Ich bin gleich wieder zurück," sagte er den anderen und trieb sein Pferd in die Richtung des Einganges des Kerkers. Etwas weiter links befand sich ein heruntergekommenes Schutzdach unter dem ungefähr fünfzehn Pferde an etwas festgebunden waren, das wie ein Teil eines Zaunes aussah. Er nahm an, dass sie irgendwo noch mehr Pferde hatten, aber sie daran zu hindern diese hier zu benutzen war besser als gar nichts. Es war alles, was er im Moment tun konnte. Die Pferde wurden sofort nervös als er zwischen sie ritt. Das war genau das, worauf er gehofft hatte, und nachdem er die Zügel der Pferde der Entführer mit energischen Bewegungen durchtrennt hatte, gab er sein Bestes die Tiere in alle Himmelsrichtungen zu verscheuchen. 

„Er ist ziemlich gescheit," bemerkte Aragorn mit einem schwachen Lächeln als er die Pferde in den Wäldern verschwinden und über die offenen Felder davonpreschen sah. 

„Hast du je daran gezweifelt?" entgegnete Legolas mit einem kleinen Grinsen während Aragorn Boromir in eine Position verlagerte, in der er nicht so leicht runterfallen würde. Sobald Atalar wieder zurück war rasten sie davon, dankbar für jeden Zentimeter den sie zwischen sich und den Kerkern ließen. Alles hätte gut gehen können, aber nach noch nicht einmal einer Stunde wurde Ghorid erneut von einem plötzlichen Schwächeanfall geplagt, fiel bei voller Geschwindigkeit von seinem Pferd und stürzte mit einem erschreckend harten Aufprall zu Boden. 

„Halt!" schrie Aragorn unnötiger Weise und zügelte sein Pferd gleichzeitig mit Legolas und Atalar. Bevor er von seinem Pferd sprang, hievte er Boromirs erschlafften Körper hinüber zu Atalar und stieg dann ab um zu dem Krieger zu eilen, der auf dem Waldboden lag und sich vor Schmerzen wand.

„Ghorid, seid Ihr in Ordnung?" wollte Aragorn wissen und fühlte sich sofort dumm, da es mehr als offensichtlich war, dass er nicht im Geringsten in Ordnung war. Er hatte starkes Nasenbluten und seine Haut war so weiß, dass sie mit den Wolken am Himmel konkurrierte. Aber was Aragorn am meisten Sorgen bereitete war der schaumige Speichel, der sich langsam in seinen Mundwinkeln bildete. 

„Könnt Ihr mich hören?" fragte er besorgt und packte Ghorids zitternden Schultern. Der Krieger antwortet nicht, aber sein Blick traf den Aragorns, zeigte ihm, dass er verstand. 

„Ghorid, kommt. Ich werde Euch helfen," sagte Aragorn und wollte ihn zurück auf die Füße ziehen, aber den Mann aus Gondor ergriff verzweifelt Aragorns Unterarm und durchbohrte ihn mit einem bittenden Blick. 

„Nein!" keuchte er, offensichtlich unter großen Schmerzen. „Nein, Aragorn. Ich kann nicht..."

„Ihr könnt! Ihr müsst!" widersprach Aragorn, hockte sich hin und legte einen von Ghorids Armen um seinen Nacken um ihn etwas leichter hochziehen zu können. 

„Das macht doch keinen Sinn," stöhnte Ghorid und machte von seinem vollen Gewicht gebrauch, um Aragorn daran zu hindern ihn hochzuheben. „Ich werde es nicht schaffen durchzuhalten, bis wir in Gondor sind."

„Es sind nur wenige Tage. Ihr werdet durchhalten, Ihr seid stark." 

„Nein, das Ende ist nah. Ich kann es spüren, Aragorn." 

Aragorn ließ Ghorid wieder auf den Boden sinken, da er nicht länger dazu fähig war, gegen das beeindruckende Gewicht des stämmigen Kriegers anzuarbeiten und wechselte einen besorgten Blick mit Legolas. 

„Bitte," sagte Ghorid plötzlich und zwang seinen Körper in eine kniende Position. Er hob seinen Kopf um Aragorn anzusehen, seine Augen nichts außer pure Verzweiflung ausdrückend. „Lasst mich nicht zurück. Nicht so. Der Feind wird schon bald hier sein und ich will ihnen nicht gegenüber treten müssen ohne kämpfen zu können. Lasst sie mich nicht in dieser erbärmlichen Verfassung finden, ich bitte Euch. Lasst sie nicht meine Ehre beschmutzen."

„Ihr weigert Euch, mit uns zu kommen, was sollen wir also tun?" fragte Aragorn obwohl er die erschütternde Antwort schon wusste. 

„Erlöst mich," sagte Ghroid mit leiser Stimme. Er blinzelte heftig als er Tränen in seinen Augen aufsteigen spürte. Er würde sich nicht erlauben zu weinen, aber es war schwer zu kontrollieren da die riesige Enttäuschung über seine Niederlage ihn zu überwältigen drohte.

„Nein," sagte Aragorn und erhob sich. 

„Ich flehe Euch an!" sagte Ghorid, seine Stimme lauter jetzt, und packte Aragorns Waffenrock. „Lasst mich nicht in die Hände der Feinde fallen! Setzt meinem wertlosen Leben ein Ende!"

„Euer Leben ist nicht wertlos!" zischte Aragorn, seine Stimme mit großem Unbehagen anschwellend. 

„Doch, von nun an bin ich nichts weiter als eine schwere Last die Ihr nicht auf Euren getreuen Schultern tragen sollt. Ich bin schwach geworden. Ich verdiene nicht länger meinen Namen oder meinen Titel, denn ich habe meine Familie und mein Reich mit meinem armseligen Versagen beleidigt. Ich weiß, ich verdiene eigentlich keinen letzten Wunsch..." sagte Ghorid und schluckte schwerfällig, „aber bitte, lasst mich durch Eure Hand sterben."

„Ich kann das nicht tun. Ihr verlangt zuviel von mir," sagte Aragorn während sein Mund ganz trocken wurde. 

„Bitte..." flehte ihn der Krieger mit leiser Stimme an und führte seinen Handrücken über seinen Mund, etwas von dem blutigen Schaum wegwischend.  

„Nein, Ghorid. Ich werde mein Schwert nicht mit dem Blut eines tapferen Soldaten Gondors besudeln, der so ein guter Freund für mich geworden ist." 

„Na gut," erwiderte Ghorid, zog eines seiner eigenen Schwerter und bot es Aragorn mit zitternden Händen an. „Dann nehmt dieses hier." 

Aragorn zögerte und sah ein letztes Mal zu Legolas. Dann seufzte er in Resignation, packte den Griff von Ghorids Schwert und sagte: „Reitet voraus, Legolas und Lord Atalar. Ich werde bald zu Euch stoßen." 

Sie ließen Ghorid und Aragorn allein ohne auch nur ein Wort zu verlieren. Aragorn hockte sich wieder hin damit er Ghorid, der auf dem staubigen Boden kniete, in die Augen sehen konnte. Er hielt das Schwert von Boromirs Cousin in einer Hand und legte die andere auf Ghorids Schulter, fest zudrückend. 

„Hört zu, Ghorid. Ihr seid einer der größten Krieger, die ich jemals gesehen habe, Ihr seid wahrlich loyal und großmütig. Ihr habt nicht versagt, Ihr habt sehr viel zu Boromirs Rettung beigetragen. Tatsächlich hätten wir es nicht ohne Euch geschafft. Ganz Gondor wird stolz auf Euch sein und Euch und Eurem Mut zujubeln wenn Ihr durch die Tore Minas Tiriths reitet."

„Ich danke Euch für Eure tröstenden Worte," wisperte Ghorid erschöpft, „aber selbst wenn Ihr die Wahrheit sagt, werde ich nicht lange genug ausharren können um die Tore Minas Tiriths jemals wieder lebendig durchreiten zu können."

„Aber..."

„Aragorn," unterbrach Ghorid, „der Feind kommt mit jeder Sekunde die wir reden näher. Und Boromir ist fast schon tot. Ihr müsst Euch beeilen und ihn rechtzeitig zurück nach Gondor bringen. Sein Wohl ist von höherer Priorität als das meine."

„Nein, das Leben eines jeden Wesens ist von hoher Priorität. Eures genauso wie Boromirs."

„Ich bin nicht der zukünftige Truchsess von Gondor."

„Das ist egal. Trotzdem habt Ihr dieselbe Behandlung verdient. Ich will Euer Leben ebenso sehr retten wie das Leben des zukünftigen Truchsess."

Ihre Blicke trafen sich erneut und sie sahen sich für ein paar Sekunden schweigend an, bis Ghorid wieder das Wort ergriff. 

„Fühlt Euch nicht dafür schuldig, mich zurücklassen zu müssen, Aragorn. Euer Herz soll deswegen kein Leid davontragen. Glaubt mir, Ihr tut nichts Falsches. Im Gegenteil, ich bin dankbar und fühle mich geehrt durch Eure gerechte Hand zu sterben. Was ich von Euch erbitte ist kein Töten, mein Freund, sondern Erlösen." 

Aragorn öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, aber Ghorid unterbrach ihn erneut. 

„Jetzt zögert nicht länger, denn Ihr seid in großer Gefahr wenn Ihr bei mir bleibt. Ihr habt meinen Wunsch gehört. Bitte, erlöst mich," sagte Ghorid mit einer brechenden aber überzeugten Stimme und neigte sein Haupt, die schwache und verletzliche Haut seines Nackens vor Aragorn entblößend. 

Viele Stunden später, als sie sich sicher waren, dass sie keine weitere Attacke ihrer Verfolger zu befürchten hatten, hielt die kleine Gemeinschaft an um eine Pause zu machen und die Pferde mit Wasser zu versorgen. Aragorn tätschelte langsam den Hals seines Pferdes während es trank und starrte abwesend zum Horizont. Er bemerkte noch nicht einmal, dass Legolas dicht neben ihn trat, sein Arm beinahe den Rücken des Mannes streifend. 

„Quäle dich doch nicht so sehr, Aragorn," sagte Legolas sanft nachdem Aragorn niedergeschlagen geseufzt hatte. Der Kopf des Mannes fuhr hoch, aber als Legolas versuchte, seinem Freund in die Augen zu blicken, drehte dieser sein Gesicht wieder weg um die Scham in seinen Augen zu verstecken. 

„Ghorid lebt, Estel. Du hast ihn nicht getötet," sprach Legolas weiter. Aragorn ließ seinen Blick über den Rücken seines Pferdes zu Ghorid schweifen. Er schlief friedlich, etwas zusammengerollt und mit dem Kopf auf seiner Hand. 

„Aber ich habe es beinahe getan," gab Aragorn flüsternd zu. „Für einen kurzen Moment habe ich gezögert."

„Im Endeffekt hast du es nicht getan. Das ist alles, was zählt."

Aragorn erwiderte nichts sondern starrte weiterhin für einige Augenblicke schweigend zum Horizont. Vielleicht hatte Legolas recht, aber Aragorn konnte einfach nicht anders als sich elendig zu fühlen. 

„Entschuldige mich," sagte er schließlich zu seinem Freund. „Ich werde hinüber gehen und einen Blick auf Boromir werfen." 

„Tu das," murmelte Legolas und beobachtete mit besorgten Augen, wie Aragorn zu Denethors Sohn ging, der in Umhänge und Decken gewickelt auf dem Boden lag.  Aragorn war überrascht, Boromir wach vorzufinden und setzte sich neben ihn, ein zaghaftes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. 

„Du solltest ein wenig schlafen," sagte er zu Boromir und strich behutsam eine Beule aus der Decke über Boromirs Brust, die sich nur flach auf und ab bewegte. 

„Ich kann nicht schlafen," erwiderte Boromir erschöpft und schluckte mit großer Anstrengung.

„Wieso nicht?"

„Ich habe Angst, dass wenn ich aufwache, diese ganze Befreiungsaktion bloß ein Traum war und ich wieder in der Zelle in diesem verfluchten Kerker sein werde. Und dann werden sie kommen und mich wieder holen. Und wieder... und..."  

„Nein, das ist kein Traum," versicherte Aragorn seinem Freund. „Wir sind gekommen und haben dich gerettet, und wir werden dich wieder zurück in deine Stadt bringen. Möchtest du, dass ich dich mal kneife?" 

Ein schwaches Lächeln durchkreuzte Boromirs fleckig geschlagenes Gesicht. Dann wurde er wieder ernst und gab ein winziges Seufzen von sich während er seinen Blick hob um Aragorns warme Augen zu treffen. 

„Aragorn, ich..." fing Boromir an, ließ seine Stimme dann aber wieder verklingen. 

„Ja?"

„Ich will so vieles sagen, aber ich kann nicht die passenden Worte finden," erklärte Boromir geschwächt. 

„Wie wäre es mit _danke?" schlug Aragorn mit einem sanften Lächeln vor. _

„Ich fürchte, ein simples _danke _wird nicht ausreichen um das auszudrücken, was ich empfinde," erwiderte Boromir und blinzelte langsam. „Du hast zweimal mein Leben gerettet. Ich schulde dir mehr als ich jemals werde zurückzahlen können."

„Nein, Boromir, du schuldest mir nichts."

„Doch, das tue ich. Bitte, wenn es irgend etwas gibt was ich für dich tun kann, lass es mich wissen und ich werde mehr als glücklich sein es zu tun," flüsterte Boromir und schloss dann vor Schmerzen die Augen als sein nächster Atemzug mit einem kurzen, starken Husten austrat. Aragorn sah mit großer Beunruhigung zu, Falten der Besorgnis sich in seine Stirn fressend. Es war eigenartig Boromir so zu sehen, so erschöpft und schwach. Es schien so falsch. 

„Es gibt nur eine Sache, die ich von dir möchte," sagte Aragorn leise nachdem Boromir sich wieder beruhigt hatte. „Ich möchte, dass du so schnell wie möglich wieder zu Kräften kommst."

„Ich werde mein Bestes geben," erwiderte Boromir mit einem zaghaften Lächeln und öffnete langsam wieder die Augen als er Aragorns warme Hand sich um die Seite seines Halses schließen spürte. 

„Erinnerst du dich an das was ich dir bei Amon Hen gesagt habe? Gleich nachdem du von den Pfeilen getroffen wurdest?" fragte Aragorn, seine Stimme kaum mehr als ein Flüstern und sein Daumen langsam über Boromirs Haut streichend. Abgesehen von Faramir war Aragorn der einzige Mann, der Boromir jemals wirklich nahe gestanden hatte. 

„Ja," wisperte Boromir zurück und schluckte schwer, „niemals könnte ich die Worte vergessen, die du mir damals gesagt hast."

//

„Das Horn von Gondor!" sagte Legolas, die Stirn vor Sorge in Falten gelegt. 

„Boromir!" rief Aragorn und begann zu laufen. Er lief schneller als er jemals zuvor in seinem Leben gelaufen war, Zweige brachen unter seinen Füßen, Blätter flogen durch seine schweren Schritte empor. Bald schon fühlte er sein Herz schnell und bis in seinen Hals schlagen, und öfter als einmal rutschte, stolperte und fiel er beinahe, aber etwas trieb ihn weiter voran. Die überwältigende Furcht einen ihm ans Herz gewachsenen Kameraden an Sarumans Armee zu verlieren schien ihm einen Auftrieb an Energie und Stärke zu verleihen, aber sie sandte ebenso einen stechenden Schmerz durch sein Herz und seine Eingeweide. 

Als er die Lichtung erreichte, war er erleichtert Boromir immer noch auf seinen Beinen und kämpfend anzutreffen. Bevor Aragorns Augen die zwei Pfeile erspähen konnten, die seines Freundes Körper durchbohrt hatten, hörte er das Geräusch eines Bogens dessen Sehne gespannt wurde und riss den Kopf in diese Richtung. Er entdeckte wie eines der hässlichen Biester auf Boromir zielte und noch bevor sein Verstand die Situation komplett analysieren konnte, traf sein Körper eine Entscheidung und stürzte sich auf den Feind, der einen der Gemeinschaft des Ringes töten wollte. Er schaffte es, den Uruk-Hai davon abzuhalten den dritten Pfeil auf Boromir abzufeuern und fing an eine verbitterte Schlacht zu kämpfen, sehr wohl wissend, dass es seine letzte sein könnte. Es erschien ihm wie eine Ewigkeit, und sein Gegner schien unverwundbar zu sein. Als er spürte wie seine Kraft ihn langsam aber sicher verließ, wie seine Muskeln und Lungen schmerzten, sammelte er all seine Stärke und schlug mit einem einzigen, kraftvollen Hieb den Kopf des Biestes von seinen massiven Schultern. Es war vorbei. 

Für wenige Sekunden stand er, heftig keuchend von den Anstrengungen des Kampfes, aber als seine Augen den zusammengebrochenen Boromir entdeckten stockte ihm für einen Augenblick der Atem und er hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Herz aufgehört hatte zu schlagen. 

„Nein..." wisperte Aragorn beinahe unhörbar während er sich wieder in Bewegung setzte. Er lief an Dutzenden erschlagener Orks vorbei bis er schließlich seinen Kamerad ereichte, der auf dem Waldboden lag, der Großteil seines Oberkörpers gegen die riesigen Wurzeln eines großen Baumes gelehnt. Aragorn sank neben Boromir nieder auf seine Knie und seine Augen verrieten, dass er sich weigerte zu glauben, zu spät gekommen zu sein. Seine Lippen teilten sich um etwas zu sagen, aber Boromir sprach als erstes. 

„Sie haben die Halblinge," sagte er Aragorn unter großer Anstrengung. 

„Sei still," befahl Aragorn sanft. Aber Boromir sprach weiter, seine Stimme vor Schmerzen leicht zitternd. 

„Frodo... Wo ist Frodo?" wollte er wissen. 

„Ich habe ihn ziehen lassen." 

„Dann hast du getan, was ich nicht konnte," sagte Boromir, seine Stimme schwer von Schuldgefühlen, und ergriff Aragorns Schulter mit einer schwachen Hand. „Ich habe versucht ihm den Ring wegzunehmen."

„Wir können den Ring jetzt nicht mehr erreichen," erwiderte Aragorn tröstend. Er spürte Boromirs behandschuhte Finger die Spitzen seiner Haare mit schwachen, verzweifelten Bewegungen zerwühlen. 

„Vergib mir, ich konnte es nicht sehen. Ich habe euch alle verraten," sagte Boromir erschöpft und ließ seine Hand von Aragorns Haaren zurück zu seiner Schulter gleiten, sich einmal mehr an die Kleidung des älteren Mannes klammernd. 

„Nein, Boromir," bestritt der Waldläufer mit einer leisen Stimme, „du hast tapfer gekämpft. Du hast deine Ehre erhalten." 

Aragorn ließ seinen Blick von Boromirs blassem Gesicht tiefer zu seinem verletzten Oberkörper schweifen. Er hob eine Hand zu dem schwarzen Pfeil, der in der Schulter des anderen Mannes steckte, aber Boromir erhob rasch seine eigene Hand und ergriff Aragorns Handgelenk.

„Lass!" keuchte er und blinzelte heftig. „Es ist vorbei..."

Aragorn brachte seine freie Hand zu Boromirs Gesicht und umschloss vorsichtig dessen kalte, raue Wange, während Boromir fortfuhr, seine Stimme voller Trauer und Verzweiflung. 

„Die Welt der Menschen wird untergehen, und alles wird in Dunkelheit fallen. Und meine Stadt wird in Trümmern liegen..."

Aragorn schüttelte kaum wahrnehmbar sein Haupt und ergriff Boromirs Kopf nun behutsam mit beiden Händen. 

„Nein, es ist nicht vorbei," sagte er in dem Versuch, Boromir Hoffnung zu geben. Aber der verletzte Mann schien bereits aufgegeben zu haben. 

„Leb wohl, Aragorn," flüsterte er. „Geh nach Minas Tirith und rette mein Volk. Ich habe versagt."

„Nein!" protestierte Aragorn einmal mehr, nahm Boromirs Hand in seine und beugte sich nieder um einen brüderlichen Kuss auf seines Freundes Stirn zu pressen, das salzige Aroma kalten Schweißes auf seinen Lippen schmeckend. Er bemerkte noch nicht einmal, wie Legolas und Gimli zu ihnen stießen und aus einiger Entfernung die Szene bedrückt mitverfolgten. „Nein, Boromir, du hast gesiegt. Nur wenige haben einen solchen Sieg errungen."

„Ich danke dir, Aragorn," wisperte Boromir sanft und zeigte ein sehr schwaches, aber dankbares Lächeln. „Lass mich nun zurück und finde die Halblinge. Bitte geh." 

„Ich werde nicht ohne dich gehen," erwiderte Aragorn. „Du bist stark. Du wirst dich erholen."

Boromir schüttelte geschwächt den Kopf und schloss die Augen. Er hatte sein Schicksal akzeptiert und war bereit, den Tod willkommen zu heißen. Aber Aragorn war nicht so willig wie Boromir, es auf diese Weise enden zu lassen. 

„Boromir, bitte... Was würde dein Volk sagen wenn ich ohne sein Truchsess zurückkehre?" versuchte er, Boromir von seiner Kapitulation wegzulocken. Ein weiteres erschöpftes Lächeln zeigte sich auf Boromirs dünnen Lippen, aber er öffnete nicht seine Augen als er antwortete. 

„Ich bin nicht der Truchsess," erinnerte er Aragorn. 

„Aber du wirst es sein, Boromir. Du musst. Gondors Volk liebt dich. Es glaubt an dich. Es braucht dich. Willst du es denn alleine lassen?"

Langsam blinzelte Boromir seine Augen auf und die beiden Männer sahen sich für einige stille Momente an. 

„Es wird mich nicht länger brauchen, denn von nun an wirst du da sein," flüsterte Boromir schließlich, seine Augen die Trauer darüber ausdrückend, dass er sein Volk verlassen musste, aber sie offenbarten auch große Zuversicht die er für Aragorn empfand. „Versprich mir, dass du der beste König sein wirst, den Mittelerde jemals gesehen hat, und dass du in Gondor sowohl mit einer starken Hand als auch mit einem gerechten Herzen herrschen wirst." 

Als er die intensive Skepsis, die das Dilemma preisgab das tief in dem Waldläufer wütete, in Aragorns grauen Augen sah, fügte Boromir hinzu: „Du musst aufhören so sehr an dir zu zweifeln, Aragorn. Hör auf, an deinen königlichen Führungsqualitäten zu zweifeln."

„Und du musst aufhören, an deinen Überlebenschancen zu zweifeln," erwiderte Aragorn. „Hör mir zu, Boromir. Niemand verdient es in Gondor zu herrschen außer dir." 

„Aber du bist der Erbe Isildurs..."

„Ja. Ich bin der Erbe des Thrones von Gondor nach Geburtsrecht, das ist wahr. Aber ich verdiene es nicht, meine Ansprüche auf diesen Titel geltend zu machen. Was habe ich denn getan, dass ich ein Recht darauf hätte, deine Position für mich zu beanspruchen? Wer hat sein gesamtes Leben damit verbracht, für Gondor zu kämpfen, wer hat ein Opfer nach dem anderen erbracht um sein Volk zu beschützen? Das warst du, Boromir. Nicht ich. Ich glaube nicht, dass Gondors Volk möchte, dass ich daherkomme und deine Stellung an mich reiße, vor allem wenn du noch lebst." 

„Ich werde nicht leben, und du bist der beste Mann um die Lücke zu füllen, die ich hinterlassen werde. Das Volk wird dich zu schätzen und zu lieben lernen." 

„Tu das deinem Volk nicht an, Boromir. Es braucht dich. Gondor braucht dich." 

Als Boromir einmal mehr protestieren wollte, unterbrach Aragorn ihn rasch. 

„Keine Diskussionen mehr, die Zeit drängt." 

„Nur eins noch..." keuchte Boromir, Schwindelgewühle langsam über sich kommen spürend. „Falls ich diese Reise überleben sollte..."

„Es gibt kein falls, Boromir. Du _wirst_ überleben."

„_Falls ich überlebe und Truchsess von Gondor werde, werde ich dann jemals das Glück haben unseren König zu uns zurückkehren zu sehen?"_

Als Aragorn nichts erwiderte, fügte Boromir hinzu: „Es würde mir eine Ehre und ebenso große Freude sein, dich zum König von Gondor zu krönen, Aragorn."

„Schhh, Boromir," flüsterte Aragorn, stark berührt von den Worten des anderen Mannes, und drückte sanft die kalte Hand die er noch immer festhielt. „Sei jetzt ruhig."

Dann erhob er den Kopf und sein Blick fand den Elb und den Zwerg die alles aus diskretem Abstand beobachtet hatten. 

„Legolas! Gimli! Kommt her und helft mir, schnell!" sagte Aragorn und begann dann vorsichtig die Pfeile aus dem menschlichen Körper zu ziehen. Boromir hatte Glück gehabt, dass keine lebenswichtigen Organe getroffen und verletzt waren, aber die Wunden waren trotzdem tief und bereiteten ihm große Schmerzen. Auch hatte er eine Menge Blut verloren und er fühlte, wie er mit jedem erschöpften Atemzug den er mit großer Mühe einsog müder und schwindeliger wurde. Seine Kameraden hatten noch nicht einmal geschafft, Boromirs Oberkörper zu entblößen um seine Wunden freizulegen, als er in eine Ohnmacht driftete. 

Später, als er wieder aufwachte, waren seine Wunden gereinigt und verbunden. Da sie nicht die benötigte Ausrüstung bei sich führten waren Aragorn und Legolas gezwungen gewesen ein wenig zu improvisieren, aber ihre Fürsorge hatte sich als hilfreich erwiesen. Tatsächlich als fiel erfolgreicher, als sie gehofft hatten. Aragorns Heilkunde war kompetent genug während Boromir zäh und kräftig war, was eine äußerst gute Kombination war. Sie machten sich schon sehr bald wieder auf den Weg. Zusammen mit Boromir. 

//

Boromir schluckte erneut und ließ seinen Blick von Aragorns grauen Augen hinauf in den blauen Himmel schweifen. Aragorn beobachtete ihn wortlos, nicht wagend des anderen Mannes Gedanken zu unterbrechen. Es war leicht zu erkennen, dass der Sohn Gondors weit, weit weg war und über etwas nachdachte oder sogar von etwas träumte, was Aragorn nur raten konnte. Ein paar Minuten verstrichen bis Boromir plötzlich einen abrupten Atemzug einsog und seinen Blick zurück zu Aragorn senkte. 

„Wirst du Faramir eine Nachricht von mir überbringen? Bitte?" fragte er in einem bröckelnden Flüsterton. 

„Was... nein," erwiderte Aragorn leicht verwirrt. „Wovon redest du denn?"

„Faramir..." wisperte Boromir, beinahe verträumt. 

„Ihr werdet wiedervereint sein," sagte Aragorn. „Dein Bruder wartet auf dich. Es sind nur wenige Tage, Boromir. Du musst durchhalten."

„Faramir," wiederholte Boromir als ob er nicht gehört hatte, was Aragorn gerade gesagt hatte. „Du musst es ihm ausrichten. Sag Faramir, dass ich ihn liebe." 

„Ich bin sicher, dass er das weiß, Boromir," versicherte Aragorn dem verletzten Mann in tröstendem Tonfall. 

„Und sag ihm, ich will dass er dich krönt," fügte Boromir in einem zitternden Flüstern hinzu, das so leise war, dass Aragorn es fast nicht verstanden hätte. Er wollte etwas erwidern, aber ihm fiel nichts Angebrachtes ein. Tatsächlich war er so gerührt von Boromirs Worten, dass er im Moment sowieso nicht reden konnte. 

„Mir ist so kalt," murmelte Boromir plötzlich und schloss erschöpft die Augen.

„Dann werde ich dich warm halten," stieß Aragorn verzweifelt hervor und begann vorsichtig Boromirs nun schwachen Arme zu reiben, die einst stolz ein mächtiges Schwert geschwungen und ein schweres Schild gehalten hatten. 

„Ist es besser so?" wollte er wissen, aber es kam keine Antwort. 

„Boromir?" fragte Aragorn besorgt, seine Hände zum Stillstand kommend. Als immer noch keine Reaktion kam schloss er die Hände um die Schultern des Mannes und schüttelte ihn sanft. 

„Boromir!" Er spürte Tränen in sich aufsteigen aber erlaubte ihnen nicht zu fallen. Er würde nicht weinen und er würde nicht dabei zusehen, wie Boromir starb. Er hatte ihm schon einmal das Leben gerettet, warum sollte er es nicht noch einmal schaffen können? Nichts war verloren. Wenn sie sich alle zusammenrissen und sich beeilten... 

„Wir machen uns wieder auf den Weg!" platzte der Befehl aus Aragorn während er sich abrupt erhob. 

„Aber wir haben doch gerade erst das Lager aufgeschlagen und..."

„Ich sagte wir machen uns auf den Weg!" bellte Aragorn, Atalar zum Schweigen bringend. „Boromir stirbt und Ihr macht Euch Sorgen, dass Ihr nicht genügend Schlaf bekommt! Ihr könnt Euch ausruhen solange Ihr wollt wenn wir durch die Tore von Minas Tirith geritten sind!"

„Ich dachte doch nur, dass..."

„Los jetzt!" unterbrach Aragorn den jungen Mann noch einmal. „Wir verschwenden nur kostbare Zeit."

**~ to be continued ~**


	16. Wiedervereint

*** Stella: Bitte sei so lieb und schreib mir eine e-mail, mein PC ist kaputt gegangen und ich habe jetzt einen neuen, d.h. alle meine gespeicherten Mails sind futsch und ich habe deine e-mail Adresse nicht mehr! *verzweifeltbin*  

So, und nun geht es ohne großes Gerede weiter mit der Geschichte… Viel Spaß mit Kapitel 16! ***

Es waren erst zwei Tage vergangen seit Aerilyn das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt hatte, aber sie war bereits jetzt zu Tode gelangweilt. Nur wenige Stunden nachdem sie aufgewacht war, war sie von den Häusern der Heilung in ihr Gemach verlegt worden, da ihr Vater sie so nah wie möglich an seinen eigenen Zimmern haben wollte, und seitdem war sie nirgendwo anders hingegangen. Es war ihr nicht gestattet herumzulaufen wo sie wollte. Stattdessen musste sie hier verweilen, eingesperrt zusammen mit einem der persönlichen Leibwächter ihres Vaters. Denethor hatte angeboten einige seiner eigenen Wachen zu Aerilyns Schutz zur Verfügung zu stellen, aber Ribensis hatte verweigert. Nicht, dass er Denethor oder seine Söhne für das was seiner Tochter zugestoßen war verantwortlich machte, aber solange er nicht wusste was genau geschehen war verließ er sich auf niemandem außer auf seine eigene Leibgarde, die seit Ewigkeiten das uneingeschränkte Vertrauen des Truchsess genoss. 

Aerilyn hatte ihrem Vater, oder sonst jemanden, nicht von ihrer Vermutung erzählt, dass es Faramir gewesen war, der neulich versucht hatte sie umzubringen. Bevor sie die Möglichkeit dazu gehabt hatte, hatte sie erfahren, dass es tatsächlich Faramir gewesen war, der sie gerettet hatte. Ihr Vater hatte ihr geschildert, wie Faramir sie in den Gärten gefunden hatte, bewusstlos und blutend, und wie er sie zu den Häusern der Heilung getragen hatte. Es machte keinen Sinn, dass er das getan hatte wenn er ihr doch eigentlich das Leben hatte nehmen wollen. Es war die perfekte Gelegenheit für ihn - oder jemand anderen – gewesen, sie zu töten als sie hilflos und verletzt am Boden lag. Aber stattdessen hatte er sie gerettet und das musste bedeuten, dass sie sich schrecklich getäuscht hatte als sie ihn beschuldigt hatte, ihr Angreifer zu sein. Je länger sie darüber nachdachte, desto sicherer war sie sich, dass er hinsichtlich dieser Sache unschuldig war, und sie schämte sich, dass sie einmal anders gedacht hatte. Unglücklicherweise gab es für sie keine Möglichkeit, mit Faramir in Kontakt zu treten und sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen, oder ihm für die Rettung zu danken, da es niemandem erlaubt war ihr einen Besuch abzustatten. Sie fühlte sich wie eine Gefangene und ihr Zimmer schien mit jeder verstreichenden Stunde zu schrumpfen. Langsam trieb es sie in den Wahnsinn. Sie musste sich irgendwie ablenken, aber es gab nicht viel was sie hier tun konnte. Ihr Blick wanderte durch den Raum und fiel auf ihre Wache, die eine ihrer Waffen polierte. 

„Wie geht es deiner Frau, Torgen?" fragte sie und durchquerte das Zimmer um sich auf ihrem Bett niederzulassen. Der Kopf des Mannes hob sich abrupt, er war offensichtlich überrascht, dass sie versuchte eine Unterhaltung mit ihm zu starten. 

„Gut, danke," sagte er und fuhr dann mit seiner eintönigen Beschäftigung fort.

„Und deine Kinder? Wie geht es deinen Kindern?" fragte Aerilyn, rollte sich auf ihren Bauch und legte das Kinn auf ihre Arme, die sie vor sich gekreuzt hatte. 

„Gut," antwortete Torgen. 

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie dich sehr vermissen," sagte sie mit einem Seufzen. 

„Ich vermisse sie auch," gab der stämmige Wächter zu und Aerilyn lächelte schwach. Sie hatte Torgen schon immer gemocht, obwohl sie große Angst vor ihm gehabt hatte als sie noch ein kleines Mädchen gewesen war. Sie war froh, dass er es war den ihr Vater ausgesucht hatte ihr 24 Stunden am Tag Gesellschaft zu leisten, und nicht einer der unhöflichen, groben Wächter. Torgen mochte nicht besonders redselig und unterhaltsam sein, aber wenigstens war er freundlich und hatte Manieren. 

„Du wirst bald schon wieder zuhause sein," sagte Aerilyn, nicht wissend, wie viel Wahrheit in ihren Worten lag. 

Nur Minuten später hörten sie jemanden an die Tür klopfen und Aerilyn wusste sofort, dass es ihr Vater war, nur von seiner Art und Weise anzuklopfen. Torgen erhob sich von seinem Stuhl, entriegelte die Tür und öffnete sie nur einen Spalt weit um nachzusehen wer Einlass verlangte, seine Hand auf dem Griff seines Schwertes. Als er sah, dass es tatsächlich Aerilyns Vater war, zog er die Tür komplett auf und ließ seinen Herrn eintreten. Aerilyn setzte sich verwundert auf dem Bett auf als sie entdeckte, dass ihrem Vater mehrere Diener folgten, die sobald sie das Zimmer betreten hatten sofort begannen, Aerilyns Habseligkeiten zusammenzutragen. 

„Vater... Was hat das zu bedeuten?" fragte sie verwirrt während sie beobachtete, wie einer der Bediensteten ihre Kleider aus dem Schrank holte und vorsichtig zusammenlegte. 

„Wir werden Gondor verlassen. Bis zu unserer Abreise wirst du zusammen mit Torgen hier warten," informierte Ribensis sie und schritt näher an das Bett, auf dem seine Tochter saß. Sie hob den Kopf und starrte ihn wie vom Blitz getroffen an. 

„Wir werden abreisen? Wann?" fragte sie, ihre dunklen Augenbrauen ungläubig zusammengezogen.    

„So schnell wie möglich, sobald alles gepackt ist."

„Aber was ist mit Atalar?!" fragte Aerilyn erschrocken und erhob sich abrupt zum Stehen. „Wir können doch nicht ohne ihn abreisen!"

„Aber wir können auch nicht auf ihn warten. Ich bin nicht gewillt in einem Land zu verweilen, in dem das Leben meiner Tochter bedroht ist. Zwei Attentate nacheinander sind für meinen Geschmack mehr als genug. Ich werde nicht auf einen dritten und vielleicht tödlichen warten. Außerdem wissen wir nicht, ob Atalar überhaupt noch am Leben ist und jemals zurückkehren wird. Sobald wir wieder zuhause sind werde ich Kundschafter aussenden um ihn finden zu lassen, sei es tot oder lebendig. Aber wir werden Minas Tirith morgen früh verlassen, und ich bin nicht bereit Diskussionen über meinen Entschluss zu führen."     

„Aber die Wetterkonditionen sind zu schlecht um so eine lange Reise anzutreten! Ein Unwetter steht unmittelbar bevor, es gießt ja schon draußen!" versuchte Aerilyn ihren Vater davon zu überzeugen, wenigstens noch zwei oder sogar drei Tage zu warten ehe sie aufbrachen. 

„Erwarte unsere Abreise nach Morgengrauen," sagte ihr Vater, nicht auch nur ein kleines bisschen von ihren Argumenten beeindruckt.

„Und was ist mit der Hochzeit?" fragte Aerilyn, ihre Stimme kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Es war nur ein Wort, das ihr Vater zum antworten benötigte, aber es ließ ihr Herz in tausend Stücke splittern. 

„Abgesagt."

Sie saß auf der Fensterbank genauso wie an dem Tag vor ihrem emotionalen Ausbruch beim Essen, nur die Sonne schien nicht, streichelte und wärmte nicht ihre Haut. Draußen war es dunkel obwohl es früher Nachmittag war, schwere Wolken zogen in dem grauen Himmel zusammen und es schüttete als ob der Regen die Stadt davonspülen wollte. Wenigstens passte das Wetter zu ihrer Stimmung. Sie könnte im Moment sowieso keinen hellen Sonnenschein und singende Vögel ertragen. Sie zog ihre Beine näher an den Körper, legte das Kinn auf die Knie und seufzte niedergeschlagen. 

„Lady Aerilyn?" ertönte eine dunkle, männliche Stimme etwas besorgt von der anderen Seite des Raumes.

„Mir geht es gut, Torgen," murmelte sie ohne sich die Mühe zu machen ihren Kopf zu drehen um ihre Garde anzusehen. Stattdessen ließ sie ihren Blick nach unten zur Strasse, die mehrere Meter unter ihrem Fenster war, schweifen und bemitleidete die zweite Wache, die dort unten im Regen stand. Er war völlig durchnässt und obwohl es so dunkel war konnte sie sehen, dass er sehr fror. Mit einem weiteren Seufzen richtete sie ihren Blick wieder zurück in die Richtung aus der der Suchtrupp kommen musste, wenn er zurückkehren würde. Falls er jemals zurückkehrte...

So saß sie für Stunden und rührte sich nicht. Ein Diener brachte ihr Essen und Trinken, aber sie weigerte sich irgendetwas zu essen und starrte weiterhin unbeweglich auf die nasse, matschige Straße, dem Regen und Donner lauschend, während Torgen seine Mahlzeit zu sich nahm und sie mit großer Besorgnis im Auge behielt. 

„Seid Ihr sicher, dass Ihr nichts essen wollt?" fragte er schließlich. 

„Ja," erwiderte sie, und die Unterhaltung war wieder beendet.

Mit der verstreichenden Zeit wurde sie immer müder und hin und wieder fielen ihre Augenlider zu. Torgen musste bemerkt haben, dass sie beinahe schon schlief und nicht weit davon entfernt war, von der Fensterbank zu fallen, denn plötzlich erhob er sich und näherte sich ihr um sie in ihr Bett zu tragen. Seine schweren Schritte ließen sie ihre Augen wieder aufschlagen, und da sah sie es...

Innerhalb eines Sekundenbruchteils war sie wieder hellwach, setzte sich mit einem hörbaren Einatmen auf und legte ihre Hände flach gegen die Fensterscheibe. Den Atem anhaltend verengte sie die Augen. Die Sichtverhältnisse waren mehr als schlecht, aber es konnte keinen Zweifel geben. Ein paar Pferde näherten sich, eine kleine Gruppe von Reitern. Die waren zurück. 

Sie versuchte zu erkennen, wer genau auf welchem Pferd saß, wer aufrecht saß und wer schlaff in den Armen eines anderen hing, und wer überhaupt nicht zurückgekehrt war... Aber von ihrem Fenster aus war das unmöglich. Aerilyn sprang von der Fensterbank und stürmte auf die Tür zu um der Gruppe nachzulaufen, aber Torgen war mit einem Satz vor ihr wodurch sie gegen ihn stieß.

„Wo wollt Ihr hin?" fragte er und schloss eine große Hand um ihren Oberarm. Sein Griff war sanft, aber trotzdem ziemlich fest. 

„Der Suchtrupp ist gerade angekommen! Bitte, ich muss sie sehen!" bettelte Aerilyn und hob den Kopf damit sie ihrem Wächter, der sie um einiges überragte, in die Augen blicken konnte. Er seufzte und seine Augen verrieten, dass er ihre Gefühle verstand, dennoch schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Euer Vater möchte, dass Ihr hier in Eurem Gemach verweilt. Es tut mir leid, aber ich habe meine Befehle."

„Bitte, Torgen!" sagte sie verzweifelt und ergriff seinen kräftigen Unterarm. „Ich möchte doch nur wissen, ob Atalar dabei ist! Ich muss wissen, ob mein Bruder am Leben ist! Bitte!"

Er sah erneut zu ihr herab und zögerte für ein paar Sekunden bevor er sagte: „Na schön, aber ich werde mit Euch gehen."

„Danke," sagte sie und versuchte ihn zur Seite zu schieben um die Tür zu öffnen.

„Wollt Ihr denn nicht Euren Umhang mitnehmen? Draußen stürmt es," gab die stämmige Wache zu bedenken.

„Nein, lass uns einfach gehen," erwiderte sie entschlossen. Es hätte sie nicht gekümmert wenn sie barfuss und nur mit Unterwäsche bekleidet gewesen wäre, sie wollte nur noch die Menschen sehen, auf die sie so lange gewartet hatte.

Sie stieß die schweren Türen auf, verließ das warme Gebäude und trat hinaus in die Kälte des Unwetters. Starker Regen peitschte in ihr Gesicht und nach nur wenigen Sekunden waren ihre Kleider durchnässt, aber das letzte was sie wollte war sich wieder in ihr gemütliches Gemach zurückzuziehen. Die Truppe war natürlich schon wieder weg. Sie musste so schnell wie möglich zu den Häusern der Heilung gelangen, und so fing sie an zu rennen obwohl der Boden so matschig und rutschig war. Torgen war die ganze Zeit über hinter ihr, und wenn sie nicht so sehr darauf konzentriert gewesen wäre die Menschen zu finden die zurückgekehrt waren, hätte sie gemerkt wie angespannt er war. 

Sie kamen relativ schnell bei den Häusern der Heilung an und fanden die Reitergruppe immer noch draußen im Regen vor. Das erste, was Aerilyn ins Auge sprang, war ein Mann mit dunklem Haar und dunkler Kleidung, den sie nicht kannte. Er war der einzige, der noch auf seinem Pferd saß, und er war gerade dabei den leblosen Körper eines anderen Mannes in die Arme von Faramir hinunterzulassen, der vor ihr hier eingetroffen sein musste. Aerilyn glaubte ihr Herz würde aufhören zu schlagen als sie realisierte, dass es Boromirs Körper sein musste. Wegen der schlechten Wetterverhältnisse konnte sie keine Details wie Gesichtsausdrücke erkennen oder hören was Faramir und der dunkle Mann miteinander sprachen, aber es genügte mit anzusehen, wie Boromirs erschlaffter Körper von seinem Bruder und einem blonden, recht jung aussehendem Mann in die Häuser der Heilung getragen wurde. Sie war so sehr von dem Anblick gefangen, dass sie noch nicht einmal registrierte, wie Torgen ihr seinen eigenen Umhang um ihre zitternden Schultern legte.  

Sobald Aerilyn den Schock überwunden hatte wollte sie ihnen hinterherlaufen, doch plötzlich hörte sie jemanden ihren Namen rufen und drehte sich in die Richtung der ihr so bekannten Stimme. Ein winziges Wimpern entfuhr ihr als sie sah, dass ihr Bruder auf sie zu lief und die überwältigende Erleichterung über sein Wohlbefinden ließ sie für ein paar Sekunden Boromir vergessen. Sie warf sich in Atalars geöffneten Arme und klammerte sich fest an ihn während Tränen begannen, aus ihren Augen zu strömen und sich mit dem Regen vermischten, der ihr Gesicht hinablief. Er hielt sie so eng an sich gedrückt, dass sie Schwierigkeiten hatte mühelos zu atmen, aber sie hätte es gar nicht anders gewollt.

„Ich bin so froh, dass du am Leben bist, ich dachte du wärest tot," schluchzte sie und presste ihr Gesicht noch fester gegen seinen zitternden Körper. 

„Ich dachte auch, dass du tot bist," erwiderte er und sie hörte, dass auch er weinte. Seine Hände schlossen sich fest um ihre Oberarme und er schob sie ein Stückchen von sich, damit sie sich in die Augen sehen konnten. Sie beide waren bis auf die Knochen durchnässt, ihr schwarzes Haar klebte an ihrer Haut die bereits eiskalt war, aber sie merkten noch nicht einmal, dass sie beide vor Kälte zitterten. 

„Ich dachte auch, dass du tot bist," wiederholte er flüsternd und gab ihr einen schnellen, brüderlichen Kuss auf den Mund. Dann zog er sie wieder an sich, umarmte heftig ihren kleinen, schmalen Körper und grub sein Gesicht in ihr nasses Haar. 

„Was ist mit Boromir? Geht es ihm gut?" fragte Aerilyn plötzlich gegen Atalars Brust, ihre Hände an seine dreckige, vom Regen durchtränkte und teilweise zerrissene Kleidung geklammert. Als Atalar nicht antwortete befreite sie sich aus seiner festen Umarmung um ihm ins Gesicht sehen zu können. 

„Atalar… Was ist mit Boromir?" fragte sie noch einmal und spürte, wie ihr noch mehr Tränen in die Augen stiegen. 

„Wir haben ihn zurückgebracht, aber es sieht nicht gut für ihn aus," sagte Atalar ruhig und spürte wie sein eigenes Herz vom bloßen Anblick der Verzweiflung in dem Gesicht seiner Schwester brach. 

„Ich muss ihn sehen," sagte sie und wandte sich von ihm ab um zu den Häusern der Heilung zu eilen. Torgen, der schweigend darauf gewartet hatte, dass die Geschwister sich wieder voneinander trennten, wollte hinterherlaufen, aber Atalar packte ihn fest am Arm; eine Bitte, seine Schwester gehen zu lassen. Torgen hätte sich problemlos der Hand des jungen Mannes entreißen können, aber er blieb stehen und sah Atalar fragend an. 

„Gib ihr die Möglichkeit ihn zu sehen. Bitte, Torgen… Ich werde die volle Verantwortung dafür übernehmen, für den Fall dass mein Vater es herausfindet. Gib Aerilyn die Möglichkeit, ihm Lebewohl zu sagen," bat Atalar, seine Hand immer noch an den Ärmel des stämmigen Leibwächters geklammert. Er wollte, dass seine Schwester die Gelegenheit hatte, die er unglücklicherweise nicht gehabt hatte. Er hatte es nicht geschafft für Inunyen da zu sein während sie einen schmerzvollen Tod gestorben war, er hatte es nicht geschafft ihr all die Dinge zu sagen, die er ihr hatte sagen wollen, und nun war sie tot und die Gelegenheit war fort. Für immer. Er wollte nicht, dass seiner Schwester dasselbe passierte, denn er wusste wie sehr es schmerzte nicht in der Lage gewesen zu sein von einem geliebten Menschen Abschied zu nehmen. 

Im Innern der Häuser der Heilung herrschte schiere Aufruhr. Es war überfüllt mit Menschen die alle wissen wollten, in welcher Verfassung ihr zukünftiger Stadthalter war, ob er tot oder lebendig war, und eine große Anzahl an Heilern und Helferinnen eilte die Korridore hinauf und hinab und ein gewisses Zimmer hinein und hinaus. Aerilyn spürte, wie sich ein Knoten in ihrem Bauch bildete, als sie anfing sich einen Weg zu diesem bestimmten Raum zu bahnen, bis plötzlich jemand sie am Arm festhielt als sie schon fast die Tür erreicht hatte, die immer wieder auf und zu schwang. 

„Aerilyn, was tut Ihr denn hier? Ich dachte, Ihr müsst in Eurem Gemach verweilen?" wollte eine männliche Stimme wissen. Aerilyn blickte auf und traf den besorgten Blick von Faramir. Sie wusste, dass sie ihm eine Entschuldigung schuldete, aber im Moment beschäftigten sie ganz andere Dinge. 

„Ich muss ihn sehen," sagte sie, wieder den Tränen nahe.

„Ich denke nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist," erwiderte er, doch nährte er ihre Sorge dadurch nur.

„Bitte…" flüsterte sie, stark bemüht nicht zu weinen, aber seine Hand ließ nicht los. 

„Lord Faramir!" rief plötzlich eine Stimme von weiter hinten. „Wir müssen die Menschen herausschaffen!" 

Aerilyn fühlte, dass Faramirs Griff etwas an Intensität verlor als er von einer der Wachen abgelenkt wurde und ergriff ihre Chance. Sie befreite sich mit einer abrupten, kraftvollen Bewegung und schlüpfte an ein paar weiteren neugierigen Leuten vorbei, die versuchten einen Blick auf Denethors ältesten Sohn zu erhaschen. Sie betrat den Raum, wobei sie beinahe mit einer der Schwestern zusammenstieß, die sie zurückhalten wollte, aber ihre Angst und Besorgnis entfesselten ungeahnte Kraft in ihr und sie drängelte sich fast mühelos an der größeren Frau vorbei. 

Es waren relativ viele Menschen in dem Zimmer, aber sie hatte nur Augen für Boromir. In der Sekunde, in der sie ihn erblickte, blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen, zu groß war ihre Angst davor, was sie entdecken mochte wenn sie sich weiter näherte und genauer hinsah. Sie spürte, wie ihre Beine nachzugeben drohten und ihr Herz zu rasen begann, aber sie musste es sehen. Sie musste es wissen. Sich langsam schwindelig fühlend trat sie näher, und als eine der Schwestern sich abwandte um ein von Blut getränktes Tuch abzulegen und ein frisches zur Hand zu nehmen, hatte sie beinahe freie Sicht auf ihn, wie er dalag, blutend, verletzt, leblos. 

Aerilyns Gesicht wurde weiß wie Schnee, ein heftiges Geräusch der Verzweiflung und des Schreckens entfuhr ihr und ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen. Dann wandte sie sich von dem furchtbaren Anblick Boromirs geschundenen Körpers ab und stieß beinahe mit jemandem zusammen, der gerade hinter sie getreten war um sie wieder aus dem Raum zu geleiten. Sie blickte noch nicht einmal auf um zu sehen, um wen es sich handelte, sondern sank gegen die breite Brust ihres Gegenübers während heftige Schluchzer ihren gesamten Körper beben ließen. Aragorn war im ersten Moment etwas verkrampft, doch umschloss sie dann schnell aber behutsam mit seinen Armen, um ihr etwas Trost zu spenden. Plötzlich gaben ihre Beine nach und ließen sie beinahe aus seiner vorsichtigen Umarmung rutschen. Aragorn hielt sie gerade noch rechtzeitig fest um zu verhindern, dass sie fiel. Vorsichtig und mit einer Hand ihren Kopf abstützend ließ er sie auf den Boden nieder.

„Was ist geschehen?" fragte Atalar, der sich gerade einen Weg durch die Menschenmenge gekämpft hatte um zu seiner Schwester zu gelangen, aber auch um seine eigenen Wunden versorgen zu lassen. Verglichen mit den Verletzungen die Boromir erlitten hatte waren seine ziemlich harmlos, aber trotzdem schmerzten sie und mussten gereinigt werden. 

„Ich glaube sie ist in Ohnmacht gefallen," sagte Aragorn während Atalar sich hinkniete und sich über seine Schwester beugte. 

„Lyn, kannst du mich hören?" fragte er besorgt und umschloss ihr Gesicht zärtlich mit seinen Händen. 

„Ist er tot?" fragte sie flüsternd, ohne ihre Augen zu öffnen. 

„Nein," sagte Aragorn tröstend, „Boromir ist nur bewusstlos. Ich bin sicher, Ihr könnt schon morgen mit ihm reden."

„Bitte sagt mir die Wahrheit," bat sie verzweifelt und blinzelte ihre Augen auf um Aragorn mit dem traurigsten Ausdruck anzublicken, den er jemals in den Augen eines Menschen gesehen hatte. 

„Das ist die Wahrheit, Lady Aerilyn. Boromir ist nicht tot." 

„Ich danke Euch," wisperte sie und schloss wieder die Augen. Dann hörte sie harsche Stimmen von Wachen und auch ein paar Schwestern, die den gesunden Leuten befahlen sofort das Gebäude zu verlassen, während die Verletzten und Kranken zurück in ihre eigenen Räume gebracht wurden. Atalar hob sie auf seine Arme und trug sie in ein anderes Zimmer wo er sie auf ein Bett legte, das eigentlich für einen Verletzten vorgesehen aber im Moment nicht belegt war. 

„Ich werde dir etwas Trockenes zum Anziehen holen, dann kannst du hier bleiben und darauf warten, dass Boromir wieder aufwacht," sagte er und streichelte ihr feuchtes, kaltes Gesicht während sie dankbar nickte. Als er wieder zurückkam, war sie in einen leichten, unruhigen Schlaf gefallen.

„Lord Faramir, Ihr solltet Euch in Eure Gemächer zurückziehen und Euch ausruhen," sagte eine brünette Schwester sanft als sie entdeckte, dass er noch immer auf einer der Bänke in dem inzwischen leeren Korridor saß. Seit der Rückkehr des Suchtrupps waren Stunden verstrichen und es gab noch immer keine Neuigkeiten über Boromirs Zustand. 

„Nein, ich werde bleiben. Ich will hier sein, wenn mein Bruder zu sich kommt."

„Ich werde Euch eine Decke holen."

„Nein, aber vielen Dank," erwiderte Faramir und beobachtete dann, wie die Schwester in dem Raum verschwand, in dem auch Boromir war. Die quälende Stille machte ihn wahnsinnig und es erschien ihm wie eine Ewigkeit bis sie von leisen, schmerzerfüllten Geräuschen die direkt durch Faramir fuhren gestört wurde. Er konnte nicht einfach sitzen bleiben und dem herzzerreißenden Wimmern zuhören, aber er wusste auch nicht, was er stattdessen tun konnte. Unruhig lief Faramir vor der Tür die ihn von Boromir trennte, der anscheinend in genau diesem Moment unvorstellbare Schmerzen erlitt, auf und ab. Faramir kannte seinen Bruder mehr als genau, er wusste, dass er alles daran setzen würde jeden Beweis seiner Schmerzen zu unterdrücken und niemals sein Leiden öffentlich zur Schau tragen würde wenn er es umgehen konnte. Faramir wagte nicht sich vorzustellen, welch immense Qual es brauchte um Boromir dazu zu bringen zu klagen und zu weinen obwohl er von mehreren Menschen umringt war. Es riss sein Herz in Stücke seinen Bruder so zu hören, wie seine normalerweise starke und feste Stimme die Nacht mit leisem Schluchzen und schwachen Schmerzenschreien füllte. Wenigstens waren diese Geräusche Beweis dafür, dass Boromir lebte, aber obwohl Faramir froh über diesen Umstand war fühlte er sich mit jedem einzelnen kraftlosen Geräusch das sein Bruder von sich gab elender. 

„Faramir…" ertönte plötzlich eine leise, weibliche Stimme hinter ihm und er drehte sich abrupt um. Er entdeckte Aerilyn im Türrahmen eines der anderen Zimmer stehend. Beinahe musste er lächeln als er sah, dass sie die Kleidung trug, die eigentlich für die Kranken und Verletzten bestimmt und auch viel zu groß für ihre zierliche Gestalt war. Bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, echote ein sehr leiser aber herzzerreißender Schrei durch den Korridor, gefolgt von wenigen unstetigen Schluchzern und einem schmerzerfüllten Aufstöhnen, das langsam wieder verebbte. Aerilyn hob eine Hand zu ihrem Gesicht um entsetzt ihren Mund zu bedecken und bemühte sich verzweifelt, gegen die Tränen anzukämpfen, aber als Faramir sich ihr eilig näherte und sie tröstend umarmte, ließ sie sie hervorbrechen und weinte gegen seine Brust gelehnt, ihre Hände in sein Hemd geklammert. 

Einige Momente später warteten sie gemeinsam auf der Bank, Faramir in seiner früheren Position sitzend, während Aerilyn auf der Seite lag, die Beine an den Körper gezogen und den Kopf auf Faramirs Schoß gelegt. Er hielt ihre Hand und spürte, wie sie abwesend mit seinen Fingern spielte, bis sie wieder eingeschlafen zu sein schien. Er wusste nicht, wie lange sie so dasaßen, aber schließlich wurde auch er von seiner Erschöpfung überwältigt und er konnte nichts mehr dagegen tun, Aerilyn in das Land der Träume zu folgen. 

Boromir öffnete sehr langsam seine Augen und der erste Laut, den er von sich gab, war ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen. Er fühlte sich, als ob jeder einzelne Knochen in seinem Körper gebrochen war und der größte Teil seiner Haut brannte wie Feuer, während seine Hände kalt wie Eis waren. Der pulsierende Schmerz in seinem Kopf war so heftig, dass ihm davon übel wurde und er konnte sich kaum bewegen oder auch nur klar sehen. Er blinzelte ein paar mal und mit großer Anstrengung als er spürte, dass jemand seinen Unterarm berührte. Allmählich konnte er etwas erkennen, und er konnte nicht glauben was er sah. Sein Verstand spielte ihm offensichtlich einen grausamen Streich, aber sie wirkte so real…

„Aerilyn?" flüsterte Boromir ungläubig, sein Blick über ihr Gesicht fahrend. 

„Ja, ich bin es," flüsterte sie zurück und ergriff seine Hand. 

„Aber warum… Wie… Bin ich tot?" fragte er verwirrt, seine Stimme heiser und schwach. Ein Lächeln entfaltete sich auf ihrem Gesicht und sie schüttelte zaghaft den Kopf. 

„Nein, du bist zuhause. In Minas Tirith."

„Minas Tirith?" echote Boromir kraftlos, die Stirn in Falten legend. 

„Ja. In den Häusern der Heilung," erklärte Aerilyn langsam. Sie betonte jedes Wort, so als ob sie mit einem kleinen Kind reden würde, das sie anders nicht verstehen würde. 

„Aber wie kommt es, dass du hier bist?" fragte er beinahe unhörbar und schluckte mühsam. 

„Naja, ich werde deine Gemahlin werden, daher lebe ich auch hier," sagte sie mit einem Lächeln. 

„Nein, ich meinte… Du bist nicht tot?"

„Ich bin nicht tot," sagte sie und drückte vorsichtig seine Hand, „Und ich bin so glücklich, dass du es auch nicht bist."

„Aerilyn," flüsterte Boromir noch einmal und wollte seine Hand heben um ihre Wange zu streicheln, aber er konnte nicht die dazu erforderliche Kraft aufbringen. Er seufzte frustriert und blickte ihr wieder in die Augen. „Was passiert ist tut mir leid."

„Es war doch nicht deine Schuld, und du musstest weitaus mehr erleiden als ich," erwiderte sie, hob seine Hand und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen sie, ihr Gesicht in seine Handfläche schmiegend. 

„Ich habe sie doch auch nicht bemerkt," sagte sie. 

„Ich hätte sie aber bemerken müssen. Ich hätte dich beschützen müssen."

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld," wiederholte sie im Flüsterton, drehte ihren Kopf und küsste ihn auf die Handfläche. Dann nahm sie seine Hand wieder in ihre und fuhr fort, seinen Handrücken mit den Fingerspitzen zu streicheln. Für einige stille Augenblicke sahen sie sich bloß in die Augen und genossen es, dem anderen wieder nahe zu sein. 

„Wie geht es Faramir?" wollte Boromir plötzlich wissen, seine Stimme kaum mehr als ein raspelndes Wispern. 

„Es geht ihm gut. Er schläft im Raum gleich nebenan," erzählte Aerilyn ihm. Als sie sah, dass seine Augen kurz aufleuchteten, fuhr sie fort: „Faramir hat für Stunden an deiner Seite gesessen und darauf gewartet, dass du aufwachst. Er wollte nicht gehen, bevor du nicht deine Augen geöffnet hast, obwohl er vor Müdigkeit kaum noch seine eigenen aufhalten konnte. Ich musste ihn beinahe ins Bett prügeln." 

„Tatsächlich?" fragte Boromir und ein erschöpftes Lächeln flackerte in seinem geschundenen Gesicht auf. 

„Ja, Faramir liebt dich über alles," versicherte Aerilyn ihm. „Möchtest du, dass ich ihn hole?"

„Nein," sagte Boromir und schluckte schwerfällig. „Lass ihn schlafen."

„Er wird kommen und dich besuchen sobald er wieder aufgewacht ist," sagte Aerilyn mit einem Lächeln, das schnell wieder verflog als Boromir keine Reaktion zeigte. Seine Augen waren wieder zugefallen und seine Finger hatten auch die erschöpfte Kraft verloren, mit der er ihre Hand gehalten hatte. 

„Boromir?" fragte sie ängstlich und beugte sich tiefer hinab um hören zu können, ob er atmete. Er tat es, aber sehr langsam und flach. 

„Verlass mich nicht, Boromir," bat sie verzweifelt und beugte ihren Kopf um ihn zu küssen. Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen als sie seine kalten, bewegungslosen Lippen unter ihren spürte. Natürlich war er zu schwach ihren Kuss zu erwidern. Es war beinahe, als ob sie eine Leiche küssen würde. 

„Bitte, nicht…" wisperte sie und streichelte seine Wange. „Ich liebe dich. Bitte lass mich nicht alleine."

Nach einer kurzen, angespannten Pause fügte sie mit einer sehr leisen Stimme hinzu: „Wir brauchen dich doch." 

Sehr langsam öffnete Boromir einen winzigen Spalt weit seine Augen und sah ihn Aerilyns nasses und errötetes Gesicht. 

„Wir?" wiederholte er verwundert, mit einer mehr als leisen Stimme und mit großer Anstrengung.

Aerilyn nickte zaghaft während noch mehr Tränen von ihren blutunterlaufenen Augen strömten, und sie schluckte schwer bevor sie ihm von ihrem Verdacht erzählte, der nun seit einigen Tagen in ihren Gedanken reifte.

„Ich glaube, ich erwarte ein Kind von dir." 

**~ to be continued ~**


	17. Besuchszeit

Faramir eilte den Korridor hinunter und schnitt einer Schwester, die ein Tablett trug, gerade noch rechtzeitig den Weg ab, um sie daran zu hindern Boromirs Zimmer zu betreten. 

„Guten Morgen", grüßte er sie etwas außer Atem, „Ist das für meinen Bruder?"

„Guten Morgen, Lord Faramir", gab sie höflich aber mit einer in Falten gelegten Stirn zurück, „Ja, Lord Boromir muss etwas essen, er ist sehr schwach." 

„Ich werde mich darum kümmern, Sie können sich anderen Patienten zuwenden", erklärte Faramir und nahm ihr das Tablett aus den Händen ohne auf ihre Antwort zu warten. 

„Wie Ihr wünscht", sagte sie etwas verwundert und sah zu, wie er in dem Raum verschwand, den ursprünglich sie hatte betreten wollen. 

„Hast du gut geschlafen?" fragte Faramir als er in dem hellen Zimmer war und setzte sich auf den Stuhl der direkt neben dem Bett stand, in dem Boromir lag. Der ältere Mann schüttelte nur schwach den Kopf und sah seinen Bruder mit wässrigen Augen an. Ein kleiner, niedergeschlagener Seufzer entfloh Faramirs Kehle als er sah, dass Boromirs Augen das leidenschaftliche Feuer, das normalerweise in ihnen loderte, vollkommen verloren hatten. Nicht das kleinste Funkeln ließ das helle Grün aufleuchten. Faramir fand, dass Boromirs Augen noch nie zuvor so stumpf und leer gewesen waren. 

„Ich hoffe du bist hungrig", fügte er hinzu und gab sein Bestes, seiner Stimme etwas Unbeschwertheit zu verleihen um gegen die deprimierende Atmosphäre anzukämpfen, die den Raum beherrschte. Boromir wollte den Kopf noch einmal schütteln, bemerkte dann aber, dass er tatsächlich sehr großen Hunger hatte. Er hatte nur bereits so lange nichts mehr gegessen, dass er schon gar nicht mehr gemerkt hatte, wie hungrig er eigentlich war. Er beobachtete, wie Faramir das Tablett abstellte und sich dann über ihn beugte, seine Hände sanft um den Oberkörper seines Bruders schiebend. 

„Du musst dich ein wenig aufsetzen", erklärte er und half Boromir sehr vorsichtig, sich zu bewegen. Trotz der zärtlichen Behutsamkeit, die Faramir hervorbrachte um seinen älteren Bruder in eine bessere Position zu verlagern, fügte er ihm große Schmerzen zu. Boromir protestierte nicht, noch gab er auch nur einen einzigen Laut von sich, aber Faramir kannte ihn gut genug um zu fühlen, dass er ein schmerzerfülltes Aufstöhnen nur mit Mühe zurückhalten konnte. 

„Tut mir leid", murmelte Faramir als Boromir mehr oder weniger aufrecht saß, durch mehrere Kissen im Rücken gestützt. Boromir antwortete nicht mit Worten, sah seinen Bruder aber mit einem Ausdruck in den Augen an der Faramir zu Verstehen gab, dass es nichts gab für das er sich entschuldigen musste. Keine Worte wurden gewechselt während Faramir damit begann, seinen verwundeten Bruder mit der Brühe zu versorgen, die er vor wenigen Minuten der Schwester abgenommen hatte. Er spürte, dass Boromirs Hunger groß war, aber die Schmerzen die ihm jeder Schluck bereitete zügelten seine Gier und zerstörten seinen Appetit. Boromirs Bewegungen wurden mit jeder Sekunde langsamer bis er seinen Kopf resigniert zurückfallen ließ und die Lippen geschlossen hielt, den Löffel den Faramir hielt den Einlass in seinen Mund verweigernd. 

„Du kannst doch nicht ernsthaft behaupten, dass du satt bist", sagte Faramir als er auf die Suppenschüssel nieder blickte, die immer noch mehr als zur Hälfte mit der nicht übel riechenden Flüssigkeit gefüllt war. 

„Es schmerzt", flüsterte Boromir. Die ersten Worte, die er heute gesprochen hatte. Seine Stimme war heiser und kraftlos, die Worte kamen schwach und raspelnd. 

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Faramir beinahe so leise wie Boromir und legte eine Hand auf den Unterarm seines Bruders um ihm durch körperlichen Kontakt etwas Trost zu spenden. „Ich weiß, Boromir. Aber du musst etwas essen. Bitte."

Er drückte den Unterarm seines Bruders kurz und liebevoll, fühlte die geschwächten Muskeln unter seinen Fingern zucken, und manövrierte dann den gefüllten Löffel wider vor Boromirs Gesicht. 

„Komm schon, mach den Mund auf bevor es kalt wird", befahl Faramir sanft und mit einem sachten Lächeln. Boromir holte tief Luft, anscheinend um erneut zu protestieren, aber Faramir schnitt ihm das Wort ab bevor er etwas sagen konnte. 

„Aufmachen, Boromir", wiederholte er, etwas entschlossener diesmal. 

„Aye, Sir", erwiderte Boromir und musste lächeln. Die ganze Situation war so unwirklich für ihn, dass er beinahe laut auflachen musste, aber er wagte es nicht da er die Schmerzen fürchtete, die es ihm bereiten würde. 

„Ich wette du hättest es dir niemals erträumen lassen, dass ich dich eines Tages einmal füttern würde, oder?" fragte Faramir während er vorsichtig den vollen Löffel in den Mund seines Bruders führte, sein Lächeln breiter werdend. 

„Nun ja", sagte Boromir leise nachdem er mit großer Mühe und starken Schmerzen heruntergeschluckt hatte, „du machst nichts mit mir, was ich nicht auch schon einmal mit dir gemacht habe."

„Das ist wahr", stimmte Faramir zu, obwohl er sich natürlich nicht daran erinnern konnte, dass Boromir ihn ab und zu gefüttert hatte als er noch ein Baby gewesen war. 

„Noch einen?" fragte er nach einem kurzen, stillen Moment. Boromir schüttelte nur müde den Kopf, seine Augen geschlossen haltend.  

„Bitte, du musst doch wieder zu Kräften kommen. Nur noch einen…"

„Nein, Faramir. Ich kann nicht."

„Aber -"

„Nein", unterbrach Boromir erschöpft, „Es ist nicht nur der Schmerzen wegen. Mir ist schon schlecht."

„Schlecht? Willst du, dass ich die Schwester hole?" fragte Faramir besorgt. Boromir schüttelte erneut den Kopf. 

„Das kommt weil ich so lange nichts gegessen habe. Mein Magen muss sich wohl erst wieder an Essen gewöhnen, denke ich."

„Oh", sagte Faramir und stellte die Schüssel ab, „Naja, ich möchte ja nicht, dass dir alles wieder hochkommt. Zumindest nicht, solange ich sozusagen noch in Feuerreichweite sitze."

Boromir konnte ein Kichern nicht unterdrücken und hob seine Hand an die Brust als dort ein scharfer Schmerz explodierte. 

„Ich werde dich rechtzeitig warnen, versprochen", erwiderte er, was ein Grinsen auf Faramirs Gesicht auslöste. Sie lächelten sich einige Augenblicke lang wortlos an und Boromirs flaches, mühsames Atmen war das einzige Geräusch, das zu hören war. Plötzlich verschwand das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des älteren Bruders wieder und machte Platz für einen traurigen, sehr ernsten Gesichtsausdruck, der Faramir das Herz in der Brust schmerzen ließ. 

„Ich muss mit dir reden", sagte Boromir, seine Stimme kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, aber trotzdem konnte Faramir die Qual und Besorgnis hören, die in der Stimme seines Bruders lagen. 

„Faramir, was ich dir jetzt sagen werde darf niemals diesen Raum verlassen", fuhr er fort während Faramir seinen Stuhl noch näher an das Bett rückte. „Ich meine das sehr ernst, kann ich mich auf dich verlassen? Werden deine Lippen versiegelt sein?"

„Du weißt, dass du mir vertrauen kannst. Egal, was kommt."

„Ja, das weiß ich", sagte Boromir und lächelte schwach. 

„Was ist es also, was dir so schwer auf dem Herzen liegt?" fragte Faramir und beobachtete mit großer Beunruhigung das Unbehagen, das sich in den Augen seines Bruders abzeichnete. 

„Du weißt es ist möglich, dass ich meinen Verletzungen erliegen werde", begann Boromir. Faramir atmete heftig ein um protestierende Worte hervorzustoßen, aber sein älterer Bruder hob eine Hand und packte ihn bei der Schulter um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Es ist die Wahrheit, du musst dich ihr stellen. Und ich möchte mit dir darüber reden, was kommen wird falls ich sterbe. Wir beide wissen, was geschehen wird falls ich dahinscheide. Mein Tod wird nichts an dem Bündnis ändern, das zwischen Truchsess Ribensis und unserem Vater besteht, und du weißt was das bedeutet."

„Nein, das kann er nicht von mir verlangen", erwiderte Faramir mit leiser Stimme. Er brachte es nicht übers Herz Boromir zu erzählen, dass Denethor bereits versucht hatte, Aerilyn mit ihm zu verheiraten da er überzeugt gewesen war, dass sein erstgeborener Sohn tot war. 

„Er wird es tun, Faramir, egal ob es dir gefällt oder nicht. Und du wirst dich ihm beugen. Du wirst vollbringen was eigentlich meine Aufgabe gewesen wäre, du wirst in meine Fußstapfen folgen. Ich glaube an dich, kleiner Bruder. Du wirst ein herausragender Truchsess sein. Der beste, den Gondor jemals zu Gesicht bekommen hat, da bin ich mir ganz sicher. Du wirst Aragorn zum König von Gondor krönen, er wird dich als Statthalter behalten. Und du wirst Aerilyn ein guter Ehemann sein, nicht wahr?"

„Das wird nicht nötig sein, denn du wirst leben", sagte Faramir etwas nervös und strich mit seiner Hand über die seines Bruders, die immer noch auf seiner Schulter lag. 

„Vielleicht. Aber vielleicht auch nicht, " sagte Boromir. „Und jetzt hör mir gut zu. Ich muss dir etwas sagen und dich auch um einen sehr großen Gefallen bitten."

„Ich werde alles für dich tun", erwiderte Faramir. „Alles."

„Gut", sagte Boromir, dessen Stimme zunehmend an Kraft verlor. „Ich will, dass du mir ein Versprechen gibst. Versprich mir, dass du Aerilyn stets gerecht und gut behandeln wirst, denn sie ist die Frau die ich in die Tiefen meines Herzens geschlossen habe. Ich glaube, dass sie zu Beginn eurer Heirat etwas schwierig sein wird, aber sie wird lernen deine Eigenschaften zu schätzen. Du musst geduldig mit ihr sein."

„Boromir, meinst du nicht, dass Aerilyn einen Mann heiraten sollte, den sie wahrhaftig liebt? Ich bin sicher, dass das Bündnis zwischen Gondor und Katalla bestehen wird, auch wenn es kein Blutsbündnis geben wird. Aerilyn musste schon so vieles durchstehen, es wäre einfach nicht gerecht sie dazu zu zwingen, mich zu heiraten. Sie verdient es, sich selbst einen Ehemann auszuwählen."

„Da ist noch etwas, was du wissen solltest", flüsterte Boromir erschöpft und schluckte schwer. „Es gibt einen Grund, wieso ich möchte, dass du an ihrer Seite bist. Aerilyn erwartet ein Kind von mir." 

Erstaunen flackerte in Faramirs Augen auf und er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber Boromirs Hand fuhr eilig von seiner Schulter in seinen Nacken, und bevor Faramir auch nur ein einziges Wort hervorbringen konnte wurde sein Kopf ganz dich an Boromirs Gesicht gezogen. 

„Ja, dieses Kind wurde gezeugt bevor wir offiziell gebunden werden konnten, aber ich werde mich nicht dafür entschuldigen, Faramir. Ich werde mich nicht dafür entschuldigen ein Leben gezeugt zu haben, das aus der reinen und ehrlichen Liebe zwischen zwei Menschen resultiert ist, die davon überzeugt waren, dass sie nur wenige Stunden später verheiratet sein würden. Dieses Kind ist die Frucht unserer Zuneigung und es gibt nichts was ich lieber täte als meinen Sohn oder meine Tochter mit aller Hingabe großzuziehen, die ein liebender Vater aufbringen kann. Aber vielleicht werde ich nicht dazu in der Lage sein, vielleicht werde ich schon tot sein bevor man es Aerilyn auch nur ansieht, dass sie ein Kind erwartet. Falls ich also sterben sollte… Bitte nimm Aerilyn zu deiner Frau. Ich bitte dich, Faramir, sag niemandem dass dieses Kind von mir gezeugt wurde und ziehe es groß als ob es dein eigen wäre. Ich möchte nicht, dass sie verstoßen wird weil sie ein uneheliches Kind erwartet. Und auf gar keinen Fall will ich, dass sie dieses Baby heimlich abtreiben lässt. Verstehst du jetzt, wieso ich möchte, dass du sie im Falle meines Ablebens heiratest? Ich weiß, ich verlange viel von dir. Ich verlange von dir, auf die Möglichkeit zu verzichten eine Frau zu ehelichen die du wahrhaftig liebst, und glaub mir, ich verabscheue mich dafür, dass ich dir das antue. Aerilyn ist nicht die einzige die es verdienen würde, sich an jemanden zu binden den sie sich selbst ausgesucht hat, genau das gleiche gilt auch für dich, Faramir. Ich habe mir die ganze Nacht den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, aber mir ist keine bessere Lösung eingefallen. Es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit."

Faramir antwortete nicht sofort da er erst einmal die niederschmetternden Neuigkeiten verarbeiten musste. Sein Mund war vollkommen ausgetrocknet und er spürte, wie sein Herz heftig in seiner schmerzenden Brust pochte. 

„Wirst du das tun, mein Bruder?" fragte Boromir verzweifelt, „Wirst du dich gut um meine Geliebte und mein Kind kümmern, auch wenn das bedeuten könnte, dass dein Erbe mein Fleisch und Blut sein wird?"

„Ja, mach dir keine Sorgen", sagte Faramir schließlich mit gemischten Gefühlen. „Das Blut, das durch deine Adern fließt ist dasselbe, das durch die meinen geht. Ich werde dein Kind mit der gleichen Hingabe großziehen und lieben, die du aufgebracht hättest. Ich schwöre, dass ich Aerilyn oder das Kind welches du ihr geschenkt hast niemals entehren werde."

„Danke, Faramir", flüsterte Boromir, zog ihn näher und platzierte einen schwachen Kuss auf Faramirs Wange. „Ich danke dir dafür, dass du der beste Bruder und Freund bist, den ich mir wünschen könnte. Du bist eine wahrlich große Ehre für unsere Familie."

„Du bist derjenige, auf den Vater stolz ist", erwiderte Faramir und es war kein Neid in seiner Stimme, nur brüderliche Liebe. 

„Und ich bin stolz auf dich", sagte Boromir leise und fuhr sanft mit einer schwachen Hand durch Faramirs Haar. „Keine Worte könnten jemals meine Dankbarkeit für dich ausdrücken. Ich weiß dein Opfer sehr zu schätzen. Ich liebe dich, Faramir. Das habe ich immer getan."

Faramir lächelte traurig, nicht fähig irgendetwas zu erwidern, da seine Verzweiflung über seines Bruders schlechte Verfassung ihn fast erstickte und Boromirs Worte ihn tief berührt hatten. Es schmerzte ihn zu sehen, wie sehr dieses Gespräch seinen Bruder quälte. Es war mehr als schwierig für Boromir darüber zu sprechen, seine Liebe in die Arme eines anderen Mannes zu geben, auch wenn dieser andere Mann sein geliebter Bruder war. 

„Und jetzt lass mich bitte alleine, ich bin sehr erschöpft von dem ganzen Gerede", bat Boromir schließlich und schloss seine Augenlider die während ihrer Konversation sehr schwer geworden waren. „Nicht vergessen, kein Wort zu niemandem", fügte er fast schon im Halbschlaf hinzu. 

„Ja, sorge dich nicht. Erhole dich schnell, Boromir, " sagte Faramir und strich vorsichtig mit einer Hand durch das Haar seines Bruders. „Ich liebe dich auch."

Boromir war überraschend schnell außer Lebensgefahr, sehr zur Erleichterung seines Bruders, aber sie sprachen nie wieder über die Worte, die sie vor kurzem ausgetauscht hatten. Dennoch dachte Boromir sehr häufig über diese eine Unterhaltung nach und es erfüllte ihn mit Glück und Dankbarkeit, dass das Schicksal ihm einen so liebevollen und zuverlässigen Bruder geschenkt hatte. 

„Ich hoffe, du wirst sehr bald schon wieder auf den Beinen sein, mein Sohn", sagte Denethor und riss Boromir aus seinen Gedanken über Faramir. Er blickte mit Besorgnis auf ihn hinab. Boromir erlaubte sich nicht zu glauben, dass die Sorge die in seines Vaters Augen blitzte durch elterliche Liebe ausgelöst wurde. Er wusste weswegen sein Vater so beunruhigt war, noch bevor Denethor es nur Sekunden später aussprach. 

„Du musst augenblicklich wieder genesen, Boromir. Du weißt, dass du unser Heer in den Krieg führen musst, und zwar so schnell wie möglich."

„Ja, ich weiß", antwortete Boromir erschöpft, blinzelte langsam und ließ seinen Blick von dem harten Gesicht seines Vaters zu dem nahen Fenster schweifen. 

„Vergiss nicht wie wichtig du für unseren Sieg bist. Unsere Soldaten verlieren an Zuversicht, wenn du nicht Seite an Seite mit ihnen in die Schlacht ziehst. Sie brauchen dich. Genauso wie Gondor."

Boromir nickte nur und beobachtete den blauen Himmel und die in Blüte stehenden Bäume, die er von dort wo er lag sehen konnte. Es war immer dasselbe. Immer hatte sein Vater ihm gesagt wie wichtig er für Gondor und das Volk war. Niemals hatte er auch nur ein Wort darüber verloren, dass Boromirs Wohlbefinden auch für ihn persönlich von großer Bedeutung war. Auf die Art und Weise, auf die ein Sohn wichtig für einen Vater war. Einmal mehr musste Boromir sich eingestehen, dass er seine Mutter vermisste, selbst nach den dreißig Jahren, die nun seit ihrem Tode verstrichen waren. Besonders in Momenten wie diesen wünschte er, sie wäre noch am Leben, würde sich auf seine Bettkante setzen und ihn anlächeln, genauso wie sie es getan hatte als er noch ein kleiner Junge und wieder einmal zu übermütig beim Spielen gewesen war und sich verletzt hatte. Niemals hatte sie ihn bestraft oder ausgeschimpft, wahrscheinlich weil Denethor allein ihm mehr als genug Disziplin beibrachte. Finduilas war die liebevollste und sanftmütigste Frau gewesen, die er jemals gekannt hatte, und oft schon hatte er sich gefragt, wie sie ein Leben an Denethors Seite überhaupt ertragen konnte, war sein Wesen dem ihren doch so verschieden. Nicht ein einziges Mal hatte er gesehen oder gehört, wie sie sich beklagt hätte. Im Gegenteil sogar. Oft hatte sie ihm gesagt, dass sie wohl die glücklichste Frau in ganz Mittel-Erde sein müsste, weil Denethor ihr die bezauberndsten Kinder geschenkt hatte, die eine Mutter sich wünschen konnte. 

Sie war die einzige Person neben Faramir gewesen, in deren Gegenwart Boromir nicht der starke und tapfere Anführer, Krieger und Erbe des Statthalters sein musste um bedingungslos geliebt zu werden. Der Tag an dem sie starb, war der Schlimmste in seinem ganzen Leben gewesen, und er hatte lange Zeit geweint und getrauert. Das einzig Positive was aus Finduilas Ableben resultiert war, war die Tatsache, dass es Faramir und Boromir nur noch fester zusammenschweißte und die zwei Brüder für alle Ewigkeit unzertrennlich machte. Die Liebe, die sein Bruder für ihn hegte war die reinste und ehrlichste Zuneigung, die Boromir seit dem Tode seiner Mutter widerfahren war, und sein Herz erwiderte ohne Bedingungen dieselben Gefühle für Faramir.

Vielleicht trug Aerilyn ihn aus den gleichen Gründen in ihrem Herzen wie Faramir. Vielleicht liebte sie ihn nicht nur wegen seiner Stellung, Macht und Stärke, sondern für das was übrig blieb, wenn man hinter die raue Fassade des harten Soldaten blickte. Er war sich nicht sicher, er war noch nie gut darin gewesen Gedanken von Frauen zu erraten, aber er erlaubte sich zu träumen und zu hoffen.

„Ich will, dass die Hochzeit in zwei Tagen stattfindet", sagte Denethor plötzlich als wenn er Boromirs Gedanken gelesen hätte. 

„So bald?" fragte Boromir.

„Wenn du in einer besseren Verfassung wärest, dann hätte ich alles für heute arrangieren lassen, aber ich fürchte das wäre zu viel für dich gewesen. Trotzdem müssen wir uns damit beeilen.  In zwei Tagen wirst du Lady Aerilyn zu deiner Frau nehmen und am nächsten Tag in die Schlacht ziehen."

„Am nächsten Tag?" erwiderte Boromir und blickte seinem Vater beunruhigt ins Gesicht. „Aber ich werde nicht fähig sein einwandfrei zu kämpfen nach nur so wenigen Tagen der Genesung!"

„Du musst auch nicht einwandfrei kämpfen können!" bellte sein Vater ungeduldig. „Alles was du tun musst ist deine Rüstung anziehen und auf deinem Pferd das Gleichgewicht halten! Kämpfe nicht an der Front mit, halte dich im Hintergrund. Sei einfach nur anwesend und gib den Soldaten Zuversicht, Boromir! Das ist keineswegs zuviel von dir verlangt!"

„Aber trotzdem… Ich brauche Zeit die Kampagnen zu planen, Landkarten zu studieren und die Taktik mit den Offizieren zu diskutieren."

„Das sind Dinge um die du dich sehr wohl kümmern kannst während du durch deine Verletzungen noch ans Bett gefesselt bist."

„Ich fürchte, ich werde etwas mehr Zeit benötigen alles gründlich vorzubereiten…"

„Zeit ist ein Luxus den wir uns zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht leisten können, Boromir! Wir müssen schnell handeln und zurückschlagen wenn wir nicht wie Narren dastehen sondern den Respekt und Ruf halten wollen, den wir aufgebaut haben!"

Boromir wollte etwas erwidern, aber sein Vater fiel ihm ins Wort bevor er auch nur die Chance hatte, einen Satz anzufangen.

„Ruh dich jetzt aus. Du schläfst dich diese Nacht besser ordentlich aus, denn morgen werde ich dich mit allem versorgen was du benötigst um den Krieg vorzubereiten. Ich erwarte von dir, dass du so effizient arbeitest wie immer."

„Ich werde tun was ich kann", sagte Boromir, den harten Blick seines Vaters haltend. 

„Ich hoffe, das wird genug sein", erwiderte Denethor und verließ dann das Zimmer ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren. 

Draußen stieß er beinahe mit Atalar zusammen, der gerade mit hoher Geschwindigkeit um eine der vielen Ecken der langen Flure gebogen kam.

„Verzeihung, Truchsess Denethor, ich habe Euch nicht gesehen", sagte Atalar sofort, obwohl er Boromirs Vater noch nicht einmal berührt hatte. 

„Es ist nichts passiert", erwiderte Denethor. „Fühlt Ihr Euch nicht wohl?"

„Wieso, doch, ich… Mir geht es gut, " stotterte Atalar, ein bisschen verwirrt darüber, dass der Statthalter von Gondor sich für sein Wohlergehen interessierte. 

„Was habt Ihr dann in den Häusern der Heilung verloren?"

„Oh, ich wollte Eurem Sohn einen Besuch abstatten", sagte Atalar und errötete leicht unter dem strengen Blick Denethors. Er verfluchte sein schlechtes Timing und hoffte, dass er niemandem mehr in die Arme laufen würde, der ihn kannte. Er wollte nicht, dass jeder über seine Absicht Boromir zu besuchen Bescheid wusste.

„Ach so, " sagte der alte Mann knapp, aber der Ton in seiner Stimme machte klar, dass er nicht gerade glücklich damit war, was Atalar gerade gesagt hatte. 

„Er schläft doch nicht, oder? Ich möchte nicht seine Genesung stören, " fügte der junge Mann eilig hinzu.

„Nein, Boromir ist wach. Aber Ihr werdet Euren Besuch trotzdem kurz halten. Verstanden?"

Atalar verspürte den Drang dem Statthalter ins Gesicht zu sagen, dass er nicht bereit war sich von ihm herumkommandieren zu lassen und besuchen konnte, wen er wollte solange er wollte, aber als er sich ins Gedächtnis rief wie sehr sein Vater ihn zurechtgewiesen hatte nachdem er schon einmal so ausfallend Denethor gegenüber gewesen war, biss er sich auf die Unterlippe und nickte nur. 

„Einen schönen Tag noch, Lord Atalar", sagte Denethor und ging mit eiligen Schritten davon. 

„Danke, gleichfalls", murmelte Atalar obwohl Denethor bereits außer Hörweite war. Er wartete ein paar Minuten bevor er an Boromirs Tür klopfte. Er wollte ihm nicht von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüberstehen, wenn er noch gerötete Wangen hatte. 

„Herein", ertönte eine müde Stimme. Atalar öffnete langsam die Tür und steckte den Kopf hinein. 

„Ich hoffe ich störe nicht", sagte er vorsichtig. 

„Lord Atalar", sagte Boromir, der offensichtlich sehr überrascht war. „Nein, nein, bitte tretet ein."

Atalar tat was Boromir ihm gesagt hatte und schloss die Tür leise hinter seinem Rücken.

„Wie geht es Euch?" fragte er und näherte sich langsam Boromirs Bett.

„Besser, danke", erwiderte Boromir und fragte sich, was Atalar wollte. Boromir war sicher, dass er nicht nur gekommen war um herauszufinden, wie es seinem zukünftigen Schwager ging. Er beschloss, dass es besser war ihn geradeheraus zu fragen als noch unnötige höfliche Floskeln auszutauschen bevor sie schließlich zu dem kamen, weswegen er tatsächlich hier war.

„Was kann ich für Euch tun?" fragte Boromir und versuchte, seine Stimme freundlich klingen zu lassen. 

„Nichts," erwiderte Atalar. „Ich meine, ich…"

„Ja?"

„Ich…" versuchte Atalar es noch einmal und schluckte dann schwer, nicht wissend wie er fortfahren sollte. 

„Redet weiter", sagte Boromir etwas ungeduldig. Er runzelte leicht die Stirn als der jüngere Mann anfing in der Tasche seiner Hose zu wühlen. Er holte ein relativ kleines Objekt heraus und hielt es Boromir hin, dessen Augen sich weiteten als er realisierte, was es war.

„Ich dachte, Ihr wollt es sicherlich zurück haben", erklärte Atalar unnötigerweise während Boromir vorsichtig die Kette seiner Mutter aus der Hand des jungen Mannes nahm. 

„Sie ist immer noch kaputt, aber Ihr könntet sie reparieren lassen."

„Vielen Dank", sagte Boromir, immer noch nach unten blickend, und drehte den Anhänger in den Fingern als wenn er nicht fassen konnte, dass es wirklich die echte Kette war. 

„Gern geschehen", erwiderte Atalar leise. 

„Nein, ich meine es wirklich ernst. Ich danke Euch vielmals. Ich kann nicht in Worte fassen, was es mir bedeutet, " sagte er mit einer Stimme, die plötzlich ganz heiser war und zu brechen drohte. Er schloss die Finger um das Amulett als wenn er es nie wieder loslassen wollte und hob den Kopf um Atalar anzusehen, aber zu seiner Überraschung hatte der junge Mann inzwischen das Zimmer verlassen, ohne dass Boromir davon Notiz genommen hatte. 

Aerilyn klopfte an die Tür und vernahm nur eine Sekunde später Boromirs Stimme, die sie hereinbat. Sie betrat das Zimmer und schloss vorsichtig die Tür hinter ihrem Rücken. Ein liebevolles Lächeln zeichnete sich auf ihrem Gesicht ab als ihr Blick auf ihren zukünftigen Ehemann fiel. 

Boromir war in seinem Bett, doch er saß aufrecht und studierte eine Landkarte. Er hätte sich gar nicht hinlegen können, selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte, denn das gesamte Bett war mit Papierrollen, Karten und Plänen übersät. Faramir und ein Mann den Aerilyn nicht kannte saßen auf Stühlen neben dem Bett während Aragorn gegen die Wand gelehnt direkt neben dem offenen Fenster stand. Sie waren ganz offensichtlich in eine erhitzte Diskussion vertieft gewesen, aber sobald Aerilyn den Raum betreten hatte war ihre Unterhaltung erstorben und alle richteten gleichzeitig ihre Blicke auf sie. Aerilyn spürte, wie sie rot wurde und wollte sich gerade dafür entschuldigen, dass sie gestört hatte und so schnell wie möglich wieder gehen, als Boromir das Wort ergriff.

„Würdet ihr bitte die Dame und mich für einen Moment entschuldigen?" fragte er die anderen Männer ohne seine Augen von Aerilyns Gesicht abzuwenden. 

„Ich denke, es wird dir ganz gut tun eine kleine Pause von den Vorbereitungen zu nehmen", sagte Faramir während er sich von dem Stuhl erhob.

„Wir können alle eine kleine Pause gebrauchen", korrigierte Aragorn und durchquerte den Raum um zur Tür zu gelangen. Sein Blick wanderte über Aerilyns Körper während er sich näherte. Einmal mehr bemerkte er, dass sie ein überaus graziler Anblick war, unmissverständlich eine junge Frau von nobler Herkunft, dazu erzogen ihren Platz an der Seite eines mächtigen Mannes einzunehmen, aber sie hatte auch etwas Erfrischendes an ihr. Die überwiegende Mehrheit des Volkes von Gondor war begeistert darüber, sie als die Frau neben ihrem zukünftigen Herrscher willkommen zu heißen. Ein offenes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht auf als sich ihre Blicke trafen und sie lächelte strahlend zurück. 

„Ich werde euch wissen lassen, wenn ihr wieder hereinkommen könnt", sagte Boromir bevor Aragorn, Faramir und der dritte Mann herausgingen. 

„Lasst euch Zeit", erwiderte Faramir und zwinkerte Aerilyn zu, deren Lächeln durch seine Bemerkung noch breiter wurde. Während die drei Männer den Raum eilig und leise verließen, trat Aerilyn näher an das Bett, auf dem Boromir saß.

„Welch eine Freude dich zu sehen", sagte er mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln und legte eine Hand auf ihre Hüfte als sie vor ihm stehen blieb.

„Fühlst du dich besser?" fragte sie, beugte sich herab und küsste Boromir auf die Stirn.

„Jetzt da du bei mir bist, ja", erwiderte er und zog sie näher bis er seinen Kopf gegen ihr verlockendes Dekolleté legen konnte. 

„Hör auf mir Honig um den Mund zu schmieren, ich meinte das ernst", sagte sie und fuhr zärtlich mit einer Hand durch sein Haar.

„Ich meinte es auch ernst. Ich fühle mich wirklich besser."

„Zeigst du mir, was du gerade machst?" fragte sie, ihren Blick über all die Dinge schweifen lassend, die auf seinem Bett und dem Tisch verstreut waren, aber bevor er ihr antworten konnte trafen ihre Augen auf etwas anderes, was ihre Aufmerksamkeit erweckte und sie all die Karten und Pläne vergessen ließ.

„Hat Faramir dir die geschenkt?" fragte sie, zog sich aus seiner Umarmung und ging zu dem Tisch auf dem ein kleiner Teller mit lecker aussehenden Süßigkeiten stand. 

„Gute Besserung. Von Melina, " las Aerilyn laut vor und schwieg für einen Moment, auf ihre Unterlippe beißend. Dann hob sie ihren Kopf, durchbohrte Boromir mit einem scharfen Blick und fragte: „Wer ist denn Melina?"

Ein Grinsen formte sich auf Boromirs Gesicht.

„Bist du etwa eifersüchtig, meine Liebe?" fragte er neckend.

„Nein, bin ich nicht!" schoss Aerilyn, doch ein verärgertes Blitzen in ihren dunklen Augen bewies, dass sie nicht die Wahrheit sagte.

„Nein, natürlich nicht", erwiderte Boromir ironisch, sein Lächeln noch breiter werdend. Er war zwar ziemlich geschmeichelt, dass sie auf diese Art reagierte, aber eigentlich empfand er ihre leidenschaftlichen Ausbrüche eher als erschöpfend. 

„Na schön, ich gebe zu, ich bin tatsächlich eifersüchtig. Aber ich bin ja nicht grundlos eifersüchtig. Ich finde es nicht sehr angebracht und taktvoll von dir, so kurz vor unserer Hochzeit Geschenke von anderen Frauen anzunehmen."

„Melina ist die Tochter von einem meiner Offiziere", erklärte Boromir.

„Na und?" schnappte Aerilyn. „Trotzdem könnte sie sich in dich verliebt haben. Anscheinend versucht sie ja, deine Zuneigung für sich zu gewinnen."

„Mit Süßigkeiten?" fragte Boromir ungläubig und runzelte die Stirn.

„Warum nicht?" fragte Aerilyn zurück. „Außerdem hat sie die Karte mit roter Tinte geschrieben, falls es dir nicht aufgefallen ist."

„Ich gebe zu, es könnte tatsächlich sein, dass Melina sich ein bisschen in mich verguckt hat", sagte Boromir.

„Siehst du!" platzte es aus Aerilyn bevor er fortfahren konnte und zeigte anschuldigend mit einem Finger auf ihn. „Ich wusste es!"

„Aber Melina ist erst zehn, Aerilyn", sagte Boromir und konnte ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken, als er ihren verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck sah. 

„Oh", sagte sie schließlich, ihre Wangen rot anlaufend. Dann musste auch sie lachen.

„Oh nein, es tut mir so leid. Ich fühle mich so dumm…" sagte sie kichernd. 

„Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen", erwiderte er.

„Darf ich eins?" fragte sie plötzlich.

„Natürlich, nimm dir so viele du möchtest. Ich mag sowieso keine Süßigkeiten."

Er beobachtete, wie sie einen der kleinen, weichen Bällchen zwischen ihren Lippen verschwinden ließ. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie seufzte genießerisch als der himmlische Geschmack auf ihrer Zunge explodierte.

„Gut?" wollte er wissen während sie ein zweites in den Mund schob.

„_Gut_?" fragte Aerilyn mit vollem Mund. „Die sind nicht bloß gut. Sie sind wundervoll. Fantastisch. Darf ich noch eins?"

Boromir lachte und nickte sanft. Er sah zu, wie sie noch eins aß, und dann noch eins, und noch eins…

„Was ist?" fragte sie als sie den verblüfften Ausdruck in seinen Augen sah. „Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass ich jetzt für zwei essen muss?"

Er lächelte und machte eine kleine Geste, um sie zu sich zu winken.

„Setz dich zu mir, bitte", sagte Boromir und schob schnell ein paar Gegenstände zur Seite um etwas Platz für sie zu machen.

„Mit Vergnügen", erwiderte sie, griff sich ein paar mehr Süßigkeiten und ließ sich dann neben ihrem Zukünftigen auf das Bett nieder. Er kicherte erneut als er ihr ins Gesicht sah und eine Hand hob, um Spuren der Süßigkeiten von ihrem linken Mundwinkel zu reiben. Sie schloss die Augen, drehte den Kopf ein wenig so dass seine Fingerspitze von ihrem Mundwinkel zur Mitte ihrer Lippen wanderte und drückte einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die verhärtete Haut dort. Seine Hand glitt von ihrem Mund zu ihrem zierlichen Nacken und zog sie sanft in seine Richtung. In Erwartung eines richtigen Kusses hielt sie den Atem an und reagierte mit heftiger Überschwänglichkeit als er seine Lippen auf die ihren drückte. Erfreut über ihre leidenschaftliche Erwiderung vertiefte Boromir hastig den Kuss und schmeckte das zuckrige Aroma der Süßigkeiten in ihrem Mund. Als Aerilyn keine Luft mehr bekam löste sie sich von seinem fordernden Mund, was ihn dazu animierte, seine Lippen zu ihrem Hals zu bewegen. Er spürte, wie ihre Finger verspielt durch sein Haar strichen und schloss seine Augen. Als er ihre zarte und weiche Haut mit niemals enden wollenden, kleinen Küssen bedeckte, spürte er ihre Halsschlagader mit beschleunigtem Puls gegen seine Lippen und Zunge pochen.

„Was sind das für Vorbereitungen von denen Faramir gesprochen hat kurz bevor er das Zimmer verließ?" fragte sie plötzlich mit einer leisen, verträumten Stimme. „Ich dachte, die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen sind inzwischen abgeschlossen."

Boromir gefror inmitten seiner Bewegung, sein Mund auf ihrem samtigen Hals verweilend.

„Stimmt etwas nicht?" fragte sie, als sie bemerkte, dass er sich versteifte und seine liebevollen Küsse verklungen waren. Er wich zurück um ihr ins Gesicht blicken zu können und entdeckte pure Verwirrung in ihren dunklen Augen. Boromir seufzte schwer und umrahmte ihr Gesicht mit beiden Händen. 

„Das sind keine Hochzeitsvorbereitungen, die wir diskutieren", sagte er sanft und streichelte mit einem Daumen ihre Wange. Er hatte komplett vergessen, dass sie noch gar nichts davon wusste, dass ihre Väter die Absicht hatten gegen das Reich in den Krieg zu ziehen, das mit solch hinterhältigen Intrigen versucht hatte, ihre Allianz zu zerstören.

„Nein?" fragte Aerilyn und die Tonlage ihrer Stimme ließ vermuten, dass sie sich bereits denken konnte, was er ihr gleich sagen würde. Boromir schüttelte langsam den Kopf, eine wortlose Entschuldigung in den Augen.

„Nein", wiederholte er leise und schluckte. Er ließ von ihrem Gesicht ab und nahm ihre Hände, hielt sie mit liebevollem Druck ganz fest. Er wusste nicht, wie er es ihr auf eine vorsichtige, sanfte Art und Weise beibringen konnte, also sagte er es einfach gerade heraus.

„Wir werden bald schon in den Krieg ziehen", erklärte er unverblümt. Aerilyn benötigte ein paar Augenblicke um die Neuigkeiten zu verarbeiten, und dann verschwand die Verwirrung in ihren Augen und machte Platz für Angst und Besorgnis.

„Und du? Was ist mit dir?" fragte sie mit schwacher Stimme.

„Selbstverständlich werde ich mit meinen Männern ziehen."

„Nein!" platzte es aus Aerilyn. Sie zog ihre Hände aus seinem zärtlichen Griff und klammerte sich an Boromirs Hemd, als wenn sie ihn durchschütteln wollte. 

„Was erwartest du, Aerilyn? Ich bin der Hauptmann von Gondors Truppen. Ich muss meine Soldaten anführen, ich kann sie doch nicht auf die Schlachtfelder schicken, ohne an ihrer Seite zu sein."

„Aber… aber sieh dich doch an! Deine Wunden… Du bist doch noch gar nicht gesund und…" Aerilyn schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft um sich selbst zu beruhigen. Sie ließ von Boromir ab, legte ihre gefalteten Hände in ihren Schoß und hob dann den Kopf um ihn wieder anzusehen.

„Wann werdet ihr aufbrechen?" fragte sie mit einer mehr oder weniger festen Stimme. Sie gab ihr Bestes, ihre Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten, aber es war schwer.

„Einen Tag nach der Hochzeit", sagte Boromir ihr leise. Aerilyn starrte ihn wie vom Donner gerührt an, ihr Mund vor Schock ein wenig geöffnet.

„Es tut mir leid", fügte Boromir hinzu und fühlte sich mehr als unbeholfen als er die Entschuldigung aussprach.

„Es ist ja nicht deine Schuld", sagte Aerilyn schließlich nach einem langen Moment des Schweigens. Ihre Stimme offenbarte, dass sie stark mit den Tränen kämpfte. „Du erfüllst nur deine Pflicht."

„Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe, nicht wahr?" fragte er und hielt ihr Kinn vorsichtig zwischen Daumen und gekrümmten Zeigefinger. „Und dass ich es bevorzugen würde hier bei dir zu bleiben, vor allem die Tage nach unserer Hochzeit. Aber es ist nicht möglich."

„Ich weiß", flüsterte Aerilyn und versuchte ihn anzulächeln, scheiterte aber kläglich. Stattdessen liefen ihr ein paar Tränen aus den Augen und sie verfluchte sich dafür, dass sie so ein weinerlicher Schwächling war, aber sie konnte einfach nicht anders. Sie war noch nie gut darin gewesen, ihre Gefühle zu unterdrücken. 

„Komm her", murmelte Boromir und zog sie näher um sie an sich zu drücken, sie sanft wiegend und streichelnd. 

„Es tut mir so leid, ich will nicht die ganze Zeit immer nur weinen. Es passiert einfach gegen meinen Willen, " wimmerte sie und presste ihr Gesicht gegen seine Brust, ihre Tränen in sein Hemd wischend. Sie schniefte laut um ihre Nase vom Laufen abzuhalten und damit seine saubere, frische Kleidung zu ruinieren. Allein sein Duft füllte ihre Gedanken aus als sie einatmete und für ein paar Sekunden war ihr Geruchssinn verwirrt da er nicht das empfing, wovon er ausgegangen war. Boromir roch nach Seife, Medizin und Verband, ganz anders als er unter normalen Umständen roch. Dank ihrer empfindlichen Nase hätte sie zwar immer noch sagen können, dass es sich um ihn handelte, indem sie mit geschlossenen Augen an ihm gerochen hätte, aber sein vertrauter männlicher Körpergeruch wurde beinahe komplett von dem unangenehmen, medizinischen Geruch überlagert. Das diskret erdige, leicht stählerne Aroma das sonst immer von ihm ausgeströmt war und das Aerilyn zu lieben gelernt hatte war verschwunden.

„Ich werde deine Tränen einfach als Kompliment ansehen, denn ich denke sie beweisen, dass du mich vermissen wirst", sagte Boromir und küsste sie sanft auf den Kopf. 

„Ja", schniefte Aerilyn und klammerte sich verzweifelt an seinen Körper. Sie verharrte noch ein paar Augenblicke an ihren zukünftigen Ehemann gekuschelt bis er tief Luft holte und erklärte: „Es tut mir leid, Aerilyn, aber du musst jetzt wieder gehen. Ich muss mich noch um vieles kümmern, was die militärischen Angelegenheiten angeht."

„Kann ich dir vielleicht irgendwie helfen?" fragte sie und stand auf. 

„Nein, danke." Er hob beide Hände und strich die Tränen von ihrem Gesicht. „Tu mir bitte nur den Gefallen und wasch dein Gesicht bevor du gehst. Ich will nicht, dass die Leute deine Tränen sehen und anfangen Gerüchte und erfundene Geschichten zu verbreiten. Ich will nicht, dass sie denken wir hätten uns gestritten oder etwas ähnliches."

Aerilyn nickte verständnisvoll und Boromir gab ihr einen letzten Kuss auf ihre heißen und vor Tränen nassen Lippen. Nachdem sie jeden Hinweis ihres Weinens aus ihrem Gesicht beseitigt und Boromirs Zimmer verlassen hatte, fühlte sie sich so niedergeschlagen dass sie sich sehr stark zusammenreißen musste, nicht sofort wieder in Tränen auszubrechen. Sie musste mit jemandem reden. Jemand, der sie gut kannte, der verstand was in ihrem Herzen und ihrem Kopf vor sich ging und der sie besser trösten konnte als jeder andere. Sie musste mit ihrem Bruder reden, und so machte sie sich auf zu Atalars Gemächern. 


	18. Geschlagen

*** Huhu Nini, wie schön, dass auch du jetzt diese Geschichte liest!! Fühl dich von mir geknuddelt!! ;-) 

Danke auch an alle anderen, die mir noch treu sind! Ich weiß es sehr zu schätzen.***

Legolas überquerte gerade den großen Hof, als er jemanden seinen Namen rufen hörte. Er hielt an, drehte sich um und sah Atalar auf ihn zutrotten. Anscheinend war er zu faul um zu rennen, aber zu höflich um gemächlich zu gehen und den Elben lange warten zu lassen.

„Habt Ihr mich gesucht?" fragte Legolas verwundert als Atalar ihn eingeholt hatte.

„Ja, das habe ich. Wohin geht Ihr?" fragte Atalar während sie sich wieder in Bewegung setzten, die Sonne im Rücken.

„Zu den Stallungen. Boromir hat veranlasst, dass ich eines der Pferde bekomme."

„Wirklich? So ein Zufall", sagte Atalar und ein kleines Lächeln huschte über sein blasses Gesicht. „Ich habe nach Euch gesucht weil ich genau deswegen mit Euch reden wollte."

„Ihr wollt mit mir über Pferde reden?" fragte Legolas ein bisschen verwundert und erwiderte das Lächeln. Er war sehr froh, Atalar lächeln zu sehen, auch wenn es nur zaghaft war. Jetzt wo er darüber nachdachte fiel ihm auf, dass er Atalar noch nie zuvor hatte lächeln sehen, ganz zu schweigen von lachen. Er hatte ihn in Wut und Schmerz gesehen, trauernd, weinend und sich selbst umzubringen versuchend, aber noch nie hatte er einen fröhlichen Atalar zu Gesicht bekommen. Er entschied, dass er sich an diesen Anblick durchaus gewöhnen könnte und hoffte, dass er diese Seite des jungen Mannes in Zukunft besser kennen lernen würde.

„Nein… Doch… Naja, nicht direkt", erwiderte Atalar, Legolas aus seinen Gedanken reißend. „Ich würde Euch gerne Tavor überlassen."

„Tavor?" wiederholte Legolas und runzelte fragend die Stirn.

„Inunyens Hengst", erklärte Atalar. „Er heißt Tavor."

Legolas starrte Atalar sprachlos an und schüttelte dann den Kopf. 

„So ein Geschenk kann ich nicht annehmen", lehnte er ab, nachdem er seine Stimme wiedergefunden hatte und richtete seinen Blick wieder gen Horizont. 

„Wieso nicht? Ich würde ihn Euch sehr gerne schenken. Ich weiß, dass ihr ihn sehr gut behandeln werdet. Wahrscheinlich besser als irgendjemand sonst."

„Aber…" fing Legolas an und seufzte sanft als er sich wieder Atalar zuwandte, um ihn in die Augen sehen zu können. 

„Was ist daran falsch?" fragte Atalar etwas ungeduldig.

„Wollt Ihr ihn denn nicht selber behalten?"

„Ich möchte ihn Euch geben, Legolas. Wie oft muss ich es denn noch sagen? Oder wollt Ihr etwa zu Fuß zurück nach Mirkwood gehen?"

„Boromir wird mir ein Pferd überlassen."

„Tavor ist ein schönes Tier, er wird Euch ein treuer Gefährte sein. Er ist stark und sehr, sehr schnell, immerhin ist er doch ein Botenpferd, aber er ist auch sehr sanftmütig. Er wäre perfekt für Euch geeignet. Bitte, Legolas, nun sagt doch schon ja."

„Wenn Ihr es so sehr wollt…" sagte Legolas etwas unbehaglich. Er war sich immer noch unsicher, ob er akzeptieren oder ablehnen sollte. 

„Ja, ich will es. Keine Widersprüche mehr", sagte Atalar.

„Na schön… Ich danke Euch. Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll."

„Lasst uns einfach sagen, dass Ihr mir etwas schuldet," schlug Atalar vor, aber das Glitzern in seinen dunklen Augen verriet Legolas, dass er nur scherzte. 

„Schon Pläne für heute?" fragte Legolas enthusiastisch und faltete die Hände hinter seinem Rücken. 

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Meine Schwester ist in den Häusern der Heilung bei Boromir." Der eifersüchtige Unterton in Atalars Stimme ließ Legolas' Lächeln etwas breiter werden, aber der Elb gab sein Bestes, es nicht zu offensichtlich zur Schau zu tragen. 

„Vielleicht solltet Ihr damit anfangen, andere Freundschaften als die Eurer Schwester zu pflegen, jetzt da sie kurz davor steht zu heiraten", sagte Legolas. 

„Ich habe keine anderen Freunde", sagte Atalar und atmete dann ganz plötzlich ein, als wenn ein schneller Gedanke ihm durch den Kopf geschossen wäre.

„Was schlagt ihr denn vor, was wir unternehmen könnten?" fragte er, als er schließlich verstand, was Legolas Absicht gewesen war, und auch sein Lächeln wurde größer. Zum ersten Mal bemerkte Legolas, dass Atalar kleine Grübchen hatte. 

„Würdet Ihr mir ein paar Kunststücke mit dem Bogen zeigen?"

„Es wäre mir ein großes Vergnügen," stimmte Legolas zu, sehr zufrieden mit Atalars plötzlichem Energieschub. 

„Dann lasst uns die Ausrüstung holen. Wir treffen uns genau hier in, sagen wir, fünfzehn Minuten?"

„Perfekt", erwiderte Legolas und sah dann zu, wie Atalar in die Richtung zurücklief aus der er gekommen war, bevor er selbst den Raum ansteuerte, den Boromir ihm für seinen Aufenthalt in Minas Tirith zugewiesen hatte. 

Atalar drückte die Tür zu seinem Zimmer auf und trat eilig ein, immer noch ein kleines Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Er wollte schnell seinen Bogen, ein paar Pfeile und, nur für den Fall, dass es im Laufe des Tages wieder kühler werden sollte, einen seiner Umhänge holen, damit Legolas nicht auf ihn warten musste. Aus irgendeinem Grund nahm er an, dass der Elb früher zu ihrem Treffpunkt zurückkehren würde als sie abgemacht hatten. Rasch wandte er sich einer Ecke seines recht großen Gemaches zu, in der einige seiner Waffen auf den Boden geworfen lagen – er war schon immer eine unordentliche Person gewesen – doch als sein Blick auf sein Bett fiel, setzte sein Herzschlag einmal aus und er blieb wie versteinert auf der Stelle stehen. Das Bett war frisch überzogen und gemacht. Eines der Dienstmädchen musste es getan haben während er auf der Suche nach Legolas gewesen war. Er spürte Panik in sich aufsteigen. Wenn jemand sein Bett gemacht hatte, musste dieser gewisse jemand sie gefunden haben…

Er stürzte vorwärts, ein zitternder, verzweifelter Atemzug hörbar aus seinen Lungen strömend, und packte das schneeweiße Kissen mit einer nervösen Hand. Er schluckte und hob das Kissen vorsichtig hoch, beinahe nicht wagend, hinzusehen. Sie war fort. Jemand hatte sie gefunden, und nun war sie fort. Ein frustrierter, hoffnungsloser Laut brach aus ihm während er das Kissen wieder auf das Bett schmetterte. Er wusste nicht, was er jetzt tun sollte. Er könnte sich selbst dafür ohrfeigen, so dumm gewesen zu sein. Er hatte doch gewusst, dass dies nicht das beste Versteck dafür gewesen war. Er hatte es gewusst…

„Vermisst du das hier?" ertönte eine dunkle Stimme hinter ihm und ließ Atalar vor Schreck vom Bett zurückweichen. Er wirbelte herum und stand plötzlich seinem Vater gegenüber, der auf der anderen Seite des Raumes in einem Sessel saß. Atalar hatte noch nicht einmal bemerkt, dass noch jemand im Zimmer war, als er es betreten hatte. Der Blick des jungen Mannes senkte sich auf die Hand seines Vaters, und dort war sie, genau zwischen seines Vaters Fingern. Die Strähne roten Haares, die er von Inunyen genommen hatte bevor er ihren leblosen Körper den Flammen überlassen hatte. Anfangs hatte er sie ständig bei sich getragen, aber in letzter Zeit hatte er sie unter seinem Kopfkissen aufbewahrt. Es half ihm, Ruhe und ungestörten Schlaf zu finden. Wahrscheinlich war das nur dummer Aberglaube, aber es funktionierte, und das war alles, was für ihn zählte.

Atalar fühlte, wie er errötete und sein Herz zu rasen begann, als Ribensis' Gesichtsausdruck sich verhärtete und er seine Hand sinken ließ, sehr langsam.

„Sag mir, was hat das zu bedeuten?" wollte der Statthalter wissen. Atalar öffnete den Mund, aber er konnte nicht ein einziges vernünftiges Wort herausbringen und schloss ihn daher wieder ohne irgendetwas gesagt zu haben.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?!" brüllte sein Vater ihn an, erhob sich mit erstaunlicher Geschwindigkeit aus dem Sessel und stand in weniger als einer Sekunde direkt vor seinem erschrockenen Sohn. Atalar fuhr zusammen, als die freie Hand seines Vaters ihm entgegen schoss, ihn am Kragen packte und ihn mit unerwarteter Kraft näher zerrte. Noch immer geschockt von der Situation stolperte Atalar vorwärts und stieß beinahe mit seinem Vater zusammen, dessen Gesicht inzwischen gewaltige Wut offenbarte.

„Ich habe dir eine Frage gestellt!" bellte der Statthalter und zog so schroff an Atalars Kragen, dass dieser fast nicht mehr atmen konnte.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst!" zwängte Atalar hervor und schloss beide Hände um den Unterarm seines Vaters, versuchte, ihn abzuschütteln. 

„Wage es nicht, deinem Vater ins Gesicht zu lügen!"

„Du erwürgst mich!" raspelte Atalar heraus, noch immer versuchend, sich freizukämpfen, aber sein Vater war ein äußerst starker Mann, besonders wenn er aufgebracht war.

„Ist dies nicht eine Strähne von Inunyens Haar?!" wollte Ribensis wissen, ohne den Griff seiner Finger zu lockern. 

„Vater, bitte! Ich… kann nicht at -"

„Das ist eine simple Frage, Atalar! Hattest du etwas mit Inunyen zu tun?!"

„Ja, es ist ihr Haar!" platzte es aus Atalar. „Es ist ihres…" wiederholte der junge Mann, leiser diesmal. 

„Also ist es wahr…" flüsterte sein Vater wie vom Donner gerührt. Sein Griff wurde schwächer und erlaubte Atalar, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Eine Sekunde lang dachte Atalar, dass er ihn vollkommen loslassen und vielleicht sogar zu weinen anfangen würde, solch eine Verzweiflung offenbarten die dunklen Augen seines Vaters, doch dann wurde der Statthalter erneut von heftiger Wut übermannt und einmal mehr packte er seinen Sohn und presste ihn so kraftvoll gegen die Wand, dass Atalar nicht anders konnte als einen Laut des Unbehagens auszustoßen.

„Ich kann das nicht glauben! Du und dieses korrupte Miststück… Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!"

„Es ist wahr!" schrie Atalar zurück, jetzt selber aufgebracht. „Es ist wahr, du musst es akzeptieren!"

„Niemals werde ich dies akzeptieren! Wie konntest du nur, Atalar?! Du bist der Sohn des Statthalters, wie konntest du dich nur auf sie einlassen?! Sie war nichts als eine gewöhnliche Botin, und jetzt wissen wir, dass sie sogar eine Spionin war, das ist selbstverständlich noch viel schlimmer! Warum hast du dir nicht eine andere für dein Vergnügen ausgesucht?! Es gibt so viele Damen, die durchaus Geschmack an dir finden und die weitaus angemessener für diese Dinge wären!"

„Aber ich habe Inunyen nicht einfach für fleischliches Vergnügen benutzt! Ich habe sie geliebt!"

„Halt deinen Mund, ich will davon nichts hören!" schrie Ribensis entsetzt, und fragte dann ein wenig kontrollierter: „Wie lange ging das schon so?"

„Etwa sechs Jahre," antwortete der junge Mann wahrheitsgemäß und bereitete sich auf einen weiteren Ausbruch seines Vaters vor. 

„Sechs Jahre?! Atalar, bist du verrückt?! Was ist bloß in dich gefahren?! Siehst du denn nicht, welche Schande das über unsere Familie bringt?! Dass der einzige Sohn des Statthalters eine Affäre mit der Tochter des hinterlistigsten Feindes unseres Reiches hatte?! Ich bin froh, dass diese Hure tot ist, sonst hätte ich sie mit meinen eigenen Händen exekutiert!"

„Sprich nicht so über sie!" rief Atalar, versuchend, den Schmerz zu verbergen, den die Worte seines Vaters ihm bereiteten. „Inunyen war keine Hure."

„War sie nicht?" fragte Ribensis sarkastisch. „Hat sie denn nicht ihre Beine für dich gespreizt, obwohl sie wusste, dass es falsch war?!"

„Es ist nicht falsch zu lieben," erwiderte Atalar, seine Stimme brüchig und konstant an Stärke verlierend. 

„Es ist falsch, sich jemanden wie sie ins Bett zu holen, wenn du der Sohn des Statthalters bist! Stell dir nur einmal vor was es bedeutet hätte, wenn sie einen Sohn zur Welt gebracht hätte, der von dir gezeugt wurde!"

Atalar biss die Zähne zusammen und bemühte sich, die überwältigende Wut zu kontrollieren, die sich in seinem Bauch sammelte. Er hätte versuchen können seinen Vater zu beruhigen indem er im versicherte, dass er Inunyen in all den Jahren nur ein einziges Mal körperlich geliebt hatte und dass aus dieser einzelnen Zusammenkunft kein Kind entstanden war, aber er tat es nicht. Wenn er sich jetzt so verhielt, als ob er seine Taten bereute und sich seiner Gefühle schämte, würde er nicht nur das Andenken der einzigen Frau, die er jemals wahrlich geliebt hatte, in den Dreck ziehen, sondern auch Schande über sich selbst bringen. Anstatt seinem Vater zu sagen, dass Inunyen und er nur sehr selten sexuelle Momente miteinander geteilt hatten, öffnete er seinen Mund und hörte sich selbst sagen:

„Ich wäre stolz gewesen, wenn sie die Mutter meiner Kinder gewesen wäre."

„Ich verfluche dich! Ich verfluche dich und Inunyen!" fuhr Ribensis ihn an und, bevor Atalar ahnen konnte, was sein Vater vorhatte, warf die rote, weiche Locke in die Flammen des Kamins, der nicht weit von ihnen entfernt war. 

„_Nein!_" brach es aus Atalar und er versuchte, hinterherzustürzen um zu retten, was noch zu retten war, aber sein Vater packte ihn bei den Schultern und schleuderte ihn grob zurück gegen die Wand. Atalar spürte seinen Hinterkopf gegen die harte Steinoberfläche schmettern und für einen Augenblick wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen. Einzig und allein die brutalen Hände des Statthalters bewahrten ihn davor, zu Boden zu rutschen. 

„Falls ich jemals herausfinden sollte, dass du von Inunyens Identität und ihren Plänen wusstest, ich schwöre dann wirst du in den Kerker geworfen, so wie es bei jedem Verräter der Fall ist!" hörte er seinen Vater poltern, aber obwohl er nur Zentimeter entfernt von ihm war klang es, als wäre er sehr weit weg. „Erwarte keine Gnade, nur weil du mein Sohn bist!"

Der pulsierende Schmerz in Atalars Kopf war so überwältigend, dass ihm übel davon wurde. Er kämpfte heftig gegen die Benommenheit an, die seinen Verstand benebelte, und blinzelte seine Augen nur mit großer Mühe auf.

„Hast du gehört, was ich gesagt habe?!" wollte sein Vater wissen und schüttelte ihn noch einmal, wodurch sein Hinterkopf wieder mit der Wand kollidierte. Atalar stöhnte vor Schmerz auf und versuchte, seinen Vater wegzudrücken, aber er konnte nicht die nötige Kraft dazu aufbringen.

„Lass mich los," flüsterte er erschöpft, seine Stimme vor sowohl körperlichen als auch seelischen Schmerzen zitternd. 

„Hast du von ihrem Vorhaben gewusst?!"

„Nein, habe ich nicht."

"Wenn du mich anlügst –"

"Nein, bitte... Ich schwöre, ich wusste es nicht!" eilten die Worte aus Atalars Mund, leichte Panik in seinem Ton. „Du tust mir weh, bitte lass mich los!"

„Ich tue dir weh?!" fragte Ribensis. "Hast du eine Ahnung, wieviel Schmerz deine Schwester in den vergangenen Tagen erfahren musste?! Weißt du, wie sehr deine Inunyen ihr wehgetan hat?!"

Atalar schaffte es nicht etwas zu erwidern und schloss fest seine Augen, sich darauf konzentrierend die Tränen zurückzuhalten, die ihm in die Augen stiegen.

„Antworte deinem Vater!" hörte er Ribenses wie von Sinnen brüllen, und dann traf ihn ein energischer Schlag quer über das Gesicht. Er sagte nichts, verteidigte sich nicht und reagierte auch sonst auf keine Art und Weise auf die Prügel, die folgte. Er ließ es einfach geschehen. Er ließ seinen Vater seine Wut auf seine Kosten abarbeiten, ließ ihn seinen Körper missbrauchen und verletzen. Er wusste, es würde bald wieder vorüber sein und sein Vater würde ihn wieder in Ruhe lassen, ihn mit neuen, frischen Wunden an Körper und Seele zurücklassen. Schließlich war es schon immer so gewesen.

Aerilyn dachte die ganze Zeit über an ihre Unterhaltung mit Boromir während sie auf dem Weg zu dem Gemach ihres Bruders war. Sie fragte sich, ob Atalar von dem bevorstehenden Krieg wusste. Falls er das tat, würde sie wirklich sauer auf ihn sein, da er ihr nichts davon gesagt hatte.

Sie grübelte noch immer über die ganze Situation, und besonders über die Möglichkeit, dass Boromir auf dem Schlachtfeld fallen konnte und niemals sein eigenes Kind sehen würde, während sie den Flur hinabging, der zu Atalars Gemach führte, dass dicht an ihrem eigenen war. Ihre Gedanken wurden erst unterbrochen, als sie eigenartige Geräusche aus dem Zimmer ihres Bruders dringen hörte. Es klang beinahe so, als ob dort drinnen ein Kampf stattfand…

Sie spürte wie ihr Herzschlag schneller wurde als Erinnerungsbilder ihrer Kindheit an ihrem inneren Auge vorbeiglitten, Bilder von einem gebrochenen, verletzten und weinenden Atalar. Ein Klumpen formte sich in ihrem Hals und sie war fast zu ängstlich um herauszufinden, was genau da vor sich ging, aber als sie ihren Bruder vor Schmerzen aufkeuchen hörte, begann sie zu rennen. Schwer atmend stieß sie die Tür mit der Hilfe ihres vollen Gewichtes auf und ließ einen verzweifelten, schmerzerfüllten Laut entweichen als sie realisierte, was vor ihren Augen geschah.

„Nein! Hör auf!" schrie Aerilyn als sie sah, wie ihr Vater wieder und wieder auf ihren Bruder einschlug. Sie setzte sich in Bewegung, aber es war, als wenn sie überhaupt nicht näher kommen würde. Entsetzt wurde sie Zeugin, wie ein weiterer Schlag direkt in Atalars Gesicht traf, dieses Mal ein besonders harter Hieb, und er wurde von der heftigen Wucht zu Boden geworfen. Er fiel sehr unglücklich und seine Stirn schlug gegen die scharfe Kante des massiven Tisches, der in der Nähe stand. Aerilyn konnte einen Aufschrei nicht unterdrücken, als sie sah und hörte, wie sein Kopf auf dem harten Holz aufschlug. Es war eines der furchtbarsten Geräusche, das sie jemals gehört hatte, und sie fühlte Tränen in ihre Augen steigen als sie mit ansehen musste, wie der Körper ihres Bruders schlaff zu Boden fiel. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck und entließen ein par Tränen als sie das rote Blut entdeckte, das an der Ecke des Holztisches klebte.

„Was hast du getan?!" schrie Aerilyn ihren Vater hysterisch an und eilte an Atalars Seite. Vorsichtig rollte sie ihn auf den Rücken und umschloss seinen Kopf mit ihren Händen, sein Gesicht sanft mit zitternden Fingern umrahmend. Sie war erleichtert zu sehen, dass er nicht bewusstlos war, nur ein wenig orientierungslos. Aus der großen Wunde in seiner Stirn quoll recht viel Blut, das die helle Haut seines bleichen Gesichtes hinablief, aber er lebte.

„Atalar..." flüsterte Aerilyn und lächelte schwach, zärtlich über seine Wange streichelnd. Er hob eine Hand, anscheinend um auch ihr Gesicht zu berühren, doch bevor er sie erreichen konnte, packte ihr Vater Aerilyns Arm und zerrte sie grob wieder auf ihre Füße.        

„Bleib aus dem Weg!" zischte Ribensis aufgebracht und versuchte, Aerilyn zur Seite zu schleudern, aber sie brachte ihre gesamte Kraft auf um ihr Gleichgewicht zu halten, riss sich frei von dem Griff ihres Vaters und stellte sich wieder zwischen ihn und Atalar.

„Wenn du deinen eigenen Sohn zu Tode prügeln willst, musst du erst mich schlagen!" sagte Aerilyn und baute sich in dem verzweifelten Versuch, ihren Bruder zu beschützen, vor ihrem Vater auf. Sie bemühte sich, stark und entschlossen zu klingen, aber ihre Stimme zitterte, offenbarte ihre Furcht. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Ungläubigkeit als sie sah, wie ihr Vater seine Hand erhob, doch bevor sie vollkommen realisierte, dass er es wirklich tun würde, und die Möglichkeit hatte sich zu ducken, ohrfeigte er sie. Hart. Die Welt hielt für einen Moment inne, als der Schlag ihren Kopf zur Seite fliegen ließ und der intensive Schmerz ihr den Atem raubte. Es fühlte sich fast wie in Zeitlupe an, als ihr ganzer Körper von der heftigen Wucht der Ohrfeige zur Seite gerissen wurde, und plötzlich fand sie sich selbst auf dem Boden wieder, auf der Vorderseite liegend, genau neben ihrem Bruder. 

Noch nie zuvor hatte ihr Vater sie geschlagen. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er es jetzt tun würde, und nun war sie für ein paar Sekunden von dem Schock gelähmt. Sie starrte in Atalars von blauen Flecken übersätes Gesicht, das jetzt auf der gleichen Höhe war wie das ihre. Sie beobachtete, wie das Blut in dünnen Linien von seiner Stirn über sein gesamtes Gesicht bis zu seinem Kinn rann, wo sich rote Tropfen formten und zu Boden fielen, beinahe wie Tränen. Sie sah, wie seine Nasenflügel vor Wut bebten, und sie sah den intensiven Schmerz und Zorn in seinen Augen. Es brach ihr das Herz, in so zu sehen. Sie wollte ihn trösten, ihn umarmen und ihm sagen, wie sehr sie ihn liebte. Langsam hob sie eine Hand, um sanft das Blut von seinen zitternden Lippen zu wischen, aber bevor sie sein Gesicht berühren konnte wurde ihr Handgelenk von einer kräftigen Hand eingefangen und wieder wurde sie hochgezogen. Fort von ihrem geliebten Bruder. Aerilyn schrie vor Schmerz auf und versuchte zu entkommen, aber ihr Vater war natürlich zu stark.

„Wage es nicht, dich mir zu widersetzen!" brüllte er sie an und schüttelte sie so heftig, dass sie schmerzerfüllt wimmerte.

„Lass die Hände von ihr!" hörte Aerilyn ihren Bruder direkt neben sich schreien. Er musste innerhalb von Sekunden wieder auf die Beine gekommen sein, sobald Ribensis sie hochgezerrt hatte.

„Halt deinen Mund bevor ich mich vergesse!" wütete ihr Vater außer sich.

„Ich sagte, lass die Hände von ihr!" wiederholte Atalar, die Worte als wutentbrannte Drohung herauskommend. 

„Was denkst du, wer du bist, dass du so mit mir reden kannst?!" erwiderte sein Vater, mindestens so wütend, wie Atalar es war. „Du bist noch immer die aufsässige Göre, die du schon als kleiner Junge warst!"

„Und du bist noch immer der aggressive, hartherzige Mann, dem es an väterlicher Liebe für seine Kinder fehlt!" 

„Hört auf damit, bitte!" flehte Aerilyn, Tränen ihr Gesicht hinabströmend, aber keiner der beiden streitenden Männer schenkte ihr Beachtung. 

„Ich verstehe nicht, wie ich jemals jemanden wie dich zeugen konnte!" bellte Ribensis wutentbrannt.

„Vielleicht hast du das gar nicht!" schoss Atalar zurück. „Falls du Mutter genauso schlecht behandelt hast wie du es mit Aerilyn und mir tust, würde es mich nicht überraschen, wenn wir beide von einem Mann gezeugt wurden, in dessen Arme du sie mit deinem unausstehlichen Benehmen getrieben hast!"

„Jetzt reicht es! Du…!" zischte Ribensis, seine Stimme vor Wut bebend, „Wie kannst du es wagen?! Du bist eine Schande für unsere Familie! Ich schäme mich, dein Vater zu sein!"

"Ich schäme mich nicht nur, dein Sohn zu sein, es widert mich an! Ich bin angeekelt davon, dein Blut in meinem Körper zu tragen!"

Atalar hatte noch nicht einmal alles laut ausgesprochen, was er seinem Vater an den Kopf werfen wollte, als Ribensis abrupt von Aerilyns Arm abließ und, anstatt seine Tochter weiterhin festzuhalten, seinen Handrücken mit einer sehr starken und schnellen Bewegung über Atalars blutendes Gesicht schmetterte. Aerilyn zuckte mit einem leisen, ängstlichen Schrei zusammen und erwartete, dass ihr Bruder erneut zu Boden fallen würde, doch dieses Mal war er vorbereitet gewesen und blieb auf den Beinen. Und dann geschah es. Ohne darüber nachzudenken erhob Atalar die Hand gegen seinen eigenen Vater und schlug das erste Mal in seinem Leben zurück.

Ribensis reagierte kaum auf den unerwarteten Widerstand, eher weil er vor Erstaunen gelähmt war als wegen des Schmerzes des plötzlichen Schlages. Bevor der Statthalter seine Motorik wiederfand, flog Atalars Faust erneut in sein Gesicht, und dieses Mal war mehr Druck hinter dem Schlag. Mit einem geschockten und gequälten Aufkeuchen wich Ribensis zurück, der brennende Schmerz in seinem linken Wangenknochen pochend.

„Wenn du meiner Schwester auch nur ein weiteres Haar krümmen solltest, bringe ich dich um!" schrie Atalar außer sich vor Wut und wollte einen weiteren Schlag platzieren, völlig gefangen in dem Hass und Zorn, der über all die Jahre tief in ihm versteckt herangewachsen war, aber Aerilyn hielt ihn auf indem sie seine Arme ergriff.

„Bitte, nicht," flüsterte sie angsterfüllt. Atalar blickte zu ihr nieder, schwer atmend und mit Augen, die voller Hass für ihren Vater waren.

„Wie kannst du es wagen, mich zu schlagen? Deinen eigenen Vater..." sagte Ribensis leise, anscheinend noch immer völlig geschockt. Atalar hob den Kopf um ihn erneut anzublicken, während Aerilyn sich noch immer mit beiden Händen an einen seiner Arme klammerte.      

„Du warst es doch, der mir beigebracht hat, dass es ein Leichtes ist seine engsten Verwandten zu verprügeln, sein eigen Fleisch und Blut. Oder warst nicht du es, der mich all die Jahre misshandelt hat, der meine Kindheit mit diesem kranken Verhalten vergiftet hat?"

Der Blick seines Vaters, dunkel und böse vor Wut, schien ihn zu durchbohren, direkt bis in sein schmerzendes Herz. 

„Das wirst du bereuen, Atalar. Das hier wird einen tragischen Ausgang für dich haben, da kannst du dir sicher sein," sagte Ribensis, der Ton seiner Stimme ruhig, aber bedrohlich.

„Ich habe keine Angst vor dir. Ich bin kein kleiner Junge mehr, den du herumschubsen kannst," erwiderte Atalar, den starren Blick seines Vaters mit lodernden Augen und zusammengebissenen Zähnen haltend. Vater und Sohn starrten sich für einen quälenden Augenblick an, der allen wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam. Schließlich erhob Ribensis seine Stimme für einen letzten Satz.

„Ich wünschte, du wärest niemals geboren worden," sagte er, seine Stimme so kalt wie Eis, und verließ dann eilig den Raum.

Aerilyn wollte etwas sagen, aber anstelle von ordentlichen Worten kam nur ein merkwürdiges Geräusch aus ihrem Mund, eine seltsame Kombination aus einem erstickten Schluchzen und einem verzweifelten Gurgeln, und als Atalar sie in eine feste Umarmung zog, klammerte sie sich heftig an ihn während ihr Körper anfing, stark zu zittern. Atalar hielt sie eng an sich gedrückt und wiegte sie in dem erfolglosen Versuch, sie zu beruhigen, sanft in seinen Armen.

„Komm, du legst dich besser hin," flüsterte er und führte sie zu seinem Bett, jedoch nicht bevor er die Tür zu seinem Gemach abgeschlossen hatte. Als sie schließlich auf ihrer Seite lag, die weiche Decke unter ihr, legte Atalar sich mit einem leisen Seufzen hinter sie, nachdem er eine Ecke der Bettwäsche benutzt hatte, um den Großteil des Blutes von seinem Gesicht zu wischen. 

„Es tut mir leid," sagte er, seine Finger mit lockigen Strähnen ihren Haares spielend.

„Was tut dir leid?" fragte sie mit einer matten Stimme. Sie drehte sich nicht um sondern blieb mit dem Rücken zu ihm liegen. Sie konnte es nicht ertragen, in sein geprügeltes Gesicht zu sehen, in seine traurigen Augen.

„Es tut mir so leid, dass ich dich nicht beschützen konnte. Ich habe es nicht geschafft ihn davon abzuhalten, dich zu schlagen."

„Entschuldige dich nicht, Atalar, bitte. Du hast so viel für mich getan. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es jemals ohne dich ausgehalten hätte. Ich bin so dankbar, dich als Bruder zu haben."

„An dem Tag, als du geboren wurdest, war ich erst sechs Jahre alt, aber ich erinnere mich daran, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen," erzählte Atalar ihr, seine Stimme kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. „Er hat mich geprügelt, bis ich keine Kraft mehr zum Schreien hatte. In dem Moment hatte ich geglaubt, er würde mich umbringen. Er ließ nur von mir ab, weil einer der Bediensteten die Neuigkeiten brachte, dass Mutter in den Wehen lag. Ein paar Stunden später wurdest du geboren, und noch etwas später, am Abend, durfte ich dich sehen. Diesen Augenblick werde ich niemals vergessen. Dort war ich, mit all diesen frischen blauen Flecken, überall kleine Wunden und Schorf, ein verstauchtes Handgelenk… und du warst so… so perfekt. Vollkommen unversehrt. Einfach wunderschön und so unschuldig, noch nichts von der Grausamkeit ahnend, die die Welt beherrscht. In diesem Moment schwor ich mir, dass ich mein Bestes geben würde um diese Grausamkeit für dich zu bekämpfen und dich zu beschützen. Ich wollte deine frische und sorglose Schönheit bewahren."

Aerilyn presste ihre Lippen zusammen, um ein leises, trauriges Geräusch zu unterdrücken, während stille Tränen ihren Augen entflohen, obwohl sie fest geschlossen waren.

„Unser Vater hat bereits mein Leben ruiniert, ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass er dir das gleiche antut. Und ich werde es auch jetzt nicht zulassen. Das verspreche ich dir."

Sie wollte etwas erwidern, aber ihre Worte wurden von einem Schluchzen erstickt, das sie nicht länger zurückhalten konnte. Sie hob eine Hand zu ihren Augen und rieb energisch die Tränen weg, so als ob sie auch die Traurigkeit und den Schmerz davonreiben könnte. Aber es machte alles nur noch schlimmer, und je stärker sie versuchte gegen ihre Gefühle anzukämpfen, desto mehr Tränen vergoss sie.

„Weine nicht, Lyn," flüsterte Atalar und umarmte sie von hinten mit einem Arm. Er rückte näher, bis seine komplette Vorderseite sanft gegen ihre Rückseite gedrückt war. Sie spürte seinen heißen Atem in ihrem Nacken, seine streichelnde Hand auf ihrem Bauch, seine kräftigen Herzschläge gegen ihren Rücken. Sie fühlte sich geborgen und geliebt, und doch schmerzte ihr Herz sehr.

„Alles wird wieder gut," fügte Atalar hinzu, seine Schwester behutsam tröstend.

„Woher willst du das wissen?" fragte sie leise und schniefte.

„Du wirst schon sehen, meine Kleine. Boromir wird sich schnell wieder erholen, er ist einer der kräftigsten Männer, die ich gesehen habe. Und wenn er erst einmal wieder gesund ist, wirst du ihn heiraten, und ihr werdet bis an euer Lebensende glücklich miteinander leben."

Trotz des großen Leides, das über sie herrschte, musste Aerilyn kichern und drehte sich in der Umarmung ihres Bruders herum um ihn anzusehen. Als sie seine traurigen Augen sah, verblasste ihr zaghaftes Lächeln wieder und sie hob eine Hand, um sie auf seine farblose Wange zu legen.

„Und du?" fragte sie und seufzte schwer.

„Was soll mit mir sein?"

„Ich möchte, dass auch du glücklich bist."

Er lächelte und neigte leicht den Kopf, so dass seine Stirn die ihre berührte, Spuren frischen Blutes auf ihrer glatten Haut hinterlassend. 

„Es ist genug Glück für mich, wenn ich weiß, dass es dir gut geht," flüsterte er. 

„Nein, das ist es nicht," widersprach Aerilyn und schluckte schwer bevor sie ihn bat, „Bleib mit mir in Gondor."

„Was?" fragte Atalar und musste beinahe über ihren Vorschlag lachen.

„Bitte, Atalar. Ich bin sicher, Boromir würde alles für deinen dauerhaften Aufenthalt arrangieren lassen."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er das tun würde."

„Wieso nicht? Ich werde ihn schon nicht darum bitten, ein zusätzliches Bett für dich in unser Schlafzimmer zu stellen."

Atalar musste erneut lächeln.

„Weißt du noch, was wir immer zueinander gesagt haben?" fragte sie und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Dass wir zusammenhalten werden."

„Genau," sagte Aerilyn, „Und ich will nicht, dass du mit unserem Vater wieder zurückgehst. Ich habe solche Angst, dass er dir etwas antun wird. Etwas Schlimmeres, als einen Schlag ins Gesicht."

„Das wird er nicht," sagte Atalar und zog sie noch näher an sich, auch noch seinen zweiten Arm um sie legend. Sie schmiegte sich verzweifelt an ihn, drückte ihr Gesicht gegen seinen warmen Körper.

„Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, dich zu verlieren," flüsterte sie, ihre Worte durch seine Kleidung gedämpft, während die Tränen wieder zu rollen begannen. „Ich hab dich so lieb."

„Ich hab dich auch lieb, meine kleine Lyn," erwiderte er und ließ seine Finger zärtlich durch ihr Haar gleiten.

„Verlass mich nicht."

„Aber Boromir wird sich von nun an um dich kümmern. Du wirst mich nicht mehr brauchen."

„Boromir ist nicht mein Bruder," gab sie zu Bedenken. „Ich werde dich immer brauchen. Kein Ehemann könnte dich ersetzen und mir geben, was du und ich miteinander teilen."

„Was ist mit Faramir? Ich dachte, du magst ihn sehr, ähnlich wie einen Bruder."

"Ja, aber das ist doch nicht das gleiche. Ich will niemanden außer dich."

Er spürte sein Herz vor Freude überquellen, als er ihre Worte vernahm. Er war gerührt, dass sie wollte, dass er blieb, und es fühlte sich so gut an, von seiner Schwester gebraucht und geliebt zu werden. Er hielt sie fest und fuhr fort, mit ihrem weichen Haar zu spielen, während er seine andere Hand benutzte, um ihren Rücken zu reiben und ihren Nacken zu kraulen. Das hatte sie schon immer gemocht, seit sie ein kleines Mädchen gewesen war.

„Atalar?" fragte sie nach ein paar stillen Augenblicken.

„Ja, meine Kleine?"

„Darf ich heute Nacht bei dir bleiben?"

„Aber es ist doch noch nicht einmal Mittag, Lyn," sagte Atalar schwach lächelnd.

„Ich weiß, aber ich dachte ich könnte schon einmal fragen."

„Du musst nicht fragen," erwiderte er. „Natürlich darfst du bleiben."

Bevor sie etwas entgegnen konnte, klopfte es an der Tür. Atalar spürte, wie Aerilyns Körper sich in seiner Umarmung anspannte. Er küsste ihren Kopf und wollte aus dem Bett klettern, aber sie klammerte sich fest an ihn und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Mach nicht die Tür auf," flüsterte sie ängstlich.

 „Er wird es nicht sein," versuchte Atalar, sie zu beruhigen. „Er kommt niemals zurück, nachdem er…" Seine Stimme verlor sich und er schluckte nervös. Dann klopfte es noch einmal, lauter diesmal. 

„Er wird es nicht sein," sagte Atalar noch einmal und erhob sich, um die Tür zu öffnen. Und in der Tat war es nicht ihr Vater, sondern eine besorgt aussehende Schwester von den Häusern der Heilung. Atalar hatte sie schon einmal gesehen, gleich nachdem sie von ihrer Verfolgung zurückgekommen waren.

„Statthalter Ribensis schickt mich," erklärte sie ruhig, die Wunde auf Atalars Stirn beäugend. "Er sagte mir, Ihr seid gestürzt."

Atalar schnaubte abfällig und leise auf.

„Ja," sagte er dann flach, „ich bin gestürzt."

„Nun, würdet Ihr mich dann eintreten und einen Blick auf Eure Verletzung werfen lassen?" 

„Natürlich. Bitte kommt herein."

Während die Krankenschwester sich um die Wunde kümmerte, blieb Aerilyn im Bett ihres Bruders liegen und starrte schweigend auf die Blutflecken, die auf der unschuldig weißen Bettwäsche zu trocknen begannen.

„Ich fürchte, Ihr benötigt ein paar Stiche," hörte sie die Schwester sagen, während diese die Platzwunde vorsichtig säuberte.

„Muss ich dafür zu den Häusern der Heilung gehen?" fragte Atalar leise zurück, so als ob er dachte, dass Aerilyn schlafen würde und er sie nicht wecken wollte.

„Nein, wenn Ihr wollt, kann ich es hier machen."

„Danke," erwiderte Atalar und dann wurden keine Worte mehr gewechselt bis sie fertig war und er sie zurück zur Tür brachte.

„Falls Ihr noch schlimmere Kopfschmerzen bekommt, oder die Wunde Euch andere Probleme bereitet, wisst Ihr, wo Ihr mich finden könnt," sagte sie.

„Ja, vielen Dank noch mal," sagte Atalar und sah ihr nach, wie sie den Flur hinabging. Als er sich zurück zu seinem Zimmer drehte und die Tür schließen wollte, hörte er, wie sie jemanden auf dem Korridor grüßte, und dann eine vertraute Stimme, die den Gruß höflich erwiderte. Legolas! Er hatte ihn völlig vergessen… Bevor er sich entscheiden konnte, was er tun sollte – entweder die Tür schließen und so tun, als wäre er nicht da, oder Legolas vor die Augen treten und ihm die Wahrheit sagen – erreichte der Elb sein Gemach und blieb genau hinter Atalar stehen, der noch immer seinen Rücken zum Flur gewandt hatte.

„Seid Ihr beschäftigt?" fragte Legolas. „Ich warte schon recht lange und dachte, ich könnte vorbeischauen und nachsehen, was Ihr so -" Seine Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken, als Atalar sich umdrehte und dem Elb sein Gesicht zeigte.

„Atalar..." stammelte Legolas und bemühte sich, nicht ganz so geschockt auszusehen, wie er tatsächlich war. „Was ist geschehen?"

„Ich... bin gestürzt," hörte Atalar sich murmeln, Legolas' besorgtem Blick ausweichend.

„Ihr seid gestürzt?" echote Legolas ungläubig.

„Ja. Auf eine äußerst unglückliche Art und Weise. Ich bin mit der Stirn genau auf die Ecke des Tisches aufgeschlagen."

„Und weil Ihr mit der Stirn auf die Tischkante geschlagen seid, habt Ihr all diese Blutergüsse und Schwellungen in Eurem gesamten Gesicht? Und Eure Lippe ist davon aufgesprungen? Davon, dass Ihr Eure Stirn an der Tischkante aufgeschlagen habt?" fragte Legolas sanft. Atalar blickte auf, in Legolas' Augen, Tränen in seine eigenen steigend. Er schämte sich so sehr, obgleich er wusste, dass dies alles nicht seine Schuld war.

„Ja," sagte Atalar stur, aber er konnte nicht verhindern, dass eine einzelne Träne seine Wange hinablief.

„Passiert das oft?" wollte Legolas wissen.

„Ich denke, Ihr geht jetzt besser und sucht Euch jemand anderes, dem Ihr Eure Kunststücke beibringen könnt," schlug Atalar vor, Legolas' Frage ignorierend.

„Ihr wisst, dass dies nicht richtig ist, nicht wahr?" sagte der Elb. „Niemand hat das Recht, Euch das anzutun. Noch nicht einmal Euer Vater."

„Das ist nicht Eure Angelegenheit, bitte geht jetzt," sagte Atalar mit einer gedämpften Stimme und schloss die Tür vor Legolas' Nase, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren.

„Wer war das?" fragte Aerilyn als Atalar zurück zu ihr kam und sich wieder hinlegte, sie sanft in die Arme schließend.

„Niemand," flüsterte Atalar und schloss die Augen. Für ein paar Momente lagen sie einfach da und sprachen nicht, aber schließlich konnte Aerilyn die Frage nicht länger zurückhalten.

„Was ist passiert, Atalar? Warum hat Vater das getan?" fragte sie sehr leise. Er antwortete nicht sofort, erzählte ihr dann aber alles. Als er begonnen hatte, sein Geheimnis preiszugeben, konnte er nicht mehr aufhören zu reden und entfaltete seine gesamte Lebenslüge vor ihr, sich nicht darum kümmernd, was sie denken oder sagen würde, ob sie ihn hassen würde, wenn sie endlich die Wahrheit wusste. Als er fertig war, drehte Aerilyn sich wieder herum und sah ihn für einen langen Moment an, in ihren Augen ehrliches Mitgefühl.

„Du hast sie wirklich geliebt, nicht wahr?" flüsterte sie und glitt sanft mit ihren Fingern durch sein dunkles Haar, ein paar kurze Locken aus seiner Stirn streichend. 

„Ja," erwiderte er knapp und schlug die Lider nieder, um seinen Schmerz zu verbergen. Aerilyn wusste nichts zu erwidern, ihr fielen keine Worte ein, die angemessen gewesen wären. Normalerweise war es Atalar, der sie trösten musste, und nicht andersherum. Die derzeitige Situation war ungewohnt, aber Aerilyn war froh, dass sie endlich auch einmal etwas für ihn tun konnte, nach all den Jahren, in denen er sich um sie gekümmert hatte. Sie rückte näher an ihn heran und umarmte ihn fest.

„Wenn du noch reden möchtest, über dies oder irgendetwas anderes…" sagte Aerilyn und seufzte tief. „Ich möchte nur, dass du weißt, ich werde zuhören, egal was du erzählen möchtest. Ich werde dich immer lieben."

Er nickte schwach, sein heißer Atem gegen ihre empfindliche Haut schlagend. Sie fühlte, dass er kurz davor war zu weinen. Zärtlich vergrub sie eine Hand in seinem kurzen Haar um seinen Kopf gegen ihren Körper zu halten.

„Bitte glaub mir, ich wusste es nicht," flüsterte er gegen ihre warme Haut. „Niemals hätte ich es ihr erlaubt, dir wehzutun. Ich habe es nicht gewusst. Ich habe es nicht gemerkt."

„Es ist in Ordnung, Atalar. Mach dich nicht dafür verantwortlich, bitte."

„Aber ich verstehe nicht, wieso mir nichts aufgefallen ist… irgendetwas. Ich fühle mich so schuldig. Ich bin verwirrt… Ich liebe sie noch immer, obwohl ich weiß, was sie dir angetan hat und was sie auch mir antun wollte. Wie kann ich eine Frau lieben, die befahl, einen Anschlag auf dich auszuüben und die versuchte, mich zu erstechen? Und wie konnte ich nur so blind sein? Ich war ihr so nahe, und doch habe ich nichts von ihrer wahren Identität bemerkt. Ich verstehe nicht, wie das passieren konnte."

Schon bald spürte sie die Feuchtigkeit seiner stillen Tränen über ihre eigene Haut kriechen, und sie festigte ihre Umarmung um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie für ihn da war. Genauso, wie er immer für sie da gewesen war, in ihrer Vergangenheit. Sie mussten eine kleine Ewigkeit so zusammen gelegen haben, doch schließlich schliefen sie beide ein, aneinandergeschmiegt in einer Umarmung liebevoller Geschwister, obwohl es noch nicht einmal Mittag war.


	19. Auf frischer Tat ertappt

Aerilyn stand vor der Tür zu Boromirs Zimmer in den Häusern der Heilung, ihr Herz wie wild klopfend.

Es war schon spät am Abend und sie war sich sicher, dass Boromir sich bereits fragte, warum sie ihn nicht am Tag besucht hatte. Sie hatte ihn als letztes am Morgen gesehen, und dann, nach dem furchtbaren Zwischenfall mit ihrem Vater, hatte sie für Stunden in Atalars Bett geschlafen. Noch nie zuvor hatte sie sich so erschöpft gefühlt, es war so als ob ihr Körper nun nach dem Schlaf verlangte, der ihm während der letzten Tage verwehrt worden war. Es war ein erstaunlich tiefer und traumloser Schlaf gewesen, wahrscheinlich weil ihr Bruder direkt neben ihr geschlummert und seine wärmende Anwesenheit sie sehr beruhigt hatte.

Aber jetzt war sie überhaupt nicht mehr ruhig. Sie stand nun schon seit mehreren Minuten hier, ihre nervöse Hand auf dem Türknopf liegend. Sie wusste, dass sie Boromir früher oder später gegenübertreten musste, und je länger sie wartete, desto elender fühlte sie sich. Zögernd festigte Aerilyn ihren Griff um den Türknauf und holte tief Luft.

_Nein, nein! schrie eine Stimme in ihrem Innern. _Du kannst ihm doch so nicht gegenübertreten!__

Wenn sie doch nur wüsste, wie er reagieren würde… Sie hatte Angst. Nicht vor seiner Reaktion ihr gegenüber, immerhin war sie auch nicht diejenige, die Schuld daran trug, wie ihr Gesicht gerade aussah, aber sie fürchtete die Wut, die Boromir wahrscheinlich sofort ihrem Vater gegenüber entwickeln würde. Das letzte, was sie wollte und brauchte, war ein Streit zwischen ihrem Verlobten und ihrem Vater, einen Tag vor ihrer Hochzeit.

_Aber wenn er es nicht heute sieht, wird er es morgen sehen, überlegte sie und bemühte sich, den Drang einfach wegzulaufen zu ignorieren. Nachdem sie zu dem Entschluss gekommen war, dass es höchstwahrscheinlich in einer Katastrophe enden würde, wenn Boromir erst in dem Augenblick, in dem sie Ringe und Treueschwüre austauschen sollten, von ihrem Zustand erfuhr, schluckte sie schwer und öffnete so leise wie möglich die Tür._

Boromir saß im Schneidersitz auf seinem Bett, eine gewaltige Landkarte auf dem Schoß und eine große Feder in der Hand. Ein kleines Tintenfässchen stand direkt neben ihm und sie beobachtete stumm, wie er die Feder hineintauchte und ein paar Punkte auf der Karte markierte, sein ansehnliches Gesicht voller Konzentration. Sie musste ziemlich viel Selbstkontrolle aufbringen, um nicht einfach wieder kehrt zu machen und ihn weiterhin seinen Planungen und Vorbereitungen zu überlassen. Anstatt davonzulaufen, schloss sie leise die Tür hinter sich und näherte sich ihrem zukünftigen Ehemann mit weichen Knien und einem Kloß im Hals.

„Guten Abend, Boromir", sagte sie. Ihre Stimme ließ sie im Stich und kam in einer wackeligen Tonlage heraus, die ihr Unbehagen verriet. Sein Kopf schnellte hoch während sie näher trat, und das kleine Lächeln, das angefangen hatte sich auf seinem Gesicht auszubreiten sobald er sie entdeckt hatte, erstarrte in der Sekunde, in der sein Blick ihr Gesicht erreichte. Sie blieb vor ihm stehen, die Finger ihrer ineinander verhakten Hände nervös miteinander spielend. Sie sah ihn nicht an, sie konnte es einfach nicht, aber sie spürte ganz deutlich seine intensiven Augen auf ihr. Er starrte sie für einige totenstille Momente an, bis die Lähmung des Schocks verebbte und er seine Sprache wieder fand.

„Aerilyn, was ist geschehen?" fragte er, seine Stimme überraschend sanft und leise, und streckte eine Hand nach ihrem Gesicht aus, zärtlich seine Fingerspitzen über die unversehrte Wange laufen lassend und sie dazu bringend, ihm direkt in die Augen zu sehen. „Wer hat dir das angetan?"

Sie antwortete nicht sondern senkte ihren Blick auf den Boden. Sie konnte den fragenden Blick in seinen Augen nicht ertragen, den Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, der weit über Besorgnis hinausging. Sie wollte nicht über die Angelegenheit reden. Sie wünschte, dass sie einfach so tun könnte, dass nichts geschehen war.

„Wer hat das getan?" wiederholte er etwas drängender, während er seine Hand von ihrer erhitzten Wange zurückzog. Sie hörte Papierrascheln als er die Karte zur Seite legte, und spürte dann beide seine Hände auf ihrem Körper, jede jeweils einen ihrer Arme streichelnd.

„Aerilyn…" flehte er sie an, aber noch immer reagierte sie nicht. Stattdessen presste sie ihre Lippen fest zusammen, in einem verzweifelten Versuch, die Tränen zurückzuhalten, die sich langsam aber sicher in ihren Augen sammelten. Plötzlich wurden die zärtlichen Streicheleinheiten abrupt unterbrochen und sie keuchte leise und erschrocken auf, als seine Finger sich fest um ihre Arme schlossen, sie beinahe schüttelten.

„Ich habe dir eine einfache Frage gestellt!" sagte Boromir etwas schroffer als er es eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte. Er bemühte sich noch nicht einmal, seine Ungeduld und Wut, die hervorzubrechen begann, zu verbergen. „Antworte mir!"

„Es ist nicht so schlimm, wie es aussieht", erwiderte sie verzweifelt, ihre Stimme leise aber voller Emotion. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen, als er ihr Kinn zwischen seinem Daumen und Zeigefinger einfing und sie sanft zwang, aufzusehen und ihm in die Augen zu blicken.

„Du wirst mir sagen, wer dich geschlagen hat. Auf der Stelle, " verlangte er, seine Stimme wieder etwas zärtlicher, aber trotzdem machte sie noch immer deutlich, dass er nicht gewillt war, ihr Schweigen länger zu dulden. Sie wusste, dass sie lieber nicht wieder seiner Frage ausweichen sollte, es sei denn, sie wollte einen Streit mit ihm anfangen.

„Ich wurde von meinem Vater bestraft", sagte sie ihm schließlich mit einer schwachen Stimme. Der Kloß in ihrem Hals wurde noch größer, als sie sah wie Boromirs Augen sich zu dünnen Schlitzen verengten, das Smaragdgrün vor Wut Funken sprühend. 

„Es ist nicht so schlimm, wie es aussieht", sagte Aerilyn noch einmal und zuckte dann zusammen, als er sie plötzlich anschrie.

„_Nicht schlimm_?!" fuhr er sie an. „Hast du dir mal dein Gesicht angesehen?!"

„Bitte…" wimmerte sie und legte ihre Hände in dem hilflosen Versuch, ihn zu beruhigen, auf seine Oberarme, aber es funktionierte überhaupt nicht. Es schien sogar seinen Zorn nur noch heftiger werden zu lassen.

„Was, _bitte_?! Du kannst nicht ernsthaft von mir verlangen so zu tun, als wäre nichts geschehen!" schnappte er und schwang mit einem verbitterten Gesichtsausdruck seine Beine über die Bettkante.

„Was tust du da? Du musst liegen bleiben," sagte Aerilyn und ließ ihre Hände von seinen Armen auf seine Brust gleiten, versuchend, ihn zurückzudrücken.

„Nein, Aerilyn! Begreifst du überhaupt, dass dein halbes Gesicht grün und blau geschlagen ist?!"

Sie kämpfte gegen ihn an, murmelte weitere Bitten, doch in seiner Wut war Boromir fest entschlossen und unnachgiebig, sogar noch mehr als sonst. Er schob sie mühelos zur Seite, um aus dem Bett zu kommen, und brachte sie unbeabsichtigt aus dem Gleichgewicht. Sie wäre wohl zu Boden gestürzt, wenn sie nicht ihren Arm zum Bett ausgestreckt, blind nach etwas gegriffen und sich an dem, was ihre Finger zu fassen bekamen, festgehalten hätte. In der raschen Bewegung streifte sie das Tintenfässchen und brachte es zu Fall. Noch bevor es auf den Boden auftraf spürte sie Boromirs Hände sie auffangen, doch als das Geräusch von zerspringendem Glas in ihre Ohren drang, entzog sie sich seinem Griff.

„Es tut mir leid", murmelte sie während sie sich auf den Boden kniete, um die zerbrochenen Scherben aufzusammeln.

„Aerilyn…" seufzte Boromir und legte eine starke Hand um ihre Schulter. „Lass es liegen. Komm, du wirst dich nur schneiden. Und dein Kleid wird ganz schmutzig."

„Das ist mir egal", erwiderte sie leise.

„Aber _mir _nicht. _Du _bist mir nicht egal, meine ich. Das Kleid schon." Seine Worte hatten die von ihm beabsichtigte Wirkung, denn sie erhob sich wieder und schmiegte sich an ihn, ihre Tintenbefleckten Hände auf seiner Brust ruhend und ihr ganzer Körper gegen den seinen gedrückt. Einen Augenblick lang hielt und streichelte er sie um ihr Trost zu spenden, aber er hatte nicht vergessen, was getan werden musste.

„Wo ist dein Vater im Moment?" fragte Boromir schließlich, was seine Verlobte sich aus seiner Umarmung zurückziehen ließ, um ihn ansehen zu können. Sie schüttelte schwach den Kopf während ihre Hände sich zu Fäusten ballten, die sich in sein Hemd klammerten.

„Du bist noch nicht wieder gesund. Bitte, geh zurück ins Bett, " flehte sie ihn an und startete einen erneuten Versuch, ihn hinunter auf die Laken zu drücken, aber er ließ sie keinen Erfolg haben. Stattdessen legte er seine Hände über ihre viel kleineren, kalten Fäuste und drückte sie liebevoll.

„Ich fühle mich erholt genug, um mit deinem Vater hierüber reden zu können", sagte er sanft, und doch sehr entschlossen.

„Nein, bitte nicht", flüsterte sie. „Es wird alles nur noch schlimmer machen, wenn du mit ihm redest."

„Ich kann mir nichts Schlimmeres vorstellen, was er dir antun könnte", erwiderte Boromir, sein besorgter Blick über die dunklen Schwellungen ihres blauen Auges und geschwollenen Wangenknochens gleitend.

„Du bist doch noch nicht einmal vernünftig angezogen", gab Aerilyn zu bedenken.

„Das ist im Moment das kleinste Problem, meinst du nicht?" sagte er und beugte sich dann hinab, um ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen zu geben. Es war ein Kuss, der Zuversicht ausdrücken und das Versprechen, sie zu beschützen, besiegeln sollte, aber er brachte bloß ihre Tränen dazu, schließlich doch hervorzubrechen.

„Geh nicht", versuchte sie noch einmal ihn zu überreden, beinahe geräuschlos weinend, und schlang ihre Arme um seine Taille, so als ob sie ihn durch physische Stärke zurückhalten wollte. Das war natürlich ein absurder Gedanke, wenn man den gewaltigen Unterschied zwischen ihren Körperkräften in Betracht zog.

„Ich muss", sagte er, ergriff ihre Hände, die hinter seinem Rücken verschränkt waren, und öffnete mühelos ihre feste Umarmung.

„Hat dein Vater dich denn niemals bestraft?" fragte Aerilyn verzweifelt, stille Tränen ihre Wangen hinablaufend.

„Doch, das hat er, aber das ist etwas völlig anderes."

„Nein, das ist es nicht."

Boromir seufzte und umfasste ihr schlankes Handgelenk mit einer großen Hand während er mit dem Daumen der anderen ihre Tränen wegwischte.

„Ich muss sicherstellen, dass er so etwas nie wieder tun wird, verstehst du das denn nicht?"

„Immerhin ist er mein Vater."

„Aber dies ist _mein _Reich und solange er vorhat, hier zu verweilen, muss er sich an _meine Regeln halten! Ich werde gehen und ihn darüber unterrichten, denn ich glaube nicht, dass er sonst damit aufhören wird, " sagte Boromir, wieder wütend werdend. Es machte ihn mehr als rasend, dass jemand sie geschlagen hatte, dass jemand es gewagt hatte, die Hand gegen seine zukünftige Gemahlin zu erheben. Dass jemand die Frau verletzt hatte, die sein Kind zur Welt bringen würde, den Erben seines Imperiums._

„Ich will nicht, dass er dich auch nur ein einziges weiteres mal schlägt", sprudelte es aus Boromir, bevor Aerilyn irgendetwas sagen konnte. „Ich will nicht, dass dir etwas zustößt. Oder unserem Kind. Wenn er dich wieder schlagen und das dazu führen sollte, dass du das Baby verlierst, würde ich mich für den Rest meines Lebens hassen, weil ich nichts unternommen habe, um es zu verhindern."

Boromir sah sie für einen Moment schweigend an, sein Blick auf den flehenden Ausdruck in ihren dunklen, vor Tränen schwimmenden Augen gerichtet. Er konnte seinen Blick nicht losreißen von dem leichten Beben ihrer blassen Lippen, oder dem großen Bluterguss, der so falsch auf ihrem hübschen Gesicht wirkte. Das satte, dunkle Rotblau der Prellung bildete einen grausamen Kontrast zu ihrer hellen Porzellanhaut. 

„Ich muss", wiederholte er schließlich. „Ich sehe keinen Grund und keine Entschuldigung dafür, eine Frau zu schlagen. Ich werde so ein Verhalten nicht dulden. Nicht in meiner Stadt, und vor allem nicht, wenn meine schwangere Braut die Betroffene ist."

„Das ist sehr edel von dir, aber trotzdem flehe ich dich an, geh nicht. Ich bitte dich. Du kennst ihn nicht. Er wird nur noch wütender werden, wenn du ihm wegen dieser Sache eine Lektion zu erteilen versuchst."

„Habe keine Angst, Aerilyn. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass er niemals wieder seine Hand gegen dich erheben wird. Er mag dein Vater sein, aber ich werde dein Ehemann sein und ich werde dich beschützen, jetzt und in Zukunft. Du kannst nicht von mir erwarten, dass ich in dein misshandeltes, trauriges Gesicht sehe und nichts unternehme. Ich liebe dich und ich kann es nicht ertragen, dich leiden zu sehen. Dies hier soll niemals wieder geschehen. Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich werde mich darum kümmern."

„Aber was ist mit meinem Bruder?" platzte es aus ihr heraus, ihre Augen sich mit noch mehr Tränen füllend. Boromir starrte sie an, nicht verstehend, was sie meinte.

„Was soll mit ihm sein?" fragte er verwundert.

„Wer wird _ihn _beschützen? Wer wird dafür sorgen, dass mein Vater niemals wieder seine Hand gegen Atalar erhebt?" wollte sie wissen, ihre Stimme stabiler werdend, während sie sprach. „Wenn du zu meinem Vater gehst, wird er vielleicht mich nicht mehr schlagen, aber ich weiß einfach, dass er außer sich sein wird vor Wut und dann wird es Atalar sein, der leiden muss. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass das passiert."

„Aber -"

„Kein ‚aber'!" polterte Aerilyn. „Willst du, dass meinem Bruder etwas zustößt?!"

„Nein, natürlich nicht, aber ich kann deinen Vater auch nicht einfach damit davonkommen lassen!" zischte er. „Ich habe dir meine Gründe gesagt."

„Wenn du jetzt gehst…" sagte Aerilyn, ihr Atem leicht zitternd. Boromir konnte sehen, dass es nicht leicht für sie war die folgenden Worte zu formulieren und auszusprechen, aber sie tat es, und sie trafen ihn schwer. „Sei dir darüber im Klaren, dass ich dir niemals verzeihen werde, wenn meinem Bruder wegen deiner Einmischung in unsere Familienangelegenheiten etwas zustößt."

Er schluckte und sah sie für einige stille Augenblicke an, bis er die Bedeutung ihrer Worte komplett erfasst hatte.

„Einmischung in eure Familienangelegenheiten?" wiederholte er etwas heiser. Nachdem er sich geräuspert hatte, fügte er hinzu: „Ich dachte, _wir_ sind jetzt eine Familie… du und ich und…" 

Seine Stimme verlor sich als er seine Fingerspitzen leicht über ihren noch flachen Bauch strich. Als er sie wieder zurückziehen wollte, ergriff sie seine Hand und drückte sie zärtlich und liebevoll. Als ihre Blicke sich trafen, sagte sie: „Natürlich sind wir das, Boromir. Wir _sind eine Familie… du, ich, und unser noch ungeborenes Kind. Es war nicht meine Absicht, dich zu verletzen, aber… aber auch Atalar ist meine Familie. Verstehst du denn nicht meine Sorgen?"_

„Doch, das tue ich. Ich habe auch einen Bruder und ich könnte es auch nicht ertragen, wenn ihm etwas zustoßen würde," sagte Boromir und seufzte dann tief, ein Zeichen, dass er sich ihren Wünschen fügen würde, auch wenn er den starken Drang verspürte, sich Statthalter Ribensis ordentlich zur Brust zu nehmen. 

„Ich danke dir, ich weiß das sehr zu schätzen", sagte sie, wahrhaftig dankbar. „Wenn so was jemals wieder passiert, verspreche ich, dass du meine Erlaubnis hast, zu -"

Der Rest ihres Satzes wurde von einem festen, aber liebevollen Kuss erstickt, und sie gab einen kleinen, überraschten Laut von sich, der sich in Boromirs Mundhöhle verlor.

„Es wird nicht wieder passieren", flüsterte er gegen ihre Lippen. „Nichts wird dir jemals wieder zustoßen. Nicht, solange du bei mir bist, an meiner Seite."

„Dann", wisperte sie zurück und küsste sanft seine warmen Lippen, „werde ich bis in alle Ewigkeiten sicher sein."

Sie spürte ihn lächeln, kurz bevor sein Mund nach einem weiteren Kuss verlangte, mit mehr Leidenschaft diesmal, und sie lehnte sich gegen ihn, ihr Körper sich entspannend und ihre Tränen langsam trocknend. Sie umrahmte sein Gesicht mit ihren Händen und streichelte ihn zärtlich, ihn gleichzeitig noch näher ziehend.

„Hast du große Schmerzen?" fragte Boromir besorgt, als sie sich nach einer Weile, in der sie ihre tiefe Zuneigung füreinander demonstriert hatten, wieder voneinander lösten. Anstatt seine Frage zu beantworten, starrte sie ihn mit geweiteten, glitzernden Augen an. Boromir sah, wie ihre Mundwinkel sich zu einem lieblichen Lächeln noch oben verzogen, und so, wie sie ihre Lippen zusammenpresste, versuchte sie anscheinend ein Kichern zu unterdrücken.

„Was ist denn so lustig?" fragte er verwirrt. Er bezweifelte, dass er jemals dazu in der Lage sein würde, ihre seltsamen Stimmungsschwankungen hervorzusehen und nachzuvollziehen.

„Dein Gesicht…" sagte Aerilyn.

„Was ist damit?"

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, hob Aerilyn ihre Hände, mit den Handflächen offen nach oben gerichtet.

„Oh nein…" murmelte Boromir und wischte den Ärmel seines Hemdes über seine Wangen, aber ihrem Kichern nach zu urteilen nützte es nichts. 

„Halt, du machst es nur noch schlimmer!" rief Aerilyn und ergriff seine Unterarme, lachte dann kurz und leicht auf, als sie sein Gesicht wieder beäugte.

„Du hast überall Tinte", sagte sie ihm, ein großes Grinsen auf ihrem verletzten Gesicht.

„Das hast du mit Absicht gemacht, nicht wahr?" meinte Boromir und verengte seine Augen mit gespielter Verärgerung.

„Nein, nein! Das ist nicht wahr!" protestierte Aerilyn, ihn noch immer angrinsend.

„Tatsächlich?" sagte er langsam und mit einem übertrieben gefährlichen Unterton. „Weißt du, was wir hier in Gondor mit kleinen Frauen machen, die Tinte auf die Gesichter anderer Leute schmieren?"

„Ich nehme an, nichts Gutes", sagte Aerilyn und wich mit einem weiteren Kichern zurück, als er nach ihr griff, aber er war zu schnell und zog sie mit einer kräftigen Bewegung in seine Arme. Sie quiekte, als er sie hochhob, und versuchte vergebens sich aus seinem festen Halt zu winden.

Boromir spürte, wie das Geräusch ihres Lachens sein Herz aufgehen ließ. Es tat gut, sie so zu hören, und als er sich über sie beugte, nachdem er sie auf sein Bett geworfen hatte, musste er einen Moment innehalten, um den Anblick ihres weiten, offenen Lächelns und ihrer leuchtenden, dunklen Augen zu genießen.

„Du bist wunderschön so. Du solltest öfter lachen", sagte er mit einer leisen, bewundernden Stimme und lehnte sich weiter nach unten.

„Das solltest du auch, mein baldiger Gemahl", flüsterte sie bevor sich ihre Lippen erneut trafen. Sie wollte ihn umarmen, aber er fing ihre Handgelenke und drückte ihre Arme hinunter auf das Bett.

„Lass deine Finger bloß von meinem Gesicht", knurrte er in den Kuss, sie einmal mehr zum Kichern bringend.

„Was ist denn hier los?!" toste eine schroffe Stimme. Die beiden Liebenden ließen erschrocken voneinander ab. Boromir drehte sich um während Aerilyn sich beeilte, von dem Bett zu klettern und ihr Kleid zu richten, ihr Gesicht heftig errötend.

Denethor stand im Türrahmen, und allein seine Anwesenheit rief eine einschüchternde, eisige Atmosphäre hervor.

„Vater", sagte Boromir monoton.   „Ich -"

„Halt den Mund," unterbrach Denethor verärgert und trat in den Raum, sein Blick auf Aerilyn gerichtet, die hastig ihre Tintenbefleckten Hände hinter ihrem Rücken versteckte.

„Es ist spät, junge Dame. Ihr solltet inzwischen tief und fest schlafen, morgen wird ein langer Tag für euch beide sein."

„Ja, ich bin schon auf dem Weg. Gute Nacht, " sagte Aerilyn so höflich sie konnte, machte einen kleinen Knicks vor Denethor und ging schnell an ihm vorbei zur Tür.

„Und bevor Ihr Euch zur Ruhe begebt, entfernt diese Tinte von Euren Händen, Kindchen", fügte Denethor hinzu kurz bevor sie das Zimmer verließ.

„Das werde ich", erwiderte Aerilyn, ihre Errötung noch dunkler werdend, und ging dann leise, jedoch nicht, ohne Boromir einen letzten, liebevollen Blick zuzuwerfen. Er zwinkerte ihr zu, und dann war sie fort.

„Du enttäuscht mich sehr", sagte Denethor düster, nachdem Aerilyn verschwunden war, und trat langsam zum Fenster des Zimmers, um seinen müden Blick über die dunklen Gärten draußen wandern zu lassen.

„Ich habe meiner Verlobten nur Trost gespendet", versuchte Boromir sich zu erklären.

„Oh ja, das konnte ich sehr gut sehen!" spuckte Denethor sarkastisch und drehte sich herum, um seinen ältesten Sohn anzusehen. „Eine schöne Art des Trostes hast du dir da ausgesucht, ihr zuteil werden zu lassen."

Boromir öffnete den Mund um etwas zu erwidern, aber sein Vater fiel ihm ins Wort.

„Du bist hier in den Häusern der Heilung, Boromir! Dies ist kein Freudenhaus!" 

„Aerilyn ist auch keine Hure", sagte Boromir ruhig.

„Dann hör auf, sie als solche zu behandeln! Zügel dein Verlangen! Du wirst sie morgen Nacht haben, ist das denn nicht früh genug?! Außerdem hast du wichtigere Dinge, um die du dich im Moment zu kümmern hast. Du hast einen Krieg zu führen, du kannst es dir nicht leisten, zu trödeln und mit ihr herumzuspielen."

„Ich kenne meine Pflichten, und sei versichert, dass ich sie in keiner Hinsicht vernachlässige."

Denethor schnaubte nur über die Aussage seines Sohnes und fügte dann hinzu: „Ich hoffe nur, dass Statthalter Ribensis nichts hiervon erfahren wird. Ich bezweifele, dass er dich dafür schätzen würde, dass du seine einzige Tochter in dein Bett gezerrt hast, bevor das kleine Ding mit dir verheiratet wurde."

„Ihr Name ist Aerilyn", sagte Boromir ungeduldig. Er mochte es nicht, wie sein Vater stets über sie zu reden pflegte. „Und ich habe sie nicht _in mein Bett gezerrt_. Ich habe sie getröstet. Das habe ich dir eben schon gesagt."

Denethor hob eine Augenbraue, eine winzige, herablassende Geste, die mehr als tausend Worte ausdrückte und schon immer Boromirs Blut vor Zorn zum Kochen gebracht hatte. Aber er schaffte es, seinen inneren Sturm zu unterdrücken und sprach mit einer mehr oder weniger kontrollierten Stimme, als er schließlich fragte: „Hast du nicht ihr Gesicht gesehen?"

„Ihr Vater hat sie geschlagen", sagte Denethor teilnahmslos.

„Du weißt es?" fragte Boromir, sich abmühend, seine heftigen Emotionen für sich zu behalten. „Du weißt es, und es kümmert dich nicht?"

„Es ist nicht sehr angenehm, dass sie so an eurem Hochzeitstag aussehen wird, aber der Schleier wird es gut verstecken. Das Volk wird es nicht sehen."

„Das Volk wird es nicht sehen?" wiederholte Boromir angewidert. „Das meinte ich nicht."

„Aber ich meinte es", entgegnete Denethor. „Alles andere ist unwichtig. Und was den Schlag selbst angeht... Du solltest froh sein, dass Statthalter Ribensis seine Tochter gründlich diszipliniert. Das wird dir eine Menge Ärger ersparen."

Boromir wollte etwas auf diese unglaubliche Äußerung erwidern, aber Denethor erhob rasch eine seiner Hände, eine resolute Geste um seinen Sohn verstummen zu lassen.

„Genug davon", sagte er schnell, bevor Boromir das Thema wieder aufgreifen konnte. „Ich werde nach jemandem schicken lassen, der dein Gesicht von diesen lächerlichen Tintenflecken säubern wird… Du siehst aus wie ein Narr. Wenn ich wieder zurückkomme, wirst du mir zeigen womit du dich den heutigen Tag über beschäftigt hast. Und geh zurück ins Bett. Der Morgen wird einen langen und erschöpfenden Tag mit sich bringen." 


End file.
